El legado del tiempo
by LoBeZnO
Summary: Spoiler. 6 y 7 año en Hogwats. Harry desaparece en extrañas circunstancias. Como podrá el mundo mágico sobreponerse a su perdida. Nuevo Profesor de DAO poderoso y misterioso.
1. IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR

Primero que nada aclara a que es debido este fic. Resulta que empecé mi otro fic la orden del fénix antes de que saliera el libro oficial en ingles. A partir de ese momento en mi mente se han planteado ciertas dudas que ha veces impiden que me concentre en la trilogía que empezó hace muchos meses y que quiero acabar con todo mi alma. (No se preocupen los que la están leyendo, no es mi intención dejarla, más bien todo lo contrario), la gran aceptación y los ánimos que me dan los review me han hecho llegar mucho más lejos de lo que en principio había pensado y tb me ha otorgado cierto grado de responsabilidad respecto a ellos.  
  
Yo, que siempre me habían parecido extraños los autores que tenían varias historias abiertas simultáneamente ahora me encuentro en el mismo problema. Por esa razón he decidido lo siguiente.  
  
Mi fic principal siempre será LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, o en su caso la trilogía que eso conlleva simplemente es que tengo una responsabilidad adquirida previamente en el otro fic y la traducción que estoy llevando a cabo. Este estaba previsto para cuando terminase la trilogía el problema es que hay veces que me impide concentrarme. Tampoco quisiera que los lectores de este me estuvieran pidiendo continuamente la actualización pq como remito no es mi fic principal .  
  
Tampoco deseo perder mucho tiempo respondiendo review de modo que responderé sus preguntas en general sin agradecer uno por uno sus comentarios o preguntas (LA ultima vez me pasé algunas horas haciéndolo) aunque no descarto enviar un correo personal si la ocasión lo requiere.  
  
Bases de este fic.  
  
1.-Este fic empieza después del 5 libro oficial de modo que quien no lo haya leído aconsejo dejar de leer inmediatamente a no ser que no le importe conocer algunos detalles del mismo ( Aunque supongo que a estas alturas eso es difícil).  
  
2.-Este fic no transcurre en un solo año, aunque principalmente estaremos situados en el 7, con muchos detalles del 6 curso. Para diferenciar los años al final del nombre del capitulo habrá un 6 o un 7 según el año en que se desarrolle la acción.  
  
3.-No es un fic amoroso, lo siento por los que les gustan sobremanera, aunque la pareja principal si quieren llamarlo así será Hermione Ron. Por razones que ya entenderán en su momento.  
  
No se si se terminará antes este fic o la trilogía, en caso de ser la trilogía entonces concentraría todos mis esfuerzos en terminar este, espero que antes de empezar con otro proyecto.  
  
Como ya he dicho, el seguir leyendo este fic, significa atenerse a estos hechos de modo que no me pidáis lo que no puedo daros. Ya que asuntos anteriores me lo impiden.  
  
LoBeZnO- 


	2. Principio de Verano

PRINCIPIOS VERANO

Harry llevaba unas semanas de vacaciones después de haber superado su 5 año en Hogwarts. Su fatídico año. Si el año pasado las imágenes de la muerte a manos de Voldemort del paladín de Hogwarts Cedric Digory habían nublado su mente. Este estaba sumido en el dolor más desgarrados que jamás había sentido. Su padrino. El único que siempre se había preocupado por él, quien había sufrido el mayor de los tormentos durante 14 años en Azkaban había muerto al caer dentro de un velo a manos de un mortífago en el departamento de misterios.

Al principio toda la culpa la había sentido en su corazón. A fin y al cabo, Sirius se encontraba allí para rescatarle a él y a sus amigos después de desobedecer a todos y cada uno de los adultos que le habían prohibido salir de Hogwarts bajo ningún concepto. Después de su rabia se había dirigido hacia otros objetivos. Snape. Por culpa de ese mal nacido traidor había salido él en busca de lo que él creía era ayudar a su padrino. La rivalidad entre Snape y Sirius finalmente tenía un claro ganador. 

El otro punto de su ira, se centraba hasta el que hasta ahora había sido lo más parecido a un abuelo. El director del colegio Hogwarts. Dumbledore. Él, que había dejado la enseñanza de oclumency a su más odiado profesor , el dominio de la cual habría significado la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para Sirius. Pero no, debía encargarse Snape de enseñármela. El mismo que disfrutaba de cada pensamiento robado de la mente de Harry como si de alimento de carroñero se tratara. Él , que la única manera de enseñarle como parar los ataques que Voldemort hacía a su cerebro era quebrantar su voluntad hasta hacerla añicos, para que Voldemort pudiera recoger esos pedazos y moldearlos a su antojo. Pero realmente la culpa de todo la tenía la falta de información que tenía. COMO DEMONIOS QUERIAN QUE PENSASE QUE Voldemort PODIA ESTAR MANEJÁNDOLE SI NO ME LO DECIAN. No se había enterado para que servían las clases exactamente hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Todas las pesadillas sobre ir al departamento de misterios para leer una profecía que estaba escrita por el puño y letra del propio director del colegio. NO HUBIERA SIDO MAS SENCILLO QUE ESTE, EN VEZ DE CALLARSE UBIERA SIDO FRANCO CON ÉL. No hubiera sido más sencillo?.

Estos pensamientos ondulaban dependiendo de los días. Unos él se sentía el único culpable, otros, Dumbledore que con un intento de protegerle le dejaba siempre en manos de su más temido adversario. Otras Maldito Snape, que por rendijas de su infancia había desfrutado con cada insulto y castigo infringido a Harry como represalia. Hasta que por fin encontró la fuente de su ira.

Voldemort.  Él era el  autentico culpable de todas sus miserias, era por su culpa que tenía que ir verano tras verano con un grupo de muggles que le odiaba por ser diferente. Por su culpa su madre y su padre, que le querían tanto como para sacrificarse por él habían muerto cuando apenas tenía un año. Por su culpa su otro punto de apoyo, su padrino, el único que podría salvar su alma de la desesperación había muerto.

Cuando había llegado a esta conclusión, en un momento en que había pensado incluso en poner fin a tan miserable existencia, había tomado una decisión. No pondría fin a su vida por él mismo, no, eso no sería digno del sacrificio que tanta gente hecho por salvarle.  Si tuviera ante el a Voldemort lucharía hasta el final, hasta su última gota de sangre para tener un poco de venganza, no para derrotarle, eso era imposible, él era débil tanta gente muerta por un estúpido mago que lo único que había hecho había sido sobrevivir. Sobrevivir sobre viento y marea a los locos sueños de dominio de un mago que odiaba lo que él era. Un medio muggle. 

Para salir de su  depresión el odio había sido como salvavidas en un mar encolerizado.  Y ese mismo odio le estaba llevando a tomar decisiones.  Decisiones llenas de juramentos mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas después de su última pesadilla. No confiar en Dumbledore seguro que solo cuenta lo que le interesa , Snape le pagaría con crees lo que le había hecho, y Voldemort. Si Voldemort, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, le haría sentir parte del dolor que este le había inflingido a él.

Ese era su destino, no le gustaban, como tampoco le gustaban las cartas que había tenido que jugar hasta ese momento. Pero como todo jugador sabe, cuando las cartas se reparten de nuevo la suerte puede cambiar. Y ahora el era el que podía repartir cartas, y no pensaba jugar con las reglas que le habían marcado otros. PARA QUE LE HABIAN SERVIDO, para ver morir a buenas personas.

Faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños. No tenía ninguna alegría por ello. Nada le quedaba salvo sus amigos Ron y Hermione por lo que valiese la pena sentir realmente alegría. Y cada vez estaba más seguro, estar con ellos representaba un peligro. Sentirse feliz con ellos era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. No de momento al menos, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder defenderles. No era suficiente fuerte como para parar las ruedas del destino.

Como cada noche, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y su cuerpo se negaba a dormir. Como cada noche sabía que cuando llegara el momento fatídico en que le venciera el cansancio, una turba de visones llenaría su mente haciendo que se despertase más cansado de lo que se había acostado. Tanto física como mentalmente.

Se acercó a la ventana para ver como Hedwig se acercaba con el correo.

Desde que le habían dejado en casa de sus tíos, recibía cada 3 días el correo por parte sus amigos, y era necesario escribir la contestación en la parte de atrás sin falta o vendrían enseguida para rescatarle de sus tíos.

Como de costumbre, ninguna palabra de Voldemort o sus planes, como de costumbre le preguntaban que estaba haciendo este verano, si le trataban bien. Que no se culpara de la muerte de Sirius. Parecía que la carta era la misma  cada vez, y como siempre el les contestaría que estaba bien, todo era normal, y que no se preocuparan.

Tardó poco más de 20 minutos en enviar de nuevo a su lechuza con la contestación.

.-Si ya se que acabas de llegar. Pero sabes que es preferible estar con ellos que con los Dursley. No te preocupes estaré bien.- Diciendo esto Hedwig dejó que le atara la contestación y se alejo mientras Harry la miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto. El cielo era estrellado y la noche placida como solo pueden serlo las de verano. Una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo. Siendo incapaz de formular ningún deseo al verla. La siguió con la vista. Era extraño el movimiento que hacía. Normalmente se pierden en el horizonte, es este caso parecía salir de él y no querer tocar suelo.

Se lo quedó mirando extrañado, viéndolo acercase lentamente hacía donde él se encontraba. Seguramente se trataría de un nuevo avión muy llamativo, lleno de luces. Cada vez más cerca.

No era un avión, era bastante pequeño, y entonces comprendió. ERA UN FÉNIX. Este se acercó rápidamente a su ventana pasando por los barrotes que sus tíos habían instalado allí como si no estuvieran y posándose en su cama.

Era un fénix, de eso estaba seguro, pero nunca había oído que pudieran ser totalmente blancos y tan grandes, debía ser 5 o 6 veces más grande que el de Dumbledore y que color tan extraño para un animal que se suponía estaba envuelto en llamas. Mientras Harry permanecía mirándolo, el fénix no  emitió ningún sonido, y un tenue calorcillo agradable se pudo sentir en la habitación.

Poco después de recuperarse del Choc de tener tan espléndido animal en su habitación se dio cuenta que el animal alargaba su pata derecha, mostrando un pequeño sobre. El sobre llevaba lo que parecía la marca de Gringots, y el destinatario era "A quien corresponda"

------------------------------------

Estimado señor:

Estamos orgullosos de poder dar por finalizada la tarea encomendado por nuestros fundadores después de 2000 años de espera. Tal como nos fue ordenado hemos dado la carta que estaba en nuestro poder cuando el fénix blanco ha acudido a nosotros. El secreto de esta carta ha sido guardado con recelo y únicamente conocidos algunos detalles por los diferentes directores que ha tenido nuestra ilustre institución, tal como era deseo del autor. Por supuesto ninguno de ellos conoce el contenido, y como tal vez sepa un gran poder impide que cualquiera que no sea su destinatario puede tener acceso a ella. Si no es usted le aconsejaríamos no tocarla. Según nuestros expertos significaría su muerte, sea usted mago, muggle o cualquier criatura conocida. Simplemente terminar diciendo que el pago por nuestros servicios fue dado en el momento en que se nos entrego dicha tarea de modo que usted está libre de cualquier cargo adicional por ellos, esperando serle de utilidad en el futuro y pidiéndole que para cualquier duda o aclaración póngase en contacto únicamente conmigo.

Herenol Fuster. Director de Gringots

-------------------------------------------------------------

Que significaba esto?. Una carta destina a él desde hace 2.000 años?. Y donde estaba la carta?.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta el fénix le mostró su pata izquierda, donde un sobre ocre por el paso del tiempo descansaba en ella. Al mismo tiempo que el fénix movía su cabeza esperando que la cogiera.

.-Es para mi?.- El animal cabeceó.

.-Estas seguro?.- Un sonido que parecía afirmativo salió de su garganta.

Con miedo en su cuerpo acercó su mano a la carta, al hacerlo notó un gran poder en ella, asustándolo. Y si no era para él?. Entonces moriría sin poder cumplir ninguno de sus juramentos. Pero y si lo fuera?. Reuniendo todo el valor de que era capaz en esos momentos su mano recorrió poco a poco la distancia que lo separaba. Cuando finalmente la cogió sus ojos permanecieron cerrados durante unos segundos a la espera de un fatídico final que nunca llegó. Un poco más tranquilo inspeccionó el sobre. Ahora que lo mantenía en sus manos, pudo apreciar que desprendía un pequeño brillo. Imposible de apreciar al estar junto al enorme Fénix cegador. Una enorme M lacrada mantenía la carta sellada. El color antes completamente blanco del sobre era ahora amarillo por el tiempo que había transcurrido desde el momento en que había sido sellada. Con sumo cuidado intentó abrir el sobre que para su sorpresa fue sumamente fácil de realizar. Una única hoja estaba en su interior. 7 palabras y una firma estaban escritas en oro en la hoja.

Después de leerla varias veces, se convirtió en cenizas entre sus manos. Su función estaba cumplida. La magia que había mantenido inalterable el contenido durante siglos había desaparecido. Dejando únicamente polvo ante su paso.

Sin pensárselo cogió su varita, y pronunció el hechizo que le permitiría abrir la puerta de su habitación. Ya no había marcha atrás, el ministerio lo habría notado, lo expulsarían de Hogwarts. Poco le importaba. Se dirigió sin hacer ruido hacia la alacena debajo de las escaleras que guardaban sus más preciados tesoros. Cogiendo la capa invisible que había pertenecido a su padre y la escoba que le había regalado su padrino. Cuando esto estuvo hecho se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto. Allí el fénix seguía esperándole.

.-Nos vamos?.- le pregunto Harry al fénix. Este simplemente bajó su cabeza para que Harry pudiera montar en el. Después el fénix emprendió su marcha, del mismo modo que había venido se marchó, con una preciosa carga encima de el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, el tío Dursley estaba tomándose su café con leche antes de irse apresuradamente hacía el trabajo, hoy tenía que entrar antes de lo normal ya que estaba esperando a un cliente importante, cuando una gran lechuza irrumpió en el comedor derramándole todo el contenido de la taza encima de su camisa nueva y dejando un sobre encima de la mesa, para desaparecer inmediatamente. El tío Dursley se quedó mirando el sobre, comprendiendo que fuese lo que fuese tenía que ser para un único miembro de su casa.

.-HARRY, VAJA INMEDIATAMENTE. Maldito desagradecido, cuantas veces he de decirte que no quiero que esas cosas entren en mi casa, CUANTAS. VAJA INMEDIATAMENTE.

A los pocos minutos tanto la tía Petunia como el primo Dudley estaban en el comedor, mirando que había provocado la cólera de su cabeza de familia. La carta seguía estando en la mesa. Nadie la había tocado. Su tío no pudiendo esperar más se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Harry.

.-POM, POM, DESPIERTA OLGAZAN HACE MEDIA HORA QUE TE HE LLAMADO. Seguidamente se percató que la puerta del dormitorio que normalmente permanecía cerrada con llave ya no lo estaba. Entró furioso en la habitación para encontrársela completamente vacía.

Después de buscar por toda la casa se dio cuenta que no estaba en esa casa.

.-Y que hacemos ahora?.- Pregunto tía petunia a su marido

.-Pues no se, crees que deberíamos leer la carta?.- Después de la contestación afirmativa de su esposa este cogió temeroso la carta.

------------------------------------

Al Sr Harry James Potter.

Por el uso de magia durante su periodo de vacaciones y no habiendo alcanzado su mayoría de edad queda expulsado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería hasta que se esclarezcan las causas y se proceda a dictar un veredicto por un consejo de magos.

Frederic Austin Delegado Jefe del uso indebido de la magia en menores de edad.

------------------------------------------

Tras leerlo dos veces este prosiguió.

.-Le han expulsado de Hogwarts.- Es lo único que dijo antes de aparecer una pequeña sonrisa macabra en su cara.

.-Que habrá pasado? Quiero decir que Hogwarts era el único lugar donde era feliz. Porque lo habrá hecho?.- Preguntó tía Petunia.

.-No tengo ni idea, si por mi fuera estaría encerrado y eso exactamente es lo que espero que hagan.

Contentó por la desaparición de lo que el pensaba era el mayor de sus problemas se dirigió hacia su lugar de trabajo.

En ese mismo instante,  en el nº 12 de Grinmand Palace  el fuego se encendió y una voz resonó en el comedor donde se suponía debía estar repleto de agentes de la orden del Fénix.

.-Remus, estás ahí, Remus?

Una jovencita de 16 años escuchó los gritos provenientes del fuego.

.-Profesor Dumbledore?

.-Si Sr Granger, puede decirle al Remus que saldremos en 10 minutos, que se prepare. Nos acompañará en una misión urgente.

.-Se lo diré inmediatamente profesor. No tendrá nada que ver con Harry verdad?

.-No tengo tiempo que charlar Hermione, Dile lo que te he dicho a Remus, por favor.

.-Deacuerdo profesor.

 Enseguida el licántropo Remus Lupin estaba preparado para la llegada del director del colegio, no sabía por que tanta urgencia pero conociéndolo sería importante, tal vez relacionado con Harry o con Voldemort, quien sabe. De entre las llamas una figura apareció de repente, aunque no se trataba de la persona que estaban esperando. El odiado profesor de pociones del Hogwarts, Severus Snape apareció por medio de los polvos Floo.

.-Que está pasando.- Preguntó Remus nada más verle. Aunque Snape le hizo signos de que mantuviera la boca cerrada esperando la llegada del director del colegio. Este no tardó en  llegar. Su semblante era preocupado y sus ojeras se habían pronunciado desde el inicio del verano. Ahora, con todo el mundo sabiendo del retorno de Voldemort todos querían su consejo. Todos querían su opinión. Estaba cansado de tanto picapleitos que su única preocupación era si era buen momento para hacer tal cosa o tal otra. QUE IMPORTANCIA TENIA. Lo importante, lo único realmente importante ahora estaba en peligro.

.-Remus, perdona que te avise con tan poco tiempo pero es importante.

.-Que pasa, tiene algo que ver con Harry?.- Pidió Remus como un suspiro simplemente para ver cabecear afirmativamente a su mentor. Remus se puso nervioso, que podía haberle pasado. Esta completamente vigilado. Nada había hecho saltar las alarmas. Viendo sus pensamientos como si estuvieran escritos. El director le tendió una carta a Remus. Quien la empezó a leer inmediatamente.

.-Porque?

.-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar.

.-Debemos partir.

Al llegar a privet drive llamaron a la puerta.

.-Quien es?

.-Venimos a ver al Sr Harry Potter.- Contestó el profesor Dumbledore a la voz que sonaba en la distancia.

.-Si vienen a llevárselo no está, se habrá dado a la fugo a algo..- En eso momento tía Petunia abria la puerta y miraba con ojos sorprendidos a las personas que habían llamado.- Usted es...

.-Si, aunque no nos conocemos personalmente soy el director del colegio donde estudia Harry

.-Pues como les iba diciendo, esta mañana su habitación estaba vacía cuando recibimos la carta en la que nos decía que había sido expulsado del colegio.

.-Podríamos entrar'?.- Preguntó en director. Tía Petunia les dejó entrar aunque no estaba contenta de ello.

Sin poder contenerse más Remus Explotó.

.-Que le hicieron a Harry, si le ha pasado algo.-Nunca le habían visto tan enfadado en la vida. Remus normalmente era el más racional del antiguo grupo, siempre pensaba las cosas dos veces entes de decirlas, como no queriendo dar nada por supuesto. Pero esta vez, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira contenida, cosa que alarmó a los otros.

.-Tranquilízate Remus, seguro que hay una explicación razonable para esto. Se movieron rápidamente hacia el dormitorio que sabían ocupaba Harry durante sus vacaciones. Tal como les había dicho su tía, no estaba en la habitación. Inmediatamente Remus se dirigió a la tabla que sabía Harry guardaba sus cosas escondidas para que no le fueran guardadas en la alacena. Estaba todo allí, las cartas enviadas durante el verana. Los deberes de la escuela por terminar. Su pluma, tinta. Todo, lo único que notaba en falta era seguramente su varita aunque conociéndolo la debía llevar encima. Nada parecía indicar una lucha.

El profesor Snape analizaba la situación. Seguramente Potter no había podido contener sus ansias de usar la magia y después había huido como un cobarde para no recibir castillo. Debía pensar que si se escapaba estarían todos tan preocupados que cuando lo encontrasen olvidarían el uso indebido de la magia en menores. Mientras miraba la habitación se percató de los barrotes en su ventana. Por allí seguro que no se había marchado. Justo debajo de ella un pequeño montón de polvo se encontraba. Se aproximó despacio, viendo como entre el pequeño montón un trocito minúsculo de papel ocre se encontraba disimulado. Al rozarlo una descarga enorme de energía le golpeó enviándolo directamente hacia la pared más cercana dejándolo inconsciente. El profesor Dumbledore vio lo que había pasado, al acercarse al pequeño montículo se percató que ningún rastro de papel quedaba ahora. Polvo simplemente polvo, aunque al pasar suavemente la mano por encima pudo notar había contenido un gran poder. Aunque este case se había desvanecido ya. Mientras hacía esto el profesor Lupin intentaba reanimar al profesor de pociones aunque no tenía ningún éxito.

.-Profesor, parece que Snape ha entrado en Choc, no hay manera de reanimarle, será necesario llevarlo a la enfermería de  inmediato.- El director comprendió la urgencia de inmediato. Únicamente paró para recoger las cosas de Harry, tanto las de debajo de la madera, como las que se encontraban en la alacena. Llevándoselas todas consigo.

Según la enfermera de hogwarts, Snape se encontraba bajo un choc muy grande aunque no había peligro por su vida, su mente estaba inmerso en la niebla. Esperaba que pudiera recuperarse en pocos días. De no ser así, era posible que no despertase nunca.

.-Que es lo que le ha pasado a Severus?.- Preguntó Remus aún conmocionado con la perdida de Harry.

.-No lo se, nunca había visto nada parecido, creo que nadie lo ha vista nunca.

.-A que te refieres?

.-Lo que había hecho polvo parecían los restos de una carta, sobre o papel. Sea lo que sea tenía suficiente poder como para después de haber realizado la tarea que se le había programado, de dejar a un adulto en coma. Te imaginas lo que hubiera podido hacerle a Harry en caso de haberla tocado?.- Remus parecía reaccionar en aquel momento.

.-No creerás que...

.-No se que creer Remus, puede que Severus nos pueda decir algo cuando despierte.

.-Pero empezaremos la búsqueda verdad? Quiero decir, es posible que no despierte nunca.

.-No te preocupes, lo comunicaré ahora mismo al ministerio y conociéndolos no les gustará demasiado que Harry sea posible que esté deambulando solo por Londres. Además, todo el mundo le conoce, es difícil que pase desapercibido. Si está aquí le encontraremos. Puedes ir a decírselo a los demás, creo que el ministerio querrá hacerme algunas preguntas.

.-Está bien 

Remus apareció cuando era hora de comer en Grindmand Palace, allí se encontraba todo la familia Weasley, junto con Hermione Granger. Habían decidido preparar una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry, era una sorpresa. Allí estaban reunidos todas las  personas que le querían, las noticias que llevaba caerían como un chaparrón.

Nada más llegar todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando, su cara estaba blanca como el marfil y se notaba que estaba preocupado por algo que no llegaban a comprender. Remus se les quedó mirando sin poder decir palabra, no sabía por donde empezar. Por lo que sabían Harry podía estar muerto.

La primera en hablar fue Ginny

.-Dios Harry. Que le ha pasado a Harry?.

La pregunta golpeo a Remus como un mazo. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Todos comprendieron que algo malo le había pasado, pero que? Como?. Remus al fin consiguió reponerse.

.-Harry ha desaparecido, no sabemos donde puede estar.

.-Voldemort?

.-No creemos, no ha saltado ninguna de nuestras alarmas. Si se ha marchado ha sido voluntad suya.

.-Como que si se ha marchado, que otra posibilidad queda?

.-No estamos.... seguros. Por lo que sabemos Harry podría.... podría.- A Remus no le salían las palabras.

.-NOOOOOOO.- gritó Ginny desolada, empezando a llorar en dirección a su habitación. Hermione la siguió para consolarla.

.-Pero... eso es imposible no?. Quiero decir, ese era el lugar más seguro de la tierra para él. A menos que esos muggles...

.-No, los muggles no han tenido nada que ver. Había algo en su habitación, algo muy poderoso, tanto que aunque era prácticamente polvo cuando el profesor Snape lo tocó le ha mandado al hospital en coma. El Director ha alertado al ministerio.

.-Voy enseguida allí, tal vez pueda hacer algo.- Contestó  Arthur Weasley dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea sin terminar de comer.

.-Vamos contigo papa.- Dijeron los gemelos.

.-Vosotros no...

.-Somos mayores de edad papa, queremos ayudar en esto.

.-De acuerdo pero nada de trastadas. Los demás quedaros aquí os informaré inmediatamente en caso de que se sepa algo.

Las noticias habían sentado francamente mal en el seno de la familia Weasley, todos querían de manera especial a Harry, todos le consideraban un miembro más de su numerosa familia. Molly le quería como a su propio hijo, incluso se preocupaba más por su bienestar que por el de alguno de sus hijos. Era fácil tener esa reacción al conocer a Harry, el mundo le debía tanto y lo había tratado tan mal no era justo que un niño tan maravilloso no tuviera esos momentos de felicidad que ella intentaba darle.

Aunque el que peor estaba era Remus, desde que Sirius les había dejado, había pensado en pedirle a Harry si le dejaba ser su padrino. No era que quisiera reemplazar a Sirius, no. Lo único que pasaba era que Harry era lo único que le mantenía con la cabeza sentada después de ver como uno por uno todos sus amigos le iban dejando. Demás, ahora era con el único con quien podía hablar de sus padres. El último merodeador.  Bueno eso si no contamos a la rata que había traicionado a sus padres. Remus permanecía sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos mirando a la mesa. Le había fallado a Harry, a James a Sirius, como demonios podría perdonárselo, si algo le pasase.

Ginny por su lado permanecía llorando en su habitación, la cara de Remus no mentía, podía sentirlo, él creía que estaba muerto. MUERTO. Como era posible que la persona más vigilada de l mundo mágico pudiera morirse sin dejar rastro, COMO. Hermione estaba junto a ella. Ella era la mejor amiga de Harry, también estaba muy afectada, pero hacia fuerte el corazón para que Ginny no se sintiera tan triste.

.-No te preocupes, Harry estará bien. No olvides de quien es. Lo encontrarán dentro de poco.

.-Eso espero Hermione, Eso espero

--------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero que no les haya parecido muy triste pq aún será peor.


	3. La busqueda de Harry

LA BÚSQUEDA DE HARRY 

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, notaba que todo el cansancio acumulado durante su estancia con los Dursley se había esfumado. Se despertó a lomos de un gran Fénix blanco y parecía que todas sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado a medida que este le distanciaba de todo lo conocido. En estos momentos seguía siendo de noche, aunque el sol no tardarían en aparecer a su espalda, estaban sobrevolando el océano. Había sido la única vez en todo el verano que no se había despertado empapado en sudor y lagrimas.  Un suave calor emanaba del animal cosa que se agradecía teniendo en cuenta la brisa fresca que había en el lugar. Nada se podía ver por ningún lado, solo mar. Puro, limpio. Nada sabía de a donde se dirigía la bestia voladora. Poco se podía sacar en claro de la carta que había recibido salvo que alguien, desde hacia mucho mucho tiempo había sabido de la lucha que tendría que tener con Voldemort y la había escrito para él.

Divagando en sus pensamiento no se percató que en un punto del horizonte una pequeña isla se vislumbraba hasta que estuvo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar un enorme castillo en mal estado encima de un montículo de roca, un  camino salía de lo que parecía la puerta de entrada en dirección a un frondoso bosque cercano. El Fénix pareció descender un poco. Seguro que iban allí, pensó . El Fénix se adentró por lo alto de las murallas y descendió a lo que parecía el patio de armas. Harry estaba perplejo, ERA ENORME. En cuando Harry bajó del fénix, una hermosa canción salió de su pico. Las murallas, almenas, torres.... del castillo que hasta hace unos segundos daban casi la impresión de caer  se volvieron blancas como el marfil, casi al mismo tiempo que los primeros rayos de sol entraban en el lugar. DONDE ESTABA?. QUE HABÍA VENIDO HA HACER AQUÍ EXACTAMENTE?.

Su mirada recorrió el recinto buscando cualquier signo de vida. No la encontró. La verdad le daba un poco de pereza tener que buscar a los posible habitantes siendo como era el castillo tan enorme, podía tardar horas y no siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Como respondiendo a sus plegarias un voz le sobresaltó a su espalda

.-Bienvenido Joven amo. Me alegra verle al fin después de tantos años.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El Sr Weasley volvió como de costumbre a las 12 de la noche de su trabajo, esa era la hora normal desde que se había emprendido la búsqueda de Harry Potter, hacía ya un mes. Como de costumbre, ningún miembro de la familia se había acostado aún, esperando las últimas noticias que su padre podía darles. Como siempre su padre entro con la cabeza cacha y los ojos turbios por el cansancio, su única respuesta era un débil movimiento negativo de su cabeza antes de ir directamente a la cocina, comer cualquier cosa y dormir durante las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de volver al trabajo. Por lo que habían averiguado tanto ellos como los martífagos le estaban buscando, Voldemort estaba deseoso de saber si alguien le había privado de su venganza personal enviando a todos sus seguidores a una búsqueda sin precedentes. 

Al ver la reacción de su padre, la familia Weasley se dirigió a la cama, con los ánimos por los suelos. Ginny hacía una semana que no salía de su habitación y tenían que sacarla a rastras para que se sentase con ellos a la mesa. Tras muchos ruegos cogía con la mano la cuchara y de vez en cuando le la introducía pesadamente en la boca, nunca  se la terminaba y ningún sonido salía de su boca. Durante el día pocos comentarios se escuchaban, ni siquiera los gemelos estaban de humor. Ron y Hermione se pasaban todo el día juntos, mirando simplemente el horizonte sin siquiera hacerse ningún comentario. No hacia falta. Su mente estaba siempre con Harry.

Toda la comunidad mágica estaba buscándole. Todos sin excepción sabían que su héroe había desaparecido. Su perdida no le era indiferente a nadie. Por un lado, teníamos a los morfífagos, que eran presionados por su amo en busca de que había pasado realmente, por el otro, los que pensaban que su única esperanza de volver a derrotar a Voldemort se había esfumado como el viento. Empezaron a volverse desconfiados. Que esperanza les quedaba a ellos si la persona más protegida del mundo mágico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El temor invadió los corazones de la gente y nadie permanecía fuera de sus casas pasadas las 9 de la noche, cerrando puertas y ventanas con llave. No se fiaban de ningún desconocido y las conversaciones se mantenían entre susurros.

Cornelius Fudge por su parte recibía presiones de todas partes, obligándole a destinar a todos los Aurores fuera de servicio a la búsqueda.

A parte de Ginny, el otro que les preocupaba especialmente era Remus Lupin, cuando no estaba buscándole se pasaba el día como alma en pena en Hogwarts, surcando los pasillos como quien se dirige al patíbulo. Sus ojos no tenían ni un ápice de la vida que tenían antaño. Cuando salía en su búsqueda se quedaba varias noches sin dormir hasta que Dumbledore le obligaba a descansar, amenazándole con mantenerle encerrado hasta que se recobrara.

Poco a poco las esperanzas de volverle a ver con vida se iban esfumando, sobretodo después de que Severus Snape se recuperara del coma en que había entrada tras tocar un trozo perdido de la carta que había recibido Harry. Enseguida a su alrededor se encontraban el director, la jefe de Gryffindor, el Sr y la Sra Weasley, Hagrid y Remus Lupin.

.-Severus, puedes hablar?.- Le preguntó el director.

.-Si, donde estoy? Que ha pasado?

.-Estábamos en la habitación de Harry te acuerdas, cuando algo te golpeó. Te diste un golpe contra la pared que te ha dejado en coma hasta ahora.

.-Si... ya me acuerdo. Toque.... toqué ese trozo de papel y después.....

.-Puedes decirnos algo de ese papel.

.-No, apenas lo rocé, pero la energía, nunca he sentido nada por el estilo, ni siquiera aquí en Hogwarts.

.-Era una energía oscura?.- Preguntó Remus impaciente.

.-No estoy seguro, pero de lo que si lo estoy es que si Harry tocó esa carta.... yo apenas la rocé y la mayoría de su poder se había marchitado. Si Harry tocó esa carta....

La sr Weasley empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, su corazón había llorado la perdida de Harry como si se tratase de uno de sus hijos. Y ahora, el profesor de pociones les quitaba lo único que les quedaba, la esperanza. El comentario golpeó a Remus como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente inexpresivos y su mente parecía vagar en sus pensamientos. La profesora McGonagall tubo que sujetarse para no derrumbarse ante la noticia. El Director se sentó junto a su profesor de pociones no sabiendo que decir. Hagrid gritaba diciendo que Harry no podía estar muerto, eso era imposible.

.-Le he fallado a Lily, que dios me perdone.- Fue lo único que dijo Snape antes de caer inconsciente.

Aunque desde el ministerio se empezaba a dudar de que Harry siguiese con vida, los miembros de la orden continuaron la búsqueda sin descanso aunque algunos les dijeran que no querían admitir lo evidente. En cuando el profesor Snape se recobró un poco de sus lesiones, pidió ir a ver al señor oscuro. Tal vez este pudiera desvelar que había pasado. Lo único que les dijo al volver era que Voldemort no había sido el causante y que Voldemort ahora concentraba su búsqueda en el causante. Quería matar con sus propias manos a quien le había privado de su merecida venganza. Aunque no tenía ni una sola pista de quien podría ser. Eso les permitió tener un poco de esperanzas. Que otra persona podría querer ver muerto a Harry. Nadie. 

Poco después llegaron los resultados de sus exámenes junto con los resultados que había obtenido Harry con una carta donde Dumbledore les decía que la podían abrir y guardársela a Harry para cuando volviera. Hermione había conseguido 12 TIMOS y las notas suficientes como para pensar en ser Auror. Ron en cambio aunque había conseguido 8, la nota de pociones no era lo suficientemente alta como para asistir a su asignatura. En un mar de lagrimas vieron como Harry había conseguido también su sueño, 10 TIMOS y la posibilidad de ser Auror.

Esa noche la pasaron solos en el jardín, mirando las estrellas y rezando para que su amigo pudiera estar pronto con ellos. Aunque Ron no podía asistir a las clases con Snape, decidió escoger todos los EXTASI posibles, es decir, todos menos pociones para poder llegar a cumplir su deseo y el de Harry. Hermione le dijo ella le enseñaría por las noches lo que dieran en pociones. Que ellos supiesen no podía asistir a las clases de Snape pero no había ninguna regla para no poder hacer el examen final. De modo que si lo superaba recibiría las  calificaciones necesarias para continuar sus estudios como Auror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el 1 de septiembre sin ninguna noticia de Harry. Los Aurores prácticamente habían tenido que dejar la búsqueda debido al aumento de las actividades de Voldemort que parecía estar dispuesto a hacer pagar a todo el mundo no poder llevar a cabo su venganza. Las victimas se empezaban a contar por centenares, tanto muggles como magos eran eliminados sin piedad y las fuerzas de Dumbledore se veían incapaces de para la oleada de pánico que asolaba Inglaterra. 

Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la estación de tren donde se encontraba un fuerte destacamento de Aurores para garantizar su seguridad. Nuestros amigos no tenían ningunas ganas de volver al colegio, no sería lo mismo sin Harry. Podían tener sus diferencias, incluso discutir y no hablarse pero siempre habían sabido que Harry estaba ahí con ellos. Que si algo pasaba podían contar con él para lo que fuera. Las miradas de los demás estudiantes al llegar se posaron en ellos. Parecían todos ansiosos por preguntar si se conocía alguna nueva noticia de Harry. Todos parecían preocupados por su compañero de escuela, sobretodo los Gryffindors. Como siempre buscaron uno de los últimos vagones que siempre permanecía libre y pusieron sus cosas allí. Al poco tiempo llegaron Neville y Luna. Con el semblante sería temiendo preguntar para no saber la respuesta. Hermione simplemente cabeceó negativamente sabiendo de antemano la pregunta que querían hacerle. Su derrumbaron en sus asientos sin comentar nada. Finalmente Neville cortó el silencio.

.-Vamos a continuar con la Armada de Dumbledore?.- Hermione y Ron se miraron, ni siquiera se lo habían planteado, como podían continuar? Harry era lo que hacia que eso fuera posible. La admiración que los demás alumnos le tenían al haber luchado con Voldemort y sobrevivido le hacia ganarse el respeto de todos los estudiantes incluso los que eran mayores que él. Como podían continuar con su obra.

.-Tu que crees?

.-Bueno, creo que.... a Harry le gustaría que lo hiciésemos no. No le gustaría que no nos preparásemos para hacer frente a quien tu ya sabes.

.-VOLDEMORT, ese hijo de puta se llama Voldemort.- Dijo Ginny hablando por fin desde hacía semanas, mientras una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla.- Llámalo por su nombre. Por mi parte pienso continuar. Pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para parar a ese monstruo, los demás podéis hacer lo que queráis.- Ese fueron todos sus comentarios al respecto, dando por zanjado el tema. Lo demás se la quedaron mirando, notando cuanto sentía la muerte de Harry, como todos los demás miembros de la familia Weasley consideraba a Harry como a un hermano, aunque sus sentimientos iban un poco más allá. Desde el momento que lo vio se había enamorado de él. Puede que fuese amor a primera vista, o simplemente capricho de adolescente pero después de haber sido salvada por él, ese sentimiento se había hecho más fuerte. No esperaba que él la correspondiera pero ese seguía siendo su sentimiento de todas formas.

.-Que os parece si hacemos una reunión y les preguntamos que hacer?. Los demás miembros también deberían poder opinar.- Los otros simplemente cabecearon afirmativamente dando por cerrado el tema tb.

Al cabo de una hora. Oyeron abrirse el compartimiento en el que estaban y escucharon un voz horriblemente familiar.

.-Pero que tenemos aquí, el club de fans de Harry Potter alias el muerto.- Dijo Draco Malfoy saboreando cada palabra.

Nuestros amigos le miraron con rabia en los ojos aunque se quedaron pasmados al ver lo que tenían delante.

.-CALLETE Malfoy.- Dijo un vez desde su espalda. Eso provocó que Malfoy se girara para ver quien le había hecho callar. Detrás de él se encontraban gran cantidad de alumnos de todos los cursos y de todas las casas excepto la de Slytherin. La que la había hecho callar había sido (*********Jefa de curso*********) que había pertenecido el año anterior a el ejercito de Dumbledore impartido por Harry. Realmente todos los presentes parecían indignados con la actitud de Malfoy.

.-Y SI NO?.- Dijo este todo lo más arrogantemente que pudo ante la situación dispar que tenía delante.

.-En estos momentos hay aquí suficientes prefectos como para pedir tu insignia. Te gustaría.- Contestó esta plantándole cara. Malfoy decidió que una retirada a tiempo era media victoria y se dirigió hacia la salido pasando al lado de los que se habían congregado allí. Cuando este finalmente se perdió de vista.

.-Gracias.- Dijo Hermione.

.-No hay de que, ese estúpido no sabe lo que hace si piensa que puede salir tranquilamente de aquí diciendo lo que ha dicho de Harry. Si tenéis cualquier otro problema decidlo, las demás casas os apoyaran.- Todos los presentes asintieron. Al parecer todos estaban consternados por la perdida de Harry y no estaban de humor para escuchar chorradas de boca de un estúpido Slytherin.

Lo que había pasado paso de boca en boca por todos los vagones del tren. Los Gryffindors estaban tirando chispas y si por ellos fuera habrían ido directamente en busca de los Malfoy para hacerle tragar cada palabra que había dicho.

 El resto de la jornada transcurrió normalmente. Aunque durante la selección pocos gritos de animo de escucharon por parte de las casas, excepto de Slytherin que parecían vivir en un mundo aparte. En la mesa de los profesores, se encontraban todos los jefes de sus casas, con gran cantidad de profesores que tampoco parecían de buen humor. Remus Lupin se encontraba entre ellos, aunque no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de la mesa. Parecía terriblemente abatido.

Al terminar de comer el director habló.

.-Quisiera hacer varios comentarios antes de que se retirasen a sus respectivos dormitorios.- Su voz sonaba más cansada que nunca y algunas palabras fueron meros susurros.- Primero que nada agradecer al profesor Lupin que haya aceptado después de mis reiteradas suplicas aceptar de nuevo el puesto de profesor de las artes oscuras. Segundo, pedir un minuto de silencio por los miembros que ya no se encuentran con nosotros.- Haciendo alusión a la ausencia de Harry entre ellos. Todas las casas bajaron instintivamente su mirada hacia el suelo. Un silencio absoluto se apoderó del comedor aunque algunos murmullos se escuchaban en la mesa de Slytherin ante la mirada inquisidora del profesor de pociones. Estando en ese silencio, se escucharon unos pasos alejándose del comedor, todos levantaron la mirada para ver a Ginny Weasley dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia la salida. Al instante Ron y Hermione la siguieron, no admitirían la muerte de Harry tan fácilmente. Al verlos, la mesa de Gryffindor en pleno se puso de pie y les siguió ante la mirada atónita de los demás estudiantes y profesores. Los miembros de las otras casas que habían pertenecido al ejercito de Dumbledore se levantaron y siguieron a los Gryffindors. Al poco tiempo las casas de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw se quedaron vacías. En la mirada del profesor Lupin se pudo apreciar al fin una chispa de vida en su interior. Levantándose y siguiendo al grupo de estudiantes que faltaban por salir. Hagrid tb le siguió. El profesor Dumbledore miraba alegre la escena, queriendo con toda su alma poder seguir a todo el grupo en su cruzada.

.-Al parecer no están dispuestos a considerar al Sr Potter oficialmente Muerto.- Dijo McGonagall ante el espectáculo.

.-A quedado claro, Minerva, este puede ser un año muy duro para todos.

---------------------------------

En el cuarto común de Gryffindor una reunión tenía lugar, al parecer se encontraban todos los alumnos. Una premisa quedó clara, no admitirían ninguna falta de respeto hacia Harry. Para ellos Harry seguía siendo un miembro activo de su casa. Si los Slytherin no lo respetaban sería su problema. Al entrar McGonagall  en la sala común se encontró con todos los estudiantes apelotonados allí. La que habló fue Hermione, aunque su voz era entrecortada entre la frustración y la emoción que sentía en estos momentos.

.-Profesora McGonagall, creo que es mi deber informarle que la casa Gryffindor no admitirá ninguna mención a la supuesta muerte de Harry Potter, ni ningún comentario respectivo por parte de ningún estudiante ni profesor. Esperamos que informe a las otras casas que si no respetan este punto se las tendrán que ver con todos los Gryffindors. Esto no es negociable.

Minerva simplemente cabeceó, comprendiendo que no había error posible en sus palabras. Que dios amparase a quien la rompiera, pq ella, ni ningún estudiante de Gryffindor lo haría. Y por lo visto en el comedor, contaban con el apoyo incondicional de las otras casas, a excepción de Slytherin por supuesto.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina del director a ponerle al corriente de la decisión que había tomado su casa. Allí se encontraban algunos de los profesores que comprendieron enseguida la gravedad de la situación. Nunca en la historia de Hogwarts, toda una casa se había puesto tan dura respecto a un tema.

.-Crees que van en serio.

.-Sin duda Albus, he visto sus caras. Yo no tentaría la suerte.

.-Severus, convendría que los miembros de tu casa no tomaran a broma esta promesa, yo me sumo a ella. Todos los alumnos que no cumplan esta petición serán duramente castigados, espero que esto quede clara paro todos los profesores. No queremos que empiece una batalla campal entre casas. Solo nos faltaría esto. Quien la incumpla será castigado con 200 puntos y un mes de arresto. Mañana durante el desayuno lo aré publico. Espero que todos actuemos en consecuencia.

Durante el desayuno el director llamó la atención de los estudiantes que comían silenciosamente. Todos conocían ya la posición de los miembros de la casa Gryffindor y la mayoría estaban deacuerdo sumándose a esta petición.

.-Antes de comenzar la jornada quisiera hacer una advertencia. Todo aquel que no respete la memoria del Sr Harry Potter recibirá una sanción de 200 puntos para su casa y será castigado con un mes de detención. Me parece que todos han sido informados por sus jefes de casa de cómo está la situación. Esperemos que no se tenga que recurrir a castigos más severos. Nada más, pueden ir a sus clases.

Pronto se pudo comprobar que las amenazas de los Gryffindors eran ciertas, algunos Slytherins hacían comentarios delante de ellos lo suficientemente bajos para no ser pillados por los profesores, aunque todos ellos sufrían ciertos accidentes en los pasillos. Caídas por las escaleras, tropiezos accidentales, más de uno había tenido que ir a ver a la enfermera para curar heridas leves. Cuando alguno intentaba devolver el golpe se encontraba con un numeroso grupo de Gryffindors a su lado impidiendo sus represalias. Pronto se dieron cuenta que la cosa iba enserio y dejaron de hacerlo. Únicamente Malfoy seguía con las suyas. Cosa que tenía a toda la casa en pié de guerra. Durante una clase de criaturas mágicas, donde Hagrid estaba enseñando unos establos improvisados donde tenía algunos unicornios, Malfoy no pudo contenerse viendo los excrementos de los animales.

.-Ahí es donde debe estar Potter.- él no quería decirlo tan fuerte pero fue escuchado claramente tanto por Hagrid como por los miembros de Gryffindor que cogieron rápidamente sus varitas para hacerle callar.

.-SR Malfoy, ACABA DE PERDER 200 PUNTOS PARA SU CASA.- Gritó Hagrid .- Y LIMPIARÁ ESTAS ESTABLOS SIN MAGIA DURANTE UN MES.

.-Usted no puede hacer eso.- le contestó él orgullosamente.

.-Si puedo, son ordenes del profesor Dumbledore. Aunque si no quiere aceptar el castigo siempre puede apelarlo, aunque viendo las miradas de sus compañeros yo no lo haría.

Malfoy se giró para ver las varitas levantadas de los gryffindors apuntando directamente hacía él y con intenciones de usarlas. No tubo más remedio que tragarse sus palabras y acatar el castigo si no quería que se tomaran la justicia por su mano. Aunque el punto álgido de esta disputa no la tuvieron con un alumno, si no con un profesor, durante una clase de pociones. Uno de sus estudiantes de Gryffindor había mezclado erróneamente uno de los 25 ingredientes de una complicada poción provocando un humo negro que oscurecía la estancia. El profesor Snape empezó a gritar al estudiante.

.-QUE DEMONIOS HA HECHO, ES USTED ESTUPIDO, ES INCAPAZ DE SEGUIR LAS INSTRUCCIONES, UNICAMENTE HE ENCONTRADO DOS ALUMNOS MAS INCOMPETENTES QUE USTED, LONGBOTTON Y POTTER COMO....

No pudo terminar la frase, Hermione había empezado a lanzarle maldiciones antes de terminar, seguida de todos los Gryffindor presentes. El profesor Snape tubo que refugiarse detrás de su escritorio para no recibir ninguna de ellas. Cuando los Slytherin intentaron defender a su cabeza de casa, se encontraron que los miembros de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw les apuntaban a ellos para que no intervinieran. El profesor se salvó porque en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que la clase había terminado. Saliendo todos los estudiantes rápidamente. El el despacho del director.

.-COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO SEVERUS, NUNCA CREI QUE TU.....

.-Lo siento director, no lo pensé, estaba enfadado con uno de mis estudiantes y...

.-Sabes lo que has hecho, todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor querrán tu cabeza, sabes que los ánimos están bastante caldeados como para que ahora tu le pongas más leña al fuego.

.-Lo siento yo no pensé.

.-Severus.- le dijo McGonagall.- Prometo que si esto vuelve a repetirse te encerrare en la sala común de Gryffindor sin una varita para defenderte. Lo has entendido?.- McGonagall le dijo muy seriamente.- y que dios se apiade de ti, ahora recibirás el castigo que ellos crean conveniente.

.-Castigo?

.-No creerás que ellos se quedarán tan tranquilos después de lo que has hecho verdad.- Dijo Minerva antes de salir dando un portazo del despacho del director.

.-Que... que crees que aran Albus?.- Preguntó Severus preocupado.

.-No tengo ni idea pero si me preguntas a mi, lo tendrás bien merecido.

El profesor Snape salió  disgustado del despacho del director. No había querido decirlo, le había salido por costumbre.

Durante la semana siguiente, las clases entre el profesor Snape y los diferentes cursos de Gryffindor siempre terminaban con algún extraño percance, calderos que explotaban, pociones que dejaban el suelo hecho una porquería, olores desagradables que inundaban las mazmorras durante días. Fue la peor semana de su vida. Y Albus Dumbledore no le prestó ninguna ayuda. Ni siquiera los elfos habían querido limpiar su aula y había tenido que hacerlo él mismo. Ahí quedó patente que los Elfos domésticos también estaban con los miembros de Gryffindor en el tema de Harry. Ellos no olvidaban lo bien que se había portado con ellos, especialmente Dobby.

El profesor Lupin por su parte, se dedicó a impartir las clases de defensa aunque los que le conocían del otro curso notaban que no estaba centrado en lo que hacía. Les explicaba las cosas sin esa emoción que le había caracterizado. Respondía las preguntas correctamente y todo eso, pero se notaba que su mente no estaba en la tarea. Hermione y Ron mantuvieron algunas conversaciones aunque nunca hablaron de Harry. Ese era el problema. Ellos lo sabían pero no podían hacer nada por ayudarle. Tenía que aceptar que tal vez no volverían a verle. El profesor Dumbledore prácticamente le había obligado a aceptar el puesto de profesor, con la intención de que saliera de su depresión. Pero aún no lo había superado, el profesor se presentaba voluntario para cualquier misión  que la orden necesitase, por peligrosa que fuera, cada vez se estaba volviendo más arriesgado y temerario como buscando una vía fácil para escapar de esa tortura. En varias ocasiones había permanecido por varios días en el hospital. Finalmente Dumbledore había decidido tenerle al margen de la orden, viendo que cada día que pasaba era más fácil que fuera el último. 

La familia Weasley no había dejado en ningún momento de buscar  a Harry, hablando con aurores y siguiendo pistas que nunca conducían a nada. Si todo el mundo mágico no conseguía dar con él, lo más probable fuera que no se encontrase allí. Debía encontrarse en el muggle. De modo que empezaron a poner anuncios en periódicos y alertaron a la policía muggle, aunque tampoco consiguieron nada.

La armada de Dumbledore se reunió al fin pasados casi 2 meses del inicio del colegio. Todos los integrantes de ella estaban allí.

.-Bueno, todos saben que hacemos aquí, este año el profesor de defensa que tenemos no es un incompetente como el del año anterior.- Dijo Hermione.- de modo que no sabemos si es conveniente o no continuar con este asociación ya que no.....- Todo el mundo entendía a que se refería Hermione, no estaba Harry para enseñarles.

.-YO Voy a seguir.- Dijo Ginny muy fuerte para que todos la oyeran.

.-Y YO.

.-Y Yo-

.-Yo también.- Numeroso gritos afirmativos se escucharon en la sala.

.-Ya habíamos pensado en esta posibilidad, que os parecería tener esta aula para practicar, ni profesores, ni horarios. Este lugar siempre estará abierto a quien necesite practicar, tanto encantamientos, como defensa, incluso pociones si lo necesitamos. Siempre habrá alguien que sepa más que nosotros, alguien que nos eche una mano.- Todos parecían aceptar el nuevo uso del aula especial.

.-Yo propongo que en esta Aula no haya alumnos de diferentes casas, todos estamos aquí por la misma razón,  un mismo sentimiento nos une, propongo usar únicamente el emblema que nos identifica a todos por igual, Hogwarts. Además propongo rebautizar el nombre y utilizar en de su fundador. Propongo que a partir de ahora se llame La armada de Harry. AH. Quienes estén a favor que levanten la mano.

Todas las manos se levantaron inmediatamente, incluidas las de Ron y Hermione. A partir de ese día, siempre podía encontrarse a algún estudiante de diferentes cursos dispuesto a prestar una mano. Siempre había estudiantes practicando y otros corrigiendo. Incluso destinaron un espacio para las pociones donde Ron, Hermione y Neville ( Este tampoco consiguió superar las pociones) repetían las pociones vistas en clase. La gente ya no se agrupaba por casas, sabían que todos los que allí se encontraban eran sus amigos y no dudaban en preguntar a cualquiera que estuviera a mano.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí termina el Segundo capitulo, desde luego mira que soy obstinados los lectores ehh, yo que pensaba que tendría que actualizar al cabo de un laaaaaargo tiempo dándome tiempo pa terminar el primero de la trilogía y os habéis empeñado en enviar review hasta llegar a los 25 que pedía en su momento. Bueno lo prometido es deuda de modo que......

Por cierto, es posible que alguien encuentre que este capitulo tiene cierta similitud con un fic que hay en ingles. Es cierto, ese fue mi inspiración. No puedo ponerlo como referencia pq no lo he encontrado. Hay demasiadas historias de modo que si alguien sabe a cual me refiero que me lo ponga en un review. En cuando lo sepa lo pondré aquí para que no haya malas interpretaciones.


	4. El castillo de CAMELOT

Bueno, antes de empezar con este capitulo dar las gracias a todo el mundo que manda el review aunque eso supongo cierta presión añadida a mi, Segundo, no era ninguno de los fics de NAIA al que me refería cuando dije que el cap anterior estaba inspirado en un fic inglés, aunque yo no negaré que con dragón master hay puntos en común, pero son normales teniendo en cuenta el tipo de historia. El fic al que me refería Harry "muere" al principio, o al meno eso piensan, de modo que incluso lo entierran, para complicar las cosas matan a los padres de Hermione, cosa que provaca una unión entre todos los Gryffindors que llegan a atacar a cualquiera inbcluyendo a Snape, si se mete con alguno de los dos. Hermione llega al suicidio, finalmente se dan cuenta que Harry no está muerto simplemente fue enviado a otra dimensión antes de que Harry le destruyese. Van allí y deciden quedarse junto a el  Ron y Hermione y no volver a su dimensión. No se al autor y me gustaría para ponerlo en el cap anterior de modo que si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga PLEASE.

--------------------------------------------

EL CASTILLO DE CAMELOT

.-Bienvenido Joven amo. Me alegra verle al fin después e tantos años.- Harry se giró inmediatamente en dirección a la voz. Era un elfo doméstico vestido muy elegantemente para ser un elfo, muy a la diferencia de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado con Dobby, que siempre usaba unas combinaciones muy estrafalarias.

.-Donde estoy? Por que me llamas amo?

.-Bueno, respondiendo a la primera pregunta le diré que se encuentra en CAMELOT, castillo donde tanto reyes como plebeyos de buen corazón han venido para honrarlo. Santuario de la mesa redonda, donde las personas deben mostrarse tal como son, sin enredos ni tapujos.  Antaño, lugar de descanso, estudio y reflexión del mago más grande que jamás a caminado sobre la tierra, amado y respetado por todas las razas, por su sabiduría y buen corazón. En lo concerniente a la segunda pregunta, bueno, creo que es obvio. Tu eres la reencarnación de nuestro señor, por tanto legitimo dueño del castillo. 

.-Reencarnación, quieres decir que en otra vida yo....

.-Si señor.- Harry se lo quedó mirando, no sabiendo que pensar, aunque, tampoco le haría ningún mal seguirle la corriente al elfo este, aunque pareciera chiflado.

.-Que hago aquí, por que me habéis hecho venir.

.-Yo no lo he hecho venir señor, Merlín fue quien lo hizo. Sabía de  22 generaciones después de su muerte volvería a la vida en otro cuerpo, cuando un gran mal asolase la tierra. Lo preparó todo para no perder los conocimientos que tantos años le habían costado adquirir y escondió su castillo para que nadie lo encontrase hasta llegado el momento. Nosotros nos quedamos cuidándolo, esperando su regreso. Aunque es mejor que lea primero la carta que el propio merlín escribió para cuando regresara. Si tiene gusto de seguirme.- Harry asintió, siguiendo aunque a cierta distancia al Elfo doméstico. Se dirigieron directamente a la torre más alta, subiendo por una escalera de caracol de parecía no terminar nunca, al llegar a la cima, Harry estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. Dios, a quien se le ocurriría hacerla tan endiabladamente alta. El elfo le hizo pasar y se disculpó al marcharse diciendo que tenía que poner en orden ciertos asuntos ahora que el amo había regresado.

Harry se quedó solo en esa habitación, al parecer era el despacho del mago merlín, en sus paredes se encontraban artefactos que Harry nunca había visto antes y no sabía si tenían cualquier utilidad. En el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa con únicamente un pequeño fajo de papeles uno encima del otro, junto con una pluma y objetos varios de escritura. Harry se acercó tranquilamente a la mesa y se sentó. La silla pareció acomodarse a su forma, y en unos segundos era extremadamente confortable. Decidió leer el documento que allí se encontraba.

----------------------------------------

Al jinete del Fénix Blanco:

Seguramente te estarás preguntando por que razón un fénix blanco ha venido a buscarte allí donde estuvieras, espero que todas tus preguntas queden despejadas con esta carta donde intentaré explicarte todo lo que yo se, aunque posiblemente el paso del tiempo habrá modificado ciertos detalles. 

Primero que nada decirte mi nombre, al menos todos me conocían por este, Merlín el mago, y aunque en mi época era bastante conocido  es posible que nunca hayas oído hablar de mí. Pasé toda mi vida estudiando los fundamentos de la magia y después de casi 1 / 4 de milenio sigo sorprendiéndome de ella y sigo aprendiendo. Muchos fueron mis maestros, Duendes, Elfos de los bosques, de las montañas y del hogar. enanos y druidas, magos y chamanes, videntes y profetas, criaturas buenas y malas, nunca negué a mi mente el conocimiento viniendo de quien vinieran y eso me permitió ampliar mis horizontes y ponerme únicamente yo mis limites.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 Se pasó toda la mañana leyendo la carta que Merlín había preparado para él, descansando únicamente para comer un bocado que el mismo elfo domestico de antes le trajo a la hora de comer. Allí le explicaba el significado de la carta.

"Cumple tu destino, monta en el fénix) (7palabras)

"Merlín" (La firma)

Aunque ha Harry le parecieron increíbles algunas de las cosas que allí explicaba, podía notar que todas y cada una de ellas eran verdad. Había recorrido todo el mundo es busca del conocimiento y había perdido a amigos y amantes por el camino. Ahora entendía porque le consideraban el padre de la magia moderna ya que nadie antes de él había unificado conceptos entre las diferentes razas mágicas, extrayendo la esencia de cada una de ellas. Según la carta, muchas de las cosas que aprendió juró no revelarlas nunca, excepto a sus descendientes que nunca llegaron. De modo que había guardado todas sus vivencias en este castillo, para que ahora él siguiera su legado. Nunca debía utilizar esos conocimientos para sembrar el temor o la discordia entre las razas o simplemente para beneficio personal. En la carta, también hablaba del Fénix blanco, por lo que él sabía era el último de los grandes fénix que quedaban en el mundo cuando él se encontraba en él de modo que dudaba después de 2000 años quedase otro. Durante sus años de viajes resultó ser su amigo más fiel y poderoso. Aunque no dabas más detalles de sus poderes.

Tras leer la carta, se dio cuenta que efectivamente tenía que ser la reencarnación del mago Merlín, nada más empezarla se percato de la similitud en la caligrafía entre Merlín y él,  eran simplemente idénticas, como si la carta la hubiese escrito Harry en otro tiempo.  Allí le explicaba algunas cosas especiales del lugar donde se encontraban. La magia del castillo se reactivaría en el momento en que él pusiese el pie en sus dominios, el tiempo en ese lugar no seguía el patrón establecido para el resto del mundo. Pasaba mucho más despacio en el exterior. El bosque contenía todas las criaturas de la luz que existían cuando Merlín estuvo en vida, algunas ya extremadamente extrañas en su época, como el caso del Fénix Blanco. Así como varias razas mágicas que habían pedido permanecer en sus dominios para aislarse de los humanos. Algunas de esas criaturas serían ahora sus maestros, como lo fueron en su día para Merlín. Debía hacerles caso en todo, ya que hay veces que no entendemos la razón de las cosas hasta que llegamos al final del camino. Entonces comprendimos cada uno de los pasos. También le daba ciertos consejos como nunca pensar que hay patrones establecidos para las cosas, siempre se puede mejorar o cambiar. Es necesario que alguien de el primer paso para que después los demás piensen siquiera en la posibilidad de darlo ellos.

Una vez terminada la lectura decidió inspeccionar los contornos del castillo desde uno de los 4 grandes ventanales que rodeaban la torre, desde esa altura tenía una vista general. Muy cerca del castillo empezaba un inmenso bosque que se pedía en el horizonte. Allí se encontraba lo que Merlín llamaba el bosque eterno, plagado de extrañas criaturas, y seguramente tan peligroso como el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Allí también vivían Elfos de los bosques, enanos, duendes y quien sabe otras razas mágicas, para Harry era como un paraíso perdido en el tiempo, todas las razas viviendo aisladas y felices de las desgracias que poblaban el mundo. 

.-Señor, le apetecería un guía por el castillo?.- Preguntó el Elfo que le había recibido a su llegada.

.-Si, gracias.

Siguió al elfo, empezaron por el ala norte, según el elfo El área reservada exclusivamente a su uso, y el lugar donde se encontraban sus dormitorios. Nada más entrar, la primera puerta a la derecha era un gran espacio con todo tipo de armas colgadas de las paredes, espadas, hachas, dagas, puñales, lanzas, arcos.... había algunas que Harry nunca había visto y otras que simplemente no conocía los nombres. Al parecer esa habitación era donde Merlín solía entrenarse con armas muggles. 

La segunda puerta, daba acceso a una habitación lleno de frascos, calderos, ingredientes en bruto,  pociones, aquí debió concentrarse en la elaboración de pociones y remedios. Era mucho mayor que la clase de pociones de Hogwarts y desprendía un olor agradable, muy al contrario que los calabozos de Snape. La luz entraba por grandes ventanales en lo alto de la habitación, equipados con grandes cortinas de raso azul para poder disminuir la luz entrante para adecuarla a la poción que se estaba realizando. En una pared lateral, de punta a punta de la sala, se encontraban  pequeñas botellas como de perfume llenos de ingredientes para la elaboración de pociones, toda esa pared esta tapado por las diminutas botellas, debía haber, cientos, miles tal vez. Harry estaba convencido que ni siquiera en la tienda del callejón diagon, especializada en ese tipo de artículos encontraría tanta cantidad. Harry se enamoró inmediatamente del lugar, y eso que las pociones no eran precisamente su fuerte. 

La siguiente habitación era el dormitorio en enorme ya que comprendía una biblioteca con cientos de libros, una gran mesa llena de ellos, en el centro de la habitación una gran chimenea circular, donde un fuego estaba encendido. A Harry le sorprendió ya que estaban en pleno mes de agosto, pero no hacía nada de calor en esa habitación. Al parecer el Elfo comprendió el dilema en que se encontraba Harry.

.-Al amo Merlín le encantaba leer o dormir con la luz de la chimenea de modo que permanece encendida todo el año, un hechizo gradúa la temperatura en la habitación de modo que permanece constante. 

Harry se acercó a la chimenea que efectivamente no desprendía ningún calor. En otro extremo de la habitación había una gran cama de más de dos metros que parecía muy confortable, en cada uno de los lados unos grandes armarios. Harry se acercó y el Elfo le enseñó una puerta disimulada por los grandes armarios roperos. Conducían a un gran baño, con una bañera que más se parecía una pequeña piscina, debía medir cerca de 10 metros de longitud. Y según el elfo en la parte más onda llegaba a varios metros de profundidad. Igual que la chimenea siempre estaba llena de agua limpia y cristalina, graduándose automáticamente a la temperatura de la persona que lo estaba usando.  A lo largo de la bañera había cerca de 10 grifos que según el Elfo servían para inundar las aguas con fragancias naturales, dejando el cuerpo empapado con ese aroma. Al Salir del increíble baño el Elfo abrió uno de los armarios, enseñándole gran cantidad de ropa para todo tipo de ocasiones, Harry no quería desilusionarle para estaba claro que esas ropas eran demasiado grandes para él.  El elfo le insistió tanto que no pudo negarse a probarse una túnica preciosa con un dragón rojo grabado en oro en su parte frontal. La sorpresa fue de Harry al comprobar que en cuanto se la terminó de poner le quedaba como un guante.

.-Todas las ropas se adaptarán a su forma en cuento se las ponga, al volverlas a guardar en el armaría se remendarán y se lavarán mágicamente, de modo que en 5 minutos volverán a estar listas para usar si eso es lo que quiere.

Harry asintió, eso era más ropa de la que jamás había pensado tener, entre los dos armarios había todo tipo de ropa, de diferentes formas y colores. Tanto de ceremonia como todo uso, aunque también había algunas que no sabía muy bien como catalogarlas, eran estrafalarias y los colores no pegaban demasiado,  pensó que tal vez era debido a ciertas modas de la época, de modo que no le dio más importancia.

Entre unas cosas y otros se había hecho un poco tarde, de modo que el Elfo insistió en detener la vista para otra ocasión, dejar a Harry darse un buen baño y cambiarse mientras el le traería un cena en la habitación. EL elfo le aconsejó dormir todo lo que pudiera ya que el día siguiente sería especialmente duro. Harry no entendió a que se refería pero estaba encantado de poder darse un baño refrescante en tan espléndida piscina particular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 DULCE NAVIDAD

En estos momentos el cuerpo estudiantil se encontraba inmerso en las fiestas navideñas, de modo de la gran mayoría de los estudiantes habían decidido pasar esa fecha con sus familias. Desde que Voldemort habían empezado su reinado de terror, perecía que ningún lugar era seguro y los padres había preferido que sus hijos no estuvieran más tiempo del necesario en la escuela. Aunque en ella se encontrase Albus Dumbledore. Y no estuviera ya la principal obsesión del señor tenebroso Harry Potter. Ron y Hermione dedicaron su tiempo libre a estudiar, se pasaban casi todo el día en la sala de la armada de Harry, con la compañía de Ginny y de los pocos estudiantes que habían quedado. Eran días especialmente tristes para nuestros amigos, eran las primeras navidades que pasaban si Harry y seguían sin tener noticias ni buenas ni malas sobre su paradero.

Ginny por su parte estaba más inmersa en los estudios que nunca, siempre era posible encontrarse en la biblioteca o practicando en cuarto de los requisitos.

Después del almuerzo se dirigieron Hermione, Ron y Ginny a la sala, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, en sus pensamientos únicamente se encontraba un nombre HARRY. Los que pasó a continuación les dejó helados. Al entrar se encontraron la sala completamente vacía, sin ninguno de los artilugios que normalmente estaban allí. Primero pensaron que se habían equivocado pero después vieron aparecer por la ventana la lechuza de Harry. Hedwing. Volando directamente hacia ellos. No sabían que pensar. La estuvieron acariciando un poco sabiendo que también estaba triste por la falta de su amo. Lo que les sorprendió fue que la lechuza les mordisqueaba las manos y finalmente se dirigió hacia una mesa con pergaminos, plumas y tinta.

.-Tu crees que....?.- Dijo Hermione insegura de continuar.- En que estabais pensando vosotros cuando entrasteis?.- La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a los chicos, en que estaban pensando, tras unos segundos los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo

.-HARRY.

.-Eso pensaba, este cuarto suministra a la persona lo que necesita, tal vez, no se es una locura, pero y si…?

Tanto Ginny como Ron entendieron el razonamiento de Hermione, tampoco perdían nada con probar no?. Ron decidió salir en busca de los regalos que tanto el como Hermione y Ginny le habían comprado a Harry para las navidades, ninguno de ellos pensó realmente que se lo pudieran dar, pero era una forma de pensar que seguía vivo y que tarde o temprano  podrían hacerlo. Llegó en pocos minutos, se notaba que había ido corriendo, llegó jadeando. Ron le había comprado un libro con los mejores Buscadores de todos los tiempos. Hermione, un anillo  que cambiaba de color y de temperatura dependiendo de la situación en la que se encontrara el portador, si se volvía caliente era que estabas en peligro, y dependiendo del color te indicaba que tipo de criatura se encontraba a menos de 50 metros  de ti. Ginny le había hecho una pulsera de cuero con los colores de Gryffindor con su nombre bordado a mano en la parte de abajo. Lo empaquetaron todo y le escribieron una carta especialmente extensa. Preguntándole donde estaba, si estaba bien, cuando volvería, y le contaban todo lo  que les había pasado desde el inicio del curso y lo tristes que estaban todos por su ausencia. Cuando lo tuvieron todo listo se lo entregaron a la lechuzo que rápidamente desapareció por el horizonte.

No sabían si la carta llegaría a su destino pero ese hecho les había alegrado el día a todos, especialmente a Ginny que estuvo junto ellos charlando animadamente como dando por hecho que pronto recibirían noticias de Harry.

Toda la familia Weasley se encontró en el colegio para las navidades. El profesor Albus Dumbledore les había invitado al formar parte de la orden del fénix y por la ausencia de estudiantes. Para evitar privilegios envió una carta a cada uno de los padres de los estudiantes que se había quedado invitándoles  ha hacer lo mismo de modo que día de Navidad el colegio se encontraban muchas personas adultas, que habían decidido pasar ese día tan especial con sus hijos en el colegio. Todos los estudiantes estaban especialmente contentos, se podían escuchar historias de cuando los padres estudiaron allí por todo el comedor. La señora Weasley estaba especialmente alegre tb, podía notar que su hija Ginny sonreía y hablaba animadamente después de mucho tiempo. También Hermione y Ron estaban más sonrientes de lo que había esperado.

Durante el desayuno del primer día del año, una lechuza blanca con pequeñas manchas marrones entro junto con el resto en el gran salón, Hedwing. Llevando consigo un paquete. Rápidamente escondieron el paquete y ocultaron la carta, aunque la sr Weasley y el director del colegio parecieron inspeccionar cada uno de sus  movimientos. Tan pronto como pudieron se dirigieron hacia un lugar tranquilo para mirar que les había traído. La carta decía lo siguiente.

Queridos amigos, aún no se como demonios se han podido poner en contacto conmigo, se supone que este lugar no tendría que poder encontrarme mi queridísima Hedwing, aunque me he alegrado muchísimo de recibir noticias suyas y me han encantado sus regalos. Respecto a sus preguntas de cuando regresaré, no estoy muy seguro, pero es posible que para el curso que viene podamos encontrarnos cara  a cara, como comprenderán no puedo revelarles donde me encuentro solo deciros que estoy perfectamente bien, y que estoy esforzándome todo lo posible para hacer esta ausencia lo más breve posible. Espero que os gusten mis regalos.

Pd.- No intentéis poneros en contacto conmigo, eso podría levantar sospechas. No le digáis a nadie que sigo con vida. Será una sorpresa cuando llegue el momento. Intentad animar en lo posible a Remus.

Harry.

ERA DE HARRY, se encontraba bien, y ha salvo, debía estar haciendo algo importante, era el mejor regalo que podían esperar. Hermione y Ginny empezaron a llorar, pero esta vez era de alegría por tener por fin la certeza que volverían a ver a su amigo. Después de unos minutos donde su corazón bombeó a cien por hora y en su cabeza se entrecruzaron miles de preguntas y sentimientos abrieron el paquete. Nada más tocarlo se volvió mucho más grande y en su interior se encontraban 3 fantásticas escobas, con sus nombres grabados en los palos. Con una pequeña nota. Junto a las escobas tb estaba la capa invisible de su padre.

Estas escobas las he fabricado yo mismo, no pregunten, simplemente decirles que son únicas, con varios hechizos irrompibles, son mejores de la saeta de Fuego, se lo puedo asegurar . Úsenlas correctamente contra los Slytherin. Les envío tb la capa de padre, yo no la usaré donde estoy de modo que me la guardan hasta mi regreso. Pueden usarla para lo que necesiten. Ustedes ya me entienden.

Ron no cabía en su gozo, por fin tenía una escoba de su propiedad y la había fabricado su mejor amigo, demás si él decía que era mejor que la saeta de fuego seguro que lo era. No podían esperar a probarlas de modo que se pasaron toda la tarde jugando los tres a Quidditch, incluso Hermione disfrutó de la velada. La aceleración de la escoba era increíble, la frenada casi instantánea y respondía a cada movimiento con una suavidad que parecía que se encontraba parada y no a toda velocidad. NO sabían como las había hecho Harry pero eran magníficas.

------------------------------------------------

Siento no haber actualizado el fin de semana pero lo he pasado fuera de casa, de modo que he tenido que terminar el capitulo al llegar. Siento no hacer este capitulo tan largo como los demás pero es que no quiero demorarme más en la actualización. Espero que les guste y que muchas de sus dudas queden finalmente despejadas.


	5. Principio del 7 Curso

Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, primero que nada decirles que YA se quien es el autor de donde cogí la idea de unir las casa por medio de la muerte de HARRY y mira por donde, es uno que me tiene entre sus escritores favoritos del mismo modo que yo lo tengo a él. Pablo5280, tiene dos historias geniales Harry Potter and the new powers, y  Beginning again, las dos en ingles, POR QUE EN INGLES….. Mirando su ficha resulta que su primera lengua es el español, supongo que será por que hay más lectores. Desde aquí me gustaría animarle a que traduzca alguna de sus historias, se que es mucho trabajo extra pero seguro que los lectores españoles se lo agradecen un montón. Quien mejor que tu para traducir tus propias historias.......

PD.- Espero que no te importara que cogiera la inspiración de Beginning again, me hice un hartón de llorar (metafóricamente claro) con los primeros capítulos, puedes decir que eres el único que lo ha conseguido, y eso que algunos detalles seguramente me los perdí con la traducción. Desde aquí te mando un saludo.

--------------------------------------------

CASI AL TERMINAR EL VERANO(Para empezar el 7 curso)

Más de un año había pasado desde que Harry había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, oficialmente seguía desaparecido aunque todo el mundo le consideraba muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Únicamente Hermione, Ron , Ginny y posiblemente algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts no lo hacían. Los chicos nunca habían perdido la esperanza, habían luchado contra viento y marea con profesores y alumnos hasta que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts se habían puesto de su lado y habían hecho frente común sobre este asunto. Si alguien atacaba a Harry atacaba a Hogwarts y eso era, simple y llanamente lo peor que podías hacer dentro de las paredes del colegio.

Habían rebautizado el nombre del grupo que había formado Harry durante su 5 año y ahora se llamaba la Armada de Harry. Convirtiéndose a la vez, en el mayor grupo de estudio que Hogwarts hubiera tenido en toda su historia. La asignatura más practicada, defensa contra las artes oscuras, y aunque no había la figura de profesor encargado, esa la ocupó Harry en sus días, siempre podías encontrar a gente que te ayudaba a mejorar o practicar.  Aunque si había un líder, mejor dicho tres, Ron Hermione y Ginny que se había convertido en el terror de los alumnos de 7 durante sus enfrentamientos, hasta llegar a tal punto que únicamente Ron o Hermione querían hacer un duelo serio con ella.

Por su parte. Voldemort había atacado, supermercados, parques de atracciones, varias veces el callejón Diagon, etc etc, la comunidad mágica dedicaba más tiempo a que estos hechos no trascendieran a los ojos muggles que a intentar ponerles fin. Estaban desbordados, faltos de un autentico líder que les ordenara que hacer. Menos mal que habían recibido ayuda del exterior, más de 300 Aurores se habían desplazado para intentar cortar en seco las oleadas de terror que se estaban produciendo en Inglaterra.  Cornelius Fudge hacia varios meses que había sido asesinado durante una comparecencia frente los medios de comunicación, delante de 200 periodistas le habían torturado y matado, sin que los presentes pudieran impedirlo. Que esperanza les quedaba a ellos, si el propio ministro de magia, con todas las medidas de seguridad,  había sido victima de los mismos asesinos que intentaba detener. Desde entonces se había producido una descoordinación en las diferentes actuaciones, los departamentos no se comunicaban entre ellos, todos sospechaban de los compañeros y las misiones se desenvolvían en completo secreto. Eso provocaba que antes varios ataques simultáneos diversos grupos acudían a una misma área mientras en otra los mortífagos podían actuar a placer.

El profesor Dumbledore era el único que mantenía la cabeza fría ante esta situación, la orden del Fénix, siempre acudía donde más victimas era previsible que hubiera aunque cada vez contaban con menos miembros, habían comenzado después de conocerse la vuelta de Voldemort con más de 60 personas, de las cuales apenas quedaban una veintena. Muchas bajas habían sucumbido a manos de los seguidores de Voldemort. Muchas tumbas donde enterrar y llorar a estos héroes. El mundo mágico necesitaba un nuevo líder, desde hacía meses tres eran las personas que optaban por esta posición.  El Sr. Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, y Erenol Macgregor ( actual feje del departamento de misterios y antiguo jefe de los Aurores). Tb miembro en la sombra de la orden del fénix. Dumbledore había querido asegurarse de fuera uno de los suyos quien ocupara esta posición, y no el criado de Voldemort Lucius Malfoy. La cosa estaba reñida, Malfoy contaba con mucho dinero y temor a sus espaldas, en cambio El Sr Weasley y MacGregor contaban con el apoyo del publico en general, por desgracia, este último había sido victima de un ataque que le había llevado directamente al hospital San Mungo, y durante varias semanas había estado en estado grave aunque ahora evolucionaba favorablemente. Eso había provocado su exclusión en la lucha por el poder, dejando únicamente dos posibles votaciones.

Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba en Hogwarts pasando el verano, por su seguridad, y el Sr Weasley siempre iba acompañado de varios miembros ante la sospecha de que intentarían hacerle lo mismo a él. Ron, Hermione y Ginny continuaban entrenando todos los días, en alguna ocasión habían recibido algunas clases particulares de McGonagall o del profesor Lupin. Este último había empezado a perdonarse por la perdida de Harry y todos sus esfuerzos estaban puestos en parar a los mortífagos. Aunque siempre salía voluntario para las misiones por peligrosas que fueran, cosa que le seguía ocasionando largos periodos en la enfermería o en San Mungo.

Muchos de los alumnos que se licenciaban en Hogwarts solicitaban entrar en la academia de Aurores, que estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para adiestrar en amenas 3 meses a los estudiantes para empezar operaciones de campo, cuando anteriormente se tardaban 2 años. Esta situación provocaba que cada vez fueran más los estudiantes jóvenes que tenían que enfrentarse cara a cara con morfífagos preparados, ocasionando autenticas carnicerías en las filas Auroras. 

---------------------------------------------------------

Un encapuchado se dirigía hacia dirigía hacia en callejón Diagon, únicamente se le veían los ojos, completamente azules, su aspecto era bastante sospechoso, sobretodo en los tiempos que corrían. En la parte de atrás podía apreciarse una espada enfundada en piel de Dragón firmemente amarrada a su cuerpo por medio de cuerdas del mismo material que la funda.

Todo el mundo se apartaba a su paso, nadie quería tener nada que ver con ese sujeto. El hombre se quedó mirando al caldero Chorreante, la entrada desde el mundo mágico al callejón Diagon. Nadie se encontraba en el local, antiguo lugar de reunión de gran cantidad de magos y brujas, ahora se encontraba totalmente desierto.  Únicamente Tom estaba detrás de la barra lavando incesantemente un baso de cristal.

.-Que ha pasado aquí.- Preguntó el desconocido al entrar y ver el estado en que se encontraba el local.

.-De donde viene? hemos recibido 3 ataques de los seguidores de usted sabe quien en poco más de 3 meses. Los clientes no se atreven a sentarse en las mesas por temor a un nuevo ataque. Si esto continua así tendré que cerrar las puertas.

.-Podría tener una habitación para esta noche. Es decir, si hay alguna disponible.

.-Esta de broma? Todas están disponibles. Será un placer. – El desconocido le entregó una bolsa con varios galeones.- Esto es demasiado señor, con esto podría permanecer una semana y aun.....

.-No se preocupe, para arreglar algunos desperfectos, siempre me ha gustado este lugar, espero que no lo cierre.  Me gustaría tener tranquilidad esta noche, si no es mucha....

.-No se preocupe señor, nunca ha estado esto más tranquilo que ahora, a partir de las 7 ningún mago que se precie anda por aquí.- El desconocido asintió entendiendo la situación y se dirigió directamente al callejón Diagon.

Al entrar allí, los signos de la destrucción eran completamente visibles, antes siempre había gran cantidad de magos mirando en los surtidas escaparates o tomándose un helado. Ahora los pocos que se encontraban en el lugar lo hacían moviéndose rápidamente, como intentando terminar lo más pronto posible y dejarlo. Muchos negocios habían decidido permanecer cerrados después de tantos ataques, de modo que había muchas letreros de que se traspasaba o cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. Era triste pensar que ese había sido antaño uno de los lugares más alegres del mundo.

Se dirigió directamente hacia Gringotts, debía sacar cierta cantidad de dinero para uso personal, lo que le había entregado a Tom era lo último que llevaba encima. Nadie salvo los gnomos se encontraban allí, le entregó al primero que se le acerco una pequeña llave dorada y le siguió hasta su cámara.

Al salir recogió un periódico del suelo, el diario El profeta en su edición de hacía algunas semanas.

30 muggles muertos en un orfanato cerca de Londres, la rápido intervención de los Aurores no pudo evitar la tragedia.....

Ultimas semanas antes de las elecciones, Lucius Malfoy principal favorito para ser sustituir al fallecido Cornelius Fudge como ministro de magia, seguido muy de cerca por  Arthur Weasley actual director contra el uso incorrecto de los objetos muggles ......

El profesor Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts pide al ministerio una dotación fija de Aurores en el colegio para garantizar la seguridad de sus alumnos..........

Apresados 5 morfífagos por el  grupo especial de los Aurores acusados de los asesinatos que se produjeron en el mismo lugar de la detención serán juzgados un pocos días......

Los padres atemorizados temen por la seguridad de sus hijos en cuando comience el curso escolar, varias decenas de solicitudes para poder enviar a sus hijos a estudiar en el extranjero.....

Desde luego, muchas cosas habían pasado, y ninguna de ellas era buena. Se dirigió a tomarse un helado con la esperanza de que Florean Fortescue siguiese abierta. Mientras continuaba enterándose de la situación en la que el mundo mágico se encontraba en estos momentos. Para su suerte si estaba abierta y se pidió un cremoso helado de chocolate y se sentó tranquilamente a leer el periódico en una de las mesas.

A los pocos minutos que el desconocido se encontraba tranquilamente saboreando el delicioso helado de chocolate se pudo escuchar una explosión y gritos provenientes del final del callejón. Este dirigió allí su mirada para ver como un grupo de mortífagos estaban atacando el banco de los magos, Gringotts, junto con dos decenas de dementors. Inmediatamente aparecieron algunas figuras vestidas con el uniforme de Auror intentando controlar la situación. Se notaba que no eran demasiado experimentados, atacaban sin ninguna organización y aunque el numero estaba bastante igualado los mortífagos más acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones les ganaban terreno rápidamente. 

El desconocido dejó el periódico y siguiendo comiendo el helado se dirigió hacia el lugar de la lucha. Su paso era tranquilo y relajado, mientras evaluaba la situación. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca otro grupo intervino en la confrontación, los recién llegados eran mucho mejores que los anteriores, aunque el numero ya no estaba tan igualado como antes. Una figura sobresalía de entre los nuevos, un hombre mayor con grandes barbas blancas, parecía ser el único que igualaba la balanza. A su lado un licántropo luchando como un diablo le cubría las espaldas.  Los dementors les intentaban rodear, mientras los Patronus lanzados por la orden del fénix les mantenían a una distancia prudencial.

A la derecha, una niña había salido de una de las tiendas, abrazando un lindo peluche, completamente atemorizada dirigiéndose a la que seguramente sería su madre inconsciente en el suelo. Uno de los mortífagos sonrió ante la escena y apuntó su varita en su dirección. El desconocido tiró rápidamente el helado, su cuerpo desprendió una gran cantidad de energía mágica que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, tanto de un bando como del otro. Todos los ojos se fijaron en la misma figura, incluyendo el mago oscuro que tenía intención de atacar a la pequeño. EL aura del desconocido desprendía grandes oleadas de energía mágica de un color indeterminado, parecía que nadie reconocía al desconocido de modo que no sabían si atacarle o no, cuando un dementor se le acercó se supo de que lado estaba. La espada apareció en su mano derecha y con un rápido movimiento de esta su cabeza se separó de su cuerpo quedando inerte en el suelo. Los inmediatamente los mortífagos empezaron a atacarle. Aunque les resultaba imposible darle al cuerpo del desconocido que no paraba de moverse de un lado al otro esquivando maldiciones y hechizos. En unos segundos varios dementors siguieron el camino del primero, al parecer no afectaban a ese hombre a lo que diablos fuera con sus poderes. Los mortífagos estaban desconcertados, la rapidez del individuo impedía poder darle aunque permanecían tranquilos, no estaba lo suficiente cerca como para resultar una amenaza para ellos, tarde o temprano terminaría por cansarse y entonces sufriría el castigo que se merecía por hacerles frente.

UN grito se escuchó desde la orden del fénix, Remus Lupin se encontraba tendido en el suelo al lado de Albus Dumbledore, al parecer este había interceptado una maldición que iba destinada al director del colegio. En ese momento los ojos del desconocido brillaron en la oscuridad de su capucha, al mismo tiempo que un gran palo con una gema blanca como la nieve en su parte superior aparecía en su  mano izquierda. Con un golpe en el suelo este empezó a temblar con tal intensidad que los mortífagos no pudieron mantener el equilibrio y cayeron pesadamente al suelo, junto con alguno de los Aurores que se encontraban en el camino del hechizo.

.-ACCIO VARITAS.- Las varitas de los caídos acudieron velozmente en dirección del desconocido dejando indefensos a los mortífagos que empezaron a desaparecer del lugar al verse privados de su arma de ataque dejando a los dementors a su suerte junto con alguno de los compañeros. Otro movimiento y creó un escudo antiaparición, de modo que los que quedaban tendrían que dar cuentas de estos actos. Notando el escudo el temor empezó a aparecer en los rostros de los mortífagos, que ahora eran superados en número y habilidad. Una pequeño animal capturó la atención del desconocido, una pequeña rata que se alejaba de la confrontación en dirección al callejón Diagon, una de sus patas era blanca como la plata. Con un  simple movimiento de su palo la rata quedó congelada viendo como el desconocido se dirigía hacia ella sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo. Al llegar donde se encontraba lo cogió tranquilamente de la cola dejándolo colgando boca abajo y introduciéndolo  en una especie de urna transparente que había invocado.

Al girarse el desconocido pudo comprobar que los Aurores y la orden del fénix había apresado a todos los implicados de modo que se dirigió hasta el director del colegio Albus Dumbledore con la urna debajo del brazo.

.-Como se encuentra?.- Le preguntó mirando al licántropo

.-Vivirá aunque tendrá que mantener reposo durante un largo periodo, Sr. ....

.-James, James Nilrem, Creo que esto talvez le alegre un poco el día.- dijo dándole al profesor Dumbledore la urna con la rata en su interior. Al principio no entendió porque tenía que alegrarle, pero enseguida vio la pata de plata y comprendió de quien se trataba. Peter Pettigrew.

.-Gracias, Sr. Nilrem.- Sin esperar nada más el desconocido se giró y se alejó en dirección al callejón Diagon, dejando a un pensativo Dumbledore que no sabía que pensar de ese individuo que había demostrado una gran capacidad de lucha y energía mágica. Le siguió durante todo el camino viendo como volvía a la heladería y se compraba un nuevo helado que sustituyese al que había tenido que despreciar para intervenir y luego se dirigía al caldero chorreante.

------------------------------------------------

El desconocido se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, desde el momento que había intervenido en la lucha tanto Tom como la dependienta de Florean Fortescue le habían tratado de una forma especial, incluso esta última no había querido cobrarle el segundo helado que le había pedido en señal de agradecimiento. 

Tal como Tom le había prometido, la noche había sido muy tranquila, sobretodo después de que los inspectores Aurores se marcharan finalizado el informe de daños a Gringotts. Después de asearse se dirigió hacia la taberna para el desayuno que según Tom le resultaría delicioso. Al bajar las escaleras se percato que el director del colegio se encontraba allí. Conociéndole no estaría para tomar un te con pastas. La visita tenía algo que ver con su presencia en el establecimiento. Si era tal como esperaba no sería él quien diese el primer paso, de modo que silenciosamente se dirigió a una esquina y le hizo señas a Tom para que le llevase allí el desayuno.

Al llevárselo Tom le comentó.

.-Sr., el Sr. Dumbledore quisiera tener una conversación con usted si no es mucha molestia, supongo que querrá agradecerle su ayuda en el incidente de ayer.

.-Dígale que puede acompañarme a la mesa si lo desea y tráigale un te un unas gototas de limón y algunos dulces por favor.

.-Será un honor Sr. Ahora mismo se lo digo.

El Sr. Nilrem vio como Tom se acercaba al director y le susurraba al oído lo que él le había dicho, a continuación el director del colegio se levantó y se dirigió en su dirección.

.-Buenos días Sr. Nilrem, encantado de saludarle.- Mientras saludaba al Sr. Dumbledore Tom se acercó con un te y un plato lleno de dulces, cosa que sorprendió al director.

.-No sabía que mis gustos fueran tan conocidos.- dijo este, dando a entender que había acertado completamente.

.-No se preocupe director, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, no pienso decírselo a nadie.

.-Bueno, Primero que nada volverle a agradecer su ayuda en el día de ayer.- El sr James  le indicó con la mano que no eran necesarios más agradecimientos.- La segunda cuestión que me trae aquí es, bueno, dentro de nada dará comienzo un nuevo curso y justamente la persona que fue herida ayer es el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, estará unos meses de baja, de modo que me es imprescindible encontrarle un sustituto para antes del lunes.- El desconocido pareció sorprenderse por lo que le contaba, era posible que el director se estuviese ofreciendo el puesto?.- He pensado que a lo mejor usted estaría interesado en ocupar su lugar, hay muchas bajas entre el profesorado y justamente esta posición es una de las más delicadas en estos momentos.

.-Me está ofreciendo el puesto de profesor?. Pero si no me conoce!! No sabe nada de mi...

.-Eso es cierto, pero hay algo que si conozco y es su habilidad en la materia que le pido impartir. En el día de ayer se defendió francamente bien, de modo que puedo estar seguro que cumplirá correctamente con su labor docente.- El desconocido pareció sopesar la situación y después agregó.

.-Deacuerdo, pero únicamente hasta que se recupere el actual profesor, cuando empieza el curso?

.-El viernes llegan los alumnos, pero no es hasta el lunes que empiezan las clases, en que esté el lunes es suficiente.

.-Intentaré estar el viernes para la ceremonia de selección, hasta entonces tengo algunas cosas que hacer, si me disculpa.

.-Desde luego profesor Nilrem.

El profesor Nilrem se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba Tom, mantuvo unas palabras con él y se dirigió a la habitación. El profesor Dumbledore miró toda la escena desde la mesa, mientras cogía un nuevo dulce de menta y sorbía un poco de Té. 

-----------------------------------------------

Esa mismo noche, un extraño entraba en el ministerio por la azotea, había varios escudos y alarmas que impedían que pudiera abrirse cualquier puerta sin hacer saltar todas las alarmas. Pero eso no parecía importarte, con un gesto de su mano se abrió la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y sin hacer saltar ninguna de las alarmas conectada a ella. Llamó a un ascensor. En pocos segundos uno abría sus puertas, un Auror se encontraba en su interior. Al parecer habían aumentado las medidas después de que Voldemort pudiera colarse tranquilamente en su interior, por no mencionar a varios estudiantes. El desconocido pasó lentamente la mano por delante de los ojos del Auror y después le dijo educadamente que quería ir al piso numero nueve, departamento de misterio. El Auror no pareció preocupado por el aspecto del hombre y enseguida procedió a hacer lo que le había indicado. Cuando llegó a su destino, el Auror se despidió amablemente y cerró el ascensor. 

El desconocido conocía a la perfección el lugar donde se encontraba. Tardó unos minutos en llegar a su destino. Frente a él se encontraba en una habitación con una gran fosa de unos 6 metros de profundidad y en su centro descansaba  un arco de piedra antiguo, colgado del cual un velo harapiento hacía las funciones de cortina.

.-Al fin, la puerta al abismo de los muertos.

Lentamente se situó a poco más de un metro de distacia del velo, sacó una gran bastón y clavándolo en el suelo empezó a pronunciar un largo y antigua encantamiento. Sonaba como una melodía, en lenguaje Elfico, cada palabra era seguida de otra. Parando cada pocas frases para recobrar el aliento.

Tal como fueron pasando los minutos la piedra que se encontraba en la parte superior del palo emitía una luz más intensa, se notaba el fluir de la magia en cada una de las palabras, el velo oscilaba lentamente como si una brisa inexistente cruzara por la puerta. Las palabras fueron aumentando de fuerza y velocidad, hasta convertirse en totalmente ininteligibles si alguien estuviera presenciando la escena. Al llegar a su cenit, es desconocido elevó su bastón en dirección a los cielos y introdujo su punta, tan luminosa como una estrella en el interior del velo. Podía apreciarse el cansancio en la respiración del desconocido, tubo que apoyar la rodilla en el suelo para mantener la posición. A los pocos segundos, algo pareció tirar del palo. Se conservó firme, y lentamente empezó a tirar de él. Parecía que transportara varios miles de kilos. Lentamente, muy lentamente, unas manos se pudieron ver agarradas al palo, unas manos humanas. Con un último esfuerzo todo el cuerpo del ser cruzo el umbral que les separaba, quedando dos figuras completamente agotadas en el suelo del foso. Un susurro se pudo escuchar.

.-Al fin, al fin juntos de nuevo..

------------------------------------------------------------

Hay era el gran día, debían regresar al colegio y aunque nada de esto se lo habían comentado a nadie, esperaban con ansia la llegada del tren de Hogwarts. Desde que habían recibido la nota de Harry, siempre habían pensado que el principio del próximo curso sería el momento de volver a encontrarse con él. Estaban los tres muy nerviosos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Los adultos pensaban que era por comenzar de nuevo las clases, y poder por fin graduarse como magos, pudiendo realizar magia fuera del colegio.

También tenían curiosidad por el nuevo profesor, según los comentarios que habían escuchado de los mayores era muy bueno en duelos, y le rodeaba una aureola misteriosa al desconocerse cualquier detalle anterior a ese día. El único que no estaba muy entusiasmado era el profesor Snape, siempre había deseado ese puesto y ahora una vez más se le había escapado de entre las manos y por un desconocido nada más y nada menos. El profesor de pociones había intentado con todos los argumentos posibles que Dumbledore no le ofreciera el puesto. Basándose en la idea de que podría tratarse de un nuevo infiltrado del señor oscuro pero Dumbledore no lo creía. Según el había algo en sus ojos que hacía que confiara en él. Además, según Dumbledore " en estos tiempo ten cerca de ti a tus amigos pero más cerca aún a tus enemigos" de modo que tanto si era una cosa como la otra era bueno para el colegio.

Los chicos esperaron impacientes que llegaron los carruajes que trasportaban a los estudiantes desde la estación hasta las puertas del colegio, esta vez, en cada uno de los carruajes se encontraba un Auror. El nuevo ministro de magia Artur Weasley, el padre de Ron y Ginny junto al subministro Erenol Macgregor habían decidido conceder al director del colegio la seguridad adicional que había pedido.

Poco a poco fueron entrando los diferentes alumnos, algunos les eran conocidos de modo que les saludaban antes de entrar hasta que el ultimo de los carruajes quedó vació. NO ESTABA, donde demonios estaba su amigo, porque no había venido?. En su cara se apreció la desilusión, habían esperado con ansia este momento y ahora estaban desolados, donde se encontraba, que hacía en estos momentos, cuanto tiempo más tardaría en volver....

Desilusionados fueron a sentarse junto a los demás estudiantes de su grupo, y empezó el proceso de selección, este año era el más reducido en cuanto a nuevos alumnos. El temor y el miedo hacía que muchos padres llevasen a sus hijos a colegios en el extranjero. En la mesa de los profesores, había varias caras nuevas, a fin de cuentas varios profesores habían muerto en el pasado año y alguno se encontraba en el hospital en este momento. La silla que normalmente ocupa el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba vacía a su decepción aunque no lo estuvo por mucho tiempo. Nada más terminar el proceso de selección la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe en sus goznes. Una caballo negro con un cuerno del mismo color se encontraba en sus puerta. Encima de él, un jinete desconocido encapuchado, al que solo se le veian sus ojos azules como el mar. A cada lado del jinete, se encontraban dos grandes criatura que si no fuera por la completa ausencia de pelo podría decirse que se trataba de grandes lobos, el doble de grandes que uno normal.

.-Lobos dragón.- dijo Hermione en un susurro sin pestañear.- pero es imposible.

El jinete descendió lentamente de su montura, le susurró algo al oído del animal y este desapareció. Sus azules ojos parecían mirar a cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban. A paso lento caminó la distancia que le separaba de la mesa de los profesores, mientras los dos lobos le seguían a poca distancia. Al subir las escaleras que daban acceso a la mesa de profesores los lobos se tumbaron enfrente de la silla vacía, mirando hacia los estudiantes. El profesor por su parte se sentó tranquilamente en la silla que tenía reservada para él. Los estudiantes seguían sin pestañear mirando la escena.

.-Eso es hacer una buena entrada, si señor.- dijo Ron que parecía que ya no se acordaba del hambre que tenía absorto como estaba por la presencia del profesor. Dumbledore cortó la magia del momento.

.-Demos la bienvenida al profesor Nilrem, que sustituirá al profesor Lupin mientras este se recupera en san Mungo de las lesiones que recibió en el enfrentamiento de hace unos días. Hechas las presentaciones que comience la cena.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer en los platos, alimentos deliciosos. Ron tardó unos minutos antes de separar su mirada del plato que tenía lleno de nuevo. Miró a Hermione que tenía su mirada fija en la mesa de los profesores y no había probado bocado. El hizo lo mismo, solo para encontrarse unos ojos azules mirando directamente hacia ellos.

------------------------------------------------

Bueno, tal como prometí estamos ya en 7 año, de modo que a partir de ahora, los capítulos que tengan algo de años pasados pondré el numero al lado del capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen Review.


	6. Primera semana de clase

PRIMEROS DIAS DE CLASE.

El fin de semana transcurrió sin incidentes, la armada de Harry se reunió y empezaron sus clases especiales antes incluso de que empezara el curso escolar. El tema más comentado sin lugar a dudas era el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Así como los extraños animales que le acompañaban. Nadie sabía que eran de modo que Hermione tubo que intervenir.

.-Los lobos que le acompañaban son llamados lobos dragón, se suponían extinguidos desde hace algunos siglos, como su nombre indica tienen características tanto de dragón como de lobo. Su piel está cubierta por el mismo tipo de escamas que usan los dragones, de modo que son inmunes a la mayoría de los hechizos, protegiéndolos de las temperaturas extremas. En su parte de Lobo tienen los mismos instintos, son mucho mayores en tamaño y su olfato es increíblemente agudo al igual que su oído. Son muy fieles y luchadores letales. Antiguamente eran amaestrados para guardar cosas o personas. Hay poca información de ellos y no conozco ninguna habilidad mágica especial, aunque seguro que la tienen.

Todo el grupo que se encontraba reunido allí escucho atentamente las palabras de Hermione, pensando en como era que el nuevo profesor pudiera tener dos cuando se suponían extinguidos desde hacía tanto tiempo.

.-Entre sus habilidades especiales cabe destacar reconocer si una persona está mintiendo.- Todo el mundo se giró para encontrarse en una esquina apartada al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, acompañado de sus fieles perros.- Su saliva produce una sustancia que deja inconsciente a su presa en pocos segundos, son absolutamente fieles con sus amigos y despiadados con sus enemigos. Os presento a Rayo y a Sombra.

.-Profesor, que hace aquí?.- Preguntó Hermione sobresaltada ante la presencia del profesor, y al parecer desde hacía mucho tiempo.- Desde cuando está en la habitación?

.-Bueno, he llegado hace un rato, al parecer ninguno de ustedes me ha visto entrar, concentrados como estaban en su, digamos discusión. Sombra ha tenido la genial idea de hacerme entrar en esta habitación. Alguien me puede decir que están haciendo aquí?.

.-Esto es un grupo de estudio profesor, hace dos años que se lleva acabo, como puede ver es un numero bastante grande como para hacerlo en una sala normal de modo que nos encontramos aquí, no importa ni el curso ni la casa a la que pertenezcas, si tus intenciones son buenas tienes cabida.

.-Y quien es el encargado de impartir las clases?.- Pregunto James suavemente.

.-No tenemos ningún profesor fijo, entre todos practicamos los hechizos y se los enseñamos a los demás, todos pueden enseñar o prender según el momento.- Continuó explicando Hermione, ante el silencio de los otros miembros del grupo.

.-Eso me parece muy interesante sta Granger.- Hermione se sobresaltó al pronunciar su nombre.- Les parecería mal si me dejara caer por aquí de vez en cuando para echar un vistazo, estoy seguro que será muy interesante.

.-Puede hacerlo cuando guste.

.-Gracias, será un placer.- Dicho esto el profesor se dirigió hacia la puerta. Los rostros de los allí presentes pareció aliviado al no haber entrado en problemas antes del inicio de las clases. Antes de que llegara a la puerta Hermione le corto.

.-Esto.... profesor quiere que le ......

.-No se preocupe Sta Granger, lo sabré.- Dijo sin girarse y saliendo poco después por la puerta. Hermione se quedó blanca, como demonios ese hombre.... Los demás miembros vieron el asombro en la cara de Hermione.

.-Que querías decirle al profesor?.- Preguntó por fin Ginny

.-Le.. quería.. decir que le avisaría cuando tuviéramos una nueva reunión..- Entonces los demás miembros comprendieron porque Hermione se había afectado tanto por la respuesta. Como podía ese hombre estar al corriente de las reuniones si se habían mantenido en secreto desde su inicio. Ni siquiera el director estaba enterado, al menos por lo que ellos sabían. Su sistema de monedas había resultado muy eficaz y si alguien se hubiera ido de la boca ellos lo sabrían.

--------------------------------------------

El lunes empezaron las clases, Ginny comenzó la especialización, y al igual que Hermione se decidió por ser Auror del ministerio. Hermione tenía doble sesión de pociones mientras de Ron junto con Neville tenían adivinación y Herbología.

A la hora de comer, ciertos rumores sobre el nuevo profesor circulaban por el comedor, al parecer, su forma de impartir las clases no era del agrado de alguno de los profesores. Los chicos al llegar quisieron enterarse de que había pasado. Le preguntaron a Jameson Potticart alumno de Gryffindor de Primer año que al parecer estaba encantado con el profesor.

.-Ha sido genial. Nos hemos pasado todo el rato hablando con él. Y nos ha puesto una tarea la mar de sencilla.

.-Cual ha sido la tarea?.

.-Voldemort, simplemente decir Voldemort. No es sencillo?.- Ron se estremeció al oír el nombre. Ahora empezaba a entender. Jameson era de padres Muggles de modo que para él, decir el nombre del señor oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos no tenía por que resultar difícil, en cambio, estar escuchando en todo momento el famoso nombre por los pasillos no debía resultar agradable para el resto de los alumnos ni para los profesores.

.-Y de habéis estado hablando?.- Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

.- Bueno, nos ha preguntado para que creíamos nosotros que servía la asignatura que íbamos a dar. Defensa contra las artes oscuras. De modo que cada uno ha dado su opinión al respecto. Nos ha pedido que le escribamos que nos gustaría aprender y que quisiéramos ser de mayores. También ha causado cierta impresión que nos haya mezclado, cada Gryffindor tenía que ir junto a un Slytherin y nos ha permitido hablar entre nosotros durante 30 minutos. Ha mi me ha tocado con Jonathan Smuler, quiere ser buscador y se quiere especializar en finanzas para trabajar en Gringotts.

.-Y nada más?.- Preguntó Ron intrigado.

.-Bueno, a él le costaba mucho decir el nombre de Voldemort, por eso nos ha puesto la tarea para el próximo día, nadie que no diga el nombre entrará en la clase.

.-Gracias, Jameson.

Ahora entendían porque tanto alboroto, cuando esto llegase a oídos de los padres se podía montar la gorda. El profesor Nilrem miraba toda la escena desde su silla en el gran comedor, todos los presentes estaban comentando la clase que había tenía el nuevo profesor con los de primer año. Los ojos azules del misterioso profesor, parecían mirar en el alma de cada estudiante. Cosa que hacía que se les erizasen los pelos del cuello.

Hermione y Ron permanecían callados, aunque más de un alumno de primero, estaba practicando para su próxima clase de DAO mientras comía, cosa que provocaba algún que otro accidente al ingerir los alimentos. Los chicos estaban intrigados. QUE LES DARÍA A ELLOS EN SU PRÓXIMA CLASE.

Llegaron 5 minutos antes de empezarla, en ella ya se encontraba el profesor, junto con Sombra y Rayo, sus fieles compañeros. Al verles les pidió que entraran. Al llegar junto al profesor Rayo se levantó y les olió de arriba a abajo, para después empezar a dar lengüetazos a Ron en la mano. Sombra hizo lo mismo con Hermione y Neville.

.-Parece que les habéis caído bien.- Dijo el profesor.- Normalmente suelen ser mucho más formales.- Hermione estaba acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza de Sombra, cosa que parecía que a ella le gustaba muchísimo.

.-Parecen simpáticos.- Dijo Neville un poco cohibido.

.-No dirías lo mismo si no les hubieses caído bien. Te juro que hay veces que me asustan incluso a mi que les conozco desde que nacieron.

.-Como fue eso profesor?.- Preguntó Hermione intrigada por conocer la historia. En ese momento entraron los demás estudiantes, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin (Como no).

.-Si os apetece os lo cuento en otro momento, es hora de empezar la clase.- Nuestros amigos se dirigieron hacia unos asientos libres a primera fila. Pasados unos minutos la clase quedó en silencio.

.-Buenos días, para quien no lo sepa, mi nombre es James Nilrem, y seré hasta el regreso del profesor Lupin su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- Mientras decía esto Sombra y Rayo, se movieron lentamente por la clase, como inspeccionando a los alumnos y situándose en los extremos del aula, junto a los estudiantes.- Antes de empezar me gustaría que todos repitieran conmigo, el nombre de Voldemort.- Las caras de los estudiantes cambiaron de inmediato.- Que les pasa, les ha comido la lengua el gato?, a mi me parece que no ocurre nada, de hecho, por si las moscas les he pedido a los alumnos de primero que lo dijeran varias veces y todos se encuentran perfectamente.

.-Por que quiere que digamos el nombre de quien no debe ser nombrado?.- Dijo Malfoy un poco nervioso.

.-Ah, hola sr Malfoy.- Los ojos azules del profesor parecieron brillar más de lo normal al posar su mirado en el alumno de Slytherin.- la razón es muy sencilla, esta clase, trata de enseñarles a defenderse contra criaturas y personas, no creo que sea un buen comienzo teniendo miedo de un nombre. Puede tener miedo del hombre que así se hace llamar, pero por que de su nombre? Imaginad cada vez que nombrase a una criatura cada uno de vosotros pusiese la misma cara que habéis puesto ahora. La criatura se lo pasaría en grande cuando os enfrentaseis a ella, ni siquiera podrías decir su nombre sin sudar.

.-Pero profesor, ese nombre es....

.-Tu lo has dicho, es un nombre, no hay ningún mal en él. Ningún hechizo que impide decirlo, no duele al ser pronunciado. Aunque por mi también podéis llamarle por el nombre Real, Tom Ryddle.- Ese nombre pareció resultarles más sencillo, al no reconocerlo. Únicamente Malfoy parecía tenerle más miedo incluso. Al parecer sabía que su señor odiaba ser llamado así.

.-No hay nada mejor para protegerse de las criaturas malignas que conocerlas, conocerlas bien. De modo que hoy les voy a dar una pequeña lección  de historia. La criatura que vamos a dar se llama Voldemort.- De nuevo los alumnos le prestaban la máxima atención. No era mal sistema ese, tendría que proponérselo a los demás profesores.

Hará unos 60 años un niño nació entre la unión entre un muggle y una bruja, por desgracia la madre murió durante el parto, únicamente pudiendo dar un nombre a su Hijo, Tom Sorvolo y el padre les había abandonado en cuenda se enteró que su mujer era una bruja de modo que el recién nacido sin padres tuvo que pasar parte de su vida en un orfanato muggle. 

A la edad de 11 recibió la carta de Hogwarts, siendo seleccionado para la casa de la serpiente, Slytherin. Pronto destacó pasando a ser un alumno modelo para su grupo, inteligente, sin padres, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo y heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Aunque eso, únicamente lo sabía él.- Un murmullo se escuchó entre los estudiantes de Slytherin, algunos ya conocían esta revelación pero la inmensa mayoría la desconocían completamente.

Cuando cursaba 5, entró en la cámara secreta, liberando al basilisco que allí habitaba, teniendo miedo de que cerrarían el colegio y tendría que volver al orfanato durante el verano culpó a otra persona para que él pudiera permanecer el en colegio. Al finalizar el colegio empezó a investigar magia oscura, con un único fin, volverse inmortal y convirtiéndose en Lord Voldemort.

Declarando la guerra a los sangre sucias iguales que él.  Buscando vengarse del trato que le dieron a él los muggle. La mayoría de los magos que le sirven siquiera conocen que él es un sangre sucia, Mitad Salazar Slytherin, mitad muggle. El propio Salazar renegaría de su heredero si volviese a la vida. 

Empezó un reinado de terror, atemorizando tanto a magos como a muggles, torturando a seguidores como enemigos. Creedme, creo que no hay ningún sirviente suyo que no halla sido torturado por su señor.- el profesor estaba mirando a los ojos de sus estudiantes, analizando sus reacciones. El único no parecía sorprendido por lo que decía eran Ron, Hermione, y Draco Malfoy, el último seguro que había visto en más de una ocasión llegar a casa a su padre con los síntomas inequívocas de la tortura a que le sometía Voldemort.

El resto de la historia es bastante conocida por todos. Me pregunto que pensarían sus siervos si conocieran que sirven a un sangre sucia. Me pregunto si tendría tantos seguidores si no usase el miedo o la tortura en su propia gente. Es posible que le teman tanto sus seguidores como sus enemigos. A eso es a lo que tengo que enseñarles a protegerse. Para que tanto si se unen a él.- Dijo mirando claramente a Malfoy.- Como si deciden oponérsele, puedan mirarle a la cara sin miedo.- La clase entera estaba silenciosa como un tumba, nadie parecía querer decir nada al respecto.- Quiero para la próxima semana un trabajo de no menos de 12 pergaminos sobre la vida de Adolf Hitler, en el último de ellos quiero su opinión personal sobre su vida y logros. Buenas tardes a todos.

.-Quien es ese señor?.- Preguntó un estudiante de Slytherin.

.-Ese señor, es la persona causante de la muerte de más gente en toda la historia. Es un muggle.

.-Un muggle? Para que queremos conocer la vida de un muggle.- Dijo Draco muy contrariado.

.-Podrá apreciar ciertos parecidos con la historia actual sr Malfoy, leeré ansioso su trabajo.

Los estudiantes salieron poco a poco del aula contrariados por el extenso trabajo que les había encomendado el primer día de clase, entre ellos se encontraban los Gryffindors Ron y Hermione.

---------------------------------

Durante la semana no se habló de nada más, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras no había enseñado un solo hechizo, pero en cambio había provocado una situación un tanto inverosímil. Sus clases eran comentadas hasta la saciedad, sus palabras analizadas con lupa por todos los estudiantes. Cada gesto cada mirada era interpretada de diferentes formas, había ciertos rumores que decían que el nuevo profesor era en realidad el propio Voldemort, otros que era un mortífago que se había vuelto en contra de su señor, y él último con más fuerza que ninguno que se trataba de un peligroso loco huido de san Mungo. Lo que si era cierto era que sus clases no le eran indiferentes a nadie, incluso Hermione y Ron, habían comenzado en más de una ocasión ha hablar sobre el tema.

.-No crees que es un poco sospechoso? La forma que tiene de dar clases y eso?.- Preguntó Ron a Hermione.

.-La verdad, extraño si que es pero creo que tiene cierta lógica.

.-Que quieres decir?.

.-Mira, tu no conoces nada sobre Hitler verdad?

.-Noooo. Es la vida de un muggle.

..-Bueno, pues ese muggle, era, bajito, medio calvo, pelo negro, regordete y con bigote. Decidió que los únicos que valían la pena vivir eran los altos, rubios y con ojos azules, él los llamó la raza Aria, por que creía que esa raza era superior a todas las demás. Para colmo decidió exterminar a todos los judíos sin ninguna razón. Y emprendió lo que se llama la segunda guerra mundial. Millones de personas murieron en esa guerra. Lo entiendes ahora. Ese señor era exactamente lo que más odiaba, de modo que declaró la guerra a los que eran como él. Igual que Voldemort. Su historia y la historia que estamos viviendo ahora tienen múltiples similitudes. Creo que el profesor quiere que veamos ese punto en la historia para que veamos esas similitudes y no caigamos en los mismo errores que cometieron nuestros antepasados.

.-AHHHHHH, y lo de la discusión sobre la magia blanca y la negra. No me digas que eso es muy normal. Todo el mundo sabe que la magia negra pervierte a las personas que la utilizan convirtiéndolas en mortífagos y algo peor, en Voldemort.

.-Pero Ron, no escuchaste sus aclaraciones al respecto?. Que es magia negra, y magia blanca para ti?

.-Pues está claro no?, la magia negra es la utilizada para hacer el mal y la blanca para hacer el bien, es como comparar a Dumbledore con Voldemort.

.-Pues mira, que me dirías de un hechizo que es capaz de hacer caer un señor de la azotea y de otro que es capaz de evitarlo.

.-El que lo evita es blanco, el que provoca la caída es magia negra. Esta claro Hermione. No se a que viene ....

.-Y si te digo los dos hechizos son el Wingardium Leviosa, y la maldición imperius?

.-Pues entonces aún está más claro no...

.-NOOO porque resulta que el hechizo utilizado para echarlo por la azotea es el Wingardium leviosa, y el imperius lo único que ha hecho ha sido convencer a un suicida de tirarse por la azotea. QUE ME DIRIAS ENTONCES.

.-entonces, entonces, no se, que quieres que te diga?

.-Pues ahí es donde quiere que miremos el profesor, en ese punto. No me digas que en cierta forma no tiene razón. Según se mire, el peor de los hechizos puede ser considerado blanco según su finalidad. No es bueno temerla porque si, al igual que no es bueno temer un nombre porque si, son sus actos los que hay que temer, no su nombre o como es etiquetado por los demás. Mira que es lo que está haciendo con los de primero y segundo. Está mezclándolos en las clases, por que crees que lo está haciendo.

.-No se, para que no se copien?

.-No, lo está haciendo para incentivar las relaciones entre las diferentes casas, a cuantos Slytherin conocemos nosotros, sabemos como son, que es lo que esperan de la vida, a que se quieren dedicar. Lo único que está intentando es que Hogwarts no sean 4 casas sino una de muy fuerte, con amigos.

---------------------------------------

Viernes por la tarde. Hoy empezaba el club de duelo, con el profesor Snape como profesor, aunque únicamente hasta la llegada del profesor Lupin que era quien los habían empezado el año anterior tras las suplicas de Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Los alumnos de la armada de Harry estaban todos inscritos y nerviosos por el nuevo inicio. De los 10 primeros clasificados el año anterior 7 formaban parte de la armada y de los 80 primeros, 65 formaban parte de ella. Este hecho no había pasado desapercibido por el director, quien había acudido en una ocasión para felicitar a todos los de la armada por su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Al llegar a la sala donde se impartía esta clase opcional, pudo apreciarse el nerviosismo en el ambiente, una gran escenario alargado, en el centro de dos grandes tarimas para los espectadores. A simple vista cabían más de 300 personas correctamente sentadas. Al parecer hoy había más expectación de lo habitual, había corrido el rumor que como acto inaugural el profesor Snape se enfrentaría al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y nadie quería perderse este acontecimiento, al fin de cuentas, los rumores no cesaban de aparecer de la figura de su profesor.

Los de la armada permanecían sentados en la tarima más grande, en varios grupos dispersos, únicamente sus 6 miembros pertenecientes a Slytherin (Esto ya lo explicaré en otra ocasión) estaban en la tarima contraria. Todos expectantes.

La sala quedó en completo silencio al entrar el profesor Snape por la puerta, seguido por el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el director del colegio y la profesora McGonagall. Una mirada indiscreta apareció en las caras victoriosas de los Slytherin de 7 curso, estaban deseosos de que su director de casa. El profesor Snape, le diera su merecido al nuevo profesor de defensa. Otra cosa eran los primeros años. No les caía nada mal el nuevo profesor si bien, no tenían dudas de que lo mejor sería animar al jefe de su casa.

.-Saludos a todo el mundo.- dijo el director del colegio.- mientras el profesor Lupin se encuentre recuperándose de sus lesiones, el profesor Snape ha accedido a continuar con su labor en este club de duelo.- Unos vítores y aplausos se escucharon desde las gradas repletas de Slytherin.- Debido a este club, el departamento de intercambios han propuesto que se dispute un campeonato de duelos entre diversas academias de todo el mundo, todos los alumnos interesados deberán inscribirse, no se aceptarán alumnos de cursos inferiores a 5. Según el ministerio, se efectuarán diversas eliminatorias en otros colegios y la final se efectuará en Hogwarts a finales de curso.

Todos los espectadores estallaron en su entusiasmo, muchos recordaban lo bien que se lo habían pasado durante el torneo de los tres magos, lo diferentes que resultaban los conocimientos, las formas, las costumbres, la alimentación de los venidos de escuelas extranjeras. Ahora les permitían poder participar ellos mismos, poder representar al colegio, poder ver con sus propios ojos otros centros mágicos de todo el mundo. ESTABAN ENCANTADOS.

.-SILENCIO.- Gritó Snape enfado por el comportamiento infantil de los estudiantes.- están todos aquí presentes para poder aprender como batirse en duelo y no hacer el ridículo en el campeonato que tendrá lugar pasadas las navidades. No se aceptará a ningún participante que no se crea suficientemente capacitado para dejar el nombre de Hogwarts en un digno lugar.- Dijo mirando claramente al gripo de Gryffindor a sus derecha.- Para inaugurar el acto me gustaría invitar a su profesor suplente de artes oscuras que seguro aprovechará la ocasión para darnos algún consejo al respecto.- continuó diciendo Snape, resaltando con su voz el hecho de que se trataba de un profesor suplente.

Ante las miradas atentas de los alumnos el profesor Nilrem subió en el otro extremo  del escenario, sin mostrar ningún síntoma de nerviosismo. Los alumnos de más edad, estaban ansiosos por saber si se trataba realmente de un profesor competente u otro caso como el de  antiguo profesor  Lockhart. Muy pocos se acordaban de él, únicamente los alumnos de 6 y 7 lo habían tenido en su primero o segundo año respectivamente, aunque todos conocían sus logros, había pasado a la posteridad como el peor fraude desde Dolores Umbridge, de la que si se acordaban la mayoría.

Todo el mundo permanecía absorto, la mayoría de los ojos estaban puestos en su encapuchado profesor no mostraba ninguna varita en su mano, aunque la espada en su espalda era suficientemente amenazadora como para tenerle el respeto que se merecía. Tras el saludo los dos contrincantes quedaron frente a frente a una distancia considerable. El profesor Snape asumió su posición preferida que le permitía poder pasar rápidamente a una disposición más defensiva. Por el contrario, el nuevo profesor permanecía impasible, sin nada en sus manos cosa que sorprendía a todos.

.-Que está haciendo, no me diga que piensa ganarme de este modo?.- Siseó Snape, como no queriendo vencerlo de esa forma. Quería demostrar que él debería ser el profesor de defensa y no el estúpido profesor salido de vete a saber donde.

.-Que pasa profesor, no me diga que sin varita no sabe donde atacar? Terminemos con esto.- Dijo el profesor con unas palabras que helaron la sangre de más de un Slytherin que comprendió que tal vez no resultara finalmente su jefe el ganador del duelo.

Snape, lazó un hechizo desconocido por la mayoría de los alumnos. El profesor ni siquiera se movió, dejó llegar el hechizo que simplemente fue absorbido por un escudo. Los alumnos estaban perplejos, nada había hecho, seguramente ese escudo lo llevaba siempre encima de él. Para su protección constante. El profesor, le lanzó tres maldiciones seguidas, una dirigida a sus ojos, las otras al estomago. Ninguna de ellas pudo llegar a su objetivo. En eso el nuevo profesor empezó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a su oponente. Muy tranquilamente. Como saboreando cada momento la mirada sorprendida del profesor de pociones. Cuando se encontraban a apenar 5 metros de distancia el profesor Snape lanzó un Senpensortia en dirección al profesor. Para el asombro de los presente. El profesor habó a la serpiente, pero no en parsel, si no en un lengua que a muchos les pareció la más bonita que habían escuchado nunca. 

.- Soy utsol edonua rañad sarreu qonet neted .- dijo el profesor. Ante las miradas atónitas de los estudiantes. Escuchar esa lengua a más de uno le pareció como oír el silbido del aire en las ramas, o el agua correr libremente en el arroyo. No era como hablar parsel lleno de silbidos sin sentidos.

A continuación la serpiente siseó rápidamente sin que nadie la entendiera.

.- Nilrem, sora duyaarap otleu vahy soinel imecah óicaneuq leuqayos .- Dijo el profesor de nuevo en esa extraña lengua y cogió dulcemente a la serpiente y la apartó de la lucha.

.-Es hora de terminar con esto profesor Snape.- Dijo el profesor de defensa saboreando cada una de las palabras. El profesor Snape, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de luchas, innumerables veces se había enfrentado tanto a  Aurores como a mortífagos, de modo que simplemente adoptó una posición más defensiva a la espera del ataque de su contrincante. Poco se esperaba lo que vino.

Un estallido de energía rodeó al profesor de defensa, cubriendo su cuerpo con una luz intensa, aunque con ciertas punzadas de color negro, rojo y amarillo. La explosión de fuerza fue tan repentina que la honda expansiva tomó al profesor por sorpresa saliendo disparado varios metros hacia atrás. Sabiendo que ahora estaba en desventaja, en cuando tocó el suelo se dispuso a levantarse solo para encontrarse con una afilada hoja rozando su garganta. El profesor Snape estaba vencido.

Unos pocos aplausos se escucharon en las gradas, la mayoría de ellos aún estaba analizando lo que había pasado, muy pocos llegaron a verlo. La honda expansiva aunque en menor medida también les había afectado a ellos de modo que cuando volvieron a poner su vista en la tarima el profesor Snape estaba inmovilizado en el suelo sin poder defenderse y con la varita debajo del pié del nuevo profesor.

Poco a poco los aplausos se hicieron más estruendosos. Dando por finalizado el duelo. El nuevo profesor se dirigió donde estaban sus perros y se dirigió junto a ellos a una zona donde no se encontraba ningún estudiantes, en la misma grada donde se encontraban todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. El director del colegio no apartó ni un instante su mirada de él, y para su sorpresa pudo apreciar una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando pasó junto a él antes de volver a ponerse correctamente la capucha de modo que únicamente se le volvían a ver los ojos azules ahora más intensos que nunca. 

El resto de la clase transcurrió normalmente si descartamos el enojo visible del profesor de pociones después de su derrota. El profesor únicamente miraba las lecciones acariciando tranquilamente la cabeza de sus perros dragón.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron en su busca. Al llegar, los perros les recibieron con mucho cariño, cosa que les agradó mucho a los chicos.

.-Como lo ha hecho profesor?.- Preguntó Hermione sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

.-El que?.- Contestó este.

.-Como venció al profesor Snape?.- le volvió a preguntar esta.

.-Ahhh eso... no tiene importancia. Es muy sencillo, el estallido es lo que se llama una manifestación de poder, todos los magos pueden hacerla sin varita. Al menos si son lo bastante poderosos. No estaba preparado para ello, no le he dejado tiempo para reponerse. Eso es todo, es un truco que solo funciona una vez, pero que demonios, que mejor modo de terminar un combate de exhibición.- Contestó el profesor muy alegre por las preguntas de los chicos.

.-Y el escudo?.- Preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

.-Bueno, eso es un poco más complicado, absorbe los ataques mágicos de cierta intensidad, lo llevo siempre activo. No ha sido necesario nada más. Eso y el miedo ante lo desconocido ha funcionado perfectamente.

.-Nunca he oido hablar de un escudo parecido. Como se llama?.- Preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

.-No lo se, las personas que me lo enseñaron nunca me dijeron su nombre, simplemente lo aprendí. Me pareció muy útil, cuanta más fuerza tienes más fuerte es el escudo a su nivel máximo. Se necesita muy poca energía para mantenerlo por eso resulta tan eficaz llevarlo siempre activado.

.-Podría enseñarnos?.- Dijo tímidamente Ginny.

.-Eso tendrá que esperar por ahora mi querida dama. De momento quiero terminar de ver los duelos. Tal vez un día de estos en una de las clases.

---------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les guste este cap, me ha costado más de lo normal, he tenido cierto percance esta semana que me impedía concentrarme en el fic, espero que les guste.

Algunos se preguntarán cuando contaré DONDE ESTA HARRY, de modo que les indico que este volverá a la escuela para navidades + o – de modo que cuando se encuentre entre sus amigos será el mismo quien les cuente que ha estado haciendo durante toooooooodo este tiempo. No desesperen que NAVIDAD llegará muy muy pronto. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Los hijos de la luz

LOS HIJOS DE LA LUZ.

Era fin de semana para los estudiantes del colegio de magia y hechicería. Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada. Los estudiantes hacía ya algunas horas que debían permanecer en sus respectivas salas comunes. Los profesores solían estar durmiendo tb a esas horas.

Únicamente el vigilante del castillo junto a su gata, caminaba usualmente por los pasillos misteriosos de Hogwarts. Esta noche era diferente. Una figura caminaba como sombra mortecina. Sus pasos rápidos indicaban que conocía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía aunque el único ruido que sus pasos producían era el mismo que produce el viento al circular libre por el bosque.

La figura sabía perfectamente y el vigilante estaba en la segunda planta, se había asegurado antes de empezar su travesía. Al pasar junto a la puerta del comedor, una lista de papel llamó su atención. En la cabecera indicaba que los alumnos que quisieran participar en el campeonato de duelos debía apuntarse antes de 15 días. Ningún nombre figuraba de momento en el papel, seguramente hacía muy poco que los habían puesto a disposición del alumnado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, escribió un nombre en él. Esto resultaría interesante.

Hecho esto, se dirigió por un pasaje secreto directamente al bosque, en busca de sus amigos. Al separarse un poco de los límites. Juntó sus dedos en la boca, lanzando un sonido dulce, como el canto de un pájaro.  A los pocos segundos pudo escuchar los sonidos inconfundibles de la presencia de sus tres amigos. Los lobos enormes junto a un enorme unicornio negro apareció ante su vista. En cuando el vello caballo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó a su lomo y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Al unicornio cabeceó y emprendió un rápido galope por el interior del bosque prohibido.

Él amaba esa sensación, el aire corriendo libre por su cara, por fin libre de la continua presencia de la capucha que siempre debía llevar puesta mágicamente. Los dos lobos que tb le acompañaban le conocían lo suficiente para saber que hacía tiempo que esperaban este momento.

Durante varias horas de adentraron en el laberinto de árboles que formaban el bosque. Cualquier otro se habría perdido o desorientado, pero una de las características de los unicornios era que siempre encontraban el camino hacia su destino. Y el jinete estaba demasiado acostumbrado a correr libre por los bosques eternos como para desorientarse en este.

Finalmente alcanzaron el claro que estaban buscando. Con un leve movimiento de la mano se hizo visible en su centro lo que parecía una gran tienda de campaña. Acariciando el cuello del precioso animal este se acercó despacito, como no queriendo despertar al ocupante. Ya casi en la puerta de la tienda desmontó y susurró de nuevo al oído del unicornio.

Un extraño sentido de la emergencia cruzó su mente. Con sus sentidos mágicos, inspeccionó los alrededores buscando cualquier signo de alarma. Cualquier fuente mágica de poder. La noche permanecía inalterable. Ningún ser mágico escapaba a su nueva visión del mundo. Ni siquiera, la figura escondida a la derecha de la tienda de campaña esperando sorprender al invitado desconocido. Una sonrisa surcó su cara. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía de este modo, hacia tanto que esperaba volver a encontrarse con él.

Queriendo hacerle pagar con la misma moneda. Dio instrucciones a Sombra para que se ocupara de la situación. El enorme lobo se abalanzó sobre el escondido sorprendiéndolo y echándolo contra el suelo. A los pocos segundos la cara del hombre que estaba escondido se humedeció por completo bajo los lengüetazos que sombra le estaba propinado.

.-Para, para, que me vas a matar ahogado.- Dijo la persona que se hacía llamar Sirius Black por la comunidad mágica.

.-Te lo tienes bien merecido, por intentar sorprendernos a nosotros.- Dijo una voz, ahora mucho más juvenil. Dándole la mano para levantarlo del suelo.

.-Uff, gracias, estoy seguro que este sería un buen método de tortura, ya puedo ver los titulares, Sirius Black, 12 años encerrado injustamente en Azkaban recientemente indultado muere víctima de las caricias de un perro. No es por ofenderte Sombra.

La perra , como única contestación, se tumbó en el suelo esperando que Sirius le acariciara la barriga.

.-Como estás?

.-Bueno, ya estoy mucho mejor. Esta tienda es un pasada. Gimnasio, sauna, dos dormitorios, esto es un pequeño palacio ambulante, por no hablar de la despensa.

.-Ohh si  la despensa, me olvidaba que hacía más de un año que no probabas bocado.

.-No te preocupes, estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido, pero no te alarmes, me paso varias horas cada día en el gimnasio para que todo se transforme en puro músculo.

Tras cerca de 30 minutos conversando animadamente sobre temas sin demasiada importancia los ojos del actual profesor de defensa del colegio se volvieron serios. Sirius comprendió que era hora de de tratar los temas importantes.

.-Cuando llegarán?.-Preguntó Sirius.

.-En un momento a otro, ya están en el bosque. Puedo sentirlo.- Sirius simplemente cabeceó comprendiendo, no sabía como funcionaban esos poderes, pero siempre estaba en lo cierto, podría encontrar a cualquiera en este maldito laberinto con los ojos vendados y simplemente siguiendo su rastro mágico.

.-Estás seguro de lo que vas ha hacer?.

.-Si Sirius, no es justo que los únicos que duermen tranquilos desde el retorno de Voldemort sean los mortífagos. Sus hombres duermen en sus  lujosas mansiones de un tirón sin preocupase por nimiedades como su seguridad o la de sus familias, mientras que la gente justa hacen turnos de guardia en las puertas para estar preparados en caso de ataque. No es justo.- Dijo apretando fuertemente el puño. Rayo levantó la cabeza comprendiendo que estaba poniendo a su amo de mal humor. Le había visto algunas veces de ese modo y normalmente siempre había una razón y una consecuencia.

.-Lo se...

.-Es hora que lo que es el miedo, que sepan lo que es mirar continuamente si alguien les sigue, que comprendan lo que es dormir con el miedo en el cuerpo, que teman por su vida. Es hora que los que se quieran unir a Voldemort sepan que lo peor que les puede pasar no es que pasen unas vacaciones en Azkaban hasta que su amo decida liberarlos.

.-Lo se.. pero no quiero que esto se te escape de las manos.. no quiero que tus manos se manchen de sangre.

.-No te prometo nada, tu has pasado mucho pero y yo?.

.-Pero la orden del fénix.

.-La orden del fénix es ineficaz, tienen que cumplir la ley, yo no. Yo soy mi propia ley. No tienen que esperar el veredicto de los de su clase, si no el mío. Yo no tengo un precio por ocultar lo que son. Unos asesinos. Sabes cuantos han muerto hasta ahora, cientos, miles. Mujeres violadas, pueblos masacrados, niños que ya no conocerán a sus padres, padres que no verán crecer a sus hijos. NO ES JUSTO. A cambio de que?. El circulo interno de Voldemort se ríe de todos los caídos incluidos entre sus propias filas. Ellos están durmiendo tranquilamente o preparandose para asesinar de nuevo. NO ES JUSTO

.-La vida hay veces que no es justa, tu lo sabes y yo lo se.

.-Pues es hora de que empiece a serlo. Daría mi vida si eso cambiara la situación. Tu lo sabes. Al menos que sientan lo mismo que los demás. Hoy empezaremos a nivelar la balanza de la justicia, y te juro que por mucho que hagamos, nunca será suficiente para compensarla.

Sirius calló esta vez, no tenía nada decir contra esos argumentos. REALMENTE NO ERA JUSTA esta situación. Tal vez él tuviera razón. Ya habían jugado al juego de Voldemort sin las cartas marcadas y nunca habían salido ganando, tal vez, era el momento de hacer trampas.

Rayo se levantó alerta. Sus sentidos no le engañaban, alguien se acercaba. Su amo le acarició dulcemente la cabeza mientras observaba las auras de los que llegaban, por fin habían llegado.

-----------------------------------

Tras varios minutos en los abrazos y las preguntas banales todos se sentaron en la misma mesa, una mesa redonda de madera de una sola pieza. La vista resultaba realmente impar. En estos momentos, se encontraban reunidas diversas razas mágicas en una misma mesa sin que las viejas rendijas del pasado significase nada para ellos. Tenian una misión, tenían un líder que les unía a todos en una misma causa.

Sirius no podía menos que sentirse orgulloso de la persona que había hecho esto posible, increíble...  pero posible.

.-Bueno, gracias por venir. Todos sabemos que tenemos que hacer, no quiero errores infantiles.- Era el profesor de Hogwarts quien hablaba en estos momentos.

.-Quien será el primero?.- Preguntó uno de los presentes.

.-Avery, el fue el primero en pedir clemencia, es justo que sea el primero en recibirla.

Todos los presentes cabecearon afirmativamente, todos los presentes conocían la historia perfectamente.

.-Aprovechando el fin de semana, Sirius ocupará mi lugar en Hogwarts, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los invitados, el segundo será Macnair. Que todos sepan que da igual el puesto que ocupen, serán encontrados por los HIJOS DE LA LUZ. Es hora de marcharnos, la noche es nuestra amiga y tenemos trabajo antes del amanecer.

.-Tras unos minutos intercambiando la vestimenta, y poniendo los hechizos oportunos para no ser reconocido se dirigieron fuera de la tienda.

.-Podré montar a diablo?.- Preguntó Sirius, dando a entender que quería montar al unicornio.

.-Puedes probarlo, pero te aseguro que no será agradable, Sombra y rayo irán contigo, harán lo que les digas siempre que no vaya contra sus instintos ya lo sabes.. Toma la escoba, preferible morir estampado contra un árbol  que a manos de diablo.- Sirius cabeceó afirmativamente, sabía muy bien de que era capaz esa vestía.- Si te pierdes sigue a los lobos, ellos encontrarán el camino.

.-Oye, que conozco muy bien el bosque.- Dijo Sirius un poco ofendido por las palabras.

.-No estás en los alrededores de Hogwarts, tardarás cerca de una hora en llegar. Cuídate.- Dijo dándole un abrazo afectuoso.

.-Que los dioses os sonrían, lo vais a necesitar.- Dicho esto subió a la escoba y tanto él como los lobos emprendieron el viaje de retorno a Hogwarts.

Viendo la figura perderse en las sombras del bosque, uno de los visitantes se acercó al dueño de los lobos.

.-Él no te conoce bien, verdad?

.-Por que?

.-Quienes van a necesitar suerte van a ser ellos.........

------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenoo, el capitulo es cortito, pero lo he querido poner en Fanfiction, para empezar ha hacer boca al asunto. Por lo menos sabéis que SIRIUS no es el desconocido profesor. QUIEN QUEDA??? Bueno, vosotros mismo.

He de dar las gracias a todo el mundo por sus review, algunas de sus preguntas me han ayudado a hacer este capitulo, de modo que seguid haciéndolo que surgen cosas inesperadas incluso para mi.....

El primer cap de LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX II esta sobre las 2000 palabras por el momento, pero espero que algunas ideas que tengo en mente tomén cuerpo en mi cabeza, de modo que de momento.... espero poder tenerlo listo pa el fin de semana próximo, no desesperéis... 

SE OS QUIERE UN MONTON....

LoBeZnO.


	8. Avery

COMIENZA LA OFENSIVA.

Un grupo de 7 personas se movían sigilosamente. Todos llevaban su cara oculta por capuchas. La vista resultaba bastante singular, 4 eran claramente más altos, cerca de 1,90 metros.  En cambio los otros tres eran mucho más bajos, sobre 160 el más alto y el más bajito no llegaba al 1,50.

Se pararon al llegar a un lujosa mansión a las afueras de Londres. Un alto muro les paraba la entrada. Todos los terrenos estaban rodeados por el muro de 3 metros de altura hecho de piedra lisa. Esos muros decían claramente que no querían intrusos en esa propiedad. Seguramente varios perros guardaban el bosque que daba acceso a la mansión a varios cientos de metros desde el muro.

Una distancia suicida para cualquier ladrón. No para ellos.

Uno de los desconocidos, el que medía 1,60 se acercó al muro.

.-Puedo?

.-Espera, hay varias hechizos protectores, aunque no creo que estén conectados al muro, haz los honores Kalunor, hijo de Kalumer.

Kalunor puso su mano desnuda encima del muro de piedra y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras que el viento se ocupaba de alejar del lugar, en menos de 1 minuto, un gran agujero redondo se había formado en el muro.

Los enanos eran conocidos por sus habilidades con las piedras y los metales, eran extremadamente buenos en hacer armas y les encantaba hacerlas servir cuando la ocasión lo requería. Toda su magia estaba enfocada en esas tareas. Eran capaces de detectar la composición de las rocas y moldearla a su antojo, para ellos el enorme muro  era como una mole de plastilina esperando ser moldeada.

Los desconocidos pasaron rápidamente por el agujero, quedando sellado segundos después por Kalunor. No era cuestión de que alguien desde el exterior notara la puerta recién creada.

Una vez dentro James Nilrem hizo indicaciones para que uno de sus altos acompañantes se hiciera cargo de las bestias que seguramente protegían el lugar.

Sacando un bella flauta de oro blanco. Comenzó a tocar una dulce y tranquila melodía que pareció enredarse entre las hojas y propagarse como la niebla por el jardín que les rodeaba. Los elfos de los bosques eran muy hábiles con esos instrumentos, podían trasmitir su magia por medio de las notas, requería mucha conexión con la naturaleza, y con los sentimientos, pero eso era algo que a ellos les sobraba. Todo el grupo pareció encantado con la canción elegida. Sobretodo Kalumer que se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos siendo despertado bruscamente por James.

.-No te duermas, se supone que quienes tienen que dormir son los animales no tu.

.-Lo siento, lo siento, pero como no tenía nada que hacer pues....

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que finalizó la melodía momento en el que comenzaron a avanzar hacia la mansión que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Todos seguían a James, había muchos hechizos protectores y otros para hacer saltar las alarmas. El podía ver cada uno de los hechizos y manipularlos quedando inoperativos al pasar su comitiva.

Por el camino pudieron apreciar varios perros enormes durmiendo placidamente en el mullido césped bajo sus pies. Ninguno pareció inmutarse al pasar junto a ellos.

Al llegar a la parte trasera, James podía apreciar una enorme cúpula rodeando toda la mansión. Pasó unos minutos analizando la forma de contrarrestar la protección. Desde luego no podía decir que este mortífago le gustaran las sorpresas. Su casa estaba perfectamente protegida. Desde luego podría romperla pero tardaría algún tiempo. En cambio había una forma rápida y sencilla.

.-Po

.-Si amo James

.-No me llames amo, no soy tu amo, somos amigos. Mira hay una alarma cubriendo la casa, no afecta a los elfos de la casa tendrías que entrar dentro y abrirnos la puerta, en cuando la abras desde el interior se desconecta durante un minuto. Entonces podremos entrar.

.-Claro amo James.

Inmediatamente se traslado al interior de la mansión. James lució una sonrisa en cuando le volvió a llamar amo James, no había manera de que le llamaran de otra forma, ya había resultado duro que le llamaran James y no su verdadero nombre. Por suerte Po era muy inteligente y sabía que bajo ningún concepto le tenía que llamar de otra forma durante este tipo de misiones.

Tal como había predicho, nada más abrirse la puerta, la cúpula dorada que cubría la mansión se desvaneció de donde estaban los desconocidos dejándoles el paso libre al interior del edificio.

Utilizando los signos de batalla enseñado por los elfos de las montañas James hizo indicaciones para encontrar a su presa. Po se dirigió directamente a las cocinas, normalmente todas las familias de magos tenían un mapa de la casa en las cocinas donde se indicaba el lugar donde estaban todos los miembros, de ese modo nos nuevos aprendían enseguida las costumbres de los dueños así como la situación de cada cosa.

A los pocos segundos ya conocían en que habitación estaba el maldito mortífago y cuantas personas se encontraban ahí en esos momentos, si alguien estuviera despierto se indicaba por un circulo verde mientras que si se encontraba dormido era señalado por un circulo rojo alrededor del nombre. Únicamente estaban en casa el sr y la sra Avery y algunos elfos de la casa. Cuando comenzaron a subir justo uno de los elfos de la casa salió de repente delante de ellos. Inmediatamente un elfo de las montañas desenfundó su larga espada mientras que otro le apuntaba como un rayo con su arco. El pobre elfo estaba temblando, sin decir ni una palabra, con los ojos abiertos como platos mostrando el temor que sentía en estos momentos.

Ocupándose de la situación, James  buscó entre sus ropas y le enseñó al elfo domestico un bonito collar dorado, en él había diversos símbolos en otros tantos idiomas olvidados, con un dragón en el centro del mismo.

El elfo pareció entonces más sorprendido aún, y alargó el brazo para tocar el magnifico colgante. Al hacerlo, unas pocas chispas de colores salieron de sus manos. Comprendiendo entonces que no se trataba de ninguna imitación, que se encontraba frente al colgante de Odiseth, el que según la leyenda uniría todas las razas para luchar en un frente común, el último portador conocido había sido el propio Merlín en tiempos del Rey Arturo, pero muchos otros lo habían llevado antes, todos con el mismo fin. Inmediatamente se arrodilló ante James, intentando no temblar por el miedo y la emoción que le embargaba.

.-Señor, al fin ha llegado el señor.- dijo el elfo inclinando dulcemente la cabeza.

.-SHHhhh, no digas nada más.- Le contestó este en un susurro .- este es el momento, debes avisar a tus hermanos, esta noche seréis libres. Que se preparen todos cerca de la puerta principal. Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer en esta casa.- El elfo simplemente cabeceó afirmativamente y desapareció del mismo modo que vino.

Siguieron por el corredor hasta llegar a la última de las puertas del pasillo principal. La puerta de los dueños.

.-Es el momento, estad preparados.

Inmediatamente el Elfo de los bosques empezó a hacer sonar su flauta, haciendo que su melodía se perdiese por la parte inferior de la puerta mientras James bloqueaba un hechizo que impedía la apertura de la misma. 

Cuando los 7 sujetos entraron en la habitación del señor de la casa, se los encontraron durmiendo placidamente en un cama de terciopelo rojo, tan tranquilos con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. La mirada de James de contrajo ante esa visión.

.-Encargaron de ella, tengo cosas que discutir con él.

Dos de ellos se llevaron levitando a la mujer. Dejando en la cama únicamente al varón. Que fue despertado poco después bruscamente con un jarro de agua fría. 

.-QUE PASA, DONDE ESTOY?.- Preguntó Avery aún adormilado.

.-No reconoces tu mansión, AVERY.- Dijo James con una voz dura y áspera.- No reconoces el fruto de tus crímenes.

.-Crímenes, de que crímenes me acusáis? Que pruebas tenéis en mi contra para presentaros en medio de la noche irrumpiendo en mi casa?.- Dijo Avery un poco más calmado, sabiendo que su posición le salvaría de cualquier acusación que tuviera contra él.

.-PRUEBAS.- Grito James.- Tu brazo es nuestra prueba.- Dijo sacando una afilada espada de su espalda que parecía brillar con la llama infinita de la verdad, cortando desde el mismo hombro el brazo izquierdo del mortífago que empezó a gritar del dolor. Ni una sola gota de sangre salió de la herida que había quedado coagulada por el calor de parecía desprender la misma hoja. Quedando el miembro a pocos centímetros de distancia del cuerpo curvado del mortífago. Acercándose al brazo, James observó la marca ennegrecida de Voldemort.

.-Veremos que piensa tu amo de esto. Ya sabéis que hacer con él. Po encárgate de los elfos domésticos que aguardan en la puerta, llévalos a casa- Dijo este secamente quedando solo en la habitación poco después sumido en sus pensamientos. Si, seguro que lo ha notado, todo ese dolor al perder el enlace con uno de los suyos, ya era hora de empezar a devolverle parte del dolor que ha causado.

----------------------------------------

Un grito de dolor se escuchó en la habitación donde dormía el señor, la elfina que se ocupaba de él, no sabía que hacer. Había aprendido que no era bueno desobedecer al sr en una de sus ordenes. Había visto los efectos en cualquiera de sus compañeros que lo habían servido antes que ella. En lo que llevaban de año, justo cuando ella había entrado 6 habían ocupado su posición. Ninguno se encontraba vivo ahora. No, ella no entraría para ver que estaba pasando. No era su problema, si no se mencionaba su nombre no acudiría. El castigo podía ser demasiado alto.

Cuando el sr Voldemort salió de su habitación aún sufría el dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Su brazo libido no dejaba lugar a dudas.

.-QUE SE DESPIERTE TODO EL MUNDO.—Gritó.- Ocúpate  de que en 30 minutos estén todos en el lugar de siempre. Si falta alguien tu sufrirás las consecuencias.- Le dijo mirando con odio a la elfina que desapareció inmediatamente a cumplir las ordenes de su señor.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los encapuchados apresuradamente a una sala amplia con una gran silla de pura roca ennegrecida al frente. Con la figura de su señor sentada en ella y los ojos encendidos por la espera. Lo único que se les ocurría era postrarse ante él en busca de clemencia. Casi nunca llegaba si habían fallado en algo seguro que el culpable lo pagaría. Simplemente esperaban no ser ellos esta vez.

.-Alguien sabe porque estáis aquí?.- Dijo con odio Voldemort mirando como empezaban algunos de sus siervos a temblar inconteniblemente. Ninguno levantaba la vista del suelo. Al menos habían aprendido de lecciones anteriores.- Malfoy donde está Avery?.- Malfoy ni siquiera levantó la vista para contestar. El ambiente estaba tenso, el amo no estaba de buen humor y eso se respiraba en el ambiente. Cuando eso pasaba alguien tenía que pagar.

.-No está aquí señor, debe estar en casa, si le llama señor seguro que.....

.-Malfoy, no me digas lo que ya sé.... CRUCIO.- El cuerpo de Malfoy se contorsionaba por el dolor. La agonía se alargó más de lo normal. Cuando finalmente su amo paró, de su boca salía sangre por las heridas internas que de buen seguro le acababa de ocasionar.

.-Si señor, lo siento señor.- Dijo como pudo Lucius volviendo junto al grupo que ahora más que nunca temían la ira de su señor. Voldemort adoraba esa sensación, ese miedo que irradiaban los ojos de todos los presentes le gustaba sobremanera.

.-Que alguien valla a su casa, quiero saber que ha pasado. RAPIDO!!!.- 4 Figuras se movieron inmediatamente, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy. Tenía la sensación que su vida dependía de las respuestas que obtuviera de modo que no lo dejaría en manos de otros.

--------------------------------------------

Los 4 Mortífagos se aparecieron en las cercanías de la mansión de Avery. Sabían muy bien que escudos antiaparición y diversos hechizos protectores se encontraban en la mansión. Lo más practico era llamar al timbre. Al llegar cerca vieron a un grupo de Aurores del ministerio en las mismas puertas de la casa. 

Algo había pasado para que se encontrasen ahí, tal vez algún animal había hecho saltar las alarmas o algún ladrón muggle había intentado robar. Después de charlar un rato sobre que hacer y no queriendo volver con las manos vacías decidieron que se acercara únicamente Lucius a hablar con los Aurores. Era bien conocido por ellos, aunque no gozaba de tanta confianza con el ministro desde que su señor había vuelto a la luz publica aun mantenía su fachada intacta. 

.-Buenas noches agentes, alguien me puede decir que ha ocurrido aquí.

.-No estamos autorizados sr..- Contestó el más cercano a él.

.-Bueno, el sr Avery era un buen amigo mío y conozco personalmente a la familia por muchos años.

.-Entonces sabrá que era un Mortífago.- dijo secamente otro de los Aurores.

.-Mortífago? Eso es una estupidez, quien es capaz de difamarle de ese modo?.- Dijo pareciendo indignado.

.-Su brazo sr, su brazo lo dice.

.-Su brazo?

.-Es lo único que hemos encontrada de él y su mujer. En su brazo estaba claramente la marca Oscura Sr Malfoy, si tan amigos era tal vez estemos interesados en su amistad con él.

.-Hace algunos años que no manteníamos conversación y.....   y es hora de dejarles seguir con su investigación, si me disculpan señores....- No le gustaba el camino que había tomada la conversación. Pero al menos se había enterado de que le había pasado a su compañero, alguien lo había matado, trotándolo en trocitos. Tal vez consiguiera salvar la vida esa noche...

Al llegar junto a su amo la reacción no se hizo esperar.

.-Y no has averiguado nada más?.- Preguntó Voldemort a oír las palabras de Lucius.

.-Estaba lleno de Aurores Sr. Mañana a primera hora iré al ministerio para....

.-MAÑANA, Lucius, MAÑANA, Siempre has sido un poco torpe en tus misiones Lucius, únicamente me servias por tus contactos en el ministerios y desde hace algún tiempo ni eso. Dame un buena razón para que veas un mañana Malfoy, una sola razón.- Malfoy estaba temblando visiblemente, desde luego ese no era su día. Que demonios le había pasado a su señor para estar tan enfado.

.-Sr yo soy su más humilde siervo sr.- Contestó vacilando. Sabía que cada palabra contaba para salvar su vida.- Siempre le he sido fiel sr. Sigo teniendo cierta influencia en el consejo de...

.-Ya vasta Malfoy, ahora se porque no te he matado antes, no tengo tripa para tus suplicas y lloriqueos. FUERA de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta y procura traerme toda la información mañana sin falta, si no........

---------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, en la oficina de Dumbledore:

Unos 12 miembros se encontraban en la oficina del director, era sábado, de modo que ninguna clase se estaba desarrollando en esos momentos. Se había pedido una reunión de emergencia tras unos hechos producidos la noche anterior. Posiblemente la muerte de un conocido comedor de la muerte.

.-Buenos días a todos, supongo que estarán enterados, al menos en parte de lo ocurrido en la residencia del Sr Jathon Avery (No se si se llama Jathon si alguien lo sabe lo cambiaré en cuando reciba la notificación).

.-Sabemos que  se a producido un asesinato, al menos eso es lo que se comenta.- Dijo la sr Weasley.

.-No sabemos si está realmente muerto, el caso es que se ha encontrado un miembro del sr Avery.

.-Un miembro?.- Preguntó el profesor Snape.

.-Si el brazo izquierdo para ser concretos, donde llevaba la marca oscura.

.-Y el resto?.- Preguntó Snape tragando saliva.

EL profesor Dumbledore ni siquiera contestó, era obvio que nada se sabía al respecto.

.-Hay otras cosas extrañas en este suceso. Al parecer la mansión del sr Avery está muy bien guardada con diversos hechizos y bestias amaestradas, no le gustaba ser sorprendido. Los hechizos se encontraron desactivados y los animales no se despertaron hasta que llegaron los Aurores del ministerio. Les resultó realmente difícil reducirlos sin llegar a matarlos.  Hay todo tipo de hechizos para disuadir tanto a muggles como a magos. Ninguno de ellos saltó hasta llegar los Aurores.

Las palabras atonas de Dumbledore relatando los hechos no hizo más de aumentar la sensación de que alguien había entrado en una fortaleza donde ningún ser humano hubiera tenido que entrar sin ser invitado. El profesor Dumbledore continuó explicando lo que sabía.

.-Ningún rastro de sangre se encontraba en la habitación de Avery.

.-Es posible que fuera asesinado en algún otro lugar.

.-No, fue allí donde sucedió. Hay ciertos rastros mágicos no determinados que lo indican, más bien parece que la herida se coaguló en el mismo instante en que se produjo.

.-Utilizaron algún hechizo cortador o algo por el estilo?

.-No, fue algo muy afilado, incluso más que el bisturí de un Medimago, pero al mismo tiempo tan caliente que era capaz de que la herida no perdiera ni gota de sangre.

.-Hay testigos. Los elfos domésticos....

.-No queda nadie en la casa, ninguno de ellos pertenecía en la casa al llegar los Aurores.

.-Pero normalmente no reciben ordenes de nadie más aparte de su amo, nadie podría obligarles a hacerlo.

.-Hay algo más verdad? .-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.- Solo por esto no estaríamos teniendo una reunión de emergencia.- Dumbledore cabeceó y continuó con el relato.

.-Junto al brazo de Avery se encontró una nota, decía lo siguiente.

Jathon Avery ha sido considerado culpable de asesinato, tortura, conspiración al lado de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle ( Lord Voldemort).

Es hora de hacer justicia, preparaos para el juicio de los hijos de la luz.

.-No había ninguna firma, ningún rastro de quien podía ser el causante, al parecer no se trata de Voldemort que está muy interesado en saber quien lo ha hecho tb, sabemos que Lucius Malfoy habló al poco tiempo al lugar de los hechos preguntando que había pasado y estoy seguro que esta mañana hará uso de toda la influencia que le queda por conocer todos los detalles.

.-Conocemos a alguien que se haga llamar los hijos de la luz?

.-No. Hay algo más, había un dibujo en el papel que encontraron los aurores. Permítanme que se lo muestre.

Con un sencillo conjuro un amuleto apareció en el aire delante de la orden del fénix . Era redondo, con diversas runas y signos extraños en su superficie. Justo en el fondo un dragón ocupaba el centro del medallón.

.-Los expertos no conocen el significado de.....

En esos momentos Dobby apareció en el despacho del director, llevaba consigo un bandeja que Dumbledore le había pedido con alimentos para el almuerzo de la orden, al llegar, se quedó mirando el símbolo flotante y sin poder remediarlo se le calló la bandeja al suelo al reconocerla. Entonces reaccionó comprendiendo que su reacción sería sospechosa y se agachó inmediatamente para recoger los pedazos rotos.

.-Dobby lo siente señor, no quería Sr, enseguida les traigo sus desayunos sr.

El profesor Dumbledore se había percatado de la extraña reacción del elfo al ver frente a frente el  emblema utilizado por los hijos de la luz. Tal vez se había sorprendido al aparecerse, o tal vez lo conocía realmente. Decidió dejar las preguntas para otra ocasión y continuó con la reunión.

.-Bueno, hay diversos expertos trabajando en el tema, de momento nada sobre los símbolos o las runas, ninguna pista de su significado o procedencia. Quiero que mantengan los ojos muy abiertos al igual que sus oídos, necesitamos respuestas. Ahora más que nunca podemos tener ciertos aliados en nuestra lucha con el sr Oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo sus métodos nos indican que pueden tb resultar una amenaza para nosotros. Hasta nuevos datos, consideraremos a los Hijos de la luz muy peligrosos. 

Una voz sonó dentro de la chimenea del despacho del director.

.-Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos un problema en el comedor, sería necesaria su presencia inmediatamente.

.-Es realmente necesario, estoy en una reunión muy importante.

.-Tiene que ver con Harry Potter sr.

Su semblante cambió rápidamente al oír ese nombre, seguía siendo un tema tabú para la mayoría de los estudiantes especialmente para los de la casa Gryffindor y por la voz de la profesora de Herbología parecía grave.

Sin perder tiempo en dar explicaciones salió como poseído por el diablo en dirección al gran comedor. Al llegar ahí se encontró con las miradas inquisidoras de Gryffindor. En la mesa de los profesores había tb cierto rebuelo.  Únicamente el nuevo profesor pareció comer tranquilamente con un apetito voraz.

Al llegar el profesor Dumbledore a la mesa de los profesores estos le enseñaron la lista de los inscritos hasta el momento para el campeonato de duelos. Inmediatamente giró su vista a la mesa de Slytherin buscando alguna pista sobre el culpable de esa broma macabra. Todos parecían no comprender que estaba pasando, incluso Malfoy estaba mirando a las otras mesas, esperando comprender que estaba pasando tb.

.-QUIEN HA SIDO? QUIEN HA INSCRITO EL NOMBRE DE HARRY POTTER EN LA LISTA PARA EL CAMPEONATO?.- Ni un susurro se escuchaba en todo el gran comedor esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.- Si se entrega ahora, únicamente cumplirá 6 meses de detención y ningún punto será sustraído de su casa.- Nadie respondió. Está bien, descubriremos al culpable y serán quitados 500 puntos a la casa y una posible expulsión. Si durante el día de hoy no aparece el culpable tomaremos medidas para descubrirlo.

Dicho esto volvió a salir por la puerta ante las murmuraciones de todo el colegio, 500 puntos, era el mayor castigo producido en Hogwarts. Al parecer Dumbledore no estaba de muy buen humor ese día.

------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este es el final de cap. Aviso que no espero poder actualizarlo hasta el año que viene por muchos review que me manden de modo que no se impacienten ni envíen amenazas al llegar a los 25 prometidos. Estoy actualizando a marchas forzadas por su insistencia pero todo tiene un limite. Espero no tener que tomar medidas en el asunto. Como yo todos amamos estos fics pero deben comprender que es mucho más rápido leer y escribir un review que montar todo el capitulo palabra a palabra. Ustedes tardan poco más de 48 Horas en enviarme los 25 review. Yo tardo horas en componer un capitulo y no siempre se tiene la inspiración para hacerlo. Forzar un capitulo únicamente puede dar como resultado bajar la calidad del mismo. Espero que lo comprendan y no me manden review pidiendo la actualización nada más llegar a los 25 review. Esa NO ERA mi intención al empezar este Fic si crea problemas en la actualización de la orden del Fénix II lo corto de cuajo y no me sentiré culpable por ello. Tengan un poco de paciencia por favor y todos disfrutaremos de la historia.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO a todo el mundo.


	9. Waldem Macnair

WALDEM MACNAIR

Sentado en su trono negro como el carbón se encontraba sentado el que según todos era el peor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempo. Su nombre producía tanto miedo que muy pocos eran los que se atrevían a pronunciarlo abiertamente. Enfrente de él un Lucius Malfoy arrodillado esperando que las noticias que le traía fueran lo suficientemente buenas como para evitar el castigo que le esperaba. No dijo ni una palabra, esperaba que su señor le diera permiso para hablar.

.-Que me traes Malfoy?.- Dijo aún enfadado Voldemort. Cosa que provocó que los temblores del orgulloso Lucius Malfoy se multiplicaran.

.-Sr, traigo noticias de lo que pasó en la mansión de Avery. Al parecer alguien entró desconectando todos sus sistemas de protección. Cuando llegaron los Aurores del ministerio la casa estaba desierta, ni el sr ni la sra Avery estaban en ella, ni tampoco ninguno de los elfos domésticos que la guardan. En la cama encontraron el brazo izquierdo de Avery.- Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar .- Se sabe que la hoja que corto su brazo debía estar al rojo vivo ya que coagulaba la sangre al mismo tiempo que estaba produciendo la herida. Los Aurores encontraron una nota en la escena del supuesto crimen la nota decía lo siguiente.

@@@@@@

_Jathon Avery ha sido considerado culpable de asesinato, tortura, conspiración al lado de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle ( Lord Voldemort)._

_Es hora de hacer justicia, preparaos para el juicio de los hijos de la luz._

@@@@@@

Junto con un símbolo grabado en él. Aquí le traigo una copia exacta de él. Ninguno de los expertos consultados tiene ninguna idea del significado de las runas o a quien puede pertenecer. Al parecer ellos no los consideran amistosos y han ordenado actuar con la máxima precaución en caso de encontrárselos. Corre el rumor que Dumbledore piensa  lo mismo y tb actuarán de la misma forma. Nadie tiene ni idea de quien puede ser este grupo o si son amistosos o no.

.-Lucius, Lucius.- Dijo Voldemort.- Hay una cosa segura, ese grupo no es amistoso, no al menos para nosotros. Quiero que les deis caza, les arrinconéis como los perros que son y que los postréis a mis pies. Quiero matarlos con mis propias manos. Hacerles pagar por lo que han hecho a uno de los míos. Pasa una copia del símbolo a nuestra gente en todo el mundo, si alguien sabe que demonios es este símbolo quiero saberlo enseguida.

Tras estas palabras Lucius se levantó para salir del cuarto, pero comprendió demasiado tarde que su señor no le había dado permiso, ese era una falta que le costaría cara. Antes incluso de poder volver a postrarse a los pies de su señor ya estaba envuelto en DOLOR. Los gritos del dolor que rasgaba su misma alma no tardaron en aparecer. Tras unos largos instantes. Cesó.

.-Donde están tus modales Malfoy? Retírate, me has puesto el suelo manchado con tu sucia sangre, avisa a la elfa para que limpie esta sala enseguida. 

Como pudo el padre de Draco Malfoy, salió arrastrando la pierna izquierda dando gracias por que Voldemort no estaba finalmente de muy mal humor.

A los pocos minutos una Elfa doméstica entraba rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraba su amo, limpiando eficazmente los restos de sangre que se encontraban en el suelo de la estancia. Sin poder evitarlo pudo apreciar el símbolo que su amo sostenía en la mano. El símbolo de la esperanza para los de su raza, el símbolo que durante generaciones había permanecido oculto a los hijos de las criaturas mágicas que conocían su significado, pasando de boca en boca sin dejar ninguna constancia del pacto escrito hace milenios por el entonces portador.

Al salir del cuarto una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Seguía habiendo esperanza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Waldem Macnair salía en esos momentos de su hacer algunas de sus compras en el callejón Knockturn y se dirigía hacia su oficina en el ministerio. Muy poca gente se cruzaba por su camino, a fin de cuentas, lo que antaño había sido una calle siempre infestada de gente, comprando y riendo se había convertido en una mera sombra en los tiempos oscuros que estaban viviendo. Los diversos ataques que el callejón Diagon había sufrido en el último año, después del regreso de su señor había marcado las memorias de todos los magos de Inglaterra y sus corazones temerosos no tenían cabida para el placer de las compras ni las risas inocentes.

Macnair nada sabía de lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas a uno de sus compañeros. A uno de sus rivales por ocupar el lado derecho en el trono que Voldemort ostentaba. Nada sabía y por esa razón caminaba tranquilamente por la calle aparentemente vacía aunque no lo estaba tanto, a cierta distancia dos sombras irreconocibles parecían llevar su misma dirección. Dos sombras que se movían lentamente y conversaban entre susurros.

Macnair era ajeno al miedo a ser perseguido, al temor de ser cazado como un animal. El solía ser el cazador. Cuando su señor había casi perecido a manos del niño que vivió había conseguido que nadie le relacionara directamente con él y había pasado de cazar personas a cazar animales mágicos por orden del ministerio. No era lo mismo la verdad, los ojos de los animales no pedían clemencia cuando estaban a punto de sucumbir ante la maldición asesina ni gritaban de la misma forma tras recibir la maldición del cruciatus pero era la única diversión que había podido tener mientras su señor se recuperaba de su herida casi mortal.

Ahora era diferente, ocupaba un cargo relativamente importante dentro del ministerio y muy pronto lo sería aún más. Su señor tenía planes para él. De eso estaba seguro. Ya no tenía la necesitad de cazar criaturas grotescas para tener un poco de diversión, su señor se encargaba que no le faltasen victimas que atormentar ni familias que quebrar.

Durante el último año el reinado de terror de su señor se había reconstruido completamente y más. Nunca antes habían tenido tantos seguidores. Ni habían actuado tan impunemente. La única fuerza que se les oponía era la llamada Orden del Fénix encabezada por Albus Dumbledore. Más que una oposición real eran una molestia que de vez en cuando se encontraban en su camino.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos salió de la zona antiaparición del callejón Diagon y se dirigió inmediatamente a su despacho en el ministerio.

Nada más llegar pudo comprobar que los sucios Aurores del ministerio seguían con sus tonterías sobre seguridad, inspeccionando a todas y cada una de las personas externas que querían acceder a alguna zona de él. Que estupidos. Se olvidaban de lo más obvio, los propios trabajadores. Había más mortífagos ahí que Aurores controlando la zona. En el momento en que su señor se decidiera a dar el golpe final nada se resistiría a su avalancha de poder.

Tras saludar al jefe de seguridad se dirigió inmediatamente a su despacho. Control de criaturas mágicas, que nombre tan genérico. Si no fuera por el nuevo ministro. Arthur Weasley. Si, haría ya algún tiempo que tendrían controlado completamente el ministerio. Era otra de las molestias pero pronto terminaría, de eso se encargaría el Lord y él ocuparía su lugar. Se convertiría en el próximo Ministro y el país sería definitivamente suyo.

Una leve entonación con su varita y se le permitió el acceso a su oficina. El mismo había puesto este hechizo de seguridad, nunca se sabía cuando alguien podía entrar en tu oficina sin ser invitado. Una mesa enorme se encontraba en el centro de la habitación con una preciosa silla de estilo clásico. Decidió hacer lo que hacía siempre, sentarse a esperar que fueran las 12:30 para irse definitivamente hacia su casa. Era aburrido este trabajo pero debía continuar con su fachada. Lo que él no sabía era que ese día tendría diversión. Más de la que hubiese querido.

Nada más sentarse en la silla se activo el portkey oculto en ella. Lanzándolo a un lugar desconocido.

------------------------------------------------------

En ese mismo momento, 2 hombres llegaban a Hogwarts. Habían sido llamados de urgencia por el propio Albus Dumbledore. Se requerían sus servicios urgentemente. Para que demonios se necesitaban los servicios de unos ratones de biblioteca como solían llamarles. Su ocupación no era demasiado apreciada por el resto de la sociedad. Únicamente algunas veces tenían la emoción de ser requeridos en juicios  o investigaciones especiales con el fin de determinar la procedencia de los escritos o quien o cuando lo había escrito.  Que es lo que quería el director, saber quien era el alumno que había copiado en el examen final?

Al llegar a la puerta principal un enorme hombre les estaba esperando.

.-Hola, me llamo Hagrid, espero que hallan tenido buen viaje.- Los dos hombres cabecearon tranquilamente.- Bien, me alegro, si son tan amables de seguirme les llevaré ante el director.

Unos minutos más tarde..........

.-Ahhh, pasen, pasen..... me alegro de verles.- Les saludo Albus.

.-Es un placer sr.

.-Bueno, estoy seguro que se preguntarán la razón por la que les he hecho llamar, puede que no sea una hecho muy normal pero nos resulta de vital importancia conocer quien ha escrito este nombre en la lista de inscritos para un torneo.- Dijo mientras les pasaba la lista. Los ojos se les iluminaron al ver el nombre inscrito.

.-Se tratará de una broma estudiantil, no creo sea.....

.-Entiendo que para ustedes no sea más que una simple broma estudiantil, pero yo tengo a un grupo importante de alumnos que no piensan de la misma forma, queremos saber quien lo ha hecho y señores, seguramente el culpable se arriesga a ser expulsado, de modo que no den su veredicto a la ligera.

Los dos hombres cabecearon entendiendo el problema.

.-Necesitaremos pruebas caligráficas de todos los estudiantes del colegio.

El profesor Dumbledore ya había previsto esto de modo que les acompaño al archivo principal del colegio.

.- En esas estanterías de ahí se encuentran los TIMOS de los últimos 5 años, de ahí pueden sacar las muestras que necesiten de todos los estudiantes de 6 y 7 año. Para los demás les he dejado muestras de los últimos trabajos realizados en esas cajas de ahí ordenadas por curso y casa.

.-Tardaremos algunos días en tener la información que precisa.

.-Tienen todo el tiempo que necesiten señores.

---------------------------------------------------------

Waldem Macnair se despertó, DONDE DEMONIOS SE ENCONTRABA? Que había pasado? A si un portkey. Su mente empezaba a volverse más lucida por momentos. Una nota a su lado se lo explico

@@@@@@@@

Saludos sr Waldem, le gustará saber que ha sido considerado culpable de asesinato tanto de magos y mugles como de innumerables criaturas mágicas. En el centro de este bosque se encuentra un claro donde existe un portkey que le llevará a la libertad. Hacia el norte. Si es que consigue llegar claro. Que tenga suerte.

Los hijos de la Luz

@@@@@@@@@

Que broma es esta?. Se preguntaba el mortífago, alguien le había dejado en medio de un bosque con su varita y todo. Que poco le conocían, no era para él ningún problema poder atravesar todo el maldito bosque si era necesario, sabía muy bien como moverse por él. Había cazado criaturas por todo el mundo. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos escuchó el rugido de un felino. Aunque tenía experiencia en la caza nunca antes había escuchado nada igual. Se trataba de un felino grande sin lugar a dudas y no estaba muy contento de que alguien hubiera entrado en sus dominios sin su consentimiento.

Sin esperar más noticias se puso en camino, no quería tener que pasar la noche en este inmundo lugar. Cuando saliese de ahí encontraría a los culpables y  les haría pagar por  tal arrogancia. 

Su varita le indicó el norte y empezó a caminar rápidamente en esa dirección. No dio ni dos pasos cuando vió a su enemigo. Un diente de sable ( es como un tigre pero con dos enormes dientes que salen por su rostro), No se suponía que estaban extinguidos???. No estaba solo, al parecer la hembra estaba a su lado. Era una caza en familia, se dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces les lanzó un hechizo para aturdirlos solo para comprobar que no era tan sencillo. El hechizo impactó en el vello animal pero únicamente le hizo ponerse más enfadado. 

Sin poder contener más la sangre fría empezó a correr frenéticamente hacia el claro mencionado. Podía escuchar los sonidos de la caza de estos grandes depredadores, le estaban rodeando, por que no le atacaban? Durante unos largos minutos continuó sintiendo los rugidos y movimientos de sus cazadores no comprendiendo que estos simplemente estaban jugando con él. Querían cansarle. Sus poros empezaron a rezomar con el sudor envuelto con el aroma del miedo. Eso excitaba más a los felinos, eso era lo que querían. Que su presa comprendiera que no había escapatoria antes de darle el golpe final.

Por fin el claro mencionado estuvo a su vista, no había resultado tan difícil a fin y al cabo. Se dijo poco antes de comprender que había llegado el momento para ser atacado.

Una enorme bestia cortó el camino principal.  Macnair sacó rápidamente su varita en un intento de protegerse y eliminar a la criatura. En cuando la palabra Avada salió por su boca, el otro felino le atacó por la espalda. Antes de poder defenderse la criatura le había propinado un gran corte en la pierna derecha que le dolía horrores. Gateando por el suelo sus ojos mostraban todo el temor  que sentía en su corazón. Cuando se volvió el gran Gato puso sus dos piernas delanteras en su pecho y con un rugido en su misma cara le enseñó los impresionantes dientes afilados que seguramente pondrían fin a su vida.

Entonces algo llamó la atención de los felinos, sus miradas estaban perdidas en medio del bosque y por más que Macnair intentó oír lo mismo que las bestias no lo consiguió. EL gato se giró de nuevo hacia él  y no pudiendo contenerse más cerró los ojos para no ver a su asesino en el momento de su muerte. Pasaron varios segundos antes de atreverse simplemente a abrirlos de nuevo, para ver que se encontraba complemente solo en esos momentos. Sin esperar a ver donde estaban sus agresores se dirigió al claro arrastrando pesadamente su pierna que dejaba un rastro de sangre. Varias veces calló al suelo agotado como estaba y varias veces se volvió a levantar. No sabía donde había dejado la varita pero no pensaba volver a por ella. Contra esas bestias asesinas no le serviría de nada. 

Tal como decía la carta en el mismo centro del claro estaba su silla. Se dejó caer pesadamente en ella y su cuerpo sintió el tiro de un portkey.

--------------------------------------------

En el callejón Knockturn un grupo de mortífagos se encontraba charlando en lo que ellos llamaban su lugar de reunión. Ninguno de ellos formaba parte del circulo interno de Voldemort de modo que todas las instrucciones les eran enviadas a ese lugar. 

Dentro de poco se preparaba un ataque a gran escala  y estaban ansiosos por conocer los detalles. Llegar a ese lugar era un poco intrincado, las casas dentro del callejón Knockturn habían crecido sin ningún control por parte del ministerio formando una maraña casi incomprensible de caminos. A parte de eso la casa estaba bien protegida con encantos y únicamente conociendo la situación exacta podían acceder a ella. Hechizos protectores y alarmas cercaban los últimos metros del almacén.

Esos hechizos les avisaron de que alguien se acercaba. En esos momentos no sabían si se trataba de amigo o  enemigo pero todos ocuparon situaciones defensivas por si acaso. Al acercarse al almacén el intruso pronunció la contraseña que según pensaba le daría acceso al almacén, para su desgracia esa ya no era operativa. El único problema era que las contraseñas cambiaban cada vez con más frecuencia y era habitual que algún despistado pronunciara la antigua de modo que tendrían que esperar para saber su identidad.

Al tener frente ellos al intruso no hubo lugar a dudas. Se trataba de Stephen McGornall, conocido Auror del ministerio que formaba parte de uno de los destacamentos de Aurores más reputados actualmente, su cara era conocida por todos los mortífagos y su cabeza tenía un buen precio. Comprendieron que muy pronto el resto sus compañeros irrumpirían en el almacén y eso les obligó a actuar rápidamente. Le enviaron varios Cruciatus que dieron en el blanco y sumieron al Auror en el más absoluto dolor. No pasaron ni 45 segundos antes de que le empezase a salir espuma por la boca, señal inequívoca de que su mente había cruzado la barrera del retorno a la cordura. Se habían excedido un poco al concentrar varios hechizos tan seguidos y no habían podido saborear el dolor de su victima.

La alarma de seguridad les informó que tal como pensaban un grupo más numeroso se acercaba al almacén. Los compañeros de McGornall habían llegado tarde ese día, no había posibilidad de cura ya para su compañero. Antes de que entrasen por la puerta los mortífagos habían abandonado el local por diversos pasadizos secretos creados para esta función.

Al entrar el cuerpo de Aurores se encontró con una visión impar, uno de sus mejores compañeros estaba tendido en el suelo de la estancia principal. Finalmente el Auror que estaba delante de la comitiva habló.

.-McGornall? .-preguntó incrédulo.

.- si señor?.- contestó un voz su espalda mientras se abría paso entre sus compañeros.

Al llegar donde se encontraba su superior su vista se posó en la vista de su propio cuerpo tirado el suelo. Miles de pensamientos se agolparon en mente. Como?, quien?, porque?.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta el cuerpo en el suelo comenzó  a cambiar, la cara se volvió más gruesa y su cuerpo más fornido. Revelando el cuerpo de un miembro del ministerio, Waldem Macnair, investigado varias veces por supuestamente pertenecer al circulo interno de Voldemort aunque nunca pudo probarse nada.

Ahora mirándole su brazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa era perfectamente visible. Al parecer sus propios compañeros, tomándolo por el conocido Auror se habían ensañado con él.  Pero la pregunta era quien le había suministrado la poción multijugos para parecerse al Auror. Lo habría hecho por iniciativa propia o forzado por las circunstacias?

Tal vez conseguirían responder a esa pregunta si conociesen  la identidad del misterioso informador que les había informado de la situación de ese almacén.

Registrando los bolsillos del inconsciente ministro, encontraron una nota pulcramente escrita que decía:

@@@@@@@@

Waldem Macnair, ha sido considerado culpable  de asesinar a casi todas las criaturas mágicas por capricho propio o el de su señor Lord Voldemort. En su despacho del ministerio encontraran pruebas suficientes de estafa y corrupción.

Los hijos de la luz.

@@@@@@@@@

Ahora los sucesos tenían más sentido, todo había sido encerrona del grupo que se llamaba  los hijos de luz, el mismo que había entrado en casa de los Avery el día anterior, los que como ellos cazaban a mortífagos. Todos los miembros del destacamento de Aurores empezaban a sentir cierta simpatía por ese misterioso grupo. Habían hecho lo que muchos de ellos habían pensado hacer en numerosas ocasiones, cuando por culpa de las burocracias esos cerdos se les habían escapado entre los dedos. Tal vez ahora, esos asesinos empezarían a sentir miedo por sus actos.

---------------------------

En el bosque prohibido el grupo comentaba lo sucedido.

.-Por que no has dejado que los dientes de sable le dieran su merecido? preguntó Balano (El elfo de las montañas), a James.

.-SI no me equivoco era mejor dejarlo manchar.

.-No lo entendemos, tantas molestias para poner el portkey en su despacho para luego dejarlo marchar sin más. Con la cantidad de criaturas que ha matado era justo que muriera por una de ellas.

.-Ninguno de vosotros se ha preguntado por que le suministré la poción multijugos justo antes de que despertase?.- Los demás dieron a entender que esa parte no la entendieron nunca.- Mirad si no me equivoco el portkey que se encontraba en el claro del bosque iba directamente a una de las peores zonas del callejón Knockturn, allí los mortífagos tenían un almacén para llevar a cabo sus planes. Estoy seguro que Waldem se ha dirigido directamente hacia allí pero lo que él no ha percibido el cambio de apariencia. El cuerpo que llevaba era el de un conocido Auror del ministerio de modo que sus amigos no le habrán recibido con los brazos abiertos tal como él esperaba si no más bien todo lo contrario. Estoy seguro que a esta hora debe estar o loco o muerto a manos de sus compañeros.

.-Yo hubiera preferido que se lo comieran los dientes de sable.- contestó uno de sus amigos.

.-Si, pero es posible que se hubieran muerto envenenados por la carne.- contestó sarcásticamente otro.

James estaba contento por como habían ido las cosas. A partir de ahora se complicarían un poco seguramente. Estarían más atentos  y más hostiles en todos los sentidos. Esta noche volvería a Hogwarts ocupando su lugar, sería interesante conocer como había sentado la noticia de haber puesto el nombre de Harry Potter en la lista de inscritos para el torneo. Esperaba que Sirius le diera todos los detalles.

-----------------------------------------

Siento la tardanza, pero la musa de la inspiración parece que se está tomando unas vacaciones en mi caso, no consigo centrarme en la historia, me paso el día revisando lo que tengo ya escrito sin que termine de convencerme el resultado. No se hasta cuando puede durar pero tal como está ahora, hacer un capitulo me cuesta 5 veces más de lo normal.

Normalmente cuando estoy inspirado ni siquiera reviso lo que estoy escribiendo por que después de una línea viene otra y después otra... ahora al hacer un pequeño párrafo no se como continuar, releo y releo para ver por donde me lleva la imaginación pero sin resultados. Espero que lo comprendan y que este estado no me dura demasiado....


	10. Diablo

El lunes, a la hora del almuerzo, los alumnos esperaban ansiosos por las noticias que sin lugar a dudas traería el diario profeta. Los rumores habían corrido como la pólvora en un polvorín. Alguien estaba cazando mortífagos, un nuevo grupo, indiferente a las leyes y a las normas. Haciendo lo que muchos pensaron cada vez que habían perdido a un ser querido. Haciendo justicia. Nada de juicios absurdos, con jueces corruptos y leyes obsoletas. Simple y llanamente justicia.

Lo que mas intrigaba a los alumnos era quienes serian los causantes. Quienes eran tan valientes para arriesgarse a la ira de Voldemort y a la persecución del ministerio. 

El desayuno comenzó entre los murmullos de los estudiantes aunque el silencio más absoluto se produjo cuando la primera lechuza entró en el comedor.

Parecía que cada lechuza llevara un ejemplar del periódico en sus patas formando en su conjunto una manta grisácea que se movía al sonido de las alas.

Hermione recogió su ejemplar del periódico. Junto a ella, a su derecha Ron dejó de comer. Ginny mantenía su mirada de reojo enfrente de ellos.

.-Escuchad esto.- dijo Hermione alterada.

@@@@@@

NUEVA CACERÍA, decía el titular.

Ayer por la tarde un grupo de Aurores alertados por un informador desconocido tomaron posesión de un almacén dentro del callejón Knockturn. Desgraciadamente los presuntos mortífagos consiguieron escapar debía a pasadizos habilitados para esta función. Lo curioso del caso es que al entrar el grupo de Aurores se encontraron con el cuerpo del ministro de control de criaturas mágicas Waldem Macnair torturado hasta la locura por sus supuestos compañeros de delitos.

Fuentes extraoficiales han informado a este periódico que Waldem Macnair se encontraba bajo lo efectos de la poción multijugos cuando los oficiales tomaron el almacén bajo la apariencia de un conocido Auror. Todo hace apuntar que los hijos de la luz se las apañaron para cambiar la apariencia del ministro sin que este se diera cuenta y posteriormente le dejaron libre. Al entrar en el almacén, sus propios compañeros le tomaron por el  Auror y actuaron brutalmente en consecuencia volviéndolo completamente loco por el dolor por la maldición imperdonable que todos conocemos.

En estos momentos, el ministro de control de criaturas mágicas se encuentra internado en el hospital de San Mungo a la espera de la decisión del consejo  encargado del caso.

Más información en las paginas interiores..........

 @@@@@@

En la mesa de los profesores los periódicos se encontraban en manos de todos los profesores a excepción de nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que  almorzaba tranquilamente mientras observaba las diferentes reacciones de los estudiantes.

Cuando captó la mirada intima de Hermione el profesor mantuvo la mirada tranquilamente. Hermione por su parte la bajó instintivamente contrariada por la tranquilidad mostrada por el profesor.

---------------------------------------

A finales de esa semana una nueva noticia llegó  por medio del periódico.

@@@@@@@

LOS HIJOS DE LA LUZ SALVAN UN PUEBLO DE LA MASACRE.

Ayer por la noche un grupo bastante numeroso de mortífagos atacó el pueblo de Solars a las afueras de Londres para encontrarse con la muerte. Un grupo de desconocidos consiguió desalojar a todo el pueblo cerca de 300 habitantes justo antes de que el ataque tuviera lugar y hacer frente a las fuerzas invasoras, al llegar los miembros del ministerio encontraron señales de lucha en el centro del pueblo. Lo único que encontraron fueron cerca de 30 varitas esparcidas por los alrededores, sin rastro de ningún cuerpo. Todos los miembros del grupo de contención pensaron lo peor y no fue hasta encontrar a las 300 personas durmiendo placidamente en una granja cercana que los ánimos empezaron a calmarse.

Únicamente una niña de 6 años fue testigo de la brutal lucha que tubo lugar en ese humilde pueblo. Según esa misma niña un grupo de hombres de negro apareció de repente encontrándose a un solo hombre en el lugar, este amablemente les pidió que se rindieran cosa que provocó las risas de los hombres malos que  empezando a atacarle. Inmediatamente una lluvia de flechas inundó la escena hiriendo  a los hombres de negro.

Según la niña al encontrarse los hombres de negro en el suelo salieron de las cercanías muchos hombres vestidos de blanco con capuchas que cogieron los cuerpos y desaparecieron.

Según fuentes del ministerio no se puede hacer caso de los comentarios de una niña de tan corta edad, ya que los hechos podrían verse alterados por la imaginación infantil.

No se que creerán nuestros lectores pero si no hacemos caso de ella que demonios pasó en el tranquilo pueblo de Solars? Esa tal vez sea una pregunta que de momento no tengamos respuesta. De lo que si estamos seguros es que no ser por "los hombres de blanco" tan vez estaríamos ante una nueva carnicería de los seguidores de Quien no debe ser nombrado.

@@@@@@@@@

Todos los alumnos no hablaron de nada más durante la mañana, justo antes de comer, saliendo de su clase de Historia de magia, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el gran comedor, estaban hambrientos.

.-Solo nos faltaba que tener trabajo adicional en clase de historia tb.- Comentó Ron contrariado por el trabajo que el profesor les había mandado al terminar su clase.

.-Ron, tenemos hasta final de curso, solo tenemos que escribir la biografía de un famoso mago de todos los tiempos. No se quien hacer, hay tantos para elegir.- Dijo emocionada Hermione ante la posibilidad de ampliar sus conocimientos.

.-Menos mal que se tiene que hacer por parejas.

.-Si pero no creas que yo haré todo el trabajo.

.-Pero si a ti te encanta, reconócelo al menos.

.-Si me ha gustado la idea pero.... Al menos me dejarás escoger  de quien hacemos el trabajo?

.-Hecho

Mientras conversaban animadamente en dirección al gran salón, pudieron apreciar como el director del colegio despedía a los hombres que habían venido a averiguar quien había inscrito a Harry en el torneo de duelos. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigieron hacia él.

.-Hola sr Director.- le saludaron los chicos.

.-Ahh, hola chicos, que tal las clases?

.-Bien.- Contestaron mientras miraban como los expertos del ministerio se alejaban.

.-Supongo que estaréis preguntándoos cual ha sido el veredicto de los señores que acaban de marcharse.- Dijo el director con una sonrisa cómplice. Los chicos cabecearon afirmativamente.- Estoy seguro que después de comer podreis venir a verme al despacho, ahí podremos hablar sobre lo ocurrido. No veremos después, la contraseña es Cucurucho de chocolate.

El director desapareció en dirección a su oficina mientras los chicos entraron hambrientos en el comedor. No tardaron ni 30 minutos en terminar, hambrientos como estaban y con la curiosidad de conocer quien había osado buscar las iras de las 3 casas de Hogwarts.

Al entrar en el despacho el director les estaba esperando. Junto al grupo se había unido Ginny.

.-Hola, espero que hayan comido bien.

.-Si Sr. director.- contestó Ginny un poco cohibida ante la presencia del director del colegio. Ella era la que menos trato había tenido con el director.

.-Os apetece un taza de te?.- Preguntó el director mientras se servía un taza para él. La única que contestó afirmativamente fue Hermione.

.-Bueno, supongo que estay esperando el veredicto de los expertos, bueno, la verdad es que ha sido toda una sorpresa, las circunstancias  me impiden dar el castigo que prometí.

.-Pero director, todo el mundo escuchó el castigo si ahora no......

.-Lo se sta Weasley, pero no me parece oportuno castigar al autor.

.-Sr, con el debido respeto, si usted no castigará al autor, al menos díganos el nombre para que....

.-Para que sr Granger, para que le castiguen ustedes. Eso realmente me gustaría verlo....

.-Entonces...

.-Se lo diré, según los expertos solo hay una persona que haya podido escribir ese nombre en la lista.... seguro que ninguno de ustedes le apetece un te?.- El director sonreía ante la exasperación de los chicos ansiosos por conocer al autor.- Como iba diciendo según los expertos fue el sr Harry Potter de Gryffindor quien escribió ese nombre.

El director analizaba las diferentes reacciones de los chicos. Estaba seguro que le ocultaban algo y este era el momento para averiguarlo, no sabía como pero tenía la certeza que se habían podido comunicar con Harry durante el transcurso del año anterior.

.-Pero.... Como....? .- Preguntó Hermione.

.-Según esos señores no hay ninguna posibilidad de que alguien haya podido imitar la escritura, basándose en los TIMOS realizados durante su 5 año han podido sacar muestras de la letra de todos los estudiantes incluida la del sr Potter.

.-Entonces, eso quiere decir

.-Eso quiere decir que el sr Potter ha estado cerca del castillo durante este año escolar, lo suficientemente cerca como para escribir su nombre en una lista.

.-Profesor, el personal del colegio tb se han sometido a la prueba de escritura?.- preguntó Hermione, pensando que tal vez.....

.-Si sta Granger, incluido el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. No he de negar que llegué a pensar que el propio Sr Potter podría estar oculto debajo un disfraz y como es el único nuevo profesor pues... Pero las muestras tomadas el pasado fin de semana demuestran que no se trata de él. Eso me lleva a una pregunta que hace ya algún tiempo que quería hacerles. Han mantenido ustedes algún contacto con el sr Potter después de su desaparición?

No hacía falta contestar, su cara se había vuelto todo un poema, se habían puestos a la defensiva instintivamente y se notaba que estaban incómodos. Se quedaron mirando unos a otros sin saber si contarle al director lo poco que sabían.

.- No hace falta que me contesten, ya veo que si. Como fue? Que les dijo?

.-Profesor nosotros....- Empezó a decir Ron.

.-Solo mantuvimos un único contacto, para navidad del año pasado.- le contestó Hermione interrumpiendo a Ron.- Nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto y que nos vería para el curso que viene. Es decir este, lo esperábamos en el expreso de Hogwarts pero no vino y ahora nos dice que está muy cerca pero no se ha presentado ni a las clases ni a nosotros.

.-El sr Potter no les ofrecería como regalo esas impresionantes escobas que pudimos apreciar durante el año pasado.- Los chicos cabecearon afirmativamente.- Podría echarles un vistazo, he de reconocer que son simplemente espectaculares.

Ron metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una versión en miniatura de su escoba y se la entregó al director que la miró intrigado.

.-No sabía que esto era posible!.- Exclamó el director.

.-Según nos indicó es uno de los extras que le puso.- Contestó rápidamente Ron que empezaba a decirle las maravillas de la escoba, entre sus propiedades más importantes estaba el hecho de que nadie aparte de ellos podía montarla, si lo hacía lo tiraba de ella. Tal como pudieron comprobar sus hermanos gemelos este verano. Con un simple golpe de varita podía encogerla para llevarla siempre consigo, según Harry era indestructible, cosa que no pensaban probar por si las moscas y que siempre respondía a sus ordenes. Hablando claro, aunque quisieran no podían caerse de ella. 

El director parecía impresionado por los hechizos impuestos a las escobas, eran extremadamente potentes y complicados. Algunos incluso se escapaban de su comprensión. Nada más coger la escoba una pequeña sacudida eléctrica le sobrevino, en señal de que no intentase montarla si no quería sufrir graves consecuencias. Únicamente en otra ocasión había experimentado algo parecido, fue la primera vez que entro en Hogwarts hace ya una eternidad, cuando tenía 11 años, al cruzar la puerta principal sus vello se puso de punta y sintió una pequeña descarga, como dándole la bienvenida. Siempre pensó que era normal, que todos los estudiantes sentían lo mismo al entrar por primera vez en esta singular escuela pero no fue hasta después, siendo ya profesor, comentando lo sucedido con el director de ese momento que este le dijo que no todos tenían esa sensación. Únicamente los más privilegiados, los más  poderosos y normalmente los que en un futuro se convertirían en directores lo hacían.

En esos momentos no tomó en cuenta las palabras del antiguo director, pero pasados unos años, cuando le ofrecieron el puesto que comprendió que esas palabras eran ciertas. Hogwarts al igual que estas escobas estaban envueltos en poderosa magia antigua cuyos secretos se los había llevado el tiempo. Él como director se suponía conocedor de los secretos de los pupilos y de la magia que protegía el lugar. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Nadie que él supiera conocía el secreto, lo único que como director podía hacer era encargarse de reforzarlos pero no modificarlos o cambiar su localización ni función. El secreto se lo habían llevado los fundadores a la tumba. Él personalmente había agregado alguno de su propia cosecha pero eran de otro tipo, que requerían de supervisión cada 5 años, era impensable uno con una duración de casi mil años como los que había en hogwarts. 

.-Profesor, como se encuentra el profesor Lupin?.- Preguntó Ginny

.-Bueno, como sabréis se encuentra bastante bien, pero su pequeño problema durante las lunas llenas dificulta su plena recuperación, aunque está completamente libre de peligro, además queremos que se tome unas pequeñas vacaciones, últimamente se ha involucrado demasiado en nuestra lucha y creemos que le vendrá la mar de bien, lo tendremos de vuelta para las vacaciones de navidad.

.-Y el nuevo profesor entonces...

.-Bueno, después de demostrar su alta preparación y teniendo en cuenta que este año el profesor Lupin tendrá que desplazarse a otros países acompañando al grupo de duelos y conociendo su problema cada vez que hay luna llena es posible que le proponga ser profesor suplente durante todo el año, no resulta fácil encontrar gente preparada en estos tiempos. Que os parecería a vosotros?

.-GENIAL.- Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

.-Ya veo que os ha encantado el nuevo profesor. Que tal sus clases?

.-Muy bien, son muy practicas y amenas.

.-Si, incluso Neville que suele tener problemas cuando se encuentra delante de los profesores lo está haciendo genial.- Agregó Ron.

.-Bueno, me alegro mucho, espero que acepte mi propuesta aunque no estoy muy seguro, es un tanto misterioso y reservado creo que la única razón por la que aceptó fue pq de algún modo conocía al profesor Lupin y no quería que otro profesor pidiese encargarse todo el año de la materia.

.-Porque piensa que conocía al profesor Lupin?.- Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

.-El estaba presente cuando fue herido. Al principio no estaba tomando demasiado enserio la lucha, pero cuando  el profesor Lupin interceptó una maldición dirigida a mi, bueno, no se, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías pero desde ese momento digamos que se enfadó y se lo tomó más enserio.

Hermione parecía analizar la nueva información sobre el nuevo profesor, tal vez se conocían de su tiempo como estudiante, junto al padre de Harry y Sirius. O tal vez después cuando Sirius estaba encarcelado. Tendría que preguntárselo si encontraba la ocasión. Después de unos minutos más de charla se dirigieron hacía los exteriores del castillo. Les tocaba Clase de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid y no querían llegar tarde.

--------------------------------------

Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid los demás alumnos ya se encontraban ahí aunque el semigigante no estaba entre ellos en ese momento. Para suerte para ellos, los Slytherin no habían escogido esta asignatura optativa de modo que únicamente estaba formado por miembros de las otras 3 casas. Justo en ese momento Hagrid salió de su cabaña.

.-Bueno, chicos, vais a estar encantados hoy estudiaremos unas criaturas únicas, maravillosas.- Los alumnos empezaron a preocuparse, para Hagrid la palabra maravillosas podía ser sustituida por EXTREMADAMENTE PELIGROSAS. Viendo las caras de sus alumnos Hagrid agregó inmediatamente.- No son peligrosas, en estos momento no al menos, nunca se había conocido una tal asociación entre un mago y estos animales, aparte de que se pensaban extintos estamos hablando de los Lobos dragón del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras James Nilrem.

De la cabaña de Hagrid salieron los dos lobos del profesor seguidos muy de cerca por el profesor mencionado, los aplausos vinieron de algunos sectores entre el alumnado. El profesor se situó al lado de Hagrid con sus amigos caninos a su lado.

.-Podemos tocarlos?.- Preguntó un alumno de Ravenclaw.

.-No tenéis que preguntármelo a mi, ellos son muy capaces de decidirlo por si mismo, acercaron poco a poco y se comportan normalmente se dejarán acariciar si no, os aconsejaría que no lo intentaseis.- Contestó el profesor Nilrem a los chicos.

Ninguno de ellos parecía atreverse a dar el primer paso, por suerte Ron y Hermione ya conocían a los perros de modo que se acercaron y tanto Rayo como Sombra se pusieron muy contentas al aproximarse los dos Gryffindor, y empezaron a lamerlos amigablemente, eso provocó no pocas risas entre los alumnos y algunos se atrevieron tb a dar el primer paso. Al cabo de media hora la mayoría de los estudiantes acariciaban y tocaban a los dos grandes animales.

.-Profesor, podría hacerle una pregunta?.- Dijo Hermione al profesor de defensa.

.-Claro sta Granger

.-El día de la presentación me pareció que usted montaba un caballo, un unicornio para ser exactos completamente color negro, es eso posible? Es decir, se supone que los unicornios son blancos y que únicamente las mujeres vírgenes pueden aproximarse sin miedo.

Hagrid estaba muy al tanto de la conversación, de hecho esa era una de las preguntas que quería hacerle al profesor pero absorto como estaba por los lobos dragón ni le había llegado a la cabeza.

.-Si Sta Granger, tan observadora como siempre, la verdad es que no conozco ningún otro unicornio de ese color aunque no se si eso es normal o no, estoy seguro que vuestro profesor sabrá mejor que yo sobre la materia.- Tras decir esto puso sus dedos en la boca y silbó ruidosamente. Nada paso al principio, pero poco después pudo escucharse un relincho desde el interior del bosque prohibido y unos sonidos de cascos que se acercaban al lugar.

Un precioso unicornio completamente negro apareció donde estaban los estudiantes, era un ejemplar magnifico de proporciones realmente grandes, su movimiento era enérgico y rápido. Y los poderosos músculos se le marcaban en cada zancada. En su frente un suave brillo provinente del largo cuerno. Se detuvo enfrente mismo del profesor ante el asombro y la admiración de los alumnos presentes. Hagrid estaba tan maravillado que se acercó al gran animal antes de que el profesor pudiera advertirle del peligro. 

Eso al parecer cogió desprevenido al poderoso animal que inmediatamente se quedó plantado sobre sus dos patas traseras mientras que con las delanteras daba fuertes golpes en el aire. Eso paró el acercamiento de Hagrid en seco. Cuando el animal volvió a ponerse con las 4 patas en el suelo, apuntó su cuerno directamente al pecho de Hagrid y le miró directamente a los ojos.

El semigigante, seguía encantado, James estaba a punto de tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que su unicornio dejara a los alumnos sin profesor de criaturas mágicas cuando una cosa de los más inesperada ocurrió. El unicornio se acercó placidamente al Hagrid y se dejó acariciar. Incluso James parecía perplejo, la única persona que permitía a más de dos metros de distancia era él y ahora Hagrid.

.-No he podido advertirle que Diablo es un poco temperamental, de hecho. Es la persona a parte de mi que ha dejado acercarse más.

.-Ahhh, no te preocupes, lo único que ha pasado es que se ha asustado, es un unicornio precioso. Muy cariñoso. Venga chicos queréis acercaros?

Ninguno de ellos dio un solo paso, una cosa era que Hagrid estuviera como un cencerro y otra era que lo estuvieran ellos. El propio dueño había dicho que era peligroso aunque eso a Hagrid no parecía importarle, para ser sinceros parecía encontrarse la mar de feliz acariciando a su nuevo amigo.

.-Profesor Hagrid, usted conocía la existencia de unicornios negros?.- Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

.-La verdad es que no, por lo que nosotros sabemos los unicornios son siempre blancos y no aceptan la presencia de ningún hombre a menos de 10 metros. Este en cambio no parece importarle en lo más mínimo. Y dice que se deja montar?

.-Si bueno, aunque no se lo aconsejaría, una cosa es que se deje acariciar y otra muy distinta montar.

.-Podría hacernos una demostración. Estoy seguro que los alumnos se lo agradecerán.- EL profesor de defensa cabeceó afirmativamente y se acercó tranquilamente al animal. Con un rápido salto se montó y emprendió un frenético galope en dirección al lago. Iba más rápido ahora con la montura que al presentarse desde le bosque prohibido, dio media vuelta y regresó . Los estudiantes que aplaudieron abusivamente. 

.-Profesor, conoció a diablo?

.-La verdad es que lo conocí nada más nacer, yo he vivido durante algún tiempo en un bosque donde habitan todo tipo de criaturas, en el medio de este hay un gran arroyo que corre libre y fresco, solía ir allí a pensar y relajarme. Algunas veces me encontraba con una gran manada de unicornios blancos. No parecía importarles demasiado mi presencia aunque ninguno se me acercaba. Uno de esos días presencié un hecho bastante singular, el parto de un unicornio no es una cosa que se ve todos los días, no se si me entendéis. Presencié a escasos metros de distancia la venida al mundo de diablo, lo curioso, es que nada más nacer se separó de su madre y se me acercó y me permitió tocarlo, así, sin más. Yo estaba encantado, los demás seguían sin venir pero no pareció importarles que si lo hiciese el potrillo.

Yo continué yendo al arroyo, y siempre que me lo encontraba venía cerca de mi, yo le llevaba algo de comer, manzanas o zanahorias y un buen día me dejó montarlo, es una de las cosas más maravillosas que he experimentado. Al cabo de unos pocos meses, diablo se había hecho tan grande como es ahora y era el jefe de la manada. Al irme de ahí decidió acompañarme. Supongo que le caeré bien.

Los alumnos escuchaban las palabras de su profesor sin siquiera pestañear mientras James acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza del semental.

.-No tiene miedo que le pase algo en el bosque prohibido?.- Preguntó uno de los alumnos.

.-No te preocupes por él, sabe arreglárselas muy bien, el bosque donde el vivía era bastante más peligroso que el bosque prohibido y todos los que intentaron algo tuvieron que morder el polvo, a él le gusta la libertad que le proporciona el bosque, estoy seguro que ahora debe ser el líder de la manada de este bosque, él es así. Le gusta ser el protagonista.

Los alumnos se rieron. La verdad es que los alumnos de 7 curso que asistieron a la clase de Hagrid no hablaron de nada más durante todo el fin de semana. Cosa que provocó la envidia de más de un Slytherin por habérselo perdido

-----------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar. Habréis notado que a partir de ahora no acepto review anónimos,  las circunstancias me han obligado a ello. Aunque no os preocupéis por llegar a los 25 review, estoy seguro que llegareis igual y al menos me dará un poco más de tiempo para realizar los capítulos.

Un saludo y hasta el próximo capitulo. Es posible que el próximo sea una especie de resumen de lo que hacen los chicos y el profesor James hasta navidad que es cuando llega Harry no faltéis a la cita. Será muy emotivo, al menos eso espero.

Quiero mandar un fuerte saludo blackspirit desde aquí, y decirle que muchas gracias por su preocupación y por el email que me mandó.

Este cap te lo dedico a ti.


	11. Tiempo antes de navidad

TIEMPO ANTES DE NAVIDAD

El sol apenar había empezado a salir  cuando unas figuras se acercaron a su destino.

Sus pies y la parte de debajo de  sus túnicas estaban mojadas por el rocío de la mañana. La alta vegetación había hecho el resto.

Se encontraban a unos 100 metros  de una casa un tanto peculiar. Por su construcción inclinada podría decirse que era todo un milagro que aún estuviera en pié. Los que conocían la historia sabían perfectamente que había sido alterada a medida que habían ido naciendo los diferentes ocupantes del lugar.

Un pequeño jardín la rodeaba y en su parte de atrás, lo que venía a ser la versión minúscula de un campo de Quidditch de escasas proporciones. Aunque para los dueños era como el gran coliseo romano, su orgullo, su pasión.

La casa más cercana se encontraba a varios centenares de metros a su derecha. Lo suficientemente lejos como para decir que nada de lo que pasase en esa casa llegaba nunca a oídos indiscretos.

Se respiraba un aire fresco y limpio, y podían escucharse a los pájaros dando la bienvenida a la mañana.

Los 5 visitantes comenzaron a concentrar su fuerza. Dos al lado derecho y dos mas al lado izquierdo del que parecía su líder. En el centro de la comitiva. Cuando estuvieron preparados pusieron la mano derecha en el hombre del centro recitando antiguas palabras olvidadas. Cada uno de ellos en una lengua diferente aunque con idéntico significado. PROTECCION. El mago del centro comenzó a emitir pequeños destellos de luz al recibir la energía de sus compañeros y tomó con las dos manos su grueso bastón.

Cada vez su luz era más y más brillante. Los cantos se intensificaron mientras el poderoso mago se agarraba con fuerza inusitada al palo para soportar el esfuerzo. 

Cuando no pudo aguantar más, golpeó el suelo con el bastón y después lo elevó hacia los cielos.

Una luz blanca salió formando una cúpula de varios centenares de metros de diámetro. Aunque trasparente para ojos no entrenados, para el echador era tan luminosa que tubo que cerrar los ojos para no quedarse cegado.

Su rodilla derecha se posó en el suelo para descansar del esfuerzo requerido y una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro.

.- Solo falta  un último esfuerzo. Lo peor ya está hecho .- dijo mirando a sus compañeros Tb. agotados.

Entraron dentro de  la cúpula recién creada, notando como una espesa pared de aire al cruzarla. Se situaron a unos 10 metros en su interior y comenzaron de nuevo. Los cantos eran diferentes esta vez, como más fuertes y las palabras que antes parecían suaves y dulces ahora eran más duras y ásperas. De nuevo las diferentes lenguas se juntaron en un mismo significado. MUERTE, ATAQUE, DESTRUCCION. Para quien llevase el mal en sus corazones.

La luz que salió del bastón era esta vez rojiza aunque igual de intensa que la anterior y formó otra cúpula  más pequeña.

.- Hemos terminado.- dijo jadeante el jefe del grupo.

.- Espero que nunca tengan que realizar su función estos pupilos.

.-Yo Tb. lo espero con toda mi alma, aunque no creo que tengamos tanta suerte.- le contesto el lider.

.- Peor para ellos si lo intentan, se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa.

.- Si, una sorpresa que puede resultar mortal.

Sin ningún otro comentario las 5 figuras desaparecieron del lugar.

---------

.-COMO ES POSIBLE .- gritó Voldemort al grupo de mortífagos que se encontraba enfrente de él.

.- señor, nuestros espías en el ministerio nos informan que nadie sabe quienes son. Ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe nada al respecto.

.- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SEPAN LOS DEMAS, ES A NOSOTROS A QUIENES ESTAN CAZANDO COMO A RATAS.

.-Se trata de un nuevo grupo Sr. Nadie conoce a los integrantes ni a su líder, no se han reunido ni con representantes del ministerio ni con el amante de muggles de Dumbledore.

.- Si, pero desafían mi autoridad y se ríen de mi, DE MI .- grito de nuevo. .- Deben ser suficientemente poderosos como para buscar mi ira e ir contra las leyes del ministerio. Tal vez un nuevo Sr. oscuro, uno que quiere usurpar mi lugar, o al menos lo bastante tonto como para intentarlo. BUSCADLOS. 

.- Si Sr.- clamaron al unísono.

.-Malfoy, quédate un momento.- los demás dejaron la estancia inmediatamente.

.- Sr.? .- dijo Lucius Malfoy.

.- Lucius, que opinas de esto? se trata de un nuevo Sr. oscuro?.- le pregunto Voldemort a su lacayo.

.- No lo creo Sr. Nadie se atrevería. No cuenta con apoyos políticos ni económicos. Todas las fortunas inglesas están controladas. 

.- Que piensan nuestros aliados extranjeros?

.- Piensan que se trata de un grupo como la orden del fénix pero sin un líder visible por el momento.

.- Que hay del nuevo profesor?

.-Nada nuevo Sr. Según Draco, es competente en su trabajo y hace pensar a los estudiantes, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

.-Nada fuera de lo normal, Lucius, NADA FUERA DE LO NORMAL. Al parecer el solo frustro mi ataque en el callejón Diagon, por no mencionar que apareció de la nada poco antes de que los hijos de la luz empezaran a actuar. No me gustan las coincidencias, lo quiero de mi lado o bajo tierra, ENTIENDES. Quiero que le quede claro nuestra postura al respecto.

.- Claro Sr., se hará lo que pide, le enviare la carta de costumbre si no acepta.

.- Que los jóvenes de Hogwarts se encarguen de su castigo si no es de nuestro agrado.

.- Así se hará Sr.

---------------

El silencio reinaba en el gran comedor durante el desayuno. Los estudiantes charlaban entre murmullos entre sus compañeros. Era la hora del correo, un momento muy esperado por todos aunque esta vez las miradas no se posaron en los periódicos sino en un enorme cuervo negro que volaba entre un mar de papeles arrugados. Cada una de las miradas se poso en el macabro animal de malos augurios que le dejo una carta al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Este tranquilamente continuo comiendo como si no pasase nada ante la mirada inquisidora de Dumbledore. Nadie comió ni un bocado mientras el profesor continuaba con su rutina.

Al terminar, alargó el brazo hacia la carta recibida, cada alumno miraba como descendía la distancia entre la mano del profesor y el sobre.

.-Deténgase.- gritó Dumbledore levantándose de la mesa.- podría ser peligroso.

.-No se preocupe, no hay nada malo en esta carta.- Tranquilamente rompió el sello del sobre y extrajo un pergamino que leyó rápidamente. Al terminar su mirada se posó en los estudiantes de mantenían el aliento.- Aprovechando que están todos tan pendientes y con el permiso de los demás profesores.- dijo mirando a sus colegas sentados a su lado.- Esta carta es de Voldemort.- La sorpresa se apoderó de los chicos y de los profesores por igual.- La vida está llena de pequeñas y grandes decisiones que marcan nuestro camino por el mundo, durante el desayuno cada uno de ustedes ha tomado decisiones, la decisión de tomar o no mermelada en las galletas, o conversar con su compañero o no. Otras decisiones son más drásticas, Hoy me encuentro en una de estas últimas. Voldemort me pide que me una a él.

Había varios tipos de caras en estos momentos, las había sorpresa, otras de miedo incluso alguna de envidia antes las declaraciones del profesor. Con un suabe movimiento de la vara una versión gigante de la carta apareció en medio del comedor. La carta decía.

@@@@@@@

únete a mi o sufrirás la peor de las muertes.

Voldemort.

@@@@@@@

.-Alguno de ustedes puede que reciban cartas similares dentro de poco y tienen que tener claro que en ese momento tiene dos opciones. No voy a ser yo el que les diga que opción tomar.

.-Que opción elige usted?.- Preguntó un alumno cercano. Los ojos del director centellaron ante la posible respuesta.

.-Hay una cosa que los esclavos americanos decían antes de ir a la lucha. Más vale sentirse libre un segundo que vivir esclavos para toda la eternidad.- Mientras decía estas palabras la carta estalló en llamas dejando clara cual era la postura de su profesor.- Yo elijo vivir libre, elijo escoger mis batallas, elijo hacer con mi tiempo lo que me plazca. Nadie es mi dueño o señor.

.-Pero... Sr. Ahora él. Le mata....

.-Creo que todos los presentes saben a que me expongo. Cada posible elección tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. HE ELEGIDO igual que tendrán que hacer ustedes. Espero no tenerles en el bando contrario al mío.- Diciendo esto abandonó el gran comedor. Cada uno de los presentes recapitulaba por los acontecimientos que habían pasado. Pensando en que es lo que ellos harían de estar en el pellejo del profesor de defensa.

--------------------------------------

Pasaron varias semanas desde los singulares acontecimientos del desayuno, alguno de los estudiantes menores parecían ver a un muerto viviente cada vez que veían la silueta del profesor. Muchos le evitaban, otros se sentían más a gusto en su presencia que antes de estos hechos.

Un día, antes de comenzar las clases de la tarde, el profesor Nilrem se encontraba a solas en su aula, esperando la hora de empezar. Faltaban más de 30 minutos. Se encontraba sin la compañía de sus fieles amigos caninos que habían decidido ir con Diablo por las lindes del bosque. Estaba ordenando una pila de pergaminos de espaldas a la entrada.

.-Veo que no he sido el único en tener que elegir recientemente.- dijo continuando con lo que hacía y sin volverse a los visitantes.

.-Tubo la oportunidad de unirse a nuestro señor y la desaprovechó, ahora tiene que pagar las consecuencias.- Contestó uno de los visitantes.

.-Realmente crees que es un gran honor ser el siervo de un tirano. Un tirano sin corazón que tanto le da si tu mueres o no a su servicio. Que cuando ya no le seas útil de matará igual que ha matado a tantos otros. Que envía a unos niños a hacer el trabajo porque no es bastante hombre para hacerlo él mismo. 

.-No hable así de nuestro señor. Han sido sus últimas palabras.

 Ante un movimiento de  su mano desnuda, los 4 estudiantes que tenían sus varitas en alto salieron volando en dirección a la pared más cercana y quedaron inconscientes. Sus varitas volaron hasta la mano del profesor que continuaba haciendo su trabajo de espalda de sus agresores.

.-Sr., Malfoy, usted Tb. ha tomado ya su decisión? Era el único que no me apuntaba con su varita. Por que?

.-No creo que hubiese significado una diferencia. Y en cuando a mi elección, creo que alguien ya la ha tomado por mi.

.-A que te refieres con que no habría significado una diferencia?

.-Bueno, Sr. durante su combate con el profesor Snape,  noté algo. Algo que solo he notado ante el propio señor oscuro. Noté poder. Cuando mi padre nos mandó castigarle le dije lo que había sentido, le dije que nos estaba enviando a una misión suicida. Mandó callarme y hacer lo que su señor le había ordenado. Por eso estoy aquí. Aunque ya sabía como terminaría todo esto.

.-Malfoy, solo le diré esto una vez. La decisión la tienes que tomar tu no tu padre. Nadie es dueño del destino de otro. Hay veces que ni siquiera eres dueño del tuyo propio.- Dijo con cierta melancolía.- Puedes marcharte.

Draco se quedó pasmado, no se esperaba que el profesor le dejara marchar después de que su grupo había intentado asesinarle ahí mismo. Si bien es verdad que él no lo había intentado. 

.-Aprovéchalo, no suelo dar segundas oportunidades.- Dijo el profesor antes de que saliese por la puerta.

Cuando llegaron los estudiantes a su clase todo había vuelto a la normalidad. El profesor Nilrem había entregado a los estudiantes que le habían atacado al director del colegio explicándole lo sucedido y comentándole el caso de Draco Malfoy solo en caso de que este fuera a pedir consejo a Severus.

Como siempre los estudiantes estaban muy contentos antes las perspectivas de esta clase. Se había convertido en una de las asignaturas preferidas de todos los estudiantes aunque tb era la más dura. El método de enseñanza era muy diferente al utilizado por los otros profesores. Normalmente un profesor explicaba un nuevo hechizo en una clase y después todos intentaban aprenderlo. Muy pocos lo conseguían durante esa sesión de modo que era repasado hasta la saciedad hasta conseguir que la mayoría lo entendiesen. Posteriormente se les asignaba un trabajo para que terminasen de comprender todo el concepto del hechizo.

El profesor Nilrem no lo hacía de ese modo. Exigía el trabajo antes de comenzar un nuevo hechizo y nada más entrar entre todos comentaban los puntos más difíciles. Como todos habían estudiado la teoría antes de la clase les resultaba más sencillo aprenderlo. Durante la clase. El profesor daba 5 puntos a cada estudiante que lo conseguía cosa que motivaba a todos a practicar antes de llegar a la clase propiamente dicha. Los resultados eran sencillamente espectaculares, más del 50% de la clase conseguía dominar el hechizo en su primera sesión.

Para finalizar se les exigía un trabajo sobre como podían aplicar el hechizo en situaciones criticas. Y pasaban a un nuevo hechizo.

Todos los alumnos terminaban mágicamente agotados al terminar una de sus clases. Incluso alguno de los profesores le había llamado la atención por que después no cumplían correctamente con las tareas en sus próximas clases. El simplemente había alegado que era un proceso temporal, hasta que sus cuerpos se acostumbrasen a las nuevas exigencias. Realmente la magia era como un músculo que cuando más se usaba y ejercitaban más fuerte y resistente se hacía. Los resultados no tardaron en aparecer. 

-----------------------------------------

El profesor Nilrem tb se hizo muy popular para los miembros del DA o mejor dicho la armada de Harry (AH o HA depende del idioma, yo seguiré abreviando DA).

Solía acudir todas las tardes simplemente a mirar aunque nunca negaba la ayuda a nadie que se la pidiese, ni en defensa ni en pociones. Siempre esperaba que el propio estudiante se diera cuenta de sus errores, no le decía que hacia mal aunque si lo que hacía bien. Este proceso podía ser un poco más lento al principio pero cuando el estudiante se daba cuenta nunca más volvía a repetir el mismo error.

Según el profesor era importante hacerlo de ese modo, porque había miles de hechizos o pociones que no se enseñaban en Hogwarts y que a lo mejor el estudiante quisiera aprender. Y tenía que hacerlo siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por un libro. Debían acostumbrarse a aprender solos sin que nadie les enseñase.

Las clases con el profesor Snape para el club de duelo se iban desarrollando como de costumbre. Únicamente los estudiantes de Slytherin podían decir que les sirviese para algo. A los demás les hacía practicar hechizos básicos continuamente mientras los miembros de su escuela practicaban otros mucho más eficaces. Eso no sentaba demasiado bien a los demás, aunque el profesor siempre contestaba lo mismo.

COMO ESPERAN QUE LES ENSEÑE ALGO SI NISIQUIERA DOMINAN LO MAS BASICO.

Por suerte, muchos de ellos formaban parte del DA y allí practicaban lo que no les enseñaba el profesor Snape aunque no podían dejar de asistir a esas sesiones por la amenaza de que los que no asistiesen no podrían pertenecer al grupo que acudiría al torneo de duelos. 15 días antes de Navidad tendría lugar un campeonato interno de modo que los 10 finalistas serían los representantes del colegio. Sus intenciones se veían a una legua. Quería que todos los representantes fueran de su escuela. Por mucho que McGonagall le dió indirectas al respecto no cambió su método de enseñanza aludiendo que no era su falta que los demás fueran unos incompetentes.

Faltando un mes para el inicio del torneo interno el profesor Nilrem aceptó encargarse de las sesiones de duelo dentro del DA, muy a la satisfacción de los alumnos que vieron como comenzaron a prepararse adecuadamente. Nunca intervino en ninguno de los duelos. Aunque siempre comentaba en grupo que habían hecho bien o mal los antagonistas y antes de marcharse practicaban los nuevos hechizos que se habían utilizado.

Estaba claro para todo el mundo que Ron, Hermione y Ginny, formarían parte del equipo del colegio. Eran los más experimentados del grupo sin lugar a dudas. Las horas de practica les había proporcionada rápidos reflejos y unos nervios de acero. Nunca perdían la calma y eso era muy importante. Además disponían de un catalogo de hechizos mucho más extenso que la mayoría. Hermione se había encargado de ello. Buscando incesantemente con la ayuda de Ginny nuevos hechizos útiles.

Habían añadido un poco de ejercicio físico a la preparación, alegando que no era fácil vencer si estaban jadeando después de 20 minutos de contienda. Aunque no les gustó demasiado esta decisión nadie le dijo nada al profesor, sabiendo que aunque no lo comprendieran raramente se equivocaba. Si el profesor decía que eso era necesario para el resto del grupo lo era.

--------------------

Al parecer Voldemort había decidido hacer un descanso en su afán de dominar el mundo. Ya que desde hacía meses no se producía ningún ataque. Para algunos eso era buena señal, para Dumbledore era la calma antes de la tormenta. Al parecer ahora concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en descubrir al grupo que estaba perturbando sus planes, los llamados hijos de la luz. 

Aunque cada vez eran más los mortífagos que desaparecían sin dejar rastro. El circulo interno de Voldemort estaba completamente en estado de alerta permanente. Del circulo original únicamente quedaban 5 miembros incluyendo a Malfoy. Y Voldemort no se atrevía a incluir a nadie más por miedo a un espía en sus mismas narices. 

Cada vez eran más frecuentes los interrogatorios con veritaserum sin previo aviso. Intentando descubrir como era posible que los hijos de la luz conociesen sus movimientos. Era necesario tener un espía pero donde. Quien....

------------------------------

El torneo se realizó con las usuales preferencias por parte del profesor Snape. El destino o tal vez no, había querido que ninguno de los favoritos de Snape, incluyendo a Draco les tocase en el mismo grupo que Ron, Hermione o Ginny. Al parecer había corrido la voz que eran extremadamente buenos por el colegio, de modo que no quiso arriesgarse a una pronto eliminación por parte de sus pupilos.

Para suerte para ellos tampoco tenían que enfrentarse entre ellos. Si vencían en sus respectivos encuentros, podían estar los tres entre los representantes del colegio.

Al finalizar el torneo había un claro vencedor. El DA. 8 de los 10 miembros finalistas eran miembros del DA. Muy al disgusto de Snape que había visto como Neville le daba su merecido a uno de sus mejores protegidos.  Mordiendo el polvo duramente contra la tarima. Los combates habían demostrado la alta preparación de los DA. Únicamente Malfoy había demostrado estar a un nivel parecido. Aunque alguna de las maldiciones que había utilizado rayaron la ilegalidad.

Al finalizar el torneo interno, los miembros del DA celebraron una gran fiesta en el cuarto de los requisitos con la asistencia del propio director y del profesor Nilrem como miembros de honor.

Había llegado el momento de descansar. De visitar a los miembros queridos y de tomar fuerzas durante las vacaciones de NAVIDAD.

Por fin habían llegado.

-------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí este cap. He intentado llegar lo más pronto posible a uno de los puntos culminantes de la historia, el reencuentro con HARRY y SIRIUS. En el próximo capitulo veremos como va la cosa. Además tendremos el retorno de Lupin y puede que alguna cosa más que se me ocurra por el camino.

Como podéis comprobar no he esperado a los 25 review para actualizar este capitulo. Aunque esto no se repetirá para el próximo, de ese modo tendré el tiempo extra que necesito.

Del mismo modo que el cap anterior se lo dedique a blackspirit este va dedicado a Llunaa por las muestras de apoyo durante un correo que me mando. UN SALUDO DESDE AQUI


	12. El regreso de HARRY

EL RETORNO DE HARRY

Las clases habían terminado, los estudiantes emprendían un viaje frenético para terminar de preparar sus cosas antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts les llevara a casa.

La mayoría de los estudiantes regresaba a sus hogares  para pasar las fiestas de navidad junto sus seres queridos. Desde el año anterior cuando el regreso de quien no debe ser nombrado se había hecho oficial nadie parecía querer permanecer en Hogwarts ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Y eso que nunca había sufrido un ataque. Eran de los pocos lugares de Inglaterra que permanecía virgen en este sentido. Pero eso no parecía tranquilizar a los padres. Tal vez todo lo contrario. Tarde o temprano entraría en los planes del señor oscuro y a ser posible no querían que sus hijos estuvieran ahí cuando eso ocurriera.

Por mucho que Dumbledore les insistía que Hogwarts era mucho más seguro que sus hogares en la mente de todos los padres siempre surgía la misma duda. Si Harry Potter, la persona más vigilada del mundo mágico había desaparecido en sus mismas narices quien les aseguraba que no pasaría lo mismo a sus hijos.

Por esa razón, cuando el expreso de Hogwarts partiera esa tarde, únicamente 4 Gryffindors permanecerían en el colegio. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville. Los tres primeros porque sus corazones esperaban con ansia poder volver a comunicarse con Harry del mismo modo como lo hicieron el año anterior el día de navidad. Y Neville porque la perspectiva de pasar  todas las fiestas con su abuela no eran demasiado agradables que digamos. De modo que había aceptado la invitación de Ron de asistir con ellos el día de navidad a la madriguera, aunque para principios de año iría al hospital para ver a sus padres.

Según la profesora McGonagall, apenas una veintena de estudiantes correrían estas fiestas por los posillos del colegio. De modo que desde su punto de vista estas serían unas tranquilas y maravillosas fiestas de Navidad.

Abría más profesores que estudiantes. Y eso no era bueno, al menos para los estudiantes.

Una hora después de su terminar su última clase el profesor Nilrem se dirigía al despacho del director.

.- Ahh, Buenas tardes profesor Nilrem.

.-Buenas tardes sr director.

.-Albus, llámame Albus por favor. Es norma entre el profesorado tutearnos entre colegas.

.- Por supuesto Albus. Bueno, según tengo entendido el profesor Lupin volverá a ocupar su plaza como profesor al inicio de las vacaciones. Por esa razón....

.-De eso quería hablarle James. Como sabrá el mes de enero comenzará el concurso interescolar de duelos. El profesor Lupin, como su profesor, tendrá que desplazarse a las diferentes escuelas para las eliminatorias. Si a eso sumamos su pequeño problema durante las noches de luna llena he creído conveniente disponer durante todo el año de un sustituto. Me gustaría que aceptase esta posición. Al menos hasta terminar este año.

.-Siento tener que negarme, Albus. Por desgracia asuntos anteriores me impiden aceptar su ofrecimiento. Si me disculpa tengo que terminar de hacer algunas cosas antes de marcharme.- Dijo James haciendo intención de levantarse de la silla.

.-Si me permite un segundo.- Dijo rápidamente el director.- Le he de dar las gracias. Pocos profesores han calado tan hondo en los estudiantes como lo ha hecho usted en tan poco tiempo. Tenga en cuenta que Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para usted. También tengo que agradecer la muestra de valentía el día que recibió la carta de Voldemort. Muy pocos han tenido el valor de rechazarla y ninguno tan abiertamente como usted lo hizo. Estoy seguro que esta acción a calado en los jóvenes corazones que estamos intentando formar, Más de uno seguirá se justo ejemplo.

.- Gracias director.

.-Si permite una licencia a este pobre viejo. Porque lo hizo?

.-Bueno, esa es una historia muy larga, la verdad es que entre Voldemort y yo hay ciertas cuentas pendientes. Una cuenta pendiente que ya hace demasiado tiempo que está así. Es hora de ponerle remedio.

.-No subestime a su enemigo, hay un dicho que dice que la unión hace la fuerza. Si permanece aquí encontrará más aliados en su lucha de los que realmente piensa.

.-Estoy seguro de ello profesor. Tal vez en otro momento o en otras circunstancias. Ahh si me permite una última petición antes de marcharme. A mis fieles amigos Rayo y Sombra les gustaría permanecer en el castillo a la espero de un amigo común.

.-Pensé que eran inseparables y que únicamente le obedecen a usted.

.-Bien, por eso último no se preocupe, son capaces de obedecer a cualquiera si le consideran digno. A él en cambio le obedecen como si fuera yo mismo. Ahí no tendrá ningún problema. El único inconveniente es que no les gusta alejarse demasiado tiempo de la gente que consideran de su misma camada, de modo que tendrían que poder asistir a las clases, se portarán bien, no se preocupe, siempre y cuando no se metan con ellos o con sus amigos, no son muy amigables entonces. Le aseguro que no le gustará verlos en ese caso. 

.-Si usted me asegura que no habrá inconvenientes no veo por que negarme a su petición. Puedo preguntar a quien estarán esperando?

.-OH no se preocupe, lo sabrá en cuando lo veo, se lo aseguro.

.-Bueno, no quiero entretenerle más. Ha sido un completo placer y recuerde mis palabras.

.-El placer, se lo aseguro, ha sido toooooooodo mío director. Ah una última sugerencia. Las estrellas me dicen que muy pronto vendrá un antiguo amigo del profesor Lupin que podría ocuparse tranquilamente de sustituirle en sus clases. No se preocupe por esa posición. Buenas tardes director y feliz navidad.

.-Feliz navidad a usted tb profesor Nilrem.

La mirada del director cuando el profesor James dejó el despacho no tenía precio. Algo en este profesor le había resultado familiar desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto en el callejón Diagon. Algo hacía que confiara en él. Aparte, los hechos sucedidos esa mañana en el callejón daban a entender que podía resultar un valioso aliado en su lucha. Había tenido muchas expectativas cuando había aceptado ocuparse de su bacante en defensa contra las artes oscuras pero sin lugar a dudas las había superado todas.

Para algunos se había vuelto un punto de referencia. Su forma misteriosa, su carisma, su poder. Le hacían ser un líder natural sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Algo le decía que volverían a cruzar su camino. Tal vez entonces aceptaría integrase en la orden del Fénix 

Cuando el profesor salió de su despacho se dirigió hacia su despacho a preparar al últimas cosas antes de su marcha justo antes de entrar en su despacho se cruzó con los jóvenes Gryffidors. Como sabían que el director le ofrecería la continuidad en su puesto le preguntaron cual había sido su respuesta.

.-Profesor, profesor.

.-Ah hola buenas tardes.

.-Hola profesor, se quedará hasta final de curso?.- Le preguntó Ginny.

 .-No lo siento, tengo algunos asuntos que atender, pero no se preocupen su antiguo profesor se encuentra mejor y volverá a ocupar su plaza.

.-ah.- dijeron todos un poco decepcionados por la partida.

.-Venga no pongáis esas caras que estamos en navidad.

.-Es que sentimos su partida profesor, sin usted seguramente no abríamos podido participar en el torneo, no ha ayudado tanto. Hasta Ron ha estudiado como nunca para sus clases.- Dijo Hermione muy triste.

.- Eso no es del todo cierto, Srta. Granger, su esfuerzo y dedicación son los que han permitido ser seleccionados para el equipo que participará en el torneo. Además estoy seguro que el profesor Lupin continuará enseñándoles con la misma dedicación que yo he hecho. Ahora si me disculpan he de terminar de preparar mis cosas. Les deseo una feliz navidad a todos. Estoy seguro que nos veremos muy pronto.

Sin decir nada más se despidió de sus alumnos y puso el resto de sus cosas en un viejo baul. Poco después salía del castillo sabiendo que una vez más estaba dejando su casa.

-------------------

Los días previos a navidad siempre nevaba en el colegio Hogwarts, unos copos blancos y grandes que rápidamente cubrían la superficie verde de los exteriores formando una espesa capa de material blanco. 

Este año no fue diferente al resto. Cuando nuestros amigos despertaron ese día el exterior del castillo mostraba todo el esplendor de la mejor película del genero.

La reacción del alumnado no se hizo esperar. Al terminar de comer, los que no habían ido a visitar a sus padres, animados por la postal navideña comenzaron a crear un grandioso muñeco de nieve. No importaba demasiado a que casa pertenecías, poco a poco, con ayuda de la magia, un muñeco de 2 metros de altura daba la bienvenida a la puerta principal. Entre risas y juegos, hicieron dos grupos y comenzó una espectacular guerra de bolas de nieve que únicamente finalizó al empezar a nevar poco antes de la cena.

La cena de nochebuena era muy especial en Hogwarts. Empezaba a las 9:30, con una selección de aperitivos, al terminar, numerosos manjares ocupaban la mesa. Todo adornado para la ocasión. Finalizada la cena, postres de todos los tipos y colores con la única función de alargar la velada hasta que llegaran las campanadas. Mientras las charlas y el nerviosismo iban en aumento. En ese justo momento los alumnos se marchaban a sus salas comunes a continuar con la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche. Al cobijo de las chimeneas, junto a sus compañeros. Los Elfos tenían orden de continuar suministrando chocolate caliente hasta que el último de los alumnos fuera a la acostarse.

Los profesores por su parte permanecían en el gran comedor dándose algunos regalos y disfrutando del momento a sabiendas que raras veces algún alumno salía de su sala común en una noche tan especial.

Para nuestros amigos esa noche siempre había sido especial. Sobretodo para su amigo Harry que únicamente al llegar a Hogwarts cuando tenía 11 años había podido disfrutar de este tipo de celebraciones. Él había conseguido devolverles la ilusión, al ver como se le iluminaban sus preciosos ojos verdes ante la emoción del momento. Como disfrutaba de cada segundo como intentando memorizar cada detalle por si el maldito destino se lo privase para siempre.

Cuando estuvieron todos acicalados para la ocasión se dirigieron al gran comedor. Una única mesa estaba en su centro. A fin de cuentas pocos eran los que permanecían en el castillo. Incluso algunos profesores habían recibido un permiso especial para dejar la escuela y visitar a sus parientes. Nuestros amigos se sentaron en el extremo más cercano a la puerta. Ron y Hermione a un lado y Ginny y Neville en el otro. Ningún profesor había llegado.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que estos hicieron acto de presencia. Llegaron todos juntos, con caras sonrientes y charlando entre ellos animadamente. Únicamente el profesor Snape parecía no disfrutar con la ocasión. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el final de la comitiva fue cuando se llevaron una grata sorpresa. El profesor Lupin estaba aquí.

Los 4 se levantaron inmediatamente y se dirigieron a saludarle.

Al verles llegar, inconscientemente el profesor buscó a alguien más entre ellos, hasta que se dio cuenta que ese alguien a quien buscaba hacía ya algún tiempo que no estaba entre ellos. Sus ojos, pasaron en segundos de la sorpresa, alegría y finalmente la tristeza cubrió de negrura el blanco de sus ojos. Nuestros amigos lo notaron y no pudieron sino sentirse un poco culpables por hacerle recordar una gran perdida en un día como este.

.- Buenas noches profesor.- dijo amablemente Hermione.

.-Si, buenas noches, nos encanta verle finalmente entre nosotros.- Prosiguió Ron

.-Buenas noches chicos, yo tb estoy feliz de estar aquí.- Dijo el profesor educadamente, aunque sus ojos decían que estaba mintiendo.- Como han ido las clases , espero que estén todos en el club de duelo.

.-Lo estamos.- Dijo Orgullosamente Neville. Cosa que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del licántropo.

.-Bueno, no hagamos esperar más a los demás invitados.- Dijo solemnemente Dumbledore.

Nuestros amigos volvieron a ocupar su lugar en un extremo de la mesa, los profesores se encontraban en el otro extremo con Dumbledore como cabeza de mesa. Antes de empezar a cenar el director de levantó y llamó la atención a los demás comensales.

.-La gran familia que es Hogwarts, aunque más escasa que en otras ocasiones, se ha reunido para celebrar esta noche tan especial en compañía de compañeros y profesores. Este año la sombra del mal nos ha acechado poniendo en duda nuestros principios y valores. Y una vez hemos actuado en consonancia a los principios que los fundadores de este colegio intentaron transmitir. Lo único que puedo decir es que estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

Con estas palabras la mesa empezó a llenarse con aperitivos selectos, grandes jarras con bebidas diversas. Estudiantes y profesores comenzaron a llenar sus vasos y a seleccionar sus aperitivos poniéndolos en sus platos.

Cerca de las 22:15 se dio por finalizado el aperitivo, desapareciendo los platos restantes, cambiando las bebidas y los platos de los invitados fueron sustituidos por otros de limpios. Poco después nuevos platos y bebidas llenaron la mesa. Desde carne a marisco, pasando por un sinfín de posibilidades puestos en pequeños platos que al ser cogidos eran sustituidos por otro de nuevo. Esto era  lo que más le gustaba a Ron, poder comer 5 platos y no quedar completamente lleno, esa era la idea, degustar todos y cada uno de los manjares puestos en la mesa aunque nunca lo había conseguido.

Pasadas las 23:30 todos los platos  servicios fueron retirados de la mesa. Llenándose con deliciosos dulces de múltiples colores y forma. A cada persona le apareció una taza de chocolate caliente con un ligero toque de menta. Ese era el gran final. Dumbledore disfrutaba de cada nuevo dulce que introducía en su boca , saboreándolo despacio, como queriendo retener en su memoria el placer que estaba disfrutando en ese momento. Nuestros amigos contemplaron la escena entre risas y murmullos. Aunque al posar la vista en el profesor Lupin su mundo de alegría se desmoronó. Sus ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos sujetando una taza que a estas alturas debía estar fría  mientras sus labios continuaban soplando como si acabase de salir del fuego. El alma de ese hombre estaba destrozada, sus ojos sin vida y su corazón llorando por todos los amigos, compañeros incluso hijo ( por que así consideraban tanto Sirius como Remus a Harry) que no estaban aquí con él. Pensando en que broma le estaba gastando el destino, que había hecho él para merecer esto cuando incluso la muerte le era negada.

----------------

Un joven se acercaba a la verja principal del colegio Hogarts de magia y hechicería. Junto a él, un gran perro negro le lamia la mano como apremiarlo para que se diese prisa.

.-Que crees, les damos un pequeño susto?.- Le preguntó el joven a su perro. Este como único ruido un pequeño gruñido afirmativo.

El joven acercó su mano a lo que era una enorme cúpula transparente donde empezaban las defensas del castillo. Con un leve movimiento hizo vibrar la cúpula, como cuando tiras una piedra en el centro de un lago tranquilo. Después continuaron rápidamente su camino.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba intentando conversar sin éxito con su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sabía que era duro para él, sobretodo en estas fechas. La perdida en tan poco tiempo de Sirius su compañero de la infancia y el hijo de su otro compañero del alma Harry Potter había supuesto un duro golpe que aún se sentía ahora.  De golpe lo sintió, una oscilación en las defensas. Nada grave, seguían intactas pero algo fuerte las había atravesado como si no existieran. Concentró todos sus sentidos para intentar captar la presencia que se acercaba sin éxito. Mientras aguantaba el aliento.

El profesor Snape tb estaba sintiendo algo, no le gustaba la mirada de su director y comprendía que él tb lo había sentido. Los profesores pronto dejaron de charlar entre ellos. Intentando discernir que era lo que estaba pasando. Entre los alumnos  todo seguía en animadas charlas. Únicamente Hermione pareció darse cuenta de algo. Tan observadora como siempre su mirada se perdió entre los ojos de su director.

.-Algo está pasando

.-De que estás hablando?

.-Algo está pasando, hace un momento algo me ha hecho sentir un escalofrío y mira la cara de los profesores. Dumbledore está muy serio.

.-Crees que estaremos vajo un ataque?

.-No se no estoy segura, Será mejor que.....

Hermione no tubo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando el profesor Snape les llamó la atención.

.-Todos los alumnos al final del comedor. VENGA MUÉVANSE.- Gruñó.

Nuestros amigos le hicieron caso inmediatamente así como los demás estudiantes, sabían que cuando Snape daba una orden debía ser obedecido si no querían tener problemas. Los profesor por su parte se levantaron. Todos excepto Lupin (que no se taba cuenta de la situación) se dirigían hacia la puerta de entrada cuando notaron como se abría la puerta principal del colegio dejando pasar una brisa helada. Eso le detuvo en seco. Quien fuera acababa de entrar en el castillo. Los siguiente segundos fueron largos y tensos. 

.-Si alguien intenta pasar por esa puerta le atacáis con todo lo que tengáis.- Dijo el profesor Snape en un susurro.

La puerta del comedor se estaba abriendo poco a poco, mientras el suave murmullo de las bisagras parecía resonar en la mente de todos los presentes. Cuando la puerta estuvo entreabierta una figura entró por la puerta. Inmediatamente el profesor Snape le envió un hechizo aturdidor, a medio camino otros profesores habían hecho lo mismo y disparaban hechizos paralizantes diversos. El único que parecía impasible era el director.

Cuando el hechizo lanzado por el profesor Snape estaba a un palmo de impactar en el desconocido este simplemente desapareció. Un segundo después llegaban los lanzados por los otros profesores formando un abanico multicolor con una figura central brillante. Los efectos fueron los mismo. Los profesores estaban impresionados. No sabían como reaccionar.

.-Profesor Snape, creo que no quedará demasiado bien en su expediente atacar a un estudiante sin saber es este está armado.-Dijo la figura en la puerta.- Si este es el recibimiento de mis amigos, no quiero ni pensar en el que me hará Voldemort cuando sepa que he vuelto.- Dijo riéndose y mostrando unos grandes ojos verdes.

Los profesores aunque no continuaban con su ataque no sabían que hacer. Quien era ese chico?.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, con la mano izquierda levantó el pelo que le cubría la frente, dejando al descubierto una cicatriz en forma de relámpago justo en el mismo momento en que las campanadas daban las doce de la noche.

DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG.

Antes  de terminar con las campanadas la cabeza de su perro salió por el lado del chico y dio un fuerte ladrido.

.-Creo que lo apropiado sería decir feliz navidad.- Dijo el chico gozando de cada una de las caras que le miraba.

.-HARRY, ERES TU HARRY.- Gritó Ginny desde el otro extremo del comedor. Mientras se acercaba junto a sus compañeros de gryffindor. El chico únicamente cabeceó afirmativamente ante el comentario de su compañera.

Todos los profesores continuaban helados. El profesor Lupin permanecía sentado soplando su taza de chocolate. Justo en ese momento giró su mirada mirando fijamente al recién llegado con su perro.

Cuando el perro puso su mirada en él corrió directamente hacia él tirandolo de la silla y lamiendo su cara sin parar.

.-Canuto, deja de lamerme la cara que me vas a despertar de este sueño fantástico.- Dijo con unos ojos chispeantes de alegría y de vida.- Vamos a ver como explico yo ahora que me he quedado dormido en medio del banquete de noche buena.

.-Harry.- dijo Ginny finalmente saltando a su cuello llorando.- No sabes cuanto te hemos echado de menos. Por que has tardado tanto?

Hermione tb se fundió en ese abrazo no pudiendo contener por más tiempo las lagrimas, que corrieron libres por su rostros.

.-Harry.- dijo agarrandolo tan fuerte como temiendo que se tratase de un fantasma.

Ron simplemente puso su mano en el hombre de su amigo. Con una mirada de alegría en su cara.

Aparte de sus amigos la primera persona que se sobrepuso de la impresión fue el director del colegio que se acercó a los 5 jovenes.

.-Vienvenido a Hogwarts sr Potter. Hace ya algún tiempo que estamos esperando su regreso.

.-Gracias señor. Yo tb le he echado de menos.

.-He de suponer que ese amigo suyo es nuestro fiel canuto.- Preguntó el director.

.-Así es señor. Es una larga historia.- Dijo Harry quedando libre del abrazo de las chicas. Que se sonrojaron ante la mirada del profesor.

Momentos después algo empujó hacia delante el cuerpo de Harry. Tumbándolo en el suelo. Y empezaron a lamer su cuello.

.-Chicos, chicos. Yo tb me alegro de verlos. Pero si no paran no podré saludar a los demás.- En eso Rayo y Sombra se apartaron un poco del cuerpo de Harry dejándolo ponerse en pié.

.-He de suponer que era a usted a quien el profesor James dejó a cargo de los lobos dragón.- Harry cabeceó afirmativamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sombra.

Es ese momento pudieron apreciar mejor a Harry. No era extraño que nadie le hubiese reconocido a primera vista. Había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que le habían visto. Estaba mucho más alto. Su cuerpo aunque aún delgado estaba mucho más fuerte, como los de un atleta que entrena a diario para la competición. No llevaba gafas, cosa que hacia resaltar más el verde natural de sus ojos. Su piel ligeramente bronceada se daba un aspecto realmente saludable. Su pelo, mucho más largo de lo habitual, sujeto por un coleta en su parte de atrás. Mientras el flequillo le tapaba completamente la cicatriz tan característica.

.-Así que conoce a nuestro misterioso profesor de defensa, curioso, muy curioso.

Harry por otra parte se dirigió hacía el profesor Lupin que seguía sin apartar la mirada de canuto, como pensando que si lo hacía despertaría finalmente de su sueño.

.-Tranquilo profesor, no creo que tenga intención de marcharse por el momento.- Dijo Harry a su antiguo profesor y compañero de infancia de sus padres. Este ante este comentario levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry.

.-Harry, eres tu?.- Preguntó incrédulo el profesor.

.-SI, y me han dicho que ha estado haciendo algunas locuras en nuestra ausencia.- Dijo Harry en una voz falsa de reproche. No pudo agregar nada más ya que el licántropo se había lanzado en un abrazo frenético.

Los demás estudiantes miraban con incredulidad la escena. Harry había vuelto sano y salvo.

.-Sirius, creo que ya puedes volver a tu forma normal. A principio de curso atrapamos a Petegrew. En el juicio quedaste absuelto de todos los cargos. He de suponer que vuestro amigo Nilrem no te ha comentado nada?.- Dijo Dumbledore ante la mirada de incredulidad del perro.

.-Feliz navidad padrino.- Dijo en una sonrisa mientras el perro se convertía en la forma humana de Sirus. Las boqueadas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, alguno de los alumnos que no habían estado al tanto de las noticias de que Sirius Black había sido considerado recientemente inocente se quedaron aterrados ante la visión.

.-Tendré que darle las gracias a mi salvador en cuento lo vea.- Dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a Harry. Este simplemente cabeceó.

.-Ahora si que tendremos una feliz navidad.- Dijo RON muy contento por el regreso de sus amigos.

-------------------------

Bueno, aquí está Harry, por fin a vuelto. Aunque tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para saber que ha estado haciendo recientemente nuestro querido amigo.

Este sábado sale a la venta en España el libro de la orden del Fénix, estoy ansioso por ponerle las manos encima. No es que no lo haya leido pero la verdad no es lo mismo. Tendré que volver a leerlo tranquilamente sentado en el sofá.

Para los amantes del fic "La orden del fénix II" decirles que espero poner el proximo capitulo para el fin de semana. A los que les encanta "La llamada de los ancestros" no prometo nada, sobretodo desde que NAIA la autora original parece que ha descartado la historia. Si es así es posible que me anime a terminarla por mi cuenta, aunque será otro fic y dejando claro que se trata de un final alternativo al pensado por la autora original, creo que es una lastima que se quede inconclusa. Que os parece a vosotros??? Alguien se anima a terminarlo????

Un saludo y hasta los 275 review.


	13. Feliz Navidad

ANTES DE EMPEZAR, HE MODIFICADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO PARA ELIMINAR EL TEMA DE LOS 25 REVIEW, A PARTIR DE AHORA SE IRAN SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS A MEDIDAS QUE LOS TENGA TERMINADOS, NI ANTES NI DESPUÉS. ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE CREABA CIERTA CONFUSIÓN A LA HORA DE INTERPRETAR MIS INTENCIONES AL RESPECTO.  
  
DE TODAS FORMAS, SUS REVIEW SERAN TAN BIEN RECIBIDOS COMO LO HAN SIDO SIEMPRE.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Jejejje Bueno, ahora el capitulo  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD  
  
Todos los presentes miraban la escena no creyéndose aún que el niño que vivió, el que llevaba más de una año creyéndose muerto estuviera ahora mismo, como si nada hubiera pasado delante de ellos.  
  
Los pocos alumnos que permanecían en Hogwarts para navidad se contagiaron rápidamente por la alegría que la mayoría de los profesores y sus compañeros de Gryffindor estaban mostrando en estos momentos. Uno por uno quisieron dar la bienvenida a Harry y desearle feliz navidad.  
  
Aunque normalmente nada más terminar de cenar los estudiantes se marchaban a sus residencias parecía que ninguno de ellos quería dejar el gran comedor. Los elfos no paraban de entrar dulces y más dulces, algunos de los cuales no habían visto en la vida.  
  
Sirius no se movía del lado de Remus que parecía más feliz que nunca. Charlando de cosas sin importancia, como el tiempo o los regalos. Ni siquiera Dumbledore parecía importarle que había pasado? Como Sirius parecía estar vivo y coleando, donde había estado Harry todo este tiempo.   
  
Harry por su parte estaba junto a sus queridos amigos, a su derecha, y rozando continuamente su túnico como no creyéndolo aún, se encontraba Ginny. No había dicho ni una palabra desde la llegada de Harry, simplemente le miraba, miraba el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, miraba cada nueva arruga en su cara, miraba sus ojos, llenos ahora de una seguridad y una fuerza que no estaban antes de su partida. A su izquierda Hermione y Neville riendo los comentarios satíricos de Ron. Los demás alumnos les rodeaban, comentando alguna que otra cosa.   
  
De lo que hablaron en esas dos horas que transcurrieron desde su llegada nadie se acordaría al día siguiente, de todo un poco dirían, pero lo que si se acordarían, posiblemente para el resto de su vida era de esa sensación que tenían la gran mayoría de ellos, esa sensación de plenitud, de tranquilidad, de FELICIDAD en mayúsculas, de la alegría que era casi palpable en el ambiente, en cada risa contagiosa.  
  
Cuando Harry decidió dirigirse finalmente a la sala común de Gryffindor los demás estudiantes tb salieron del gran comedor tras despedirse de los profesores. Al acercarse Harry al director este con una gran sonrisa en la cara le miró impacientemente.  
  
.-No se preocupe director, antes de ir a desayunar me paso por su oficina.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. El director pareció complacido con la respuesta.   
  
Antes de salir Harry se aseguró que su mirada se cruzase con la de Sirius, no quería que este dijese más que lo que habían pactado de antemano.  
  
Al salir del comedor y dirigirse al dormitorio de los Gryffindor poco a poco fueron quedándose únicamente los integrantes de su casa.   
  
Al llegar a la sala común y tras una pequeña charla con la dama gorda que no quería dejar pasar a Harry aún conociendo la contraseña hasta que le viera la cicatriz en la frente.  
  
Nada más dejarles paso y después de preguntarles si les importaba que se ausentase unos minutos desapareció del marco de la puerta. Al parecer estaba ansiosa por hacer correr la noticia que el Sr Potter estaba de nuevo en el castillo.  
  
Nada más entrar en la residencia las preguntas antes guardadas sin respuestas empezaron a formularse  
  
"Donde has estado?"  
  
"por que no nos dijiste nada?"  
  
"Que has hecho todo este tiempo?"  
  
"Que va ha pasar con las clases que has pedido?"  
  
"Estas bien?"  
  
"Como demonios es que Sirius está vivo?"  
  
"De que conoces al antiguo profesor de defensa?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La lista de ellas se hacia interminable, ni siquiera esperaban la contestación antes de empezar a formular la siguiente.  
  
La única persona que no formuló ninguna era Ginny, que seguía como en un placido sueño, mirando la escena como si de una visión se tratara.  
  
Harry encontró esta situación un tanto extraña, por una parte, sus mejores amigos de gryffindor le estaban acribillando a preguntas, pero por otro estaba Ginny, que parecía estar en un mundo diferente.  
  
Harry se la quedó mirando, fijamente. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y poco después sus ojos estuvieron cubiertos de lagrimas. Viendo que no podría contenerse corrió hacia las escaleras en busca de su dormitorio sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.  
  
Los demás se quedaron callados inmediatamente después de ver la velocidad en que Ginny desapareció envuelta en su llanto. Harry por su parte esta inmóvil sin saber que decir o pensar.  
  
.-No te preocupes amigo, lo ha pasado muy mal todo este tiempo, a contenido las lagrimas mucho más de lo humanamente posible.- le dijo Ron un poco triste.  
  
.-Si, se pasó el primer verano llorando todo el día hasta que finalmente pareció que sus lagrimas dejaron de brotar como si se tratase de un manantial que se hubiera secado, eso pasó justo antes de que la gente empezará a perder la esperanza. A partir de entonces se volvió dura como una piedra, fue contra viento y marea.  
  
.-Si aún me acuerdo al inicio de nuestro 6 año cuando el profesor Dumbledore pidió un minuto de silencio para los que no se encontraban con nosotros. Se levantó como si la cosa no fuera con ella, ignorando todas las miradas, dando a entender que nadie le haría pensar que tu estabas muerto. Al verla, toda la mesa de gryffindor se levantó abandonó el gran comedor.- dijo Neville emocionado al recordarlo.  
  
.-Y cuando pensamos en dejar el DA? Hubieras visto la cara que puso y como te defendió delante de todos los demás estudiantes. Sabes que lo renombramos?, ahora se llama el ejercito de Harry?  
  
.- Lo único que pasa es que finalmente la presión ha podido con ella, con toda la emoción de verte finalmente ha sacado todas las lagrimas reprimidas que tenía dentro.- Dijo Ron melancólicamente.  
  
.-Bueno, tendré que ver si puedo convencerla para que vuelva a vajar, no es un día para pasárselo llorando. Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo Harry comprendiendo la situación.  
  
Hermione miró como Harry se perdía en las escaleras que conducían hacía el dormitorio de las chicas, era fantástico que Harry hubiera vuelto finalmente, pero..... porque tenía esa extraña sensación? Como si algo no fuera como era debido.. Finalmente la información golpeó fuertemente su cabeza.  
  
.-OHHH DIOS HARRY .- dijo levantándose rápidamente y yendo en su busca.   
  
Los chicos no sabían que pensar, que mosca había picado a Hermione?.   
  
Hermione se maldecía mentalmente.  
  
"Como no se me ocurrió antes, todas las perfectas saben que ningún chico puede acercarse al dormitorio de las chicas, un pupilo muy potente lo impide, los últimos que lo intentaron fueron los Gemelos Weasley según la profesor McGonagall y terminaron en el hospital tras ser despedidos por la barrera protectora y bajar rodando por las escaleras hasta la mismísima sala común, dios, como pude ser tan estúpida, el primer día de Harry en casa y se lo pasará en el ala del hospital"  
  
Sin embargo, aunque durante todo el tiempo esperó ver el cuerpo de Harry dando tumbos en las escaleras eso nunca pasó, encontrándose en la puerta que daba acceso a los dormitorios pensó en volver a la sala común a esperar por la vuelta de sus amigos. Aunque antes de salir pudo escuchar algunos grases sueltas de dentro de la estancia.  
  
.-Hermione, déjame sola.- dijo entro sollozos Ginny.  
  
.-No soy Hermione, soy Harry.  
  
.-HARRY? Como demonios as entrado en este dormitorio? Se supone que hay protección para eso.  
  
.-Bueno, supongo que hablas de los pupilos que me encontré subiendo por las escaleras. Tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos pero al final pude convencerles de que me dejaran pasar.- Dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia.- Por que te has ido Ginny? quiero que todos mis amigos estén conmigo ahora, no quiero pasar ni un segundo más separado de vosotros.  
  
.- Es que no he podido evitarlo, todas esas emociones, contenidas, toda esa alegría de golpe, no he resistido más. Pensé que podía con todo, que nada me haría llorar más después de tu desaparición, pero tu regreso ha sido la gota que ha colmado el baso que estaba lleno a rebosar.- Dijo Ginny entre lagrimas.  
  
.-No pasa nada Ginny, he vuelto, y he vuelto para quedarme.- Cuando dijo eso Ginny se abrazó fuertemente como queriendo asegurarse que cuando sus lagrimas cesaran Harry continuaría delante de ella. Hermione bajó las escaleras llorando interiormente de felicidad. SI!!!!! realmente Harry había vuelto a sus vidas, y según él, nunca más volvería a irse.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Ginny cesara en sus lagrimas. Con los ojos rojos miró fijamente la luz verde que desprendían los ojos de Harry que la miraban con toda la bondad de que eran capaces. Entre sollozos consiguió hacer una pregunta.  
  
.-Como es que no llevas gafas???.  
  
.-Uff pensé que nadie se daría cuenta, la verdad es que ya no las necesito. Hay tantas cosas que tienen que ser dichas y explicadas, pero será mejor que volvamos a la sala común, si no tendré que explicarlas dos veces, te parece????  
  
Poco después Harry y Ginny volvieron a unir a los otros gryffindor que esperaban en la sala común.  
  
.-Bueno, por donde queréis empezar?.- Preguntó Harry más animado.  
  
.-Por que te fuiste?.- Preguntó Hermione.- Siempre pensamos que tendrías buenas razones pero nadie nos ha sabido decir.  
  
.-Bueno, esa es una pregunta directa. Os acordáis en nuestro 5 año, cuando fuimos al departamento de Misterios a buscar una profecía perdida?.  
  
.-si, pero yo la rompí.- Dijo Neville un poco culpable.  
  
.-Si bueno, rompiste la copia que guardaba el ministerio aunque en ese momento nosotros no lo sabíamos, fue más tarde, cuando tuve una conversación con el profesor Dumbledore, el fue quien la escuchó originalmente de modo que pudo recitarla íntegramente. La profecía decía lo siguiente:  
  
"El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce ... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva. . . El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . "  
  
.-Eso quiere decir que tu eres el único con el poder para poder vencerlo?.-Preguntó incrédulamente Neville.  
  
.-Bueno, hasta que el momento en que me hizo esta cicatriz había dos posibles aspirantes para tal hazaña, Tu y yo.-Harry espero hasta que sus palabras taladraron en la mente de Neville.  
  
-.-Yo?  
  
.-Si, tus padres tb burlaron a Voldemort en tres ocasiones y tb naciste el 31 de Julio. Supongo que tubo que escoger y me tocó a mi, no se que hubiera pasado su te hubiera escogido a ti antes que a mi, tal vez ahora tu tendrías esta cicatriz o simplemente estarías muerto, ya es tarde para hacer suposiciones.  
  
.-Eso no explica por que te fuiste.- Insistió Hermione.  
  
.-Bueno, la verdad es que después de la supuesta muerte de Sirius y de que Dumbledore me dijera en que consistía la profecía, lo único que tuve claro es que tenía que alejarme de vosotros. Conmigo en la escuela siempre estaría en peligro. Los demás estudiantes y vosotros mismos. Dumbledore ya dijo en más de una ocasión que él no tenía el poder para vencer a Tom. Ya se había muerto Sirius por pensar que Hogwarts era un lugar lo bastante seguro para quedarme, no podía permitir que estuvierais en peligro por mi culpa. En ese momento llegó una oferta que no pude rechazar, la posibilidad de salir de circulación mientras seguía con mis estudios, preparándome para hacer realidad la profecía. Tal como pensé al tiempo me darían por muerto y eso os dejaría a vosotros fuera de la lista negra de Voldemort, para que os necesitaba ya, sois meros estudiantes que aún no han terminado con la formación básica.  
  
.-Pero podrías al menos habernos dicho algo.- Imploró Ginny.  
  
.-Sinceramente crees que si hubierais sabido que yo continuaba vivito y coleando hubierais actuado de la misma forma en que lo hicisteis? Yo creo que no, y aunque me duela veros sufrir por mi, era una opción mejor que perderos por culpa de Voldemort, no lo hubiera soportado en ese momento.  
  
.-De modo que has estado practicando todo este tiempo?.- Preguntó Hermione interesada en el plan de estudias que había seguido Harry ahí donde estuviera.  
  
.-Practicando no como yo lo llamaría sin embargo, lo que yo hice durante casi 3 años era lo más parecido a una tortura continua. Los profesores que tuve dejaban al profesor Snape como una hermanita de la caridad. Su única preocupación era intentar no matarme en el proceso. Y he de decir que algunas veces pensaron que no pasaría de esa noche. Pero al parecer tanto tiempo en el ala del hospital me ha dado más razones para vivir que las que puedo recordar.  
  
.-De modo que fuiste capturado?  
  
.-No Ron, no fui capturado, ahora entiendo por que mis profesores hicieron lo que hicieron en cada momento, ahora yo les doy gracias por cada herida que me hicieron y por cada golpe que me dieron, ahora ellos son mis amigos, ya no soy su aprendiz. Si me hubieran exigido un poco menos de lo que hicieron ahora estaría muerto con toda seguridad, tenían que estar seguros de que pasaría la prueba y esa era la única forma.  
  
.-Por que has dicho que estrenaste durante casi 3 años, apenas han pasado un año y medio desde tu desaparición.  
  
.-bueno, eso es un poco complicado de explicar, basta decir que donde yo estuve el tiempo pasa un poco más rápidamente que aquí. El doble de rápido para ser exacto, para que hagáis una idea, cuando recibí vuestra carta durante las primeras navidades según mis cuentas estábamos en mayo aunque es difícil estar seguro.  
  
.-Que aprendiste? Donde estuviste?  
  
.-Bueno, bueno, no queréis que os explique todo lo que hice esta misma noche verdad?, pensad que yo tb tengo preguntas que haceros, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Como fueron vuestros TIMOS, quien ganó las tazas de la casa?  
  
Nuestros amigos se pasaron hasta cerca de las 5 poniendo al día a Harry de todo lo que se había perdido durante su larga ausencia. Finalmente la cordura prevaleció y decidieron dejar la conversación hasta mañana por la mañana y fueron a acostarse muy excitados pero sabiendo que al día siguiente continuarían con la charla.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A la mañana siguiente, antes de desayunar y siendo el único ya despierto en la torre de Gryffindor decidió dirigirse al despacho del director junto a sus amigos caninos. Cuando se encontraba a pocos metros de la Gárgola que le daría acceso a su oficina con un simple movimiento de su mano hizo que esta le dejara el paso libre. No quería perder tiempo improvisando una contraseña. Al llegar ahí Dumbledore le estaba esperando aunque no se encontraba solo.  
  
.-Ahh Harry, veo que te has levantado pronto, no te esperaba hasta aproximadamente mediodía, pensé que sería una larga noche poniéndoos al día con tus amigos.  
  
.-La verdad es que si que fue larga la noche, pero la verdad no tenía mucho sueño, pensé que cuando más pronto tuviéramos esta charla más pronto podría volver junto a ellos e ir a la madriguera.  
  
.-Sabía elección estimado joven, espero que no te importe que el profesor Snape nos acompañe, el tiene ciertas reticencias a tu reingreso en el colegio.  
  
.-No me extraña lo más mínimo.- Dijo fríamente Harry. Los lobos emitieron un pequeño gruñido ante la contestación de Harry. Este simplemente les tranquilizó acariciando su cabeza que tenían apoyados en los brazos de su silla.  
  
.-Por cierto, como has sabido la contraseña, no recuerdo habértela dicho?  
  
.-Simplemente adiviné, cuestión de suerte supongo  
  
.-Donde has estado?  
  
.-Estudiando.- Dijo secamente Harry, claramente contrariado con la presencia de Snape. Este simplemente torció sus labios desaprobando la contestación.  
  
.-Con quien? Como?  
  
.-Con unos amigos, muy lejos de aquí, lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser detectado ni reconocido.  
  
.-Harry hemos estado todos muy preocupados por tu seguridad, supongo que a estas alturas ya te habrás enterado que oficialmente te consideraban muerto o en manos de Voldemort.  
  
.-Respecto a su primera afirmación, permítame dudarlo, y respecto a mi supuesta muerte, supongo que ahora tendrán que devolverme a la vida. Simplemente.  
  
.-Harry, aquí el profesor Snape piensa que podría tratarse de una trampa de Voldemort, o alguien intentando suplantar a Harry Potter, que tienes que decir al respecto?  
  
.-Bueno, la relación que el profesor Snape y yo tenemos nunca ha sido de aprecio mutuo de modo que me trae sin cuidado lo que pienso sobre mi regreso.- Dijo mirando tranquilamente a su antiguo profesor de pociones.  
  
.-Esto es intolerable, exijo utilizar Veritaserum para interrogarle, está siendo evasivo, no creo que llegamos a nada en clara siguiendo esta línea de interrogatorio.- Diciendo esto el profesor se dirigió en dirección a Harry alargando su brazo con una pequeña ampolla agarrada con ella.  
  
Antes de poder dar dos pasos en su dirección los lobos le enseñaron sus mandíbulas, claramente amenazantes y si no fuera por un rápido movimiento de Harry se habrían abalanzado hacia el profesor Snape.  
  
.-Si no quiere perder una valiosa extremidad para realizar sus pociones le recomiendo baje ese brazo y que no de un paso más. No les gusta que me acosen, se lo toman como algo personal.- Dijo Harry quedando claro que no intentaría detenerles si no hacía lo que le estaba pidiendo.  
  
Snape estaba blanco como si se tratara de un fantasma, y aunque ojos poco entrenados no pudieron detectar ningún signo de debilidad por su parte, Harry comprendió que el profesor tenía miedo de que cumpliera su amenaza.  
  
.-Pensé que tanto tiempo sin verse abría suavizado un poco su relación?.- Dijo un derrotado Dumbledore ante lo que acababa de ver.  
  
.-No veo por que tendría que ser así, a fin y al cabo nada ha pasado para reparar el daño anterior.- Dijo Harry más animado.  
  
.-Usted siempre con su orgullo, sintiéndose superior a todo y a todos.- Ladró Snape ahora al lado del director.  
  
.-Usted no es quien para juzgarme profesor, a fin de cuentas no me conoce si quiera, no creo recordar ninguna conversación con usted en 5 años que no intentase humillarme, castigarme o hacerme enfadar para quitarme puntos. Como sabe que soy orgulloso si nunca ha pasado más de 5 minutos hablando conmigo de igual a igual. Ah ya se, de tal palo tal astilla, me juzga por mi padre, por mi padrino, déjeme decirle que no se como era mi padre, no lo llegué a conocer, que era orgulloso, pues no tengo ni idea, que se creía superior, pues no se la verdad, supongo que pasarse 11 años encerrado en un armario debajo de las escaleras de mis tíos me hizo superar eso.- Dijo sarcásticamente Harry ante el comentario de su profesor.  
  
.-Esto es ridículo, pienso terminar esto inmediatamente. Legilimens!!.- Gritó Snape enfocando su varita a Harry. Este ni siquiera se movió.  
  
Cuando el hilito azulado impactó en Harry se produjo una reacción inesperada, el profesor Snape salió disparado hacia atrás dándose un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.  
  
.-Que fue eso?.- preguntó el director.  
  
.-Bueno, el creo que probó uno de mis escudos mentales. No llegó a preguntarme si había recibido formación al respecto.- Dijo soriendo Harry.  
  
Tras reanimar al profesor Snape.......  
  
.-Severus, creo que será mejor que vallas a la enfermería, ese corte en la frente podría traer consecuencias.- Snape cabeceó aún aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, parecía que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza con un bloque de hormigón armado. Antes de salir de la habitación Harry le dirigió unas palabras.  
  
.-Profesor, la próxima vez que intente algo tan estúpido me aseguraré que cuando se despierte no pueda recordar siquiera su nombre. El escudo defensivo estaba al mínimo, en caso contrario le habría freído el celebro. Feliz navidad Profesor.  
  
Dumbledore miraba a Harry con una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración y temor. Que le había pasado a Harry durante su ausencia. Como había conseguido volverse tan poderoso en tan poco tiempo?????  
  
Ni siquiera habían podido reanudar su entrevista, cuando una nerviosa profesor McGonagall entró corriendo al despacho del director.  
  
.-Siento la interrupción pero, tenemos un pequeño problema en el comedor, no se como se han enterado pero hay multitud de periodistas que exigen hablar con el Sr Potter para lanzar una edición especial para el día de navidad sobre su regreso. He intentado convencerles que abandonen el colegio pero no quieren ni oír hablar sobre el tema.  
  
.-Si quiere, puedo dejarle prestado a mis dos amigos profesora, ellos suelen ser muy convincentes.- Contestó divertido por la situación Harry.  
  
.-Aunque me gustaría aceptar su ofrecimiento no creo que fuera bueno para la imagen de esta institución, que hacemos profesor?.  
  
.-Ahh, no se preocupe, si lo que quieren es una entrevista con Harry Potter eso es exactamente lo que van a tener.- Dijo Harry dejando sorprendidos a sus profesores, a fin de cuentas era muy conocido su aversión a los medios de comunicación.  
  
.-Estás seguro Harry? Es decir, nunca te has sentido cómodo ante los periodistas.  
  
.-bueno, poco a poco verá que he cambiado un poco desde nuestra última charla profesor, creo que es mejor intentar tener una relación cordial con los medios, podrían resultar muy útiles.  
  
.-Y como piensa hacer eso exactamente sr Potter?.- Pregunto su profesora de transfiguración.  
  
.-Bueno, ya veremos. De momento creo que tendremos que tener una charla con ellos para poder decidir.  
  
Al llegar al comedor Harry pudo apreciar la gran cantidad de medios que se habían reunido. Nada más entrar por la puerta, numerosos flaches les deslumbraron teniendo que poner un brazo para protegerse de la luz.  
  
.-Sr, Señores, si no dejas de hacerme fotos les tendré que denunciar por dejarme ciego.- Dijo cómicamente. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.  
  
.-Sr Potter podría decirnos donde ha estado todo este tiempo?.- Preguntó uno de los periodistas.  
  
.-Antes de contestar a alguna de sus preguntas quiero que quede claro que quiero que se impriman íntegramente mis respuestas y no recorten lo que a ustedes les parezca sin interés para el gran publico, el publico es suficientemente inteligente para hacer eso solos. En caso de que algún medio no cumpla con este requisito que se atienda a las consecuencias.- Dijo mirando muy seriamente a los periodistas.  
  
.-Eso suena como una amenaza sr Potter.- Dijo una voz entre la multitud. Finalmente Harry pudo apreciar que se trataba de Rita Skeeter, del diario el profeta.  
  
.-Puede tomárselo como prefiera Sta Skeeter, soy muy libre de conceder entrevista a los periódicos que más me apetezca aunque me aseguraré de que si excluyo a cualquiera de ellos quede claro su nombre y la razón por la que lo hago en todas mis siguientes comparecencias ente los medios de comunicación.  
  
La amenaza estaba servida, ningún periódico sensato se atrevería a que su nombre apareciera en esa lista. La popularidad del MUCHACHO que vivió no había disminuido creyéndole muerto, ahora, con su regreso, esa popularidad no haría más que aumentar considerablemente. A fin de cuantas había regresado de la supuesta muerte.  
  
.-Bueno, contestando a su pregunto, decirles que he estado continuando mis estudios en un lugar secreto, que debe continuar siéndolo por el momento. Siento decir que demasiado lejos como para que la información sobre mi muerte llegara a mis oídos y pudiera ponerle remedio.  
  
.-Por que ha regresado ahora?  
  
.-Bueno, la academia donde me encontraba me ha asegurado que ya no pueden enseñarme mucho más, de modo que pretendo terminar mis estudios en esta institución.  
  
.-Sr Potter, es conciente de los cambios que ha sufrido Inglaterra en los últimos años?  
  
.-Parte de ellos, de hecho, espero poder comer hoy con el ministro de la magia el Sr Weasley en su casa, que de bien seguro me pondrá al día de todos los hechos importantes.  
  
.-Que piensa del nuevo ministro?  
  
.-Bueno, como algunos de ustedes sabrán conozco al sr Weasley desde hace algún tiempo y creo que los votantes hicieron un gran trabajo escogiéndole para dirigir el ministerio, es un hombre honrado, bondadoso y muy capaz de poner fin a las acciones de Voldemort.- La mayoría retrocedieron ante la pronunciación del nombre del señor oscuro. Viendo esto Harry continuó.- Se escribe V O L D E M O R T, aunque si lo prefieren pueden utilizar su nombre Muggle Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
.-Sr, tenemos que utilizar su nombre, es decir los lectores....  
  
.-Si sr, eso espero, tal como quedamos deseo que mis palabras no sean cambiadas en lo más mínimo, les puedo asegurar que el nombre no les matará y va siendo hora que los magos le llamen por su nombre, estamos en guerra señores, aunque parece que algunos quieran permanecer al margen de ella la guerra está llamando a sus puertas y únicamente hay dos bandos para elegir. Los lectores se han de preguntar si desean seguir a Voldemort o al ministerio y deben dejar clara su postura. Voldemort utiliza el miedo para lograr sus fines y no dudará en hacer lo que crea necesario para mantenerlo por tiempo indefinido. Es hora de decir Vasta Ya!!!!! Y que sepa el verdadero poder al que se enfrenta.  
  
.-Sr Potter, ha oído hablar de los hijos de la luz?.- Ante la pregunta Harry meditó la respuesta durante unos segundos antes de contestar.  
  
.-Si sr, estoy al tanto de los últimos meses, no puedo decirles si lo que están haciendo es lo correcto o no, pero al menos han tomado su decisión, creo que son gente que está cansada de tener miedo, gente que ha puesto la semilla del miedo en los servidores del señor oscuro dándoles caza, no se puede combatir a los delincuentes con bastones mientras ellos utilizan armas, si queremos ganar hemos de luchar en las mismas condiciones.  
  
.-Eso quiere decir que aprobaría el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables?  
  
.-Bueno, esa no es una pregunta que me corresponda a mi responder, eso queda para el ministerio, pero les puedo asegurar que si alguien intentase matar a mis seres queridos haría lo que hiciese falta para impedirlo, y si por eso tuviera que ser condenado, que así sea. Muchas gracias a todos por su presencia, he de atender algunos asuntos. Feliz navidad a todos.  
  
Harry se marchó de la sala dejando a una multitud alborotada escribiendo frenéticamente. Dumbledore por su parte empezó a recibir una oleada de preguntas nada más Harry salió por la puerta.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común Hermione y Ginny ya estaban esperándoles, al parecer estaban impacientes por que los chicos terminaran de hacer los preparativos y marchar a la madriguera. Estaban ansiosas por ver los ojos de los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley al entrar por la chimenea a Harry.  
  
Cuando finalmente estuvo todo listo partieron hacía ella.  
  
La primera de aparecer era Ginny que mostraba una sonrisa luminosa y unos ojos brillantes por la emoción. Su madre estaba a punto de preguntarle a que era debido cuando apareció Hermione a su lado.  
  
.-Buenos días sra Weasley, feliz navidad.- dijo esta inmediatamente.  
  
.-Si feliz navidad Mama.  
  
.-Pasad, pasad, dejad que os vea.  
  
.-Hola mama.- Dijo Ron al aparecer por la chimenea.  
  
.-Esas no son formas de saludar a tu madre el día de navidad.- dijo seriamente Molly.  
  
A los pocos segundos apareció Neville un poco mareado por el viaje.  
  
.-Te encuentras bien estimado?.- Preguntó inmediatamente la sra Weasley al ver la cara que traia Neville.  
  
.-Si señora, es que no termina a acostumbrarme a esto de viajar en polvos flo.  
  
.-Esto, mama, espero que no te importe, solo otro estudiante de Gryffindor se quedó a pasar las navidades en la escuela, le dijimos que podría venir.- Dijo tímidamente Ginny.  
  
.-Claro que no estimada, hoy es un día para pasar entre amigos y familiares, quienquiera que sea será bien recibido.- Dijo está un poco indignada por dudar de que no fuera así.  
  
.-No esperaba menos de usted sra Weasley.- dijo Harry que acababa de aparecer en la chimenea. Molly se giró y se lo quedó mirando, esa voz le era reconocida, pero estaba segura que nunca había visto a esa persona.  
  
.-Perdona, pero, no estoy segura de....  
  
Cuando salió de la chimenea, Harry miró fijamente a la sra Weasley con sus ojos verde profundos y movió ligeramente el flequillo para dejar a la vista la cicatriz que le hacía famoso.  
  
.-HARRY.- grito inmediatamente Molly, abalanzándose hacia él .- cuanto me alegro de verte, pensamos que estabas muerto, únicamente la actitud de Ginny y Ron impidieron que perdiéramos la esperanza.- Dijo entre sollozos esa mujer.  
  
.-Yo tb me alegro de verla Sra Weasley.- contestó devolviéndole el abrazo. Hermione y Ginny dibujaron lagrimas de felicidad que rápidamente fueron cortadas para no aguar la fiesta a nadie.  
  
.- Cuanto hace que has vuelto? Por que nadie nos ha dicho nada?  
  
.-Volví hace apenas unas horas, ayer por la noche, pasadas las 12 de la noche, por eso no se ha enterado, aunque no se como pero los periodistas ya estaban esperándome esta mañana para masacrarme a preguntas.- dijo tranquilamente Harry a Molly.  
  
.-Cuanto lo siento Harry.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
.-No te preocupes, he aprendido a hacer frente a ese tipo de situaciones, no creo que se repita lo de Rita Skeeter si saben lo que les conviene.  
  
.-A que te refieres?.  
  
.-Bueno tendrán que esperar a ver el especial de Navidad para saberlo.- Dijo misteriosamente Harry a los allí presentes.- Por cierto donde está el ministro de magia?  
  
.-Veo que estás enterado, está en la oficina, al parecer no pueden pasar un día sin él, no tardará en volver.  
  
.-Una cosa más sra Weasley, tengo dos amigos caninos que les gustaría acompañarme, sería eso posible.  
  
.-Claro cariño, todos tus amigos son bienvenidos en esta casa.  
  
Harry asomó la cabeza por la chimenea y le dijo a Dumbledore que Sombra y Rayo podían venir, que los pusiera en la chimenea y que él haría el resto. Poco después en la madriguera había dos grandes lobos dragón olfateándolo todo. Al principio la sra Weasley se asustó de su tamaño pero al ver lo amigables que eran a todos los presentes no le importó lo más mínimo.  
  
.-Venga, sentaos unos minutos, los demás no tardarán en llegar.  
  
Se sentaron en el acogedor salón, Harry se sentó de espaldas a la entrada, mientras los demás se dispersaron por la estancia conversando animadamente. Junto a un pequeño árbol navideño se encontraba una montaña de regalos, uno por cada miembro de la familia.  
  
Los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos que aparecieron literalmente en medio de la estancia.  
  
.-Feliz navidad a todos.- Gritaron al unísono..- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- Volvieron a gritar ya en el suelo por la sorpresa. Delante de ellos estaban Rayo y Sombra mirándoles tranquilamente, al parecer al sorpresa de encontrarse dos lobos había sido más de lo que podían aguantar.  
  
.-No tengáis miedo, son Rayo y Sombra.- dijo Ginny riéndose.  
  
.-Que demonios son esas cosas?.- Preguntó Fred con miedo en la voz.  
  
.-Esas cosas con mis amigos.- dijo Harry desde sus espaldas.  
  
Los gemelos posaron su mirada en el joven, bastante alto, fuerte, pelo largo recogido con una coleta, negro como el carbón. Ojos VERDES, mirada traviesa, una cicatriz en la frente.......  
  
.-HARRY, eres tu?.- Preguntaron incrédulamente los gemelos. El muchacho cabeceó tranquilamente. Inmediatamente se lanzaron contra él. Abrazándolo y diciéndole lo mucho que les había preocupado. Lo mucho que le habían echado de menos.  
  
Tardaron unos minutos antes de que la excitación volviera a su estado normal. Le explicaron como les iba con la tienda nueva, recién abierta en Hogsmeade, que junto a la del callejón Diagon y una en Estados unidos, formaba el triangulo de las risas, como ellos lo llamaban.  
  
Los siguientes que vinieron fueron El Sr Weasley, Percy y Bill, desde las oficinas del ministerio. Al parecer el sr Weasley había tenido noticias del regreso de Harry por Dumbledore esa misma mañana pero no había podido dejar el ministerio antes para darle la bienvenida.   
  
Tras un caluroso recibimiento se sentaron todos a la mesa, mágicamente alargada para que todos estuvieron cómodos en ella. Hacía tiempo que la familia Weasley no estaba tan contenta, tan animada. La desaparición de Harry les había socavado duramente, como si un miembro de la familia se tratara. Ahora por fin, podían dar rienda suelta a sus esperanzas futuras.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste, este es especialmente largo. Espero con ansia sus review con sus opiniones. En cuando tenga listo el siguiente lo subiré a Internet.  
  
Un saludo 


	14. Feliz Navidad II

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO POR SUS REVIEW, SON LA SALSA DE ESTA HISTORIA.  
  
ESPERO QUE SIGAN LLEGANDO MUCHOS, MUCHOS MÁS.  
  
ESPERO TB QUE CON ESTE CAP SUPEREMOS A LOS QUE TIENE MI OTRA HISTORIA LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX I.  
  
Sentados en la mesa se encontraba el clan Weasley al completo. Bill y Charlie habían decido regresar a Inglaterra y formar parte de la orden del fénix tomando así una lucha más activa contra Voldemort. Seguramente el hecho de que su padre fuera ahora el ministro de magia y por tanto uno de los nombres más importantes en la lista negra de ese gusano había hecho reconsiderar sus prioridades. Del mismo modo que tubo que hacerlo Percy después de destaparse todo lo referente a Cornelius Fudge, Harry había tenido que escuchar 4 veces sus disculpas por la carta que le envió a su hermano durante su 5 año y por no confiar en él desde el principio. Ahora formaba parte del gabinete asesor del ministro de magia.  
  
La señora Weasley estaba como siempre atareado llevando comida desde la cocina hasta la mesa donde rápidamente se distribuía entre los presentes.  
  
Harry prácticamente no comió, aunque saboreó todos y cada uno de los platos, como refrescando su memoria ante tan dulce paladar. Las conversaciones no paraban de ir de un extremo a otro, desde Quidditch hasta Hogwarts, pasando como no por las acciones que tanto el ministerio como Dumbledore estaban llevando a cabo para luchar contra las fuerzas de Voldemort. En varias ocasiones se tocó el tema de los hijos de la luz, aunque de forma vaga y esporádica, aunque había opiniones para todos los gustos.  
  
El sr Weasley seguía ensimismado en la vida y virtudes de los muggles, no paraba de preguntarles tanto a Hermione como a Harry como funcionaban algunas de las cosas que había visto últimamente. Harry estaba seguro que conocía su funcionamiento perfectamente, pero gozaba con los comentarios que tanto Hermione como él le daban al respecto.  
  
Eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde y las únicas personas que se habían movido de la mesa habían sido la sra Weasley para servir a los invitados , Hermione y Ginny para echarle una mano.  
  
Poco antes de los postres, Harry tras mostrar una mirada perdida, se excusó para ir al baño, reocupando su lugar en la mesa pocos minutos después. Justo antes de volver a sentarse en la mesa apreció una mirada excitada en las caras de los gemelos, cosa que no podía presagiar nada bueno.  
  
Como guinda final a la maravillosa comida, varias bandejas con dulces de todos los colores ocuparon la mesa y la atención de los comensales. Al mirarlos Harry dedujo el por que de la excitación de los gemelos, sin lugar a dudas, los dulces con los papeles, verdes, amarillos, azules y violetas tenían alguna de sus travesuras. Un rápido movimiento de su mano puso las cosas más interesantes.  
  
El primero en atacar fue Ron, directo a un gran dulce de chocolate envuelto en un precioso papel amarillo. Los gemelos casi dejaron de respirar viendo como su hermano se jalaba íntegramente de un bocado el dulce mencionado.  
  
Su mirada pasó del más absoluto nerviosismo a la más horrenda de las decepciones. NO HABÍA PASADO NADA. PERO QUE PODÍA HABER FALLADO. Eran sus últimas creaciones, ni siquiera habían salido al mercado. Los dos gemelos se miraron con decepción ante la sonrisa oculta de Harry que disfrutaba como un niño.  
  
Bill cogió uno de los dulces color rojo, hojaldre espolvoreado con canela y se lo situó tranquilamente en la boca, saboreando el aroma de la canela al entrar por la nariz. Poco después al intentar hablar con Charlie que se encontraba a su lado, nada salió de su boca salvo pompas de jabón de varios colores. Al parecer según las palabras salían de un color u otro. Ya que al dirigirse a los gemelos empezaron a salir disparadas como por escopetas pompas con un tono rojo muy marcado en señal de que no eran para menores de 18 años. Las risas acudieron a las caras de todos los presentes. Sobretodo Neville, que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de diversión.  
  
Poco después de que Bill dejase de hablar las pompas empezaron a emanar de sus iodos formando una nube encima de su cabeza. Cosa que provocó más risas entre los presentes. Los gemelos estaba más animados, estaba funcionando, pero sus ojos miraron el papel que su hermano seguía sujetando entre sus manos y no entendieron nada. ROJO????? Se suponía que los rojos no tenían nada!!!!!  
  
A continuación Harry cogió uno Rojo, sin que pasase nada extraño. Cada vez lo entendía menos. Alguien había mezclado todos los dulces, ahora ellos tampoco sabían cuales podían estar encantados y cuales no. Viendo la situación empezaron a reírse los dos solos, ganando las miradas de los ocupantes de la casa que no entendían porque se estaban riendo en esos momentos. Seguidamente cogieron un dulce cada uno y se lo tomaron.  
  
Durante la próxima media hora, el único que no sucumbió a alguna de las bromas en los dulces fue Harry, todos los demás pasaron por el aro, para las risas de los demás y vergüenza propia. Incluso el ministro de magia tubo que sufrir la transformación de sus orejas en enormes orejas de elefante, y aguantar los comentarios de lo bien que le quedarían en la foto en el ministerio.  
  
Un sonido salió de la chimenea de la madriguera, había llegado un invitado inesperado, Albus Dumbledore había hecho aparición en el comedor con la varita en alto. Poco después le siguieron un grupo de Aurores y algunos miembros de la orden del fénix.  
  
.-Sr ministro, sentimos interrumpir esta grata velada, pero los sensores han detectado mucha actividad mágica en las cercanías y pensamos que....  
  
.-Claro, claro, no hay problema, aquí no hemos notado nada extraño, los pupilos no han avisado de ningún ataque, pero no estará de más echar un vistazo.- Dijo el sr Weasley con una sonrisa, pensando que tal vez las bromas de sus hijos habían hecho saltar una alarmar sin querer.  
  
El grupo de Aurores salió a los exteriores de la madriguera seguidos por el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Al irse alejando de la cercanía de la casa se le hizo patente que los pupilos estaban perfectamente en su sitio y no mostraban ningún síntoma de haber entrado en acción. Casi cuando estaba a punto de volver a la casa, se percató de que a unos 50 metros de distancia podía notarse una concentración muy fuerte de energía. Alertando a los demás miembros fue acercándose poco a poco al lugar mencionado. Cuando llegó una ola enorme de energía le embargó, enfrente se encontraban sin lugar a dudas dos pupilos de protección sumamente poderosos aunque no parecían oponerle resistencia al atravesarlos. Nunca en su dilatada carrera había notado nada igual, salvo tal vez en Hogwarts. Que él supiera el secreto de los pupilos de Hogwarts se había perdido con los fundadores y ahora encontraban unos recientes en la madriguera.  
  
Un Auror le llamó la atención, a pocos metros del pupilo exterior se encontraban claras muestras de lucha reciente, algo de sangre, y varias varitas partidas por la mitad. Allí había pasado algo hacía poco más de una hora. Los pupilos exteriores habían impedido la entrada a quien fuera que quisiera perturbar la paz del lugar. Alertando al mismo tiempo a los misteriosos protectores.  
  
Albus siempre se había considerado un hombre con respuestas para todo, siempre una hipótesis plausible era esperada de sus labios. Pero recientemente, más que respuestas le embargaba un alud de preguntas. Desde luego tenía ciertas sospechas que tal vez, su protegido Harry James Potter, fuera el que tuviera las llaves para tales preguntas. Si padrino Sirius se había mostrado obstinado en afirmar que tanto Harry como él no sabían nada de los acontecimientos recientes en el mundo mágico y que él había regresado hacia poco más de 4 meses, pasando la mayoría de ese tiempo recuperándose de su estancia al otro lado del velo. No tenía ninguna razón para pensar que le estaba mintiendo salvo su sexto sentido que tantas veces le había ayudado en estos tiempos.  
  
Sin poder descubrir nada más volvieron a la casa no sin antes recoger las varitas rotas para intentar determinar quienes eran sus antiguos propietarios.  
  
.-Algún problema Albus?.- Pregunto el sr Weasley al verle entrar con la mirada perdida.  
  
.-Ahh, no, ningún problema que no pueda esperar hasta mañana.  
  
.-Albus, siéntate en la mesa, estaba a punto de preparar un té, hay dulces como los que te gustan aunque tendrás que ir con cuidado los gemelos han hecho de las suyas.  
  
.-Gracias Molly, estoy seguro que serán deliciosos.  
  
La velada siguió sin incidentes, ahora acompañados por el director del colegio que no podía parar de mirar de soslayo a aquel joven que hasta hacía poco más de un año conocía tan bien y ahora parecía un completo enigma a sus ojos. Al parecer, el director tb tenía un 6 sentido para evitar las bromas de los gemelos muy a decepción de estos, que esperaban con nerviosismo que cayese en una de ellas.  
  
Cuando llegó la noche, los chicos decidieron volver a la escuela. Justo antes de partir los gemelos se acercaron a Harry y le susurraron al oído.  
  
.-No sabemos como demonios lo has hecho para cambiar los dulces, pero ya te cogeremos, no te preocupes, los gemelos nunca duermen.- Dijeron entre risas. A lo que Harry contestó.  
  
.-Que sorpresa, yo tampoco.- Dijo con una voz que les aconsejó no intentarlo.  
  
Cuando los chicos, los dos lobos y el director volvieron al colegio una sensación de paz ocupó su lugar. Había sido una velado como hacía tiempo que no recordaban. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que se lo habían pasado tan bien, que ni siquiera habían pensado en ABRIR LOS REGALOS. No les había hecho falta. Tenían el mejor regalo del mundo.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Al llegar a Hogwarts decidieron irse todos a la sala común a descansar de una larga jornada.  
  
A las 12 de la noche, el único integrante de la casa de gryffindor que seguía despierto era Harry, se encontraba en la sala común, rodeado de sus fieles amigos. Justo cuando daban las doces abrió la ventana, dejando paso a una bella lechuza con una nota en sus patas.  
  
Allí se explicaba que había pasado ese día en la madriguera. Como un grupo de unos 20 mortífagos había intentado abrirse paso entre la protección sin éxito. Eso él ya lo sabía había sido justo cuando había ido al baño para echar una mirada por si la situación hubiera sido más grave. Todos los asaltantes habían sufrido el mismo destino que los anteriores. Entre los nombres de los que habían ido a atacar la madriguera figuraba el nombre de LUCIUS MALFOY.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, es un pelín corto pero me ha parecido un sitió genial para terminarlo. Lleno de intriga....  
  
Este capitulo está dedicado especialmente a karen, porque se lo prometí, y lo prometido es deuda. Un saludo a todos. 


	15. El regalo de Navidad

Antes de empezar, este capitulo creo que es con diferencia es el mejor que he escrito nunca, además ha salido con muy poco espacio de tiempo con el anterior para que los que consideraban que ese era muy corto.

Si están de acuerdo con eso por favor, UN REVIEW. Me harán el hombre más feliz del mundo.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

EL REGALO DE NAVIDAD

A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas empezaba a despuntar el sol por la línea del horizonte, Harry se despertó igual que llevaba haciendo para tan largo.

Verificando que no hubiese nadie despierto, salió de su cama, cogió su varita y formulo un hechizo que era apenas un murmullo.

Instantes después una figura igual que él descansaba placidamente en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Otro movimiento de varita y su pijama se había convertido en ropa cómoda completamente negra. Sin ningún adorno ni señal visible. 

Entonces abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Una hora después sus músculos empezaron a quemarle, lo ignoró, era lo primero que había aprendido, eso y que el dolor es un signo inequívoco de que sigues vivo.

Se encontraba en medio del bosque practicando sus habilidades, fluyendo en el dulce movimiento del combate, sus manos sostenían cuchillos que cortaban la figura imaginaria de un enemigo. Parando, contraatacando, esquivando. Sus cuchillos no eran las únicas armas a tener en cuenta, a juzgar por las rápidas patadas que se perdían en el aire.

Cuanto más se quejaban sus músculos más rápidos y feroces eran sus movimientos como negándose a darse por enterado del cansancio.

Continuando de esta forma otra hora más. Si alguien hubiera estando observando no podría haber apreciado ningún signo de cansancio ni lentitud, todo lo contrario, sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos hasta finalizar con los dos cuchillos clavados en el centro de un árbol a 20 metros de distancia.

Solo entonces permitió a su mente ser conciente del estado dolorido de su cuerpo. Solo entonces una leve sonrisa surcó su cara mostrando su satisfacción mientras el sudor recorría su frente y su mente recordaba su primer entrenamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había dormido de un tirón toda la noche, por primera vez desde el asunto de su padrino, amparado por la tenue luz que desprendía la luz de la chimenea hasta que fue despertado por el suave canto del fénix blanco que le había llevado a ese lugar. Estaba amaneciendo en ese momento y el elfo que le había recibido se encontraba esperándole junto a la puerta.

.- Buenos días sr. Le aconsejo ponerse la indumentaria negra, le será de utilidad.

.-Ahh gracias, no me has dicho tu nombre.

.-Si, señor, mi nombre es Toles sr  Pero puede llamarme como prefiera.

.-No, Toles estará bien. Por que tengo que ponerme esta ropa?.- preguntó viendo que se trataba de unas prendas totalmente negras, sin ningún adorno.

.-Hoy empezará su entrenamiento sr. El sr Kayto está esperándole en el jardín.

No queriendo hacer esperar más a ese supuesto entrenador se dio prisa para ponerse la ropa, que igual que el día anterior le encajó como un guante pocos segundos después de que se lo hubiese puesto encima y siguió al elfo hacía su destino.

Al llegar, enfrente de él se encontraba un hombre con rasgos orientales,  Llevaba puesto el típico kimono japonés sujeto con un cinturón negro con un dragón rojo en la punta.

.-Buenos días sr.- saludó Harry al acercarse al hombre. Este como única respuesta hizo un gesto con la mano para que se mantuviera callado.

El hombre se acercó e inspeccionó a Harry con una mirada escrutadora, como queriendo saber de que pasta estaba hecho.

.- Supongo que estarás preguntándote  que vamos ha hacer hoy?.- le preguntó con un poco de acento. Harry cabeceó afirmativamente.- Tienes que ganarte la comida.- Dijo este secamente.- Ves esa pequeña montaña que hay enfrente de ti, justo en su cima se encuentra la comida de hoy, tienes que conseguir llegar antes de las 3 de la tarde. Ni un segundo después o hoy no comerás. Te aconsejo que dejes las preguntas para otra ocasión, cuanto más tardes en empezar más posibilidades hay de que no lo consigas.

Viendo el punto de ese hombre, Harry empezó a correr en dirección a la montaña, un sendero conducía hacia ella, de modo que no tendría que adentrarse en el bosque. Cuando se encontraba a varios centenares de metros el hombre habló con el elfo.

.-Va a ser duro, espero que lo soporte.

.-Lo se señor, el sr Merlín dejó muy claro cual debía ser el entrenamiento en cada uno de los días que pasaría aquí, tb dijo que hoy no lograría su objetivo, ni comería ni cenaría.

.-Si, he visto las notas.

.-Claro sr. Pero porque ha sido desagradable con el joven?

.-Así me resultará más sencillo hacer lo que tengo que hacer.- Dijo Kayto  tranquilamente. El elfo cabeceó y poco después desapareció.

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, simplemente sabía que sus músculos estaban chillando por el esfuerzo que estaban realizando y la montaña se veía ligeramente más cercana. Un par de veces giró su vista a su espalda, solo para comprobar que nadie le estaba siguiendo, podría pararse en ese mismo momento y nadie le pediría que continuase. Aunque tampoco comería. No era que le importase demasiado, muchos veranos con los Dursleys había pasado hambre, había aprendido a soportar las quejas de su estomago, pero tampoco conseguiría su objetivo que era prepararse lo mejor posible para tomar su lucha. Voldemort era el primero de su lista, aunque en esos momentos Bellatrix Lestrange, Dumbledore y Snape ocupaban tb un lugar importante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol se encontraba en su punto más álgido cuando llegó finalmente a la base de la montaña, se había detenido 3 veces a descansar y esta sería la 4. Se tumbo en el suelo, rezando para que terminara tuviera fuerzas, aunque viendo la montaña no sería así, enfrente de él se encontraba un camino estrecho y empinado que se perdía  a su vista. Respiraba trabajosamente para recuperar el oxigeno que alimentaría a su vez los músculos de su cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo descansó, tampoco le importó demasiado, sabía que si no recuperaba el aliento no podría ni dar dos pasos con la pendiente que había.

Empezó la ascensión con paso pausado pero seguro. Poco a poco empezó a coger confianza y a moverse más rápidamente. Ese fue su error. Sin querer, apoyó su pié derecho en una piedra que se desprendió al apuntalar su peso provocándole una caída por la pendiente de la montaña de una decena de metros, recibiendo golpes  por las piedras y rocas cercanas en todo el cuerpo. Solo le hacía falta eso, pensó. Poniendo su mano en su cabeza ahora con una humedad caliente en su parte de atrás. Al retirar la mano, esta estaba empapada de sangre. Fantástico, solo me hace falta desangrarme en esta horrible montaña perdida en el mundo.

Esperó tendido algunos minutos, esperando por su alguien venía en su ayuda. A fin de cuentas no le dejarían por allí sin ninguna vigilancia, pensó. Tras lo que para él fue una eternidad llegó a la conclusión que nadie vendría en su ayuda. A nadie le importaba si perdía la vida en el proceso. Cogiendo las fuerzas de flaqueza que le quedaban, se levantó y prosiguió su ascensión. Con paso cauto y verificando donde ponía el pie en cada momento.

300 metros de donde había caído el camino desapareció en una pared demasiado vertical para su gusto. Tenía que empezar a escalar, pero no tenía ninguna protección. Tal como iba subiendo se daba cuenta que si le fallaban las fuerzas esa sería la última cosa que hiciera en su vida.

Cuando encontró un saliente precipitó su cuerpo en él y descansó hasta que se recuperó un poco, desde ahí podía ver lo que parecía la cima. Quedaban poco más de 300 metros, tal vez lo conseguiría. Se preguntó si realmente en la cima encontraría alguna clase de comida, no quisiera que se tratase de una broma cruel de su entrenador para darle la bienvenida el primer día de adiestramiento.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin estaba en cima, tan cansado que ni siquiera podía pensar en celebrarlo, a pocos metros podía apreciarse un canastilla de mimbre. SU COMIDA. Sin llegar a levantarse del suelo se arrastró hasta que pudo alzar la tapa. ESTABA VACIA!!!!!!!!!.

.-Llegas tarde.- Dijo una voz a su lado.- Son más de las 5 de la tarde.

.-Es que.....- llegó a susurrar.

.-NADA DE ESCUSAS.- Gritó Kayto.- El enemigo no aceptará disculpas. Ni te dará segundas oportunidades. Has llegado tarde, sabías que pasaría si eso ocurría. No hay comida. Y te recomiendo que empieces a pensar en volver al castillo antes de las 12 si quieres cenar algo. Un segundo tarde y la comida no estará allí.

Esas palabras parecieron desatar una maldición, las nubes empezaron a aparecer en el cielo como si una fuerza misteriosa las estuviera llamando. Cada vez más negras, más espesas. Dando comienzo a una tormenta cuando hacía apenas 10 minutos hacía un día perfecto de verano.

Harry se rió, solo hacía falta que el maldito tiempo estuviera tb en su contra. No tenía suficiente con tener que descender, NOOOOO,  tenía que hacerlo con una lluvia torrencial, de espaldas sin poder ver donde poner el pie. Totalmente agotado y hambriento. 

Y para colmo lo que le pedía ese hombre era imposible. Había tardado, según sus cálculos entre 9 y 10 horas en llegar allí. COMO SE SUPONIA QUE TENIA QUE VOLVER EN APENAS 7. Por no contar que ahora estaba agotado del primer trayecto. 

Que lección se suponía que podía tener aquello. Como torturar a un joven de 16 años? Como matar a una persona sin mancharse las manos??. Con cada bombeo de su corazón la herida de la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente. Su cuerpo estaba derrotado antes de empezar y su mente... su mente había perdido la batalla antes de intentarlo. Su ojos mostraron esa derrota antes incluso que su mente la aceptase, se volvieron más grises, sin chispa. Mirándole a los ojos Kayto le dijo antes de partir.

.-La mente controla el cuerpo, su tu mente piensa que puede hacerlo, tu cuerpo le obedecerá.

Harry empezó a reírse viendo partir al prácticamente desconocido, ¿que se suponía que quería decir eso? ¿que si su mente creía que podía volar su cuerpo simplemente se alzaría hasta los cielos?. Pensó sarcásticamente, riendo por la desesperación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kayto estaba un poco distraído en sus pensamientos. Había leído las notas escritas por el propio merlín de que debía ser enseñado cada uno de los días que pasaría hasta el regreso. Junto a sus notas se encontraba tb un libro antiguo que hasta el día de hoy solo mostraba páginas en blanco. Tras partir el chico había ido a verificar los detalles para los próximos días y se había encontrado que las primeras páginas estaban escritas. Explicaba cada paso que el chico había dado hasta ese momento, cada lugar donde se había parado, que había visto en esos lugares, donde y cuando había caído, a que hora había llegado a la cima, estaba explicada la tormenta una vez formuladas sus palabras de ayuda, aunque las palabras en si no se encontraban en el diario.

Como se suponía que esto podía ser, Merlín nunca había sido considerado un vidente, al menos no que él supiera. Y aunque lo fuera, las visiones no son tan detalladas, tan exactas. Solían ser fugaces y enigmáticas. No claras y concisas.

Decidió hablar con Toles sobre el asunto, tal vez el viejo elfo conociera un poco más de la historia que se estaba desarrollando en esos momentos. Tal vez algún elfo de la época de merlín había documentado o explicado como era posible la precisión que mostraba el diario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía que hora era, ni con certeza si el camino que seguía el correcto. Hacía horas que el sol se había puesto. Se encontraba calado hasta los huesos y se movía por pura fuerza de voluntad. Tenía fijo en su mente una luz que se distinguía en el horizonte. Ya no se acordaba de las veces que había caído al suelo debido al agotamiento, ni de cómo o por que se había levantado.

En estos momentos no sabía quien era, o porque se dirigía hacia aquella luz en la lejanía. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que llegar, COMO FUERA. Y si su corazón resistía, lo conseguiría. El pecho le dolía del tiempo que hacía que su corazón estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas. No sabía si la herida de la cabeza había dejado de sangrar debido a la cantidad de agua que continuamente le golpeaba la cabeza haciendo que estuviera entumecida.

Un paso.

Otro

Otro

Un poco más

Sigue adelante.

No te pares, si lo haces no volverás a levantarte. Se decía a si mismo mentalmente.

Cuando faltaban poco más de 10 metros para llegar, pudo apreciar que la luz provenía de un deslumbrador farol puesto encima de una canastilla de mimbre. No hacía falta levantarla para saber que estaría vacía. Había llegado tarde.

Se dejó caer en el suelo ya sin fuerzas para seguir. Rogando por que cesara el dolor que salía de sus músculos quedó durmiendo placidamente en el suelo de arena, con el fango como colchón y el cielo como techo.

Al caer inconsciente, la tormenta se fue del mismo modo que vino, dejando un cielo estrellado, claro como el aire que le envolvía. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-

CHOFFFFFF

.-Levanta chico.- Dijo Kayto tras arrojarle un cubo de agua encima.

Cuando Harry intentó levantarse, un millón de agujas parecían clavarse en sus músculos. No pudo evitar dejarse caer y de que su boca naciese un sonido de dolor.

.-HE DICHO QUE TE LEVANTES, a menos que no quieres desayunar?.- le chilló Kayto. A pocos metros de distancia se encontraba un tazón humeante de algún tipo de caldo. Arrastrándose como pudo se dirigió hacia el tazón que se encontraba a su derecha. Cada movimiento era un tormento.

.-SI NO TE LEVANTAS NO COMERAS.- Le dijo mientras se ponía delante de él. Harry no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada suplicante a aquel hombre. Que había hecho él para merecer aquello?. Toda su vida había sido justo con los demás. Viendo que aquel hombre no cedería por muchas suplicas que le diese. Forzó a su cuerpo a alzarse y a su mente a desechar el dolor.

Temblorosamente se mantuvo en pié. Con la mirada baja. Concentrándose para permanecer en ese estado.

.-Toma.- Le dijo dándole el tazón, junto a una especie de pan.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, como si hiciese años que no tomaba nada de alimento se abalanzó sobre el tazón y se lo tomó en una respiración. Cuando el cálido caldo surco su cuerpo, pareció como si este le devolviera parte de sus fuerzas, reconfortándolo, consolándolo.

.-Espera, hay un poco más.- Le dijo fríamente el hombre cogiendo el tazón vacío de sus manos y empezando a devorar entonces el pan frenéticamente.

Poco después Kayto se le acercó con un poco más de ese caldo espeso y caliente. Se lo cogió de la mano y lo vació de nuevo. Volviendo a sentir los mismos efectos que antes.

.-Lo mismo que ayer. Empieza cuando quieras.- Le dijo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en las palabras.

Harry se quedó helado. Lo único que pudo articular fue una simple pregunta en un susurro ahogado

.-Por que? .- Dijo suplicando la razón para ese tormento.

El hombre no supo que contestar, podía verse en sus ojos una lucha interna, pero levantó un brazo señalando la montaña. Harry no esperó ninguno respuesta y se puso en marcha.

La ira ocupaba la mente de Kayto, él era un hombre de honor, duro con sus alumnos, exigente, inflexible. Pero lo que estaban haciendo a ese chico era simplemente inhumano. No pensaba continuar sin una buena explicación, una que realmente le diera una razón para hacer aquello.

Se dirigió sumido en sus pensamientos hacia el diario de Merlín. Y buscar a continuación a Toles.

Cuando cogió el libro en sus manos estaba dispuesto a terminar con esto, cuando lo abrió y leyó su nuevo contenido no pudo evitar que una lagrima fría saliese de sus ojos, cayendo entre sus páginas. El mensaje estaba claro, debía continuar, por mucho que le costase, debía hacerlo, por el bien del chico, su vida dependía de ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, ese primer entrenamiento estaba impreso en fuego en su mente. Ahora Kayto era como un padre para él. Ahora estaba seguro que había sido tan duro el entrenamiento para él como para el propio Harry. Aunque en ese momento si Harry hubiera tenido fuerzas le hubiera estrangulado hasta la muerte sin sentir ningún remordimiento por ello.

Pensar que ahora era más sobre protector que su propio padrino hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Ningún desconocido se acercaba a su persona sin que antes Kayto diera su aprobación. No era que Harry no supiese defenderse, al parecer ese hombre había decidido que nunca más Harry volvería a sentir dolor si él podía impedirlo.

De pronto Harry entró en un pequeño trance, los ojos de la figura en su cama se abrieron para ver a Ron intentando despertarlo.

.-Levanta dormilón, es hora de ir a desayunar.- Le dijo histérico su amigo.

.-ves bajando, me doy una ducha y nos encontramos en el comedor.- Le dijo soñolientamente la figura de Harry.

Volvió del trance, debía darse prisa en volver, el castillo estaba despertando. No quería que la gente empezase a hacerle preguntas a su Golem, eso de estar en dos sitios a la vez, aunque muy practico era tremendamente agotador mentalmente.

Cuando se unió a sus amigos en el gran comedor, vio que su padrino le estaba mirando indicando que quería hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Estaba seguro que el profesor Dumbledore le estaba atosigando a preguntas y que se estaba quedando sin respuestas apropiadas. Eso por desgracia tendría que esperar. Hoy era el momento de dar el regalo a Neville.

Su mirada se posó en su amigo, evidentemente nervioso por la próxima visita al hospital donde se encontraban sus padres. Unos padres que no tendrían ningún regalo para él. Unos padres que ni siquiera le reconocían de una visita a otra. Que muy posiblemente no notasen su ausencia si no fuese con su abuela. Se encontraba jugando con su desayuno, evidentemente sin demasiado apetito, todo lo contrario que Harry que estaba hambriento.

Cuando Neville se levantó de la mesa ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

.-Espera Neville.- le gritó Harry al ver que se iba.- puedo pedirte un favor?.- le preguntó.

.-Un favor?.- dijo este sin comprender nada.- claro, por supuesto, en que puedo ayudarte?.

.-Te importaría que fuese contigo a ver a tus padres?.- Le preguntó Harry alegremente. Aunque viendo la cara  anonadada de su amigo agregó.- Ayer entre unas cosas y otras no me acordé de darte tu regalo de navidad, he pensado que sería bonito que estuvieran tus padres presentes cuando lo recibieras.

.-No te preocupes por eso Harry, no creo que....

.-Confía en mi Neville, a ellos tb les va a encantar. Espérame solo un segundo.- Dijo volviendo junto a sus amigos  y quedando en verles a su regreso.

.-Estas seguro que Dumbledore no le importará que...

.-Neville, soy mayor de edad. Además estamos en vacaciones. Cada estudiante puede ir a donde le plazca sin recibir la autorización del director del colegio. Venga no te preocupes tanto. Ron y Hermione saben donde voy. Además si pasase algo que mejor lugar para estar que en un hospital.- Dijo sarcásticamente mostrando una sonrisa en la cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La profesora McGonagall ya estaba esperando a Neville para acompañarle al despacho del director para desde allí vía polvos flu dirigirse al hospital San Mungo. Se quedó un poco parada al ver a Harry con él, aunque una mirada de Harry le indicó que no hiciera preguntas al respecto.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del director el fénix de Dumbledore enseguida se posó sobre su hombro y empezó a cantar. Harry pareció susurrarle algo al oído y el pájaro aleteó enérgicamente. Lo que fuera que le había dicho le había hecho sentir muy contento.

.-Profesora McGonagall, será tan amable de decirle al director que Fawkes vendrá conmigo al hospital?.- Dijo levantando una ceja como esperando una respuesta de la cabeza de su casa.

.- No creo que eso....- Empezó a decir antes de que Fawkes se posará encima de ella y le cantase al oído. Por la sorpresa de la profesora, nunca antes el pájaro se había posado en su hombro.- Creo que él ya ha tomado una decisión. No se preocupe, se lo diré al director.

.-Gracias. Venga que nos vamos.- Inmediatamente el vello animal desapareció entre las llamas de la chimenea.

Inmediatamente le siguió Neville y Harry. Dejando a la confusa profesora inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Aparecieron en lo que parecía  una gran sala de espera, con gente vestida con batas blancas, nada más salir los chicos una señora que se encontraba junto a la chimenea les preguntó los nombre y la razón por la que se encontraban en el hospital. Cuando lo verificó les entregó unas tarjetas blancas con sus nombres de color azul. Al parecer todo el mundo llevaba una de esas tarjetas colgando de su ropa. 

Se notaba que  sabía donde se dirigía por que se movía entre la multitud rápidamente seguido de cerca por Harry. Subieron varios pisos, pasaron por varias puertas hasta encontrarse en un sala donde había puertas a ambos lados. Sin mirar si quiera llegó al final del corredor, a la habitación 423. Dando unos suaves golpes entró.

Junto a unas camas con sábanas blancas se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad, enseguida abrazó a Neville y le deseó una feliz navidad. Cuando levantó la vista y vio a Harry pareció perder el equilibrio y solamente la rápida acción de Neville evitó que se derrumbara en el suelo. Inmediatamente hicieron que se sentara y le dieron un baso de agua.

.-Buenos días señora, me llamo Harry Potter.- Dijo Harry preocupado por la abuela de Neville.

.-Claro, claro, Nos conocimos durante el 5 año en Hogwarts de Neville, por un momento me pareció ver a tu padre delante de mi.- Dijo bebiendo  suaves sorbos de agua.- tu padre era una gran persona, valiente, honrado. Por un momento pensé que había llegado mi hora y que tu padre venía a buscarme. No sabes lo mucho que habla de ti Neville, tu le has ayudado a convertirse el hombre que es ahora, después de lo ocurrido en su 5 año se  ha vuelto el vivo reflejo de su padre.

Neville por su parte se dirigió a las camas donde se encontraba durmiendo su madre y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Su padre se encontraba despierto, jugando con unos lápices de colores. Ni siquiera le dijo nada a Neville.

.-Tienes que perdonar a mi hijo, desde que sufrieron el ataque parecen desconectados del mundo, si no te pones delante de ellos y les chillas ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que estás aquí.- Dijo la mujer mayor intentando disculpar la conducta del padre de Neville.- Por cierto que te trae por aquí?

.-Bueno, ayer me olvidé de darle su regalo de navidad a Neville y creí que hoy sería una ocasión perfecta para poder hacerlo. Neville Confías en mi?.- Le preguntó a su amigo.

.-Claro Harry, confiaría mi vida.

.-No es tu vida la que tienes que confiar, si no la de tus padres.- Dijo enigmáticamente, dejando a Neville completamente helado, por no decir a su abuela. Tras unos tensos segundos Neville cabeceó afirmativamente. 

.-Señora Longbottom, podría dejarnos solos unos minutos.- La señora pareció al principio indecisa hasta que agregó.

.-Si me nieto confía en ti no veo por que razón yo no habría de hacerlo. Volveré en media hora, voy a tomar una taza de te.

Cuando se quedaron solos Harry lanzó un hechizo que cerró la puerta y insonorizó la habitación.

.-Neville, te pediré que no te muevas por nada del mundo, pase lo que pase. Esto puede ser un poco doloroso pero tienes que confiar en mi, si hubiera otra forma sabes que lo haría.- Neville se sitió en una esquina de la habitación dispuesto a hacer lo que le pedía su amigo, aunque no comprendía absolutamente nada.

Harry se situó al lado del sr Longbottom, agarró con ambas manos su cabeza y comenzó lo que parecía un cántico en una lengua desconocida para Neville.  Fawkes empezó a entonar una fuerte melodía que parecía acompasarse con el cántico que pronunciaba Harry. Cuando apenas llevaba unos minutos una luz empezó a emanar de esas manos, en el mismo instante en que su padre empezaba a chillar con toda su alma. Neville dio dos pasos en dirección a Harry para evitar que continuara haciendo daño a su padre, aunque después, con un esfuerzo se detuvo. Sus brazos vibraban de la fuerza con que Neville parecía sujetarlos mentalmente.

La luz que emanaba de las manos no hacía más que aumentar, hasta llegar un punto en que resultaba incluso cegadora a los ojos de Neville. 

De golpe la luz cesó y el cuerpo de Harry salió disparado hasta impactar con la pared cercana. Inmediatamente fue en ayuda de su amigo que se encontraba inconsciente por el golpe. Con un rápido hechizo la despertó.

.-Te encuentras bien Harry.- Antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle una voz vino de su espalda dejándole completamente helado.

.-Donde estoy? Que hago aquí? Que le ha pasado a mi esposa?.- dijo la voz de su padre. Neville giró su vista para encontrarse a su padre intentando despertar a su madre.

.-Papa?.- Logró pronunciar.

Su padre se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Neville.

.-TU, tu eres mi pequeño Neville?.- Dijo mirando a su hijo que empezaban a brotarle lagrimas de los ojos.

.-PAPA

Padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amor y de ternura. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir ni una palabra, como no queriendo romper el momento mágico que estaban viviendo.

Finalmente el padre de Neville dirigió su mirada hacía el que sabía que le había sacado del encarcelamiento en su propia mente.

.-Hola, me llamo Frank Longbottom.- Le dijo tendiendo la mano a Harry que se encontraba en la penumbra de la habitación. Levantándose se acercó al padre de Neville y le cogió la mano.

.-Mucho gusto sr, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter sr. Creo que conocía a mis padres.- El hombre pareció reconocer la figula más joven de su padre y asintió.

.-Así es, uno de los mejores hombres que he tenido el placer de conocer. Creo entender que has sido tu el que me has liberado.

.-Si señor, aunque la mayor parte la ha hecho usted.

.-Es posible, pero nunca habría podido salir en la prisión que yo mismo creé de no habar sido por ti, estoy en deuda contigo.

.-No lo esté señor, estoy seguro que su hijo habría hecho lo mismo por mí.

.-Mi esposa, Alice, podrás ayudarla?.- Preguntó Frank como no queriendo hacerse esperanzas.

.-Lo intentaré señor, usted sabe lo duro que és. Espero que tb pueda superarlo.

Inmediatamente Harry se situó delante de la Alice Longbottom y empezó a repetir el proceso que había conseguido liberar a su padre. Fawkes se situó en su hombro y empezó a acompañarle. Los gritos de esta no tardaron en aparecer, mucho más largos de lo que lo hubieran sido los de su padre. La luz no parecía aumentar, cuando Neville casi había perdido la esperanza la luz se volvió cegadora y Harry volvió a salir despedido aunque esta vez el golpe fue amortiguado.

La abuela de Neville había tardado un poco más de lo le había prometido a Harry, se había detenido a comprar unas flores para que su fragancia volviera el aire de la habitación un poco más alegre.

Al intentar entrar en la habitación donde residía su hijo con su nuera (Creo que se llama nuera no???) se la encontró sellada. Inmediatamente sacó su varita y pronunció un encantamiento para abrirla solo para encontrar que era completamente inútil, no conocía ningún hechizo lo suficiente fuerte como para abrir la puerta. Entonces empezó a sentir pánico, Que pasaría si alguien con una poción multijugos hubiera suplantado a Potter o a Neville?. Comenzó a golpear la puerta frenéticamente, llamando la atención de las enfermeras y médicos que se encontraban cerca. Inmediatamente una pequeña multitud  intentaba acceder a la habitación sin éxito. Cuando esta se abrió se encontraron con un perturbado Harry Potter pidiendo disculpas por no acordarse de abrir la puerta antes. Lo que vieron a continuación provocó el desmayo de la abuela y el asombro de los médicos y enfermeras. En el interior de la habitación se encontraban Alice y Frank Longbottom sentados en las sillas conversando con su hijo que no veían por más de 15 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este es bastante más largo que el anterior, además únicamente han pasado unos días desde la última actualización. Eso es debido a una repentina inspiración y la alegría por que este fic ha batido el record de review de mi anterior fic la orden del fénix I. Toda una celebración por lo alto, de la única manera que soy capaz, la verdad creo que este ha sido el mejor capitulo que he escrito hasta ahora. Espero que el próximo sea aún mejor.

UN saludo a todo el mundo y felices fiestas de semana santa.


	16. Marcha en disco Muggle

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
MARCHA EN DISCO MUGGLE  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras nuestro amigo Harry se encontraba con Neville ayudando a sus padres, el director del colegio mantenía una reunión con Hermione, Ron y Ginny que permanecían en el colegio.  
  
.-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione nada más llegar al despacho.  
  
.-Buenos días chicos, espero que estén pasando unas felices vacaciones.  
  
.-Si, sr director, lo estamos haciendo.- Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa que no se le veía desde hacia más de un año.  
  
.-Bueno, les he hecho llamar por Harry.  
  
.-Por Harry? LE HA PASADO ALGO?.- Preguntaron asustados.  
  
.-No, nada le ha pasado. Pero la verdad estoy un poco preocupado por él.  
  
.-Por que?.- Este vez fue Ron quien le preguntó al director.  
  
.-Bueno, no ha querido darme ningún detalle de lo que ha estado haciendo durante el tiempo que ha desaparecido lo único que me dijo fue que ha estado estudiando en otra escuela y la verdad, no puedo culparle por ello. Digamos que nuestro último encuentro antes de que desapareciera no fue el más cordial que hemos mantenido, en parte me culpaba de la perdida de su padrino y en parte por ocultarle ciertas cosas de su pasado que no creí estuviera listo para saber.  
  
.-Que tipo de cosas?  
  
.-Eso es algo que tendrá que contarles Harry si lo considera oportuno. Creo que soy yo quien se lo cuento perdería la poca confianza que aún me tiene.  
  
.-Es sobre la profecía verdad? Harry nos lo contó cuando llegó.  
  
.-Espero que entiendan la confianza mostrada por él al contarles sobre ella, al parecer con ustedes sigue manteniendo esa complicidad y amistad de hace año y medio. Por tanto son los únicos creo que permitirá seguir acercase a él.  
  
.-No querrá que le espiemos para usted?.- Dijo Hermione un poco indignada.  
  
.-No, Hermione, en estos momentos no me atrevería a pedirles tal cosa, si llegase a enterarse de algo por el estilo no dudo perderían su confianza. Tengo mis sospechas que si Harry decidiera pasar ahora mismo sus EXTASI los podría pasar todos sin sudar. No me pregunten como lo sé, es una corazonada por tanto la pregunta es. Por que ha vuelto en estos momentos?.  
  
.-El dijo que había terminado su formación en la escuela.- Dijo Ron muy seguro de sus palabras.  
  
.-De eso sr Weasley no tengo la más mínima duda, yo creo que ha vuelto para estar a su lado, para protegerles y por que a partir de ahora, Voldemort no descansará hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse.  
  
.-Pero entonces debemos protegerle.- Dijo Ginny asustada.  
  
.-Algo me dice que Harry tb está deseoso esta vez de encontrárselo. Es por eso que necesito su ayuda, necesito que le saquen esa idea de la cabeza, parece que ha hecho sus propios planes al respecto, cosa que por una parte me satisface, pero por otra, sin saber si cuenta con ayuda y de que tipo no hace más que preocuparme.  
  
.-Ayuda, que tipo de ayuda cree que tiene Harry?  
  
.-Uff, eso no son más que suposiciones, por un lado tenemos al profesor de DCAO, que no me extrañaría que fuese uno de sus profesores en la otra escuela. Por otro lado tb tenemos la reciente aparición de los hijos de la luz. Por lo que sabemos podría tratarse de una organización que utilizase a Harry para sus propósitos.  
  
.-Pero esos son unos asesinos.- Dijo rápidamente Ron.  
  
.-Eso tampoco lo sabemos sr Weasley, no se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo y aunque los encontrásemos en una lucha contra ellos puede llegar el momento en que tengas que tomar la decisión de matar o ser matado. Que sepamos nunca han atacado a ningún inocente. Ni han atacado a muggles por el puro placer de torturarlos, cosa que si han hecho los seguidores de Voldemort.  
  
.-Que nos sugiere hacer exactamente?.- Dijo Hermione eligiendo concienzudamente sus palabras.  
  
.-Confió en ustedes más de lo que pueden imaginar, mi oficina estará abierta en todo momento por si desean decirme o preguntarme cualquier cosa. Confío plenamente en sus decisiones y que ayudaran a Harry a tomar las suyas correctamente.  
  
.-Lo haremos director.  
  
Poco después abandonaron el despacho del director. Este parecía complacido por los acontecimientos, había perdido la confianza del que quería como al nieto que nunca tubo pero estaba complacido que este contaba con buenos amigos que le querían y ayudarían en caso necesario.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Justo a hora de la comida Harry aparece en la chimenea en la oficina del director y le pide permiso para volver a Hogwarts.  
  
.-Hola Harry, no viene Neville contigo?.- Le pregunta el director.  
  
.-No, ha preferido quedarse hasta el inicio de las clases, creo que tanto él como su abuela agradecerían una visita de usted en el hospital, le tienen preparada una grata sorpresa.  
  
.-Lo haré, pero antes tenemos que ir al comedor, tus amigos te estarán esperando.  
  
.-Claro director. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Lupin, sabe si se encuentra aún en el castillo.  
  
.-Si Harry, él tb está junto a Sirius en el comedor, creo que vuestro regreso ha significado la mejor medicina que podías darle.  
  
Al llegar al comedor, sus amigos tenían dos sitios guardados, uno para Harry y otro para Neville, antes de sentarse junto a ellos Harry se acercó a saludar a los profesores.  
  
.-Profesor Lupin, dentro de 4 días si no me equivoco será de nuevo luna llena.  
  
.-Así es Harry.- Dijo un poco abatido.  
  
.-Profesor, confiaría usted su vida en mi?.- Le preguntó Harry a un Remus Lupin sorprendido con la pregunta.  
  
.-Harry, sabes bien que si. Por que lo dices?.- dijo intentando interpretar la mirada de Sirius que al parecer sabía por que le hacía esa pregunta.  
  
.-Decidido entonces, no tome ninguna poción a partir de ahora que inhiba al lobo, nos vemos dentro de 4 días en la casa de los gritos justo antes de la transformación. Allí se lo explicaré todo.  
  
.-Esto es una locura.- dijo Snape que había estado al tanto de la conversación.- si no toma nada te despedazará como a una almohada. Aunque eso creo que no sería una gran perdida.  
  
.-El profesor Snape tiene razón Harry, la poción lo que hace es dominar los instintos del lobo que hay en mi, si por alguna razón no la tomase, al estar acostumbrado a si hacerlo, la transformación sería mucho más violenta de lo normal, ni siquiera Sirius en su forma animaga podría tranquilizarme.  
  
.-No creo que le haya pedido su opinión profesor Snape, soy muy conciente de los peligros y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.  
  
.-Esto es increíble, súper Potter ha vuelto.- Dijo agriamente Snape.- Cuando escuchará los consejos de los demás, cuando dejará de arriesgar la vida de los que le quieren Potter. Director no piensa decir nada?, este crío hace lo que le viene en gana, si muere esa noche son capaces de culparnos a nosotros.  
  
.-Temo tener que estar de acuerdo con el profesor Snape. Es muy peligroso no puedo permitir que un estudiante se arriesgue de esa manera. Tal como ha dicho el profesor si le ocurriese algo, los medios pedirían la cabeza del profesor Lupin y incluso podrían pedir mi puesto o el cierre del colegio.  
  
.-Es por eso que he decidido permanecer hospedado en Hogsmeade hasta que se inicien definitivamente las clases, soy conciente que quedándome aquí tengo que acatar ciertas normas y que mi seguridad está bajo la responsabilidad del colegio. En cambio, estando en fiestas como estamos, todo estudiante, siendo mayor de edad o con la autorización de su tutor, cosa que yo no necesito, puede ausentarse del castillo y quedar de esta forma el colegio libre de cualquier responsabilidad en su seguridad, siempre que avise con 8 hora de antelación. Del mismo modo, el estudiante podrá regresar al castillo sin previo aviso dentro del horario establecido para las llegadas que es de 8 de la mañana a 8 de la noche. Es eso correcto director?.- Le preguntó al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
.-Creo que si, esto solo se aplica durante los periodos festivos como es este caso.  
  
.-Gracias, director. Espero que tb le deje más tranquilo profesor Snape, de ese modo creo que tb disfrutará de mejores vacaciones.- Snape estaba que saltaban chispas, el maldito mocoso se estaba saliendo con la suya y no podían hacer nada para impedirlo.  
  
Al llegar junto a sus amigos este inmediatamente le preguntaron que había pasado en la mesa de los profesores, las caras de sorpresa e indignación no habían pasado desapercibidas.  
  
Tras explicarles que pensaba hospedarse en Hogsmeade hasta el inicio de las clases nuestros amigos se quedaron de piedra y le preguntaron la razón. Lo único que respondió era que tenía que entregar su regalo de navidad al profesor Lupin.  
  
.-Pues yo tb vengo!!.- Dijo Ginny enérgicamente.  
  
.-Vamos Ginny, no creo que sea necesario.- Le contestó Harry  
  
.-Ya me has oído Harry James Potter, si tu puedes ir yo tb. Ahora mismo le pediré el permiso a mama, no tengo intención de que después de esperar tu regreso durante año y medio ahora vuelvas a desaparecer.  
  
.-Por que no vamos todos a la madriguera? Estoy seguro que mama estará encantada, por no decir de los gemelos. Además si Harry se hospeda en Hogsmeade en vez de ir a casa seguro que le envía un Howler . - Preguntó Ron.- Así seguro que nos deja ir a todos, incluso Neville si regresa del hospital.   
  
.-Neville no creo que regrese hasta el inicio de las clases. Digamos que tiene mucho tiempo que recuperar.- Dijo Harry misteriosamente.  
  
.-Entonces decidido, ahora mismo mandamos una lechuza para confirmarle que esta tarde vamos para ahí.  
  
Tal como Ron había dicho su madre estaba encantada con la llegada de los chicos, a fin de cuentas, con el nuevo trabajo de Arthur (El padre de Ron) al frente del ministerio había días que ni acudía a comer. Dejando a la sra Weasley muy sola en casa.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
.-Hola señora Weasley!!.- Dijo Hermione al llegar via Floo a la madriguera.  
  
.-Hola cariño, me encanta que hallan decidido venir a pasar la fiestas, desde que Arthur esta al frente del ministerio no tiene tiempo ni para comer.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.  
  
.-Hola Mama!.- Dijo Ginny antes de darle un veso a su madre.  
  
.-Hola sra Weasley.- Dijo Harry .- Si yo fuera Arthur no pasaría tanto tiempo alejado de una mujer tan hermosa como usted.  
  
.-Ohh Harry.- Dijo un poco sonrojada .- Venga dame un abrazo.  
  
.-Hola mama.- Dijo Ron nada más llegar.  
  
En la mesa de la cocina había algunas galletas recién hechas por su madre y todos se sentaron y tomaron unas pocas acompañadas de un gran tazón de leche.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras tanto el director del colegio se encontraba cara a cara con los padres de Neville. La sorpresa había sido mayúscula.  
  
.-Como......?  
  
.-Pensamos que Harry le habría explicado.- Dijo Alice  
  
.-Harry? Que tiene él que ver con todo esto?.- Preguntó confundido el director.  
  
.-Todo, el ha sido quien nos ha curado, aunque si te he de ser sincera no tengo la más mínimo idea de cómo lo ha hecho.  
  
.-Que has sentido? Que te ha dado? Neville tu estabas aquí?  
  
.-Señor, Harry no les ha dado nada, ha pedido a mi abuela si nos podía dejar solos y únicamente ha puesto las manos en la cabeza de mi padre. Al rato ha empezado a gritar y de sus manos ha emanado una luz muy intensa saliendo despedido hacía la pared. Cuando todo ha pasado mi padre estaba consciente. Después ha repetido el proceso en mi madre.  
  
.-Frank?  
  
.-No se como explicar esto, yo no se donde estaba, donde he pasado los últimos 16 años, era una especie de valle, donde siempre hacía buen tiempo y ningún mal podía llegar. Unas enormes montañas lo rodeaban, con riscos empinados , llenos de nieve y justo en la cima solo había oscuridad. Esta tarde he notado una presencia que se dirigía hacia mi, justo cuando parecía que podría ver he empezado a recordar las cosas buenas que he hecho en la vida, las cosas por las que valdría la pena vivir, la escuela, a Alice, a Neville, a mi madre, a la orden del fénix. La sensación era parecida a cuando estas junto a un Dementor, pero en vez de sentir frio y revivir tus peores pesadillas, sentías una cálida sensación y revivías tus mejores experiencias, Sin darme cuenta estaba escalando las montañas, intentando desesperadamente salir del valle, escalar las inhóspitas montañas. Parecía que cuanto más escalaba más recuerdos felices tenía. Cuando he llegado a la cima, lo que desde abajo parecía solo oscuridad desde allí se ha transformado en un hermoso amanecer y me he despertado.  
  
Albus no cabía en su gozo, estaba muy contento por el despertar de sus antiguos colegas. Harry había conseguido, no se sabe como, conectar con la mente consciente de los padres de su compañero de clase, obligándoles a volver. Desde hacía mucho tiempo múltiples teorías se habían formado en lo que pasaba en la mente de los torturados por la macabra maldición. Y ahora, al parecer, alguien tenía la respuesta.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Harry y Ron su dispusieron a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico en el salón mientras Hermione y Ginny se encontraban charlando a su lado. La verdad, la partida al parecer estaba muy reñida, Harry estaba jugando como nunca y Ron estaba encantado de tener un ribal de su mismo nivel, por desgracia la partida nunca llegó a terminarse. Una lechuza entró en la madriguera asustando a Ron y tiró el tablero con sus fichas.  
  
.-Demonios.- Exclamó Ron.- Ahora que lo tenía acorralado.  
  
.-Si, Si, ahora que estabas a punto de perder.- Dijo Ginny a su hermano.  
  
.-Venga no pasa nada, veamos que lleva la lechuza.  
  
Esta se posó delante de Harry y permitió a este que cogiera el pergamino que llevaba atado a su pato. Seguidamente se marchó por el mismo camino por el que vino.  
  
.-De quien es la nota?.- Preguntó Hermione a su amigo.  
  
.-De unos amigos, tengo que encontrarme con ellos esta noche en una disco muggle.  
  
.-Una disco muggle? Y eso que es?.- Pregunto Ron intrigado.  
  
.-ES un lugar donde los jóvenes se encuentran para tomar copas y bailar al son de la música, ligar y estar con los amigos.- Le explicó Hermione.  
  
.-Eso suena divertido, podríamos ir todos.- Agregó Ginny rápidamente mirando suplicante a Harry.  
  
.-Si, suena divertido, pero dudo mucho que tu madre nos deje salir de casa pasadas las 12 de la noche.- Dijo un poco desilusionada Hermione.  
  
.-Pues tendremos que hacer que no se entere.- Dijo Harry como si tal cosa.  
  
.-Estas proponiéndonos salir a escondidas? Se darán cuenta, si mi madre entra en nuestra habitación y no nos encuentra podemos darnos por muertos.- dijo Ron conociendo el temperamento sobreprotector de su madre.  
  
.-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. Aunque siembre hay un riesgo, los que se apunten vengan a nuestra habitación a las 12:30.- Dijo Harry dando a entender que él seguro que iba.  
  
Por las conversaciones posteriores se pudo entender que los 3 pensaban acompañarle, a fin de cuentas que peligro podían tener en un lugar donde ningún mortífago decente pondría nunca los pies. Hermione sugirió en darle algún tipo de somnífero a la mama de Ron, pero tanto Ginny como Ron se negaron en rotundo. A fin de cuentas era su madre. Harry les tranquilizó diciendo que de ese tema se encargaría él, que no se preocuparan por nada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Justo a la hora indicada con figuras se acercaron silenciosamente a la habitación que compartían sus compañeros. Al entrar se encontraron a Harry y Ron durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, cuando se acercaron para ver si realmente estaba durmiendo para despertarles agitaron suavemente a Ron.  
  
.-Déjame dormir un poco más.- Contestó este, inmediatamente después volvió a quedarse dormido.  
  
.-Maldito seas Ron Weasley, como se te ocurre dormirte justamente.....  
  
.-No grites Hermione.- Contestó una voz desde su espalda. Hermione se quedó helada, esa voz, la conocía perfectamente, no podía ser otro que RON.  
  
Cuando se giró se encontró a Harry sonriendo junto a Ron. Tanto Ginny como Hermione miraron varias veces a las figuras dormidas y a los chicos que se encontraban frente a ellos.  
  
.-Te gusta el fingimiento? Si alguien intenta despertarlos simplemente contestarán que les deje dormir más y volverán a dormirse.- Dijo Harry enfrente de ella.- Voy ha su habitación a prepararlo todo, vengo en unos minutos.  
  
Cuando Harry Volvió se encontró a los chicos esperándole impacientes y a Hermione mirando casi sin pestañear a los que parecían sus amigos durmiendo plácidamente.  
  
.-Como nos vamos?.- Preguntó Ginny.  
  
.-Venga cogeos de las mano, tengo un traslador que nos llevará al lugar indicado.  
  
Después de la sensación de tirón, típica de este tipo de dispositivos. Nuestros amigos aparecieron en un callejón al lado de una impresionante nave. Esa sin lugar a dudas era la discoteca ha donde iban. Frente a ellos podían ver un gigantesco parquin con coches de todos los modelos y colores. A su izquierda podían escuchar el murmullo de una multitud que sin lugar a dudas estaba deseosa de entrar.  
  
.-Bienvenidos al Big Ben.- Dijo Harry.  
  
.-El BIG BEN?? Es la disco de moda en Londres!!! He oído que todas las noches se quedan centenares de personas en la puerta sin poder entrar.- dijo como una metralleta Hermione, emocionada por la oportunidad de conocer tan celebre Disco.  
  
.-Pues si es así, como demonios entraremos?.- Dijo Ginny dando a entender que por las voces que se escuchaban había un buen grupo que estaba intentando entrar sin éxito.  
  
.-Por eso no te preocupes.- dijo Harry.- Pero antes..........  
  
Sacando su varita, apuntó a Ginny transformando la ropa que le había prestado Hermione e un ajustado pantalón de cuero rojo con un top semitransparente de color blanco que dejaba ver su hermoso vientre. La verdad es que el pantalón era del mismo tono que su pelo y le quedaba de vicio. Sin darle tiempo a que se quejara hizo lo mismo con Hermione y Ron.  
  
A Hermione se puso otro pantalón de cuero ajustado de color castaño como su pelo y un top negro del mismo estilo que el de Ginny.  
  
A Ron le puso unos pantalones negros muy elegantes con una camisa por fuera de un blanco resplandeciente, con una runa negra en su hombro izquierdo.  
  
Inmediatamente Harry transfiguró su ropa y se puso lo mismo que Ron pero la camisa era negra con otra runa blanca en su hombro izquierdo.  
  
.-Tal como Hermione ha dicho esta es la disco de moda en Londres y la verdad, debemos pasar desapercibidos, si entramos con esa ropa llamaríamos más la atención que con estas, aunque viendo como se ven Hermione y Ginny en estos momentos empiezo a tener mis dudas.- El último comentario provocó que las chicas se pusieran un poco coloradas.- Y cierra esa bocaza tuya Ron, que en boca cerrada no entran Moscas.- Le dijo a su compañero que ni pestañeaba mirando a Hermione que al parecer se había dado cuenta de eso.- venga seguidme.  
  
Diciendo esto Harry de adentró más en el callejón, llegando casi al final de él. Puso su mano en una especie de placa en la pared y esta empezó a brillar abriendo una puerta junto a ella. Dejando a los chicos totalmente sumbrados.  
  
.-Esto si que es facil, poner la mono ahí y ya está?.- Preguntó Ron que no entendía nada.  
  
.-Esto es un detector dactilar, solo unos pocos pueden usar este sistema, yo soy uno de ellos.- le explicó a su amigo.  
  
Al entrar se encontraron con un tío con una espalda como un armario, eso asustó un poco a nuestros amigos, ese tío era casi tan ancho como Hagrid.  
  
.-Hola Sr.- Dijo nada más ver a Harry  
  
.-Hola Henry. Como está esto hoy?  
  
.-A tope sr, no cabe ni un alfiler, por lo demás parece que va a ser una noche tranquila.  
  
.-Eso espero, gracias. Estos son amigos míos.  
  
.-Encantado, si tienen algún problema me lo dicen.- Dijo el encargado de la seguridad dándoles una calurosa sonrisa que dejó más tranquilos a nuestros amigos.  
  
.-Venga, poneos esto.- Dijo dándoles unas pulseras de colores luminosos.- Si queréis beber algo solo tenéis que enseñárselo a las camareras, os darán lo que pedís sin cobraros nada.  
  
Cuando estuvieron un poco alejados Hermione empezó a preguntarle  
  
.-Harry, de que te conoce ese gorila?.  
  
.-Ha eso, es sencillo, soy el dueño es normal que me conozca, las pulseras que llevabais os convierte en mis invitados, si se las enseñáis a cualquier trabajador os dará lo que pidáis sin rechistar.  
  
.-Pero Harry? Como es que eres el dueño? Desde Cuando?.- Preguntó Ginny inmediatamente.  
  
.-Bueno, eso es una larga historia, tal vez mañana os la cuente.  
  
Los chicos siguieron a Harry que se movía como pez en el agua entre la multitud. Pasaron dos pistas enormes llenas de gente, música estridente a todo volumen y un movimiento desenfrenado. Llegaron a lo que parecía una amplia zona de descanso. Con muchas sillas con mesas repletas de parejas descansando y bebiendo. En la esquina podía verse un lugar donde podían tomarse bocatas por si alguien tenía hambre fuera cual cuera la hora.   
  
Finalmente llegaron a una pista, donde la música era más tranquila y las parejas bailaban abrazadas entre ellas, aunque tb había pequeños grupos de chicas o chicos bailando solos al son de la melodía.  
  
.-Esta zona es mucho más tranquila, suelen poner baladas, salsa. Venga, vamos a tomar algo.  
  
Nuestros amigos se acercaron a la barra e inmediatamente se acercó una chica despampanante para servirles.  
  
.-Hola Harry.- Dijo esta.- Lo mismo de siempre.  
  
.-Si por favor. Y Vosotros?  
  
Ninguno sabía que contestar, no estaban acostumbrados a pedir bebidas muggle de modo que fue Hermione la que empezó.  
  
.-A nosotras nos pones Malibu con piña.- Dijo mirando a Ginny que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pedido su amiga.  
  
.-A mi.- Dijo inseguro Ron.- Lo mismo que Harry.  
  
La chica se acercó a una pequeña nevera y sacó dos botellas sin etiqueta, las abrió y se la entregó a los chicos mientras hacía los combinados para las chicas. Ron cogió la botella y bebió un poco. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par.  
  
.-Cerveza de mantequilla!!.- Exclamó.- no Sabía que los muggles tenían de estas.  
  
.-Y no las tienen Ron, yo mismo la embotellé y la guardé para cuando lo quisiera beber.- Le explicó Harry.  
  
.-Gran idea compañero. Y lo que beben ellas?  
  
.-UMMM, es muy bueno.- Dijo Ginny.  
  
.-Si, es una bebida suave pero tiene muy buen gusto.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Poco después Harry se disculpó y dijo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender, que volvería en poco tiempo. Seguidamente se dirigió hacia los baños. Al llegar ahí se dirigió al cuarto donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza, entró en el y con la varita tocó en los sitios indicados, haciendo que toda la estancia donde se encontraba descendiera como si se tratase de un ascensor.  
  
Al llegar al final de su destino estaban esperándole.  
  
.-.--.-.-.-..  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione convenció a Ginny para bailar, al principio no estaba muy convencida pero rápidamente empezó a copiar los movimientos de su amiga. Unos movimientos lentos y sensuales que provocaron el nerviosismo de Ron que decidió tomarse otra ronda.  
  
Casi había pasado una hora cuando un grupo de jóvenes empezó a acercarse lentamente a las chicas, bailando junto a ellas y mirando descaradamente tanto a Hermione como a Ginny. Finalmente uno de ellos le dijo unas palabras a la oreja de Ginny que simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el chico la dejara en paz durante poco más de un minuto antes de empezar a bailar muy pegado a ella.  
  
Ron estaba subiéndose por las paredes, y se acercó con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
.-Deja en paz a mi hermana.- Le dijo al chico que bailaba junto a ella.  
  
.-Lárgate enano.- le dijo un chico del grupo que parecía una montaña y con cara de pocos amigos mientras se ponía en frente de Ron.  
  
.-No queremos problemas, dejadnos en paz.- dijo Hermione que se encontraba en esos momentos detrás de Ron.  
  
.-Venga preciosa, dile a tu Hermanito que nos deje en paz, solo te he pedido un baile.- dijo el chico que intentaba ligar con Ginny sujetándola del brazo.  
  
Cuando le agarró el brazo Ginny no pudo contener un pequeño gemido de dolor. Viendo esto Ron intentó arremeter contra el chico que sujetaba a su Hermano cosa que provocó una reacción inmediata del mastodonte que tenía delante, propinándole a Ron un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo quedar en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia. Hermione se acercó inmediatamente a su amigo semiinconsciente en el suelo sujetándose la nariz que le sangraba abundantemente.  
  
En un ataque de ira, Hermione buscó su varita oculta en las botas pero antes de poder hacer nada un grito la detuvo.  
  
.-AHHHHHHH  
  
El chico que sujetaba a Ginny se encontraba arrodillado con muestras de dolor mientras Harry tenía su mano apretándole en el nervio del hombre derecho.  
  
.-Creo que la señorita te había dicho que no quería ser molestada.- Dijo Harry con una voz fría sin que su cara mostrara ninguna emoción.  
  
El mastodonte que había golpeado a Ron se dirigió inmediatamente a hacer lo mismo a Harry pero antes de que pudiera dar su primer golpe Harry le propinó una patada en la articulación de la pierna que tenía más adelantada haciendo que este tb quedara de rodillas, dándole entonces un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
Justo en ese momento apareció Henry junto a dos de sus compañeros.  
  
.-No os metáis en esto, han empezado ellos.-les dijeron los demás amigos del chico tendido en el suelo.  
  
.-Perdona que lo dude.- le contestó Henry. Al dar un paso para intervenir vio como Harry le hacia señas para que no lo hiciera. Mientras tanto toda la gente había parado de bailar para ver que estaba pasando.- Esto será divertido.- mientras una sonrisa surcaba su cara.  
  
Ron y Hermione oyeron el comentario de Henry, quedándose de piedra no entendiendo como podía no ayudar a su jefe. Los amigos de los alborotadores rodearon a Harry que seguía sujetando dolorosamente al chico que había molestado a Ginny, no entendían la razón por la que los guardias de seguridad no intervenían pero no les importaba demasiado. Como si una señal hubiera sido dada los 4 adolescentes restantes atacaron al mismo tiempo. A los pocos segundos los 4 quedaban tendidos en el suelo inconscientes mientras Harry seguía sujetando al primero. No sabían que había pasado, durante un segundo Harry había quedado tapado, entonces habían pensado lo peor pero después uno tras otro habían salido despedidos, golpeados por Harry que no había recibido ni un solo golpe.  
  
.-Creo que le debes una disculpa a la señorita.- Dijo tranquilamente al que tenía sujetado, apretándole el nervio un poco más, provocándole un pequeño gruñido de dolor.- Venga que no tengo todo el día.  
  
.-Lo siento señorita, no era nuestra intención molestarla.- Dijo a regañadientes.  
  
.-Así me gusta. Y esto por pegar a mi amigo.- Harry le dio un fuerte puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente.- Henry, es hora de sacar la basura y encárgate de que nunca vuelvan a entrar.  
  
.-Claro señor, será un placer.- Inmediatamente los 3 guardias de seguridad junto con otros que habían llegado cargaron a los asaltadores y se los llevaron.  
  
.-Ron te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó Harry que ya se encontraba a su lado.  
  
.-Si, no creo que muera por esto.- Dijo sujetándose la nariz para que dejara de sangrar.  
  
.-En un segundo te pongo como nuevo, acompáñame a mi despacho.- Chicas, vosotras estáis bien?.- Ellas cabecearon aún con la boca abierta no sabiendo que decir después de ver lo que Harry había hecho a esos sinvergüenzas.  
  
Harry dejó a Ron que se apoyara en su hombro y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras, seguido por las dos chicas. Para entrar al despacho Harry volvió a poner su mano en un detector e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió. Una vez ahí sentó a Ron en un confortable sillón. Con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo que su nariz dejase de sangrar y le limpió los resto de esta de la cara.  
  
Leugo se dirigió a un estante oculto y sacó una pequeña redoma de poción azulada.  
  
.-Toma, bebe esto hará que te teje de doler y evitará que mañana tengas la nariz como un tomate.  
  
.-Gracias.- Le contestó tras beberse la poción.  
  
.-Harry, ha sido increíble, como demonios?.- le preguntó Ginny.  
  
.-Donde estuve me enseñaron a defenderme con métodos muggle, la verdad es que son muy efectivos, además esos eran unos completos inútiles, nada de que preocuparse.  
  
.-Podrías enseñarnos?.- le preguntó inmediatamente Hermione.- la verdad es que nos vendría bien para deshacernos de moscones como esos.  
  
.-Harry, te encuentras bien?.- Le preguntó Ginny en un susurro.  
  
.-Si, perfectamente.- le contestó.  
  
.-OHH Harry, he pasado tanto miedo, pensé..... pensé que te iban a darte una paliza y esos...... esos guardias no iban ha hacer nada para impedirlo.- Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos llorando.  
  
.-Venga... no llores más. No tengo ni un rasguño.- Intentó calmarla Harry.- Donde está ahora el famoso valor de los Gryffindors? .- dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente y después secándole las lagrimas con los dedos.- Haremos una cosa, si queréis os enseñaré a los tres como defenderos y la próxima vez les dais una paliza vosotros mismos. Pero no llores mas...  
  
Finalmente consiguió calmar a Ginny, junto con Ron y Hermione.  
  
.-Venga es hora de irse, son más de las 5.  
  
Poco después un traslador les volvió a llevar a la habitación de los chicos. Tal como habían esperado nadie parecía haber notado su ausencia.  
  
A la mañana el único que no daba muestras de cansancio era Harry que al parecer estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Bueno, al principio tenía pensado poner tb el regalo de Harry al profesor Lupin pero este cap se ha alargado demasiado, 5.000 palabras y creo que la continuación podrían ser otras 5.000 por tanto lo cortamos aquí que si no subiré el capitulo para la próxima navidad.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me han mandado, la verdad al principio me desilusioné muchísimo ya que ninguno me mandaba review, con eso de las fiestas pero gracias a comentarios como los de GANdaLF, Alexander Carballo, Karen, llunaa , silvy-akisuki, silver , Mellis y muchos otros me han animado para seguir escribiendo.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. 


	17. Lian

LIAN  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Mientras desayunaban las caras de cansancio eran patentes en nuestros amigos. La verdad, se lo habían pasado muy bien, si no tenían en cuenta el pequeño incidente con los otros chicos.  
  
A Ron le seguía hirviendo la sangre cada vez que lo pensaba, lo desvalido e indefenso que se sentía al recibir un ataque físico. No estaba preparado para él y había pagado las consecuencias no quería volver a sentirse de esa forma, si Harry estaba dispuesto a enseñarles el aprendería como si de ello dependiera su vida.  
  
En la mente de Ginny impotencia y decepción eran sus más grandes sentimientos, no poder usar la magia le había hecho sentir impotente, como si todo el esfuerzo empleado desde la marcha de Harry por convertirse en una buena luchara no hubiera servido para nada, decepcionada con ella misma , por que se había prometido que cuando este volviese le haría ver que ella podría acompañarle y ayudarle en cualquier momento y situación, y una vez más había sido Harry quien les había salvado a ellos. Como podría ahora convencerle que sabía cuidar de ella misma ??, como podía esperar que Harry no pensase en ella como una niña indefensa que cada vez tenía que proteger de todos los males del mundo??  
  
La mente de Hermione era mucho más analítica que las de sus compañeros, durante el año anterior muchas noches se sentaban los tres hablando de las razones por las que Harry había decidido desaparecer del mundo mágico. Habían dado cada uno múltiples posibilidades, algunas totalmente ilógicas, otras totalmente infantiles, pero cada vez que lo hacían terminaban por saber la respuesta, PARA PROTEGERLES. Por esa razón cada uno de ellos había leído cada libro sobre defensa, practicado incontables horas en la sala de los requisitos, perfeccionando sus ataques, puliendo sus defensas. Querían estar preparados para el regreso de su compañero, pero después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se daba cuenta de que estaban a años luz de Harry, el no había dudado un instante en saber lo que tenía que hacer, en actuar una vez más para protegerles. Ni siquiera se había inmutado al ver que era atacado por múltiples adversarios al mismo tiempo, la sangre fría que había demostrado le hacía estremecerse cada vez que lo pensaba. Que había aprendido? Con quién? Cual era si nivel actual? Primer o segundo año de Auror? No, era algo más. Algo que solo había visto en los ojos de Dumbledore y que no llegaba a comprender.  
  
Harry por su parte estaba callado mirando a sus amigos. Se encontraba absorto mirando sus auras, como su color cambiante le indicaba como se sentían en cada momento. Enojo, seguido de tristeza, determinación, rabia. Era un arco iris de sentimientos contradictorios que no dejaban de asombrarle. Al parecer lo sucedido la noche anterior les había trastocado completamente. Él sabía que se habían preparado muy duro para su regreso y los sucesos de la noche anterior no había ayudado en nada, todos sus conocimientos se habían centrado en magia, y eso, como bien sabía ahora, les hacía extremadamente vulnerables a otro tipo de ataques como el de ayer por la noche. Él había intuido la razón para tanto esfuerzo, había visto la determinación en sus ojos cada vez que se batían en duelo, cada vez que gritaban un hechizo. Lo hacían por él, y por eso no podía estarles más agradecido, lo sucedido ayer les había derrumbado anímicamente.  
  
.-Bien, cuando quieren empezar?.- Preguntó Harry. Los tres le miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta absortos como estaban en sus meditaciones.- Cuando quieren empezar el entrenamiento?.- Les volvió a decir al verles las cara de no comprender la pregunta.  
  
.-Cuanto antes mejor.- Dijo Ron enérgicamente dando un pequeño golpe a la mesa. Las dos chicas cabecearon apoyándole.  
  
.-Bueno, aquí no podremos hacer mucho, pero al menos les podré enseñar los movimientos básicos, esta tarde después de la comida empezaremos. Poneos ropa cómoda.  
  
Al terminar de decir estas palabras el fuego de la madriguera empezó a arder, para aparecer instantes después la cara del mago más poderoso de su tiempo, Albus Dumbledore, director de la más prestigiosa escuela de mágica del mundo. La cara del director de contrajo con la sorpresa al encontrarse a uno de sus alumnos preferidos apuntándole con su varita a escasos metros de distancia.  
  
.-Uff, perdone director.- Dijo guardándola inmediatamente. Sus amigos ni siquiera le habían visto sacarla.  
  
.-Hola Chicos, espero que estén disfrutando de las fiestas.  
  
.-SI profesor.- Contestaron con un sonrisa cómplice en sus caras.  
  
.-Me alegro, me alegro. Harry temo tener que molestarte, pero ha surgido un pequeño problema en Hogwarts., esta mañana ha aparecido una joven preciosa que afirma ser tu novia y que está impaciente por verte.  
  
Los ojos de Harry brillaron con las noticias, todo lo contrarío que los de cierta joven pelirroja que pareció hundirse en la miseria cuando las palabras hicieron eco en su mente.  
  
.-Claro profesor, me ocuparé de eso inmediatamente, estaremos en su despacho en media hora.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Seguidamente la imagen del director desapareció, dejando un silencio un tanto embarazoso.  
  
.-**NOVIA**?? Harry por que no nos has dicho nada?.- Dijo indignada Hermione.  
  
.-Si compañero, que pasa, no pensabas decirnos nada??.- Dijo Ron sin tener en cuenta que cada palabra hacía sufrir una herida a su hermana que luchaba par mantener la calma y no echarse a llorar.  
  
.-Venga, no tenemos tiempo, hay que vestirse, si os parece vamos todos a Hogwarts hi ahí os la presento.  
  
.-No creo que... es decir, no prefieres estar a solas con ella?.- Preguntó Ginny con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
.-NOOOO, que tontería. Es mejor que me acompañéis. Venga creéis que a vuestra madre le importará que pase aquí unos días?.  
  
.-Yo creo que no, a menos que decida matarte por no contárselo antes.- Dijo Ron pensando en la reacción que tendría su madre.  
  
.- Es que no se, es muy especial, seguro que insiste en dormir conmigo.- Esas palabras dejaron a todos helados, dormir juntos, en la misma cama, tan seria era la relación?.- Bueno, ya veremos, de momento todo el mundo a cambiarse.  
  
Ya en la habitación el mundo de Ginny pareció partirse por la mitad.  
  
.-Te encuentras bien Ginny?.- le pregunto su amiga Hermione al ver su cara pálida.  
  
.-Si, bueno No. Es solo que...  
  
.-Se trata de la novia de Harry no?.- le preguntó en un susurro. Ginny únicamente pudo bajar la cabeza afirmativamente.- No se que decir, me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti, pero has visto sus ojos? Como le han brillado por la emoción al oír a Dumbledore hablar de ella. Sea quien sea Harry la quiere mucho.  
  
.-Si lo he visto, tal vez eso es lo que más me ha dolido.  
  
.-Venga, démonos prisa, los chicos nos estarán esperando.  
  
.-No se si podré.  
  
.-Ginny, tienes que hacerlo, aunque solo sea por él. Sabes que ha sufrido mucho y todo lo que hizo lo hizo por nosotros. Si esa persona tiene el amor de Harry merece una oportunidad.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Media hora después la llamas del despacho del director se movían insistentemente mientras aparecían entre sus fauces los cuerpos de nuestros amigos.  
  
.-Hola Harry, creo que ella se encuentra en el gran comedor almorzando. Disculpa que no te acompañe pero tengo ciertos asuntos que atender.  
  
.-No se preocupe profesor.  
  
Los chicos se movían rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela siguiendo a Harry que parecía impaciente por llegar al comedor.  
  
.-**Harryyyyy**.- dijo una vocecita al reconocerlo. Corriendo hacia él. El se arrodilló para recogerla.  
  
Era una preciosa niña rubia con el pelo liso hasta la cintura, ojos azules angelicales y una sonrisa luminosa como el sol. Por su aspecto no debía tener más de 5 o 6 años.  
  
.-Hola princesa.- Dijo mientras la levantaba por encima de su hombro.- Creo que has crecido, dentro de poco no podré levantarte. Chicos os presento a Lian mi novia preferida.- Dijo riéndose mirando a los ojos de Ginny que parecían volver a vivir.  
  
Lian bajó de los brazos de Harry y les saludó uno por uno.  
  
.-Ella es tía Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts.- Le dijo Harry mientras Hermione le daba un beso. Cuando la presentó como tía Hermione Ron y Ginny le miraron extrañados.  
  
.-Esta chica tan guapa de aquí es tia Ginny.  
  
.-Mucho gusto en conocerte Lian.- le contestó esta antes de darle un veso tal como había hecho Hermione.  
  
.-Y por último, tío Ron, si estás con él siempre tendrás algo que comer.- Dijo Harry riéndose.  
  
.-Hola Lian, Ya has desayunado?.  
  
.-Si, pero un hombre feo me ha hecho llorar.- Dijo señalando al profesor Snape que se encontraba en el comedor. Eso provocó una carcajada en el grupo.  
  
.-Al profesor Snape siempre le hace daño el estomago, por eso siempre pone esa cara de estar enfadado.- Le contestó Ron. Al pronunciar su nombre Lian pareció entender.  
  
.-Lian, me podrías explicar que estás haciendo aquí? Como has llegado a la escuela? Te has escapado?.  
  
.-No me he escapado¡¡¡ .- Dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera y una mirada indignada.- Tengo permiso de papa, me costó mucho, si mucho mucho.- dijo agitando la cabeza.- y me ha traído tío Toles y el pájaro de fuego.  
  
.-Ya veo.- Mientras decía esto, un gran perro apareció de repente y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.  
  
.-TIO SIRIUS.- dijo intentando librarse de los lametazos de este. Los chicos se rieron de lo lindo ante la escena.  
  
.-Compórtate padrino, que le vas a sacar un ojo.- Cuando este se tranquilizo un poco Lian subió dificultosamente en su lomo.  
  
.-Un paseo tío, un paseo.  
  
.-Venga, vamos a enseñarle el castillo.- les dijo Harry.  
  
.-SIIIIII, el castillo, y.... y el sombrero.... yy... y.... el bosque, y.... y..... la sala secreta... y ...  
  
.-Para, para....- Dijo riéndose Harry.  
  
Inmediatamente Sirius con Lian encima de él encabezó la comitiva. Lian parecía emocionadísima.  
  
.-Harry, se nota que te quiere mucho.- le dijo Hermione.  
  
.-Si bueno, al parecer que ha cogido cariño, no nacen muchos jóvenes donde ella vive, de modo que supongo que todo el mundo está muy pendiente de ella, al conocerla yo no le hice mucho caso y eso le llamó la atención supongo. Además le gustan mis historias. Por eso conoce Hogwarts, le he contado cientos de veces nuestras aventuras, es la única forma de hacer que se duerma.  
  
.-Su padre debe confiar mucho en ti si permite que su hija se quede contigo.- Dijo Ginny a su otro lado.  
  
.-Supongo, sabe que daría mi vida antes de que Lian sufriera ningún daño, además no sabes lo insistente que puede llegar a ser cuando quiere algo.  
  
Se pasaron toda la mañana paseando por el castillo, cada vez que Lian reconocía un lugar del que Harry le había hablado emitía un pequeño chillido de emoción y se ponía muy nerviosa, lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos como queriendo captar cada detalle.  
  
Finalmente a la hora de comer volvieron a la madriguera.  
  
La madre de Ron estuvo encantada con la llegada de la Lian, parecía que añoraba los tiempos en que sus niños estaban siempre detrás de ella preguntándole que estaba haciendo y Lian se encargo de recordárselo, la tubo que sentar a su lado mientras preparaba la comida, haciendo preguntas sin parar.  
  
Decidieron poner una cama adicional en el dormitorio de las chicas, al parecer Lian quería conocer a sus nuevas "tías", Harry estaba seguro que esperaba que le contaran las mismas historias que le contaba él pero desde su punto de vista, eso significaba nuevos detalles y preguntas, que satisfarían la curiosidad ilimitada de su mente infantil.  
  
Después de comer nuestros amigos, tal como habían quedado se pusieron ropa cómoda y se dirigieron al jardín trasero para empezar su entrenamiento. Lian por su parte se quedó con Molly, preguntándole cosas sobre Hogwarts, sus hijos y sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese. Molly había rejuvenecido 10 desde la llegada de Lian.  
  
.-Bueno, tenéis que seguir mis movimientos, con ellos conseguiremos mejorar la coordinación y el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que tonificamos algunos músculos.- Inmediatamente les lanzó un hechizo a cada uno.- este hechizo lo que hace es aumentar vuestro peso corporal un 10%, es como si llevaseis pesas por todo el cuerpo, hará que los músculos trabajen más.  
  
Harry se situó unos metros por delante de ellos dándoles la espalda. Separó y flexionó sus piernas y empezó ha hacer movimientos muy lentos, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos que inmediatamente intentaron imitarle torpemente. Después de 20 minutos la serie volvió a empezar. A la hora, el sudor corría por los cuerpos de nuestros amigos, mientras su respiración delataba su cansancio. Harry en cambio no mostraba ningún cambio. Entonces Harry se situó enfrente de ellos para poder mirar como realizaban los ejercicios, corrigiéndoles la posición y la respiración incansablemente, hasta que estuvo seguro que habían memorizado los movimientos que les había enseñado.  
  
.-Estos ejercicios tenéis que hacerlos una hora al levantaros y otra antes de acostaros, se han de realizar lentamente para que los músculos trabajen, es tan importante la respiración como el movimiento en si. El hechizo que os he puesto seguirá activo durante todo el tiempo, si por alguna razón necesitáis quitarlo ya sabéis como hacerlo pero os recomiendo que no lo hagáis, eso os permitirá entrenar sin daros cuenta. Al principio puede costar un poco, pero dentro de unos días ni os daréis cuenta que está puesto. La sesión ha terminado.- Dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.  
  
Inmediatamente después los tres alumnos se derrumbaron en el suelo pesadamente.  
  
.-Esto ha sido duro.- Dijo Ron entrecortadamente cogiendo aire.  
  
.-Si.  
  
.-Esto es solo el calentamiento, en pocas semanas ni siquiera sudareis al hacerlo, al principio os costará, pero el cuerpo humano es una de las cosas más perfectas que existen, es increíble lo rápido que se acostumbra a las nuevas necesidades.  
  
.-Eso esperamos. Eso esperamos.  
  
Nada más terminar de cenar se dirigieron directamente a la cama, por una parte aún tenían sueño al haber salido hasta tarde la noche anterior y por otra la sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde les estaba tb pasando factura, el único problema era que Lian no parecía dispuesta a dejar a las chicas descansar.  
  
.-Cuéntame el primer año, cuéntame el primer año.- Decía insistentemente saltando encima de la cama.- Tía Herm el primer año, el primer año.  
  
.-Ginny cuéntaselo tu que yo no puedo con mi alma.  
  
.-Pues mira que yo.- dijo bostezando.  
  
.-El primer año, el primer año.- continuo diciendo Lian.  
  
.-Creo que Harry tenia razón, puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere.  
  
.-Bueno todo comenzó en junio de 19XX(Quien demonios sabe la fecha?), yo estaba con mis padres que son dentistas pasando unos días con mi abuela, poco después de comer apareció una hermosa lechuza en una de las ventanas, por mucho que intentamos ahuyentarla parecía no querer marcharse. Finalmente vimos que llevaba algo en una de sus patas. Con mucho cuidado mi padre se acerco y le quito el pequeño pergamino que llevaba, en él decía que había sido aceptada en un colegio llamado Hogwarts y que dentro de dos días vendría un profesor del instituto a explicármelo todo.  
  
.-Con imagen con imagen.- dijo Lian con una mirada ansiosa en la cara.  
  
.-Con imagen?.- preguntó Ginny.  
  
.-Tío Harry pone imagen.  
  
Sin saber que hacer decidieron ir a buscar a Harry para que les explicara eso de las imágenes.  
  
.-Ya sabía yo que les haría contar una historia antes de dormir.- les contesto nada mas verlas entrar por la puerta de su habitación.  
  
.- El problema es que ahora quiere que pongamos imágenes a la historia y no sabemos como hacerlo.  
  
.-Ya veo. Vamos a vuestra habitación.  
  
.- Yo esto no me lo pierdo .- Dijo Ron medio adormilado.  
  
Una vez en la habitación de las chicas Harry conjuro un pequeño escenario. Cuando Hermione volvió a describir la escena cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts en el fondo del escenario apareció la foto de una casa típica inglesa.  
  
.- Lo siento Hermione pero nunca he visto tu casa.  
  
.-No te preocupes. Creo que esta es más bonita.  
  
Tal como Hermione describía la escena aparecieron pequeñas figuras representando a cada uno de los personajes, aunque la persecución de la lechuza fue ampliamente amplificada en clave de humor para hacer sonreír a los presentes. Por supuesto la figura con mas detalles era la de Hermione, los demás eran vagos he imprecisos ya que Harry no los conocía personalmente. Harry movía las figuras a golpe de varita y Lian disfrutaba de cada una de las escenas. La calidad de las figuras aumento drásticamente en el momento en que llego al expreso de Hogwarts. Se pasaron más de una hora contando todo lo que había pasado hasta el día en que Hermione y los chicos se habían encontrado al Trol para salvarla. Al terminar de narrar lo ocurrido y explicando que a partir de ese momento habían sido inseparables Harry insistió en que al día siguiente completarían la historia, que ahora era hora de dormir. Lian no pareció complacida pero tras una mirada de Harry desistió y fueron todos a acostarse.  
  
.-Eso ha sido increíble compañero.- le dijo Ron al acostarse.- no me extraña que le gusten tus historias, me gustan hasta a mi que las he vivido. Si algún día tengo hijos tu me harás de niñera.  
  
.-Eso está hecho. Es solo cuestión de practica Ron, solo cuestión de practica.  
  
.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta pasaron 4 días desde la conversación entre Harry y el profesor Lupin. Tío Fred y Tío George estaban encantados con la nueva inquilina de la madriguera que hacía con ellos lo que quería, no podían negarle nada. Las sesiones de entrenamiento iban bien y ya no terminaban agotados, mientras los días los pasaban charlando y jugando. Si cualquiera hubiera visto esa casa hubiera pensado que el mundo estaba en completa paz y felicidad. Harry les había enseñado los principio mágicos que utilizaba para animar las figuras durante sus sesiones nocturnas, sesiones que hasta Fred , George Molly y Artur (cuando se encontraba en casa) se habían aficionado. Realmente era gracioso, todos amontonados en la habitación de las chicas haciendo comentarios y dando más versiones a la misma historia. Al terminar cada sesión los gemelos salían furtivamente y se encerraban en sus dormitorios hasta la madrugada haciendo quien sabe que...  
  
Las fuerzas de Voldemort hacía algunos días que no daba señal de vida, al parecer la perdida de la mayoría de su circulo interno a manos de los hijos de la luz así como de algunos espías en el ministerio le hacía actuar con más precauciones de lo habitual. Se notaba cierto miedo entre sus filas, podían olerlo. No había día que no desapareciese alguno de sus hombres sin dejar ningún rastro, solo la típica nota de los hijos del a luz aparecía en la escena del crimen. Los que antaño se reunían orgullosos y tranquilos en las diferentes bases de operaciones esparcidas por todo el país ahora raramente abandonaban sus casas a no ser por una llamada de su señor y el numero de incorporaciones a su causa había caído en picado.  
  
Voldemort era consciente de esto, era consciente que estaba perdiendo poder sin ninguna lucha, era consciente que ya no eran solo sus enemigos quienes tenían miedo, el miedo se había instaurado tb en sus filas. En varias ocasiones había tenido que torturar a sus hombres antes de empezar una misión por que estos tenían miedo de realizarlas. Ya se había encargado de asegurarse que le tenían más miedo a él que a lo que pudieran hacerle los hijos de la luz.  
  
Voldemort tb era conciente que algunas de las desapariciones habían sido fingidas, sus propios seguidores habían simulado ser atrapados por los hijos de la luz para desaparecer. Ya se encargaría más tarde de los traidores, en cuando conociese quienes eran los hijos de la luz les daría un castigo que nunca olvidarían. No tenía pista alguna, en el ministerio tampoco conocían de quienes se trataban pero ya casi nadie les consideraba enemigos. Era momento de mover ficha, hacer algo que devolviera a sus enemigos a la realidad. Que él era invencible y que su ira les traería dolor, un dolor que nunca olvidarían.  
  
.-Es la hora.- Les dijo Harry a sus amigos.- tengo una cita con Remus, seguramente estará Sirius con él.  
  
.-Ten cuidado, sabes que es peligroso, aún no entiendo lo que estás haciendo.- le dijo Ron antes de que partiese.  
  
.-No te preocupes, Rayo, Sombra, nos vamos.- Poco después desaparecieron mediante un trasladador.  
  
A pocos metros de la casa de los gritos, un hombre acompañado de sus dos fieles amigos lobos apareció en una zona apartada del pueblo. Inmediatamente amplió su sentido, al parecer no había ningún intruso en la casa. Tal como había supuesto Sirius acompañaba a Remus poco antes de su transformación, parecía muy nervioso.  
  
Siguió amplificando su sentido mágico hasta estar completamente seguro que no había peligro. El único inconveniente posible era un hombre agazapado en el pasillo que conduce entre Hogwarts y la casa de los gritos. Severus Snape.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la entrada mágicamente cerrada de la casa de los gritos que abrió sus puertas al estar Harry a pocos metros para cerrarse a continuación más fuertemente que antes. Al entrar, se dirigió inmediatamente a la trampilla donde se encontraba el pasaje secreto.  
  
.-Severus Snape, lárgate si no quieres que Remus termine lo que empezó hace años.- Gritó Harry al abrir la trampilla cerrándola ruidosamente poco después.  
  
.-Tu no tienes autoridad para darme ordenes Potter.- se escucho débilmente desde el interior.  
  
.-Lárguese Profesor, me da igual que esté espiando por ordenes de Dumbledore o de Voldemort. No le quiero cerca de mi.  
  
Poco después entre en la habitación donde se encontraban Sirius y Remus.  
  
.-Al fin apareces, falta poco para la transformación, de que se trata.  
  
.-Remus, te gustaría no tener nunca más que transformarte en hombre lobo?.- le preguntó Harry tranquilamente.- Ese es mi regalo para ti, una de las cosas que más deseas en el mundo.  
  
.-Pero, pero ese es imposible.- Dijo Remus sin creer en lo que le decía Harry.  
  
.-Es posible, no digo que este exento de peligros, es un método peligroso que requiere una completa confianza por las dos partes. Podría costarte la vida, pero si no valiese la pena el riesgo ni siquiera te lo hubiera propuesto.  
  
.-Muchos han intentado remediar el problema pero nunca se ha podido...  
  
.-Les faltaba esto.- dijo señalando a sus lobos dragón.- ellos pueden hacerlo, su saliva mezclada con la sangre del hombre lobo provoca una reacción un tanto especial, cambiándola.  
  
.-Cambiándola?  
  
.-Si, pero no es nada grave.- dijo rápidamente.- El problema es el método de suministración de esa saliva.  
  
.-Por que?  
  
.-Tu tienes que estar en tu formulario de lobo y ellos, bueno, tendrán que atacarte hasta dejarte medio muerto, entonces empezará tu lucha, entonces tendrás una oportunidad de vencer, si eres capaz de volver a tu forma humana antes del amanecer podrás controlar tus transformaciones a voluntad, como si se tratase de un formulario de animago.  
  
.-Que pasará si les hago daño? Que pasará si no pueden pararme?  
  
.-Tu nunca les has visto luchando, te aseguro que por muy hombre lobo que seas no podrás con dos de ellos, en la antigüedad eran considerados tan formidables y peligrosos como lo son ahora los Nundu (Creo que a a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe lo que son pero al final del cap está la definición oficial ).  
  
.-Estas seguro de esto.  
  
.-Completamente.  
  
.-Entonces hagámoslo.- Dijo Remus dándole un abrazo. Sirius que se había mantenido al margen durante toda la charla se unió a ellos en ese momento.  
  
.-No te preocupes Remus, no te pasará nada.  
  
.-No soy yo quien me preocupa.- Dijo este aún no muy convencido.  
  
.-Entonces no te preocupes de nada.- Le contestó Harry.  
  
Poco después empezó el dolor, Remus se contorsionó en el suelo de la habitación intentando no gritar, su cuerpo se llenó de pelo y su boca se alargó empezando a formar lo que sería el hocico. Era como ver una transformación de animagus a cámara lenta, no le extrañaba que le resultase tan doloroso. Podía apreciarse cada cambio sutil, como sus músculos, nervios..... huesos y órganos se transformaban poco a poco en lo que sería un lobo completo. Tardó casi 5 minutos en completar la transformación, quedando entonces únicamente la mente del lobo en él. Sus ojos mostraban las ansias de matar después de meses incontables bajo el yugo de la poción matalobos. Ahora era su momento. Se trataba de un lobo especialmente grande, con grandes mandíbulas afiladas como cuchillas y completamente blanco como la nieve. Blanco como la luna llena.  
  
.-AHORA:- Gritó Harry a sus amigos.  
  
Inmediatamente los lobos dragón parecieron doblar su tamaño y se dispusieron a atacar. El lobo no les tenía miedo y les enseñaba sus fauces intentando asustar a unos enemigos más grandes que él. No lo consiguió. Rayo fue el primero en morder, su mandíbula cerro en el cuello del lobo provocando que sangrara abundantemente. El lobo consiguió zafarse para encontrarse directamente con Sombra empezando la lucha de nuevo con resultados parecidos. Las garras del lobo no causaban ningún daño a la piel de dragón y sus mandíbulas eran bien controladas por sus contrincantes. Tal como había dicho Harry, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.  
  
Tras pocos minutos tenía rasgones y mordeduras en todo el cuerpo, y el antes orgulloso lobo se encontraba tumbado en el suelo lleno de su propia sangre semi inconsciente. Se había rendido, había sido vencido.  
  
.-Ahora es el momento Remus.- dijo Harry poniéndose a su lado, sin peligro ya que se encontraba demasiado herido como para intentar atacarlo.- Tienes que luchar, tienes que vencerle ahora que está débil.  
  
Sirius se puso a su lado lamiendo las heridas mientras los lobos dragón se mantenían en una esquina apartada.  
  
Nadie supo cuanto tiempo pasó, el lobo en brazos de Harry y arropado por Sirius. Hablándole, haciéndole entender que era el momento de volver a vivir. Harry se aseguró que ninguna de sus heridas pondría en peligro su vida de forma inmediata. Tendría que esperar a que Remus volviese a su estado normal para curarle un poco antes de devolverlo a la enfermería del colegio para que le tratasen adecuadamente. Sirius en su forma normal empezó a narrar como se conocieron y como se pasaron las noches en el bosque prohibido junto a el padre de James. Una lagrima pareció surgir de los ojos del lobo cuando James fue nombrado.  
  
.-Yo tb le hecho de menos.- Dijo Sirius melancólicamente. .- Ya tb le hecho de menos.  
  
Tan lentamente como al principio, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad para dejar un cuerpo inconsciente desnudo completamente manchado de sangre. Entonces Harry actuó, usando un lenguaje olvidado curó lo mejor que pudo las peores heridas y le dio varias pociones. Le envolvió en una manta y se dirigieron hacia Hogwarts. Nada más abrir mágicamente la trampilla.  
  
.-Severus creo haber dicho que te fueras.  
  
.-No acepto ordenes de un estudiante.- Dijo este un poco enfadado por la actitud de su estudiante preferido.- Quien es ese?.- Dijo apuntando a Remus llevado en brazos por Sirius.  
  
.-Es Remus.  
  
.-Pero eso es imposible, aun no ha amanecido.  
  
.-Ya no está bajo la maldición, nunca más estará bajo el yugo de la luna.- Dijo Harry enigmáticamente  
  
.- Ayúdame.- dijo Sirius.- no te quedes ahí, haz algo de provecho una vez en tu vida.  
  
.-Black, tu tampoco puedes darme ordenes.- Dijo amenazadoramente Severus.  
  
.-Venga, lo primero es lo primero, Remus no está bien, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería lo antes posible.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a la madriguera se encontró a todos sus amigos esperándole en su habitación, Ginny y Hermione durmiendo en su cama, mientras Ron y Lian dormían en la otra. El pobre Ron se encontraba casi fuera de la cama por culpa de Lian que dormía a sus anchas sin importarle que estuviera acompañada.  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer si despertarlos o irse a dormir al dormitorio de las chicas, después de unos minutos decidió despertar a Lian para que al menos Ron pudiera dormir tranquilo.  
  
.-Lian, princesa, despierta.- Susurró Harry.  
  
.-Tío Harry, TIO HARRY!.- Gritó al darse cuenta finalmente. El grito como no provocó que Ron cayera de la cama, y entre los gritos de Lian y el estruendo causado por la caída de Ron las chicas tb se despertaron.  
  
.-Harry estás bien, que ha pasado?.- Pregunto adormilada Hermione.  
  
.-Ha ido todo perfectamente.  
  
.-Que es lo que ha ido perfectamente?.  
  
.-Bueno, no estaba seguro de que funcionase de modo que no os dije nada, el profesor Lupin, bueno Remo, ya no es un hombre lobo.- Los chicos se le quedaron mirando, dormidos como estaban tardaron en comprender que les estaba contando su amigo.  
  
.-QUEEEEEE??????.- Preguntaron finalmente.  
  
.-Pues eso, ese era mi regalo.!  
  
.-Pero como?. Eso es imposible.- Dijo rápidamente Hermione.  
  
.-Hermione, parece mentira que después de convivir con la magia durante 7 años aún te sorprendas así. La magia no entiende de lógica, ni de estadísticas, ni parámetros prefijados. La magia es más grande que eso, nada es imposible para la magia, cada uno pone sus propios limites. Venga todos a la cama... mañana hablamos y podemos ir a Hogwarts a ver a Remus.  
  
.-Tío Harry yo quiero dormir contigo.- Dijo Lian frotándose los ojos.  
  
.-Claro cariño.- Con un gesto de su varita agrandó un poco su cama y la acostó en ella.  
  
.-Hasta mañana.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron como un borrón para nuestros amigos, se pasaban el día en Hogwarts, en la compañía de Remus que estaba en el ala del hospital y de Sirius que se había convertido en el guía particular de Lian durante sus largos recorridos por el castillo. Por la noche seguien yendo a la madriguera muy a la satisfacción de Molly que le había cogido un cariño enorme a Lian.  
  
Ffinalmente era el día en que los demás estudiantes regresarían de sus casas.  
  
Harry se encontraba en las orillas del lago junto a Lian, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, el expreso de Hogwarts no tardaría en llegar. Junto a él Sombra y Rayo tumbados en la lobreguez de un árbol mientras nuestros amigos esperaban la llegada de sus compañeros.  
  
De repente Harry detuvo su conversación con Hermione para escuchar los susurros que le traía el viento. Sombra y Rayo parecieron escuchar también. La cara risueña que Harry estaba mostrando cambió por completo concentrándose profundamente. El ceño fruncido y una mirada perdida en el horizonte.  
  
.-Volved al castillo.- Dijo de repente.  
  
.-Que has dicho Harry?.- Preguntó Hermione que no entendía que era lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
.-Volved al castillo, avisad a Dumbledore, el expreso de Hogwarts está siendo atacado.  
  
.-Yo no quiero marcharme.- Dijo Lian que no comprendía la situación.  
  
.-LIAN.- Dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos muy peligroso.- Quédate con ellos. Yo tengo que marcharme. MOVEOS.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.  
  
Nundu.: Clasificación del Ministerio de Magia. XXXXX  
  
Esta bestia del este de África puede considerarse la más peligrosa del mundo. Es un gigantesco leopardo que se mueve silenciosamente pese a su tamaño y cuyo aliento causa enfermedades virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras. Nunca ha sido dominado por menos de cien magos capacitados bien coordinados.  
  
Texto copiado íntegramente de Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos.  
  
Esta es la definición y la verdad es de las más cortas que hay, se me hace insuficiente, será que es inmune a la maldición imperdonable? Por que digo yo, algo tendrá que cien magos no puedan con el por muy grande que sea el gatito. La falta de información me hace suponer que la autora espera usarlo en alguno de sus libros. Eso sería simplemente genial no os parece??????  
  
Que os parece donde se acaba el capítulo, interesante no???????  
  
Bueno, espero poder actualizar más pronto esta vez, después de 2 despedidas de soltero, 2 botas y una comunión, el mes que viene no lo tengo tan solicitado. (Solo tengo 2 bodas) no es que sea poca cosa pero al menos tengo 2 fines de semana tranquilos, eso es algo no???????, el capitulo de la orden del fénix II está en proceso, de modo que espero poder actualizarlo para antes de la boda que tengo el día 12 estoy en un capitulo un tanto complicado.  
  
Un saludo a todo el mundo y gracias por los review. 


	18. El ataque al tren

EL ATAQUE AL TREN  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
.-Volved al castillo.- Dijo de repente.  
  
.-Que has dicho Harry?.- Preguntó Hermione que no entendía que era lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
.-Volved al castillo, avisad a Dumbledore, el expreso de Hogwarts está siendo atacado.  
  
.-Yo no quiero marcharme.- Dijo Lian que no comprendía la situación.  
  
.-LIAN.- Dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos muy peligroso.- Quédate con ellos. Yo tengo que marcharme. MOVEOS.  
  
Sin esperar que sus amigos se pusieran en marcha montó literalmente a lomos de Sombra y se perdió en la espesura del bosque prohibido mientras Hermione comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación cogió en brazos a Lian y corrieron hacia el castillo.  
  
Un agudo silbido se escucho por donde Harry había desaparecido a lomos de su lobo Dragón haciendo que Ginny parara en seco y dirigiera la mirada hacia allí solo para girarla inmediatamente en dirección contraria al escuchar el estruendo de unos pájaros al salir huyendo. Algo los había asustado y era algo que se dirigía hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba Harry. La cara de preocupación de Ginny aumento por momentos al mismo tiempo que corrió con más ímpetu hacía sus amigos que ya estaban a las puertas del castillo.  
  
Hermione era la que estaba ahora a la cabeza. Corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, cogiendo cada atajo o pasaje confidencial que pudiera darle unos pocos segundos de ventaja hacia la oficina del director solo para llegar jadeante y darse cuenta que no conocía la contraseña que le daría acceso a su oficina.  
  
.-Maldita sea.- Dijo maldiciendo su estupidez.- Muévete maldita gargola, tenemos que ver al director inmediatamente.  
  
La gárgola ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Sin contraseña no se pasa.  
  
.-Muevete.- Dijo Lian mientras ponía su mano en la roca.  
  
Ante el asombra de Hermione la Gárgola la obedeció y dejó vía libre a los chicos para colarse en la oficina del director. Sin llamar siquiera entraron en tropel en la oficina para encontrarse al director sumido en un mar de papeles.  
  
.-En que puedo ayudarla sta Granger, Sr Weasley, sra Wea.....  
  
.-El expreso de Hogwarts está siendo atacado.- Dijo Hermione sin esperar a que el director terminara con el saludo.  
  
.-Harry ha ido para allá, esta sufriendo un ataque....  
  
El viejo director reaccionó inmediatamente sin pedirles mayores explicaciones, ya tendrían más tarde tiempo para eso, murmurando un encanto que ninguno de ellos llegó a entender, una especie de sonorus que abarcaba cada habitación, aula, pasillo o corredor de la escula gritó.  
  
.-TODO EL PERSONAL QUE SE REUNA CONMIGO EN LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL, LOS ALUMNOS DEBEN DIRIGIRSE AL SUS DORMITORIOS, QUEDA TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO SALIR DE ELLOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO.  
  
.-Ya han oído, diríjanse hacia sus dormitorios caballeros, hablaremos más tarde.  
  
.-NO.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.- Nosotros tb vamos.  
  
.-No creo que sea el momento de discutir esto srta Weasley.  
  
.-Efectivamente, no es momento de discutirlo, podemos perder valiosos segundos diciendo las razones por las que podemos o no ir a ayudar a nuestros compañeros y amigos o podemos posponer eso para después. No venga con que es demasiado peligroso, hay cientos de estudiantes que están atrapados.  
  
El director les miró a los ojos y comprendiendo que no resultaría sencillo convencerles de que no fueran, además de que no tenían tiempo que perder.  
  
.- Síganme , pero tendrán que obedecer cualquier orden que les de. Ahora diríjanse a la puerta principal.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento las llamas de su despacho parecieron cobrar vida propia. Apareciendo la cara de un miembro de la orden del fénix. Rápidamente Albus explicó la situación e instó a que se alertase a los Aurores y a San Mungo para que enviasen la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible para salir segundos después siguiendo a nuestros amigos.  
  
Fawkes, por su parte había extrañado la mayor parte de lo ocurrido, nada más los chicos dijeron sobre el ataque desapareció en un mar de llamas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Ya en el bosque prohibido moviéndose a lomos de su fiel Sombra, Harry silbó de forma aguda y esperó para ver si su llamada había sido escuchada. El sonido de los pájaros en desbandada le indicó que efectivamente así había sido.  
  
Ni un minuto tubo que esperar antes de que un precioso unicornio negro apareciera galopando a su lado. Con un ágil movimiento cambió de cabalgadura.  
  
En sus manos apareció un gran bastón con una gema blanca en su parte superior que empezó a emanar una luz cada vez más brillantemente con cada palabra de la encantación que estaba realizando mientras mantenía el bastón en alto como si se tratase de una antorcha.  
  
"Asrutairc led euqsob, dahcucse im acilpus, sim sairc natse odneis sadacata, odip artseuv aduya ne sotse sotnemom ed dadisecen omoc ne sorto sopmeit ne euq sodot somare sonamreh, sarutairc led eueseb dahcucse im acilpus."  
  
Tres veces la repitió mientras la energía pulsaba del extremo del bastón brillando al final de forma cegadora.  
  
Los aullidos de los lobos no se hicieron esperar, su llamada sería atendida, al menos por ellos, pensó sonriente Harry.  
  
Diablo, entretanto, ignorando lo que su jinete estaba haciendo de dirigía lo más rápidamente que podía hacia su destino. Lo unicornios utilizan cuando lo creen necesario un peculiar sistema de desplazamiento, es algo parecido a aparecerse aunque no pueden hacer largas distancias de un tirón ya que precisan que su destino se encuentre a la vista, es decir "saltan" de horizonte a horizonte en una sucesión rápida cosa que provoca que puedan desplazarse muchos kilómetros en muy poco tiempo todo a base de muchos "pequeños saltos".  
  
Faltando poco para llegar donde se encontraba parado el tren de Hogwarts Harry empezó a oler el olor amargo cuando algo está siendo quemado mientras apreciaba una columna de humo que cada vez se hacía más y más grande a medida que Diablo se acercaba a su destino. Un gusano de hierro en llamas era lo que antaño era el orgulloso expreso de Hogwarts mientras en el exterior se encontraban esparcidos entre los 20 vagones que formaban el convoy cerca de 60 Mortífagos y unos 40 de Dementors.  
  
Parecían estar bastante bien organizados, tres mortífagos por vagón mandando maldiciones a cada cosa que aparecía por las ventanas mientras se aseguraban que las llamas, aunque lentamente consumían los vagones. Los dementors, dos por vagón se aseguraban que no tendrían mucha resistencia por parte de los aurores que sin lugar a dudas protegían el tren.  
  
Desde luego el plan era ingenioso y si no se hacía algo podría ser una autentica catástrofe.  
  
Sin pensarlo volvió a poner el bastón en alto pero esta vez no necesitó pronunciar ninguna encantación, era cuestión de testamento y poder.  
  
Nubes negras parecían seguir el camino de Harry de forma que rápidamente formaron una gran mancha oscura en el cielo. Los efectos no se hicieron esperar, grandes gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo, más y más rápido, más y más abundantes, formando una espesa pared de agua que hacia imposible ver a más de 1 metro de distancia.  
  
.-Maldita sea, como se supone que quemaremos el maldito tren con esta agua. Podemos tardar horas.- Dijo enfadado uno de los martí fagos que se encontraba atacando uno de los vagones de cabeza.  
  
Harry evaluó la situación siendo aún un desconocido para los atacantes que pensaban que se trataba de una tormenta casual. El agua abundante al penos impediría que el fuego siguiera extendiéndose aunque si los mortífagos no paraban no conseguiría apagarlo ya que se trataba de fuego mágico mucho más difícil de extinguir con este método.  
  
Los aullidos pudieron oírse ahora con más claridad cerca del vagón de cabeza, de modo que Harry decidió dirigirse a su derecha, hacia el vagón de cola. Al menos atacarían por dos flancos.  
  
El primer grito de terror no se hizo esperar, lo único que había visto el mortífago eran unos ojos rojos y unas mandíbulas ensangrentadas antes de que su triste vida pasase por su mente cuando las fauces del animal desgarraron su cuello.  
  
Los lobos eran extremadamente peligros, sobretodo si se encontraban en manada, y ahora, las diferentes manadas del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts se habían unido en un frente común, junto a ellos algunos felinos daban caza a los magos que se habían atrevido a atacar a crías, halcones y otras aves atacaban desde el cielo enmascarados por la lluvia, incluyendo un Fénix rojizo que con su canto daba fuerza a los defensores. Los unicornios y otras criaturas mágicas se encargaban de atacar a los Dementors, temerosos estos últimos del cuerno mágico de los corceles.  
  
Los Mortífagos detuvieron su ataque, gritos desgarradores surgían de su izquierda sembrando temor en sus corazones, aullidos y rugidos sin poder ver que demonios estaba pasando a más de un metro de distancia. Esto no tenía que estar pasando, no era así como tenían que desenvolverse las cosas.  
  
La gente del tren chillaba más fuerte sin saber que esas bestias les estaban salvando la vida.  
  
Uno de los Mortífagos, situado cerca del centro del tren giró su cabeza hacia su derecha ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros. Algo se acercaba desde la cola del tren, algo que le daba incluso más miedo que los gritos provenientes de la cabeza. El silencio. El frío mortal que sienten los guerreros en un campo de batalla cuando la muerte está presente en cada rincón, si..... la muerte....... la muerte se estaba acercado por su derecha, silenciosa.... sin proclamarse a los 4 vientos, sin advertencia pero igualmente letal. Tal como avanzaba cesaban los gritos de los niños, como dándose cuenta que fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba fuera era mejor no llamar su atención . Rogando, rezando que no fueran ellos sus presas.  
  
Ni siquiera los dementors eran ajenos a esta sensación, se movían nerviosos sin saber que hacer, como defenderse, hacia donde dirigirse.  
  
Dementors y Mortífagos fueron agrupándose lentamente hacia el centro del tren. Notando que los cazadores se habían convertido de repente en las presas, totalmente desconocedores de que era lo que les estaba dando caza sistemáticamente. Sin ver nada. Solo oyendo los lamentos de los condenados.  
  
El temor a lo que estaba viniendo fue superior a lo que estaban dispuestos a soportar y los pocos supervivientes empezaron a desaparecerse dejando a un decena de dementors a su propia suerte.  
  
Nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. Los unicornios les envistieron usando todo el poder de su cuerno, hundiendo la cosa más pura del mundo mágico en una de las criaturas más viles de la faz de la tierra que se deshacían en polvo al ser traspasado por él.  
  
Una luz brilló de nuevo como una linterna y pareció que todos los animales detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar lo que esa luz tenía que decirles.  
  
.- Saicarg, yotse ne adued noc sodot sortosov..- Dijo una voz. Seguidamente un lobo lanzó un fuerte aullido y los animales regresaron al bosque donde pertenecieron. Por una noche todos habían vuelto a ser hermanos.  
  
La tormenta desapareció tan rápidamente como se había formado dejando únicamente una figura de pié, ataviada con las túnicas de Hogwarts. En el suelo, figuras ensangrentadas mostraban la batalla que había rugido hacia escasos minutos.  
  
El tren estaba completamente destruido, numerosos agujeros podían verse en el techo producto de la vorágine de las llamas. Por suerte los hechizos proteccionistas habían impedido que prendieran como una vela y sin lugar a dudas, los estudiantes en su interior, no pudiendo hacer nada para defenderse habían centrado sus esfuerzos en la extinción y en la protección esperando la ayuda. Eso les había salvado la vida.  
  
A su derecha se encontraba uno de los vagones que más daños había sufrido. Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí rezando para que la ayuda hubiese llegado a tiempo. Con un hechizo la puerta saltó en mil pedazos dejando a la vista un compartimiento lleno de humo negro y espeso. Otro movimiento de varita y el humo se precipitó hacia las ventanas rotas dejando un ambiente mucho más adecuado.  
  
Ante su sorpresa el vagón estaba ocupado íntegramente por miembros de la casa de Slytherin que estaba tosiendo descontroladamente después de haber tragado gran cantidad de humo.  
  
.-Los que puedan moverse que salgan fuera y ayuden a los demás por favor, el aire fresco les vendrá bien, ya no hay ningún peligro.- Dijo Harry moviéndose y comprobando a algunos estudiantes que se habían desmayado y que tendrían que ser atendidos rápidamente.  
  
En el centro del vagón una niña rubia se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, con unos ojos claros completamente abiertos. Inmóvil. Un primer año sin lugar a dudas, Harry no la conocía. Se apresuró a comprobar su pulso. No lo encontró. La asfixia la había consumido. Harry le cerró los ojos sin vida mientras una lágrima cargada de dolor le surcaba la cara murmurando palabras de odio.  
  
.-Pagaras por esto Voldemort, Juro que lo pagarás.  
  
Estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por los miembros de la casa de la serpiente, ni el odio y el dolor que les acompañaba. Silenciosamente fueron saliendo del vagón ayudando a sus compañeros bajo un ambiente de autentico pesar.  
  
Un grupo de magos se acerca rápidamente al lugar encabezados por una figura blanca con grandes barbas montados en escobas. Eran los profesores de Hogwarts y algunos miembros de la orden del fénix que acudían raudos para ayudar a sus estudiantes. Cuando llegaron la lucha había cesado pero los vestigios de la cruenta batalla aún eran patentes en el suelo arenoso que rodeaba las vías del tren.  
  
Algunos estudiantes empezaban entonces a descender, acompañados por Aurores que se apresuraban a dar los primeros auxilios a los heridos. Nadie podía ver a Harry por el lugar aunque era difícil distinguir ningún rasgo entre los cuerpos ensangrentados de los mortífagos. Inmediatamente la sra Pomfrey se puso a atender los síntomas por intoxicación que sufrían los estudiantes mientras los demás profesores entraban en los vagones para ayudar y evaluar los daños. El tren completamente destrozado y los llantos era lo único que permanecería en sus memorias durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Los alumnos que se encontraban perfectamente fueron agrupándose dejando espacio para que los estudiantes afectados pudieran ser atendidos. Cualquiera que tuviera algún conocimiento medico estaba ayudando a la enfermera para atender a los numerosos heridos.  
  
Únicamente los miembros de la casa de Slytherin permanecían como un grupo aparte en estos momentos. A unos metros del grupo central de la escuela. Las miradas de sus compañeros mostraban odio o temor cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, como culpándolos de lo ocurrido. Una figura descendió finalmente de los vagones. Llevando a brazos el cuerpo inerte de una joven estudiante de Slytherin. Lo que una vez habían sido unos cabellos largos y sedosos, dorados como el oro, ahora colgaban sin vida.  
  
La escena provocó el silencio inmediato en todos los presentes. La cara de Harry negra como el carbón únicamente mostraba unos surcos claros por donde las lagrimas se habían deslizado silenciosamente durante los últimos minutos.  
  
Sin decir palabra se dirigió al grupo de Slytherin bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes y algún que otro profesor. Algunos estudiantes de la casa de la serpiente sintieron miedo, como pensando que él tb les culparía por lo sucedido. Ninguno esperaba lo que pasó.  
  
En un paso lento pero seguro, como si de una profesión de semana santa, Harry fue acercándose hacia el grupo de Slytherin con la alumna muerta en sus brazos perteneciente a su casa.  
  
.-Lo siento.- Dijo entregando el cuerpo de la niña a un estudiante de 7 curso.- lo siento mucho.- Mostrando un gran dolor en su voz.  
  
Posteriormente giró su mirado a cada uno de los presentes, ningún odio o rencor mostraban sus ojos, únicamente dolor por la perdida.  
  
Cuando su mirada se posó en un Auror su mirada cambio a una de puro enojo y rabia. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él.  
  
.-Por que ningún Auror se encontraba en estos compartimientos???.- Pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba al funcionario mientras señalaba los compartimientos ocupados principalmente por los Slytherin. El joven Auror no debía tener más de 18 años, un joven cadete mal entrenado victima de la actual situación.  
  
.-Na... nadie quiso correr el riesgo Señor.- Dijo visiblemente atemorizado.  
  
.-EL RIESGO?.- Harry miró al chico, ahora Auror, no pudo sino sentir compasión por él, era poco más mayor que los actuales estudiantes de 7 curso, y claro, una cosa era proteger a niños, y otra muy diferente ponerte en una guarida repleta de Slytherins, no podía culparles, quien en su sano juicio podía hacerlo.- Si no quieres correr riesgos más vale que cambies de empleo.- Terminó Harry antes de alejarse visiblemente cabreado dirigiéndose donde eran atendidos los heridos. Los miembros de la casa de Slytherin seguían sus pasos con gran interés.  
  
.-Harry, Harry te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó Ginny corriendo hacia él.  
  
.-Hola Ginny, estoy perfectamente.- Con una mirada se dio cuenta que tanto Ron como Hermione tb se encontraban ayudando.- Donde está Lian?  
  
.-Se ha quedado cuidando al profesor Lupin mientras nosotros veníamos a ayudar  
  
Seguidamente Harry se puso a atender a los heridos lo mejor que podía usando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a los enfermos ante la atenta mirada de la sr Pomfrey que no entendía la mitad de las cosas que hacia.  
  
Minutos después se sumaron a más Aurores recién llegados y algunos doctores de San Mungo.  
  
.-Hagrid, serás tan amable de traer los carruajes para trasladar a los estudiantes?.- Preguntó Albus al profesor de criaturas mágicas.  
  
.-Por supuesto profesor, me encargaré de inmediato.- Contestó este poniéndose de camino.  
  
Cerca de media hora después decenas de carruajes aparecieron en el claro tirados por lo que hasta la fecha eran criaturas invisibles. Para tristeza de muchos, esas criaturas habían dejado de ser invisibles para convertirse en una cruenta realidad. Nadie era inmune a la guerra, cambiaba a todos los implicados de una forma u otra.  
  
La cena en Hogwarts pasó de ser una celebración a un velatorio improvisado. Cada casa, cada alumno, había perdido a un compañero o amigo. Lo que en un principio hubiera sido una gran fiesta de bienvenida para Harry ( que aun seguía visiblemente enfadado) en estos momentos era un recuerdo melancólico de todos los caídos en la travesía.  
  
Finalmente, Albus, tras el banquete. Quiso decir unas palabras para levantar el animo y dar alas de esperanza en los corazones de los estudiantes.  
  
.-Queridos alumnos. Una vez más las fuerzas oscuras han segado unas vidas antes de tiempo. Unas vidas que sin lugar a dudas serán recordadas con tristeza y nostalgia. Sin embargo, en los momentos de mayor tristeza es cuando los corazones más necesitan una señal de alegría o celebración, es un placer para mi dar la bienvenida a un estudiante que hasta hace poco era considerado muerto o en el mejor de los casos desaparecido para el mundo mágico. Estoy hablando sin lugar a dudas de Harry James Potter, una persona que ha significado una diferencia esta tarde y que esperamos que lo siga siendo en el futuro.- Los aplausos hicieron eco en el gran comedor, aunque no estruendorosamente si seguida por todas y cada una de las casas de Hogwarts.- Una persona que ha sido quien ha dado la señal de alarma y que ha sido la primera y última persona en dejar el lugar del ataque y que estoy seguro de que gracias a él no tenemos que lamentar un mayor numero de victimas. Para terminar, decir que los estudiantes entre 1 y tercer año permanecerán esta noche en el gran comedor así como cualquier otro que no desee dormir en su dormitorio habitual. Un grupo de profesores permanecerá para tranquilidad y asistencia de los más jóvenes entre nosotros.  
  
Tal como fueron desocupándose las mesas fueron apareciendo literas de 4 pisos de altura para poder albergar a todos los estudiantes que tenían que dormir esta noche en el comedor.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny conversaban con los profesores mientras Harry permanecía a un lado pensativo junto a Lian que intentaba animarle. El gran comedor era ahora un dormitorio improvisado, con los alumnos desde primero a tercero que no parecía que tuvieran ninguna intención de irse a dormir. Mirando silenciosamente a los profesores y a Harry.  
  
Harry, con una adormilada Lian decidió finalmente dirigirse al dormitorio de Gryffindor para poder descansar. Tal como abanzaba por el comedor, más y más miradas se posaban en su figura y en la niña que guardaba en su pecho. Justo antes de salir algo se lo impidió.  
  
.-NO SE VAYA SEÑOR.- Dijo una niña de Hufflepuff visiblemente preocupada por la marcha de Harry. Harry se giró para encontrar con las miradas suplicantes de los niños hacia él.  
  
.-No te preocupes, aquí estás segura.- Contestó él intentando tranquilizarla.  
  
.-Señor, lo que quiere decir es que todos estaríamos más tranquilos si usted quisiera...... permanecer esta noche..... si no le importa permanecer esta noche con nosotros....- Dijo un alumno de Slytherin que Harry no conocía. Un brillo de esperanza pareció iluminar todos los ojos que le miraban. Los Profesores habían detenido su conversación al darse cuenta de la suplica de los estudiantes a la figura inmóvil que se encontraba a las puertas del comedor. Durante unos segundos pareció que todos contenían la respiración a la espera de la respuesta.  
  
.-Claro, será un placer. Me llamo Harry y esta preciosidad se llama Lian- Contestó finalmente, con un movimiento de su mano apareció una litera doble cerca de la entrada, una cama para él y otra para Lian. Este movimiento aparentemente simple provocó ciertas reacciones entre el profesorado, Albus Dumbledore miró con renovado interés la escena, Hermione abrió la boca pero no llegó a decir nada.  
  
Los niños ocuparon las literas aunque ninguno de ellos llegó a cerrar los ojos. Harry situó a Lian en la parte de arriba y él se sentó en la parte inferior.  
  
.-Harry serias tan amable de proporcionarnos un lugar apropiado para dormir??.- Dijo Ginny al acercarse a donde se encontraba Harry.  
  
.-Quee?.- Dijo sin comprender.  
  
.-Que nos proporciones una litera para los tres, no pensarás que te dejaremos solos con tu novia verdad?.- Contestó sonriente Hermione.  
  
.-Claro, claro.- Esta vez Harry se aseguró de coger su varita antes de proporcionar una cama confortable a sus amigos. Las luces se oscurecieron dejando únicamente un techo lleno de estrellas. Cada alumno acostado en su cama pero ningún ojo cerrado.  
  
Algunos miraban las constelaciones a la espera de descifrar que destino les esperaba. La gran mayoría miraba a los chicos que se encontraban justo delante de la puerta como dando a entender que nadie entraría sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Proporcionándoles una cierta seguridad. Dos profesores permanecían en el otro extremo tomando una taza de te charlando silenciosamente.  
  
Lian rompió el silencio.  
  
.- Tío Harry, cuéntame el primer año!!!!.  
  
.-Hoy no Lian.- contestó este aún sentado sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
.-Tío Harry, tío Harry cuéntame el primer año.- Volvió a suplicar  
  
.-Lian por favor.....  
  
.-Vamos tío Harry, creo que a todos los presentes nos tranquilizaría mucho.- Dijo Ginny mirándole.  
  
.-SI, no creo que nadie tenga ganas de dormir, podría ser interesante.- Agregó Hermione. Harry simplemente miró a los niños que estaban más cerca y cabeceó afirmativamente después de ver todos los ojos abiertos mirándole.  
  
.-Esta bien. Pero vosotros me ayudareis.  
  
Con paso lento puso su mano en la pared más cercana. El techo se oscureció y Harry empezó a narrar sus primeros años. Tal como narraba fueron apareciendo imágenes en el grandioso techo, como si se tratara de una gran pantalla de cine. Los estudiantes podían escuchar una voz melodiosa y suave pero clara desde cualquier rincón. Los profesores miraban asombrados como el castillo parecía plasmar cada una de las palabras formuladas por el narrador así como los comentarios agregados de Hermione y Ron. Los alumnos, como encantados por el sonido miraban asombrados con los ojos abiertos y expectantes la vida del trío más popular de Hogwarts. Los detalles se habían convertido en historia entre las paredes del castillo pero ninguno de ellos había pensado jamás, que pudieran algún día dar testimonio directo a esas leyendas.  
  
Como Harry se convirtió en el buscador más joven de los últimos 100 años. Como habían enfrentado a un Trol para salvar a Hermione, empezando así la amistad que se había convertido en leyenda y que era contada por sus hermanos mayores durante las noches de verano.  
  
El primer encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas. El primer partido de Harry, tragándose la Snitch provocó una sonrisa en todos los presentes. Como Hermione había sospechado que se trataba de Snape quien había encantado la escoba. El nacimiento de Norberto. El primer paseo de los chicos junto a Hagrid en el bosque prohibido como castigo. El encuentro con el lazo del diablo.  
  
Los alumnos contuvieron el aliento cuando Ron narró la mejor partida de ajedrez que Hogwarts había presenciado jamás. Y los murmullos de asombro cuando Hermione describió el enigma que habían resuelto para que finalmente Harry pudiera encararse por primera vez al quien no debe ser nombrado.  
  
Cerca de 4 horas llenas de sensaciones y esperanzas. Momentos tristes, alegres, emocionantes, llenos de locuras infantiles. Tantos y tantos detalles que ninguno de los presentes quiso perderse. Más de uno encontró la inspiración pensando en como habían afrontado esos alumnos de 11 años su primer año. Llenando sus corazones de valor y esperanza.  
  
Cuando terminó el techo se oscureció, mostrando finalmente las estrellas en el firmamento. Nadie objetó. Todos tremendamente cansados después de un día para olvidar y recordar por igual.  
  
.-Fue un año realmente notable si me permitís la observación.- Dijo un Albus Dumbledore desde la puerta.- Gracias por enriquecernos con los detalles.  
  
.-No hay de que profesor.  
  
Finalmente todos fueron a acostarse, cerrando los ojos. Y aunque pareciera increíble, en vez de imaginar los tremendos acontecimientos de ese día. Todos los presentes mantenían en sus mentes las aventuras y desventuras del trío dorado de Hogwarts.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
El día siguiente, sábado, pasó entre murmullos mientras los estudiantes presentes la noche anterior contaban a sus mayores el primer año de Harry, Hermione y Ron. La mayoría había escuchado como los demás los detalles principales pero los alumnos se encargaron de hacerlo incluso más mágico de lo que había sido realmente.  
  
Después de la cena muy pocos estudiantes se dirigieron hacia sus salas comunes ante la sorpresa del propio director. Todos permanecían callados esperando. Después de 10 minutos de incertidumbre Dumbledore decidió que todos los que quisieran podían dormir en el gran comedor.  
  
.-Al parecer, algunos estudiantes desean volver a disfrutar de la hospitalidad del gran comedor de modo que todo aquel que lo desee puede pasar aquí la noche. En un anuncio más trágico, mañana por la mañana tendremos en el campo de Quidditch una conmemoración a todos los caídos ayer por la tarde, espero la asistencia de todos ustedes. Por causas de seguridad quedarán suspendidas todas las visitas a Hogsmeade hasta nuevo aviso.- Esto provocó ciertos abucheos por parte de los estudiantes.- En cambio en un plazo de 3 semanas tendrá lugar una fiesta como acto inaugural del torneo ínter escolar de duelo, debido a que este acto no estaba previsto podrán asistir todos los alumnos de la escuela sin importar el curso, no será necesario traer pareja. Como no se requirió ninguna túnica de gala antes del inicio del curso y no disponiendo de tiempo para poder encargarlas hemos decidido que la única vestimenta necesaria para poder asistir serán sus pijamas de noche. Espero que esto satisfaga a la mayoría de ustedes y compense en cierta medida la prohibición de asistir a Hogsmeade.  
  
El anuncio del director provocó una aleada de comentarios y excitación. Seguidamente empezaron los preparativos para pasar la noche.  
  
Esta vez las literas eran de 7 pisos para poder albergar a todos los que deseaban permanecer en el comedor. Harry estaba horrorizado por la expectación, todo lo contrario que Ron que parecía realmente encantado por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Todos los alumnos hasta 5 curso así como algunos de 6 y 7 se acostaron en las literas a la espera de una nueva historia. Nadie se atrevía a pedírselo aunque estaba claro cual era la razón por la que todos estaban ahí.  
  
.-Tío Harry, segundo año, segundo año.- Pidió como de costumbre Lian. Los demás parecieron aliviados por la petición de la niña que acompañaba a Harry. Viendo que no podía negarse. Harry se dirigió como la noche anterior hacia la pared más cercana y poniendo la palma de su mano en el muro del castillo empezó a narrar el segundo año.  
  
Incluso llamaron a Dobby para que narrase parte de la historia, muy a la satisfacción de la mayoría. A partir de ese día Dobby era el elfo más famoso de todo Hogwarts.  
  
Podría decirse que el ataque al expreso de Hogwarts había conseguido lo que nadie hubiera imaginado jamás. Lo que una vez habían sido 4 casas orgullosas, poderosas por sus propias razones, se habían convertido más que nunca en una sola.  
  
La unión de Hogwarts había empezado gracias a la sugerencia de una niña de 5 años y al valor de unos niños de 11.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.  
  
Un saludo a todo el mundo y gracias por los review. Espero que les guste el capitulo, creo que tiene un poco de todo, acción y suspense en su parte principal y una parte más emotiva y sentimental en su parte final.  
  
Siempre he estado pensando en como unir las casas sin que se vea postizo o falto de lógica, espero que todos los sucesos ocurridos den a entender esta unión. De todas formas en posteriores capítulos veremos que pasa en las cabecitas de estos Slytherin para provocar este cambio.  
  
ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.  
  
.-PD.- He intentado actualizar la Orden del fénix II pero después de 4 días sin éxito me he rendido y he optado por la opción fácil, actualizar el legado del tiempo. Es realmente frustrante cuando te pones a escribir y cada frase la tienes que sacar a base de releer y releer lo que ya tienes escrito. Espero superar esto pronto. 


	19. Empiezan las clases

COMIENZAN LAS CLASES.

El domingo por la mañana amaneció lúgubre y un tanto oscuro, como si la naturaleza estuviera mostrando el animo de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Tras quitar las literas del comedor los estudiantes se sentaron silenciosamente esperando el desayuno.

Harry, Ron , Hermione y Ginny. Junto a Lian, ocuparon sus asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Unas 3 mesas fueron añadidas para los visitantes que querían acudir a la conmemoración por los caídos en el expreso de Hogwarts. Estas poco a poco fueron llenándose. Los invitados lanzaban miradas fugaces a los estudiantes que no pronunciaban palabra para no molestarles.

Después de 25 minutos desde el comienzo del desayuno, todos los profesores estaban en el gran comedor. Todos llevaban túnicas blancas sin ningún tipo de adorno ni distinción. 8 estudiantes habían muerto ese día, la mayoría victima de las maldiciones imperdonables que los asaltantes mandaban a todo lo que se movía, únicamente la chica de Slytherin de primer año había muerto asfixiada.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes conocía a alguno de los difuntos.

En el campo de Quidditch unas gradas abarrotadas llenas de flores blancas daban su último adiós a sus compañeros caídos.

Tras finalizar la ceremonia, en la que todos los profesores pronunciaron algunas palabras de aliento para los alumnos y compañeros caídos, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron lentamente, como en una procesión de semana santa a la orilla del lago y mientras pronunciaban unas palabras de aliento o recordatorio dejaban caer una petunia en él.

A los pocos minutos la vista era maravillosa en su esencia, el lago completamente inundado por las flores presentaba una vista delicada y preciosa. Como un mar blanco contoneándose al son de una música ininteligible las flores oscilaban sinuosamente aumentando la belleza del acto en si.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron agrupados mirando el lago como nunca antes lo habían vista y aunque la vista era simplemente celestial, más de uno rezaba por no tener que verlo así de nuevo, en la vida.

El director del colegio, posó la vista en el grupo que sin saberlo estaba en el mismo centro de los estudiantes, al parecer, los estudiantes se habían ido agrupando de forma desordenada dejándoles instintivamente en su centro, aunque inapreciable a una distancia corta, si que lo era a la distancia en que se encontraba el director con sus ojos chispeantes. Este hecho, simple en su base, era un hecho importante a los ojos de Dumbledore. Ese grupo, el trío dorado de Gryffindor como muchos les llamaban, con Harry como líder vuelto de vete a saber donde, con unas hazañas dignas de los héroes legendarios de los tiempos antiguos, habían conseguido con sus historias y su amistad incondicional, lo que nadie había creído posible.

En ese mismo instante, Dumbledore tubo miedo. Miedo de que por primera vez, sentía que la escuela ya no estaba bajo su control. Miedo por sus estudiantes, que no dudarían en seguir a esos héroes aunque eso les costase la muerte. Miedo por los lideres impuestos por las circunstancias y el destino cruel, que tendrían que soportar bajo sus hombros la muerte inevitable de tantos de esos estudiantes.

Él sabía bien cual era ese peso, el mismo lo había llevado durante muchos, muchos años, mucho antes de destruir a Grindelwald y lo seguía llevando ahora. Y la verdad sea dicha, no era una carga ligera o dulce como muchos se aventuraban a decir. En tiempos de paz, el mundo tenía la tendencia de olvidar ventajosamente los sacrificios realizados por sus supuestos lideres, mientras que en tiempos difíciles esperaban tranquilamente que esos mismos lideres olvidados solucionasen el problema y volviesen a solucionarlos.

Pero lo que más miedo le daba, era el desconocimiento. El líder de esa generación de magos había vuelto tras año y medio completamente desaparecido. Si esto hubiera pasado antes de su marcha, lo habría pensado una visión maravillosa. Pero ahora, el Harry que estaba en el epicentro de los estudiantes, el Harry que tan providencialmente había vuelto de las fauces de la muerte, era un completo desconocido para él. Justo en el momento en que un grupo desconocido (los hijos de la luz) estaba luchando con fuego contra los mortígagos de Voldemort. Demostrando un poder y conocimiento que escapaban a los parámetros impuestos por las normas.

Por lo que a posibilidades se refiere. Podía tratarse de otro señor oscuro en vías de desarrollo. Y a diferencia de Voldemort, su control no era el miedo y la tortura, sino un control mucho más sutil y poderoso.

Acercándose a ese grupo era Neville, con un mensaje de su parte, era necesario una reunión con el sr Potter, era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y saber su versión de lo ocurrido en el expreso de Hogwarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Hola Harry, gracias por presentarse con tanta celeridad, puedo ofrecerte un té?.

.-Gracias profesor, solo, sin azúcar.- Contestó Harry siguiéndole el juego al director. Harry había esperado esta reunión desde los sucesos en el expreso, para su gusto el director había tardado demasiado.

El director hizo aparecer una gran tetera y sirvió dos tazas humeantes, el ritual era lento y siguiendo los cánones marcados por la etiqueta. Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry. Al parecer el director tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos, pensó él.

.-Harry.- dijo el director mientras le pasaba la taza.- sabes de que quería hablarte?.

.-No la verdad, es que no.- Dijo Harry mientras revolvía lentamente su taza, para Harry esto era un juego, y un juego, que por primera vez él era el gato y no el ratón.

.-Harry, me gustaría saber como supiste que el tren estaba siendo atacado.- Dijo el directo mirándole por encima de sus gafas en forma de media luna.

.-Los signos estaban ahí para alguien que quisiera leerlos. Los animales corrían despavoridos, el viento traía lamentos y el olor nauseabundo de la muerte puede apreciarse a varios kilómetros de distancia para alguien observador.- Contestó mientras servía un poco de té. Tras saborearlo detenidamente supo por que el director era tan gentil cada vez que alguien entraba en su oficina. Una leve poción de la verdad junto a un tranquilizante suave estaba diluido en el té. Nada demasiado obvio sin embargo. Pero lo suficiente como para una persona desconocedora hablara libremente como si Dumbledore fuera su mejor amigo en la tierra.

.- Y donde aprendiste a leer esos signos Harry?.- Preguntó inocentemente el director.

.- Como ya le dije, eso no es de su incumbencia director.

.-Que pasó en ese tren Harry?.

.-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, cuando yo llegué vi algunos animales desapareciendo en el bosque, pero ningún enemigo estaba a la vista. Al parecer, a esos animales no les gustó demasiado que los servidores de Voldemort decidieran divertirse en sus dominios.- Harry sabía perfectamente que esa información ya era conocida por el director.

.-Algo más que simples animales estaban salvando a ese tren, Harry. Encontramos unos cuantos mortífagos con sus cabezas separadas del tronco. No creo que los animales hicieran eso.

.-En ese caso, supongo que tiene razón, pero como ya he dicho cuando yo llegué toda la lucha había cesado. No puedo poner más luz en el asunto.

El director ponderó la respuesta de Harry y comprendió con visible pesar que ninguna información relevante saldría de los labios de su alumno.

.-Harry, siento que sigas manteniendo rencor a este viejo hombre por los errores cometidos en el pasado. Sabes perfectamente que lo que hice fue únicamente teniendo tu bienestar como principal preocupación y...

.-Errores del pasado?.- Cortó Harry. Aunque su voz no mostraba ningún signo de enojo.- Estimado director, hace ya algún tiempo que sus palabras y sus medias verdades dejaron de ser por mi propio bien. Por un lado su voz denota preocupación y por el otro me sirve junto a la bebida una poción de la verdad y un tranquilizante.- Harry vio como los ojos de Dumbledore reflejaban durante solo unos segundos la sorpresa por esta declaración.- Como puedo confiar yo en alguien que no confía en mi.

.-Harry por favor.- dijo suplicante Dumbledore.

.-No director, la confianza es una cosa que se gana, cuesta mucho tenerla y mucho más mantenerla. Una vez perdida solo el esfuerzo y la sinceridad consiguen devolverla en parte aunque nunca más podrá volver a ser incondicional. Usted con sus acciones no me demuestra ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Como puedo yo confiar en usted?. Como director de Hogwarts tiene todo mi respeto, pero como amigo y mentor no. Ya no.

.-Harry, tus palabras me entristecen sobremanera. El camino que has elegido no está exento de peligros para ti y para tus amigos. Ellos te ven como a un líder, como a su guía en estos tiempos difíciles, no dejes que tu rencor hacia mi interfiera en lo que es correcto hacer.

.-Deje a mis amigos en paz. Ellos fueron la razón por la que salí y ellos son la única razón para mi regreso. No el mundo mágico, no los muggles. Ellos, mis amigos son la razón. Haré lo que sea necesario por ellos, lucharé por ellos y moriré si es necesario. No quiero que nadie más muera por proteger mi vida simplemente por que usted considera que mi vida vale más que la de los demás. No puedo luchar junto a usted cuando está demasiado angustiado por perderme para arriesgar lo que es necesario. Cuando la mitad de sus recursos está protegiéndome a mi y no luchando contra Voldemort.

.-Harry yo simplemente.....

.-Lo hacia por tu bien..... Eso me suena. Piense en mi como a un cachorro que va siendo hora de que corra por si mismo. El destino dictará lo demás.

.-Hay mucho en juego Harry.

.-Aunque no lo crea, mucho más de lo que usted piensa.- dijo Harry enigmáticamente..- Mucho más de lo que nadie sabrá jamás.-Dijo finalmente tan suave que ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo entenderle.

Tras unos minutos los dos en silencio. Dumbledore cambió el tema de conversación.

.-Bueno, he hablado con los profesores, aunque tus marcas en los BUOS fueron buenas, estar todo un año y medio sin asistir al colegio levanta ciertas dudas sobre si debes incorporarte a 6 o 7 año. De modo que empezarás en 6 durante una o dos semanas. Los profesores te evaluarán y individualmente decidirán si puedes incompararte a sus clases de 7 curso o no. Durante esas dos semanas evaluarán tu nivel actual de conocimientos y a partir de ahí decidiremos que hacer. Te parece correcto?

.-Si profesor.- Dijo Harry formalmente.

.-Aquí tienes tu horario, son las clases a las que hubieras asistido durante tu 6 año para empezar tu carrera de Auror.

Harry simplemente cabeceó entendiendo perfectamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar por concluida la reunión con el director un búho apareció de repente en la oficina del director entregándole una carta con el emblema de Hogwarts en el sobre. Visiblemente contrariado Dumbledore cogió el sobre, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo. Con cada palabra que leía su cara se ponía más y más pálida.

.-Malas noticias?.- Preguntó preocupado Harry.

.-Según se mire, el consejo escolar debido a lo ocurrido en el expreso de Hogwarts ha decidido tomar mi cargo, el consejo en pleno vendrá durante la comida para hacerlo oficial.- Dijo Dumbledore con una voz llena de pesar.

.-No piensa hacer nada?.- Preguntó incrédulamente Harry.

.-Poco puede hacerse, el consejo es quien decide quien ocupa el cargo de director, ni siquiera el ministerio tiene poder contra él. Arthur no puede hacer nada al respecto.

.-Sabe perfectamente que eso solo sembraría más el caos en la escuela.

.-Lo se Harry, créeme que lo se. Pero creo que nada puedo hacer sin provocar una lucha que solo beneficiaría a Voldemort. Solo espero que mi sucesor sea Minerva. Es la única en la que confiaría para tomar el cargo.

Durante unos minutos Harry se quedó pensativo, como sondeando en su mente las posibles soluciones al actual problema. Después de ese tiempo su voz era clara y determinada.

.-Necesito su despacho durante unos minutos

.-Que?.-Preguntó sin comprender el director.

.-Necesito su despacho durante unos minutos, se han de realizar ciertos preparativos, y no se preocupe nadie le sacará de esta escuela mientras yo pueda hacer algo para impedirlo.

.-Pero que puedes hacer tu?.

.-Espere a la comida y veremos. Ahora valla a decirle las noticias al resto del personal.- Dijo acompañando a Dumbledore a la puerta de su despacho. La mente de Harry estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas, si esto salía bien Hermione estaría orgulloso de él.

Una vez el director se encontraba fuera Harry se dirigió hacia Fawkes y le dio instrucciones precisas y una nota. Inmediatamente el fénix emprendió su camino. Seguidamente se dirigió a la estantería más cercana y cogió el sombrero seleccionador que se encontraba dormitando en él.

Tras cinco minutos abandonó el despacho del director con el conocimiento de que su plan estaba en marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Durante la mañana, los alumnos pudieran ver llantos en varios profesores. Ninguno sospecho nada extraño. El día había sido muy duro para todos. Ninguno sospechó que la razón de esos llantos no eran únicamente el entierro de esa mañana.

Harry y sus amigos llegaron de los últimos a la comida. Su llegada provocó un centello en los ojos de Dumbledore que no pasó desapercibido a Harry. Sin decir palabra se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

Durante la media hora transcurrida durante la comida ningún profesor habló. Su comportamiento un tanto impar provocó que los alumnos permanecieran más callados aún.

Finalmente, después de los postres Dumbledore se levantó captando la atención inmediatamente de todos los presentes.

.-Un momento de atención por favor. Como todos ustedes sabrán una tabla de gobernadores vela por los intereses de todos los alumnos de esta escuela, entre sus responsabilidades se encuentra la de elegir quien ocupa el cargo de director de Hogwarts que como tal es su representante durante la mayoría del año escolar. Bien, los recientes eventos en el expreso de Hogwarts han.....

La puerta del comedor se abrió dejando entrar a media docena de personas ricamente ataviadas con el emblema de Hogwarts en sus túnicas. A su cabeza se encontraba un hombre que Harry no conocía personalmente pero que sus informantes le dijeron que ocupó el liderazgo de la mesa una vez Malfoy fue encontrado culpable de ser seguidor de Voldemort. Su caminar altanero y su sonrisa, mostraban que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

.-Como les iba diciendo, los recientes eventos en el expreso de Hogwarts han llevado a la conclusión a estos gobernadores que ya no puedo representar por más tiempo los intereses de esta institución.

Los murmullos de todos los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, el temor era palpable en el ambiente. Los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros sin saber si era verdad que Dumbledore ya no era por más tiempo el director de la escuela.

.-Guarden el orden por favor, no quiero que los gobernadores piensen que no se guardan las debidas formalidades en Hogwarts.

Aunque los murmullos cesaron inmediatamente la mirada de los estudiantes seguía gritando en el temor.

.-Gracias Dumbledore, gracias por el tiempo y esfuerzo que ha dedicado a esta escuela pero ha llegado el momento de que una mano más firme ocupe ....

La atención que hasta hacia solo unos segundos se posaba en el portavoz de los gobernadores se redirigió a una figura que se levantaba de entre los alumnos de Gryffindor.

.-Chico, chico, siéntate inmediatamente, no es el momento de salir.- Dijo con voz chillona el representante incordiado por la interrupción.

Una mirada helada de Harry le hizo callar inmediatamente. Con una voz clara Harry hablo.

.-Yo, Harry James Potter, estudiante de Gryffindor técnicamente 7 año, no estoy conforme con la decisión del consejo y pido una nueva tabla de gobernadores.

.-Esto sr Potter, no nos interesa su opinión en lo más mínimo, si no se sienta inmediatamente será expulsado.

Antes incluso de que pudiera continuar. Ron se levantó.

.-Yo, Ron Weasley, estudiante de Gryffindor 7 año, no estoy conforme con la decisión del consejo y pido una nueva tabla de gobernadores.

Inmediatamente le siguió Hermione.

.-Yo, Hermione Granger, estudiante de Gryffindor 7 año, no estoy conforme con la decisión del consejo y pido una nueva tabla de gobernadores.

Casi no había terminado de hablar cuando Ginny la siguió.

.-Yo, Ginny Weasley, estudiante de Gryffindor 6 año, no estoy conforme con la decisión del consejo y pido una nueva tabla de gobernadores.

Antes de que nadie comprendiera lo que estaba pasando estudiantes de todas las mesas se estaban levantando y diciendo lo mismo que había dicho Harry, diciendo su nombre y dejando clara su postura de que la decisión del consejo no era de su agrado.

Durante más de 10 minutos el gran comedor era un pandemonium de voces ininteligibles. Los gobernadores no pudieron por más que lo intentaron poder orden en el comedor y sus amenazas de expulsar a quien secundara la revuelta no pareció preocupar en lo más mínimo a los estudiantes. Los únicos que permanecían al margen eran los Slytherin de mayor edad aunque más de uno estaba muy contento con el alboroto actual.

Finalmente el ruido cesó y el orden reinó en el comedor.

.-Sr POTTER, SERA EXPULSADO POR ESO.- Dijo el portavoz que había hablado antes con la cara roja por la ira.

La puerta del comedor se cerró de golpe provocando el susto de todos los presentes.

.-Y eso será con que autoridad señor?.- Preguntó inocentemente Harry.

.-Soy gobernador de Hogwarts y...

.-Ya no lo es.- Le interrumpió Harry.

.-COMO QUE YA NO LO SOY?, COM QUE AUTORIDAD USTED.

.-Yo no, Hogwarts. Como puede ver ninguno de ustedes tiene ya la enseña de la escuela en sus túnicas. Los fundadores crearon la tabla para asegurarse que los intereses de los estudiantes fuera escuchado y respetado, no para que se usase contra su voluntad. El castillo ha encontrado nuestra petición justa y como tal os ha despojado de sus privilegios como gobernadores.

.-Eso es una idiotez, como si este castillo pudiera hacer tal cosa?

Un temblor azotó el comedor. Al parecer al castillo no le había gustado el último comentario.

.-Yo de usted no hablaría ligeramente del castillo. No olvide que los fundadores lo crearon usando su magia. Parte de su esencia reside en él. Si no quiere vagabundear durante años entre sus pasillos le aconsejo que no continúe irritándolo. Según el estatuto numero 3, eso es muy posible siempre que la mayoría de la escuela muestre su desaprobación a una decisión dictada por el consejo. Cosa que ha sucedido. Estoy seguro que en Hogwarts una historia se numeran todos los estatutos.

.-Harry.- Dijo Hermione en un susurro.- Te aseguro que no es el caso. No hay nada parecido a estatuto numero 3, según creo empiezan por el 10 o algo así, aunque no entiendo muy bien porque.

.-Hermione, la razón por la que empieza por el numero 10 es pq los primeros 9 fueron escritos por los propios fundadores y son inamovibles y únicamente el castillo puede hacerlos efectivos.

.-Pero Harry , si esos estatutos son secretos como es que tu sabes de su existencia?.- Preguntó intrigada Hermione.

.-Por esto.- Dijo mirando como Fawkes aparecía de repente por el agujero usado normalmente por las lechuzas llevando un pequeño paquete con él en una de sus patas y el sombrero ordenador en la otra y se dirigió hacia el director del colegio.

Todas las miradas se pasaron en el majestuoso animal. Dumbledore lo acarició tiernamente y depositó el sombrero encima de la mesa del personal. Cuando leyó el título del libro miró a Harry con sorpresa, con la mano acariciando suavemente el libro, como pidiéndole permiso para abrirlo. Harry cabeceó suavemente.

Hermione se levantó como intentando ganar un poco más de visibilidad y leer el titulo del libro.

.-Es Hogwarts una historia.- contestó Harry.

.-Harry, Yo tengo Hogwarts una historia y no se parece en nada a ese libro.

.-Hermione, esa es Hogwarts un historia, la primera edición. Escrita por el puño y letra de los fundadores y narra desde el momento en que se encontraron cada uno de los fundadores hasta lo que ha ocurrido hoy. El castillo al parecer tiene una conexión con el libro y escribe las cosas más relevantes que ocurren en él. Están todas las travesuras que los merodeadores hicieron, así como las de los gemelos. Un poco de la vida de cada uno de nosotros se encuentra entre sus páginas.

Los ojos de su amiga crecieron con el nerviosismo de poder mirar los secretos guardados.

.-No te preocupes Hermione, ese libro es tuyo, considéralo tu presente de navidad tardío.- Le dijo Harry sabiendo que ese era posiblemente el mejor regalo que podía hacerle.

.-No.... No puedo aceptarlo Harry, su valor es incalculable y..

.-No te preocupes Hermione, he hecho una copia para mi para poder disfrutarla. Está hechizado y nadie puede leerlo sin el permiso expreso del dueño. Además un fuerte hechizo de vinculación hace que en caso de caer en malas manos Hogwarts lo guardará hasta que lo reclames.- Informó Harry mirando la cara de circunstancias del director al intentar leer paginas en blanco.- Permítame señor director.- le dijo levantando la voz mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los profesores.

Cerró su tapa y pronunció un hechizo mentalmente. Las tapas brillaron lentamente.

.-Como puede entenderse, el contenido real de este libro equivaldría a varios centenares de miles de páginas, de modo que antes de abrirlo se ha pensar a que tiempo o a que información quiere uno acceder, para que la información se forme en sus páginas.

Al abrir el libro las palabras fueron formándose mostrando concretamente el estatuto numero 3, al parecer escrito por el propio puño y letra de Slytherin.

"_3.- Si por alguna razón la mayoría del alumnado estuviera desconforme con una decisión grave que afectase a la buena marcha de la escuela por parte de los gobernadores y siempre que estos no hayan sido elegidos en los últimos 25 años, el consejo de la escuela sería destituido y elegido de nuevo por el sombrero ordenador_.

_Los nuevos integrantes serán todos padres de alumnos que cursen estudios actualmente en Hogwarts. Dos de cada casa hasta formar 8 integrantes. Al mismo tiempo 4 estudiantes activos seleccionados por el sombrero tb formarían parte del consejo escolar. Estos alumnos tendrán que abandonar sus puestos al terminar de cursar sus estudios para que otro ocupe su lugar de modo que siempre hayan 4 estudiantes en el consejo. _

_La duración máxima de una tabla de gobernadores será de 50 años a no ser que el sombrero sorteador lo vuelva a elegir como candidato. Si uno de los integrantes muere durante este periodo su hijo o heredero podrá ocupar su lugar en el consejo pero atendiéndose al limite de años establecido anteriormente por su padre._

_Las 4 cabezas de la casa tb formarán parte del consejo aunque estos tendrán que ser destituidos cuando ya no ocupen esa posición._

_Con estó se formará un consejo de 16 personas, 8 padres, 4 alumnos y los 4 cabezas de casa._

_Ser parte del consejo escolar no es perpetuo o hereditario de padres a hijos si no que cada 50 años ha de ser nuevamente elegido para que este represente de la mejor forma posible los intereses de la escuela y del alumnado._

_El consejo tendrá poder de decisión total, independientemente de las leyes vigentes en Inglaterra en ese momento a no ser que las cláusulas 1 o 2 sean invocadas. _

_Quien decidirá si la cláusula es valida o es aplicable es el propio Hogwarts que al igual que el sombrero seleccionador tiene parte de la esencia de los fundadores._

_En el momento en que la cláusula sea invocada nadie podrá salir del castillo hasta que la nueva tabla de gobernadores halla tomado su decisión sobre el conflicto actual. Esa decisión será definitiva salvo que otras cláusulas sean invocadas."_

Dumbledore leyó esta cláusula fuerte y claro para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharlo. El portavoz de los actuales gobernadores puso cara de circunstancias para agregar a continuación.

.-Esto es una estupidez, yo me marcho de aquí inmediatamente.

Este se dirigió inconscientemente hasta llegar a las puertas cerradas del gran vestíbulo.

.-Director, Exijo poder salir inmediatamente de aquí, si no lo hace lo consideraré rapto de mi persona.- A sorpresa de todos las puertas se abrieron. Al hacerlo, algunos de los actuales gobernadores corrieron hacia ella saliendo de la estancia.

Esta inmediatamente se cerró a su paso.

.-Que está pasando aquí Harry, como es que las puertas se han abierto? Se supone que no pueden abandonar el castillo hasta que los nuevos gobernadores tomen su decisión.

.-Creo que el castillo tiene una pequeña idea de lo que tiene que hacer, no te preocupes, no abandonarán el castillo.- Contestó enigmáticamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Jeremy Abooth, padre de Hannah Abboth de Hufflepuff 7 año .-Empezó a decir el sombrero seleccionador nombrando a los que serían los nuevos gobernadores, Lilian Bones, madre de Susan Bones de Hufflepuff 7 año .

.-John Ackerley padre de Stewart Ackerley de Ravenclaw 3 año, Rosana Quirke madre de Orla Quirke de Ravenclaw 3 año.

.- Denis Rallan Baddock padre de Malcolm Baddock Slytherin 3 año, Josep Pritchard padre de Graham Pritchard de Slytherin 3 año.

.-Arthur Weasley, Ministro de magia y padre de 2 alumnos de Gryffindor.- Gritó el sombrero ordenador.- Harry James Potter legalmente de edad y actual alumno de Gryffindor.- Terminó el sombrero. La sorpresa era patente en las caras de los estudiantes, un alumno había sido concedido para estar en el consejo como un adulto completo. ERA ESO POSIBLE. Ante la incertidumbre del alumnado Dumbledore intervino.

.-Como todos saben, el padre del sr Potter murió hace ya algún tiempo, si no fuera el caso el padre del sr Potter sería el candidato pero al estar este muerto y el sr Potter ser mayor de edad le corresponde a él ocupar su lugar.- Eso pareció explicar lo sucedido a los alumnos alborotados.

.-Seguidamente los estudiantes que representarán a la mayoría en el consejo serán, Draco Malfoy de Slytherin 7 año, Ginny Weasley de Gryffindor 6 año , Terry Boot de Ravenclaw 7 año y Justin Finch de Hufflepuff 7 año.

.-Gracias por su atención, una carta urgente será enviada a todos los implicados para que se presenten en la mayor brevedad posible durante el día de hoy en Hogwarts, un portkey será enviado para que los padres de origen Muggle puedan acudir puntualmente a la cita. Mientras tanto espero que disfruten del resto del día y recuerden que no les está permitido salir del castillo hasta nuevo aviso, espero por si bien que no deseen transgredir esta norma, el castillo al parecer no lo toma demasiado bien.

Con esto una gran ovación se presento en el comedor cuando todos los presentes presentaron su aprobación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante las próximas horas, poco a poco fueron llegando los primeros nuevos miembros del consejo. Para la hora de la cena, todos los implicados ya estaban en el colegio y se les preparó una suntuosa mesa en la que cenarían y después de esta decidirían si el director continuaba en el cargo. Todos los padres se pusieron al día de lo ocurrido y que opinaban sus hijos de la actual situación.

Justo antes de empezar la reunión Dumbledore tubo unas palabras con Harry.

.-Buena la has montado Harry.

.-Si, bueno, alguien tenía que pararles los pies a esos chupatintas.

.-De todas formas sabes que lo que has hecho no garantiza mi permanencia como director.

.-Alguna vez ha jugado al poker, sr?.- La pregunta pareció tomar desprevenido al anciano director.

.-Si, un juego muggle interesante.

.-Pues bien señor, en ese juego siempre ha de tener algún as bajo la manga. Por si las cosas se ponen feas.

.-Un as?

.-Si, sr, un as.

Al parecer la reunión tardó poco en terminar, todos los alumnos habían dicho lo mismo a sus padres. Dumbledore no puede irse, él es a quien Voldemort más teme. Sin él en el cargo Hogwarts caerá. Eso había dejado poco margen de maniobra, además Harry dijo algunas palabras antes de empezar que dejaron muy claro cual era su postura. Y claro todos los padres habían notado que sus hijos, de algún modo respetaban la opinión de ese joven.

.-Señores, antes de empezar me gustaría decir unas palabras. Como alguno de ustedes sabe.- dijo mirando a los jefes de las respectivas casas.- yo no me llevo demasiado bien con el actual director de Hogwarts. Algunas decisiones que ha tomado en el pasado me han causado más dolor del que debería. Pero he de decir que aunque a nivel personal tenemos nuestras diferencias, no he encontrado a ningún candidato más digno a ocupar el puesto de director. Estos tiempos son difíciles, estamos en guerra por el amor de dios, no podemos desperdiciar nuestros pocos recursos. Si alguien conoce un candidato mejor para ocupar el puesto de director estaré encantado de escucharle. Pero si no es el caso, mi voto será para que Albus Dumbledore continúe al cargo.

Muchos cabecearon ante las palabras de Harry

Albus Dumbledore seguía siendo director de Hogwarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes por la mañana el comedor hervía con el inicio de las clases, Harry ya les había comentado que durante unas semanas sería alumno de 6 grado de Gryffindor mientras los profesores domaban una decisión para poder dejarlo entrar en 7 año o no.

Ginny estaba especialmente contenta con eso, compartiría casi todas sus clases con Harry, desde que ella tb estaba cursando las clases para volverse un auror. Lian permanecería junto a Sombra todo el tiempo, al parecer Harry no quería correr el riesgo que algo le pasase mientras Rayo le acompañaría a él.

La primera clase de la mañana del lunes fue con Mc Gonagall, transfiguración, junto a los Hufflepuff de 6 año.

.-Todo el mundo conoce al sr Potter de modo que no creo que su presencia sea algo de que extrañarse, durante unas semanas será parte de 6 año mientras los profesores tomamos la decisión de si puede pasar a ocupar su lugar en 7 año. Alguna pregunta?.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio.

.-Empecemos pues.

La clase se puso rápidamente en marcha, cada pregunta que hizo Mc Gonagall durante la clase se la hizo a Harry para poder evaluar su nivel de conocimientos sobre la materia. Casi al final mantuvieron una conversación casi privada sobre los problemas en la transfiguración en animales de gran volumen que aunque la mayoría de los presentes no entendía nada si que pareció agradar mucho a la profesora que le dio 20 puntos por la explicación dada. Que sumados a los 5 puntos por cada pregunta acertada durante la clase, es decir todas, dieron a Gryffindor 105 puntos al finalizar la sesión.

.-Sr Potter, como ya sabrá, los alumnos de 6 año no hacen ningún examen al finalizar su año, si no más bien se evalúa un proyecto personal que muestra sus habilidades en la materia en cuestión, me gustaría que hiciera un pequeño trabajo, nada demasiado grande contando que solo dispone de 15 días para presentarlo, pero si que nos de una pequeña idea de sus conocimientos.

.-Claro profesor.

.-Ah y señor Potter, estaré esperando ansiosa su demostración.

.-Haré lo que pueda profesora.

.-Eso ha estado genial Harry, 105 puntos en nuestro primera clase del día.- dijo animadamente Ginny, ya veras la cara de Hermione cuando vea el marcador.

.-Si eso será interesante, pero la verdad es que no tiene mucho merito, supuestamente tendría que estar en 7 año de modo que tendría que conocer todas las respuestas de una clase de 6.

.-Si, pero la conversación que has mantenido con Mc Gonagall casi al final de la clase, estoy segura que Hermione se morirá de envidia por no haber estado ahí. La profesora estaba encantada y sorprendida. Ha sido genial. Eso no es de 7 año, eso es de nivel de amo en transfiguración Harry, no has visto su cara? Estaba disfrutando.

.-Bueno démonos prisa la próxima clase es de pociones y ya sabes como se pone Snape.

La clase empezó como siempre, teniendo en cuenta que Harry Potter estaba en ella y el profesor era Severus Snape.

Aunque esta vez Harry no pareció en nada afectado por las continuas alusiones a su persona o su popularidad inmerecida. Cuando llegó el turno de hacer las pociones todos hicieron un suero de la verdad apacible mientras la asignación de Harry fue el veritaserum.

Harry, ante la sorpresa del profesor sacó un maletín lleno de ingredientes para pociones, todo debidamente ordenador y etiquetado y se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando empezó a trabajar, el profesor Snape no paró de hacer comentarios bajos a Harry que le ignoró completamente como si no le escuchara, aunque en alguna ocasión el lomo de Rayo se contorsionó ante la ira de lo que estaba escuchando siendo calmado inmediatamente por Harry. Aunque no parecía escuchar su charla banal y sin sentido si que respondía rápida y eficazmente a cualquier pregunta directa sobre la clase. Cosa que exasperaba más aun a un profesor de pociones.

Casi finalizando la clase, la situación se puso tan tensa que ningún otro estudiante estaba realizando su poción absortos en la imagen que tenían ante ellos, un tranquilo estudiante haciendo la poción más complicada que habían visto jamás ante en continuo asedio del profesor de pociones. Más de uno lo habría hechizado hacía ya una hora y Harry estaba actuando con la misma precisión y concentración como si estuviera solo.

Cerca de 30 preguntas fueron hechas, y otras tantas respuestas acertadas a un punto cada una. Ginny estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular del profesor. Ginny estaba segura que la mayoría de las preguntas no entraban siquiera en el nivel de EXTASI. Pero a Harry no parecía importarle en la más mínimo, seguía contestando preguntas y más preguntas, despreciando sus comentarios y sus insinuaciones mientras agregaba concienzudamente sus ingredientes y removía la mezcla.

Cuando la campana anunció el final de la clase, más de uno suspiró aliviado. Había sido la peor clase de toda su vida y ni siquiera habían sido ellos los que habían sido acosados por el profesor.

Harry llenó 4 redomas de la poción, una se la entregó al profesor de pociones, la otra se la entregó a Ginny y él guardó las otras dos.

Cuando salieron de la clase Gryffindor había perdido 20 puntos aunque Harry había contestado todas las preguntas con una precisión pasmoso, el amo de las pociones se las había ingeniado para que aún saliese perdiendo.

.-No se como has aguantado, yo le abría hechizado a los 5 minutos.- le dijo Ginny mientras se dirigían al comedor.

.-Eso es precisamente lo que él quería, no has visto su cara cuando le he entregado la mejor redoma de veritaserum que ha visto jamás.

.-Si, pensé que la vena de su cuello estallaría en cualquier momento.- Dijo sonriendo graciosamente.- Pero aún así algunas cosas que ha dicho....

.-No lo escuchaba.

.-Como que no lo escuchabas, si has respondido a todas sus preguntas?.

.-Es parte del entrenamiento en Oclumency, la mente inconsciente toma control de uno o varios de tus sentidos, filtrando la información y solo pasando a la mente consciente lo que realmente es interesante. Por lo que a mi respecta podría estar maldiciendo a mis padre y no escucharía el más suave de los ruidos, en cambio cuando me hace una pregunta directa la escucho perfectamente. Es un truco que tuve que aprender de mi antiguo profesor de pociones.

.-Creo que tendrás que enseñarme ese truco.

.-Ya veremos, ya veremos.

Tal como Ginny comentó, Hermione se había muerto de envidia al escuchar como todos los 6 año de Gryffindor contaban durante la comida como Harry había conversado de tu a tu con la profesora Mc Gonagall en una de sus clases de transfiguración y como había dominado la situación fríamente con un Snape vengativo e infernal.

Para finalizar el día Harry ganó otros 60 puntos en clase de Criatura mágicas y 95 en encantos, el profesor Flitwick también le comentó hacer breve trabajo para dentro de 15 días para evaluar sus conocimientos sobre encantamientos.

Justo antes de ir a cenar Harry llevó a Ginny al cuarto de los requisitos. Parecía bastante nervioso y preocupado, mucho más que cuando se había pasado 2 horas en clase de pociones. Este sentimiento estaba llevando a Ginny loco, que estaba pasando??

.-Esto, Ginny me gustaría darte, estooooo. Tu regalo de navidad.- Dijo Harry dándole una caja de cartón pulcramente envuelta. Ginny dio un suspiro de alivio.

Lentamente fue abriendo la caja, mientras Harry parecía aumentar su nerviosismo en cada segundo que pasaba.

Al abrirlo vio un precioso vestido blanco, sencillo, de tirantes. Sin ningún adorno ni emblema de un blanco más puro que Ginny podía imaginar.

.-Es hilo de ada.- dijo Harry frenéticamente.- Se convertirá en el mejor vestido para cada ocasión, cambiará de color según lo que mejor te quedaría en ese momento. Se pude convertir desde a un simple camisón hasta el más refinado y vistoso traje de noche.

Ginny no podía decir nada, las propiedades del hilo de ada, era bien conocido entre la gente nacida en el mundo mágico, era casi imposible de conseguir, la cola de espera para tal un vestido abarcaba generaciones. Los principales jefes de estado de todo el mundo matarían por tenerlo.

.-Esto es demasiado Harry, yo no puedo....

.-Ginny, ya se que para el baile del sábado no es necesario ir acompañado pero..- dijo tragando pesadamente.- créeme que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si siguieras ser mi pareja esa noche. Aunque tendrás que compartirme con Lian que seguro que querrá bailar conmigo pase lo que pase.

Durante unos segundos Ginny no supo que decir. Estaba a punto de negarse a aceptar el mejor vestido del mundo cuando Harry le había soltado una bomba. Su corazón 100, sus pensamientos a mil. Ginny no sabía cual había sido realmente el regalo de navidad, si el vestido o su invitación.

La falta de respuesta de Ginny estaba poniendo más nervioso aún a Harry, sus ojos estaba luminosos e impacientes por la respuesta que se estaba haciendo esperar demasiado para su gusto.

.-Ginny, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres.- consiguió vociferar Harry .- Es solo que ....

Ginny se echó en brazos de Harry llorando de la emoción.

.-Será un placer ser tu pareja para el baile, Harry James Potter.- dijo consiguiendo controlar su voz. Mientras acariciaba suavemente su pelo de su nuca.

Permanecieron durante unos segundos así, disfrutando de un abrazo que durante tanto tiempo habían anhelado los dos.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor sus ojos mostraban la alegría del momento, y eso, no pasó desapercibido para nadie que les conociese un poco. Ron nunca había visto a su hermana tan luminosa en su vida, ni siquiera hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sabía que tenía que ver con Harry, era el único que conseguía hacerla brillar así, y después de más de un año con el corazón angustiado, ahora su hermana brillaba como una estrella fugaz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Señores. Ustedes han sido elegidos para representar al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en el torneo ínter escolar que se celebrará en Hogwarts antes de fin del termino.- Dijo el profesor Lupin en su primera entrevista con los elegidos.- Ustedes han demostrado que son los mejores representantes que esta escuela puede tener. Dentro de 15 días iremos a una escuela para efectuar las primeras eliminatorias, espero lo mejor de cada uno de vosotros, cada noche nos reuniremos aquí para entrenar nuestras habilidades en duelo. Alguna pregunta?

Fue Draco Malfoy el que habló.

.-Que hace Potter aquí? Creí que únicamente los seleccionados tenían que acudir a la cita.

.-El sr Potter estará aquí como mi ayudante. El sr Potter ostenta el mejor registro en defensa contra las artes oscuras en su exámenes TIMOS de los últimos 500 años, ha enfrentado más duelos con mortífagos que ningún otro estudiante activo de esta escuela. Si eso no fuera poca razón yo puede elegir cualquier estudiante de mi agrado, y el sr Potter es esa elección. Eso si el sr Potter acepta claro.- Dijo mirando fijamente a Harry expectante, al igual que todos sus compañeros del DA.

Harry simplemente cabeceó afirmativamente.

.-Cuales son las reglas?.- Dijo seguramente.

.-Cada duelo individual no puede durar más de 1 hora, si al termino de esta no hay un claro ganador los jueces decidirán uno según los hechizos utilizados y su nivel. Además habrá una prueba por equipos, una especie de laberinto como el que tuvimos en el torneo de los tres magos. Participarán los 10 integrantes más el profesor, en este caso yo, en caso de que el profesor no pueda asistir este seleccionará un sustituto, si algún miembro del equipo no puede asistir por cualquier razón al duelo, su rival será considerado ganador. Una vez inscritos los representantes no puede haber variaciones de ninguna clase, ni siquiera por baja o lesión.

.-Lo tenemos claro.- dijo Harry suavemente.

.-No digas eso Harry, los integrantes del equipo han demostrado ser los mejores de esta escuela. Conoces muy bien las habilidades de Hermione, Ginny y Ron. Podemos ganar.

.-Si podríamos, pero no en esas condiciones.- Dijo seguramente Harry.

.-Y por que eso sería, señor sabelotodo.- dijo Draco con sorna.

.-Por que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de aguantar una hora en un duelo. Están acostumbrados a 10, 15 minutos a lo sumo, no es lo mismo lanzar un hechizo al empezar que después de 45 minutos de duelo intenso. Sus ribales serán los mejores de la otra escuela, no pueden esperar ganar sus enfrentamientos en 15 minutos. Un luchador hábil les cansará hasta casi agotar ese tiempo y entonces atacar con todo lo que tiene.

.-A mi no hay quien me aguante 15 minutos Potter.- Dijo Draco seguro de si mismo.

.-Bien, veámoslo.- Le dijo a Draco señalando la tarima para los duelos.

.-Bien, esto será interesante, no es verdad?.- Dijo Remus a los integrantes.- Podemos estudiar la sugerencia del sr Potter con un duelo amistoso. No es verdad?

Los dos contrincantes se posicionaron en cada uno de los extremos de la tarima más grande lo normal y completamente cuadrada. Cuando el profesor dio la orden Draco empezó a atacarle con hechizos uno detrás de otro, cada uno más intenso y poderoso.

Harry por su parte se limitó a esquivarlos sin casi llegar a moverse de su sitio y con la varita apuntando al suelo. Una leve inclinación a la derecha hizo pasar un hechizo a escasos milímetros de su cabeza pero sin llegar a tocarle. Levantó su pierna derecha para evitar un hechizo de piernas de Jalea y se movió un paso a su izquierda para evitar un Stunner bien dirigido por Draco. Después de 10 minutos Harry no había lanzado un solo hechizo pero ninguno de los de Draco había conseguido rozarle siquiera.

Viendo que su contrincante empezaba a parecer molesto envió un par de Expelliarmus bien puestos hicieron a Draco moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la tarima para esquivar el ataque dirigido a sus piernas de apoyo y tan rápidamente que no tendría tiempo de poner un escudo eficazmente a esa parte particular del cuerpo.

Tras 40 minutos de duelo, Draco estaba jadeante, sus movimientos se habían lentos y cansados y sus hechizos habían perdido toda fuerza y precisión. En cambio Harry pareció más relajado que al principio y no denotaba ningún signo de cansancio.

Viendo que su punto estaba demostrado no vio ninguna necesidad de alargar por más tiempo el duelo, un poderoso expelliarmus que un débil escudo no pudo repeler concluyo la pequeña demostración.

.-Un duelo maravilloso los dos de ustedes, como pueden ver Harry ha demostrado su punto. No es necesario ser un mago especialmente poderoso para poder ganar un duelo, solamente ser uno hábil. Harry que sugieres hacer para remediar esto?.

.-Entrenar físicamente todos los días, por la mañana antes de empezar las clases, será la única forma de ponerlos un poco en forma para cuando comience el torneo, no aguantarán toda la hora a plenitud de facultades pero si a un nivel aceptable.

.-Yo no pienso hacer eso.- Dijo Draco jadeante aún por el esfuerzo.

.-Draco, puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres un Slytherin, pensaba que los Slytherin querían ganar a toda costa. Nunca creía que un Slytherin se dejaría vencer por un medio Squib simplemente por no poder aguantar 1 hora en un duelo pero por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras. Los que lo deseen mañana a las 6 de la mañana en el campo de Quidditch .- Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

.-No es obligatorio asistir aunque yo agradecería que todos los hicieran.- dijo Remus a los presentes que cabecearon.- Bueno, todas las noches después de la cena nos encontraremos aquí para practicar y durante las mañanas se pondrán en forma con Harry. Durante esas clases espero que le traten con el respeto que se merece, si no es así tomaré medidas al respecto. Muchas gracias a todos y hasta mañana.

.-.-.-.-.--.

Bueno, ha tardado un poco pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado 7500 palabras no están mal, quisiera poner más cosas pero empieza a hacerse tarde y si tengo que esperar a tener más tiempo pueden pasar 15 días tranquilamente.

ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.


	20. Entrenamiento en duelos

ENTRENAMIENTO EN DUELO.

A las 5:55 de la mañana Harry se presentó en el diapasón de Quidditch. Él había tenido que levantarse un poco más temprano de lo habitual para hacer sus ejercicios y responder algunas cartas pero eso no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Tal como había esperado todos los integrantes del equipo de duelo se encontraban ahí excepto los 3 de Slytherin. Incluso Neville que había llegado la noche anterior y que no lo había visto desde el día en sant Mungo.

Al acercarse al grupo Neville alzó si mirada y la fijó en los ojos luminosos de Harry. Cuando este estaba a poco más de 3 metros sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente a Harry.

Al principio Harry pensó que alguien había podido suplantar a su amigo sin que él se diera cuenta pero al mirarle a los ojos comprendió que era lo que pretendía.

.-Oh Neville, no lo.....

.-YO Neville LONGBOTTON, juro por mi vida, mi alma y mi magia seguir a Harry James Potter y cumplir sus ordenes hasta que muera o hasta que la lucha halla terminado.- Con eso Neville selló su juramente poniendo la mano que empuñaba la varita en su corazón y poniendo su rodilla izquierda en la tierra. Una luz tenue selló el juramente.

Era el juramente de lealtad que todo hijo de mago conocía desde su nacimiento. Su incumplimiento significaba la peor de las muertes y condenar a todos sus descendientes a la vida sin magia para toda la eternidad. No era el típico juramente que podía hacerse en vano.

Los demás miembros estaban espantados completamente por lo que acababan de presenciar.

.-Yo, Harry James Potter, acepto tu juramento de lealtad y te prometo que intentaré ser digno de él.

Neville suspiró aliviado por la contestación de Harry, si no hubiera aceptado el juramento..... No quería ni pensarlo.

.-Neville por que has hecho esto?.- preguntó Hermione conocedora, aunque no por nacimiento de la naturaleza del juramento.

.-Harry no os lo ha dicho?.- Preguntó Neville, las caras de sus amigos le respondieron.- El despertó a mis padres, ahora se encuentran terminando su recuperación, en pocas semanas vendrán a Hogwarts para ponerse al día a las ordenes de Dumbledore. Yo pensé que Harry os lo habría dicho...... Yo....

.-Pero Neville, yo pense que tus padres estaban.... bueno, los efectos de un cruciatus son bien conocidos. Como....?

.-No lo se Ginny, solo se que mis padres despertaron como si de un sueño se tratara, un sueño que ha durado 16 años. Y todo es gracias a él. No podía hacer menos que jurarle mi agradecimiento eterno por lo que ha hecho.

.-No tendrías que haberlo hecho... no sabes en lo que te has metido.- Dijo Harry mirando al suelo.

.-No, no lo se. Pero si se que si puedo ayudarte en algo lo haré, sea lo que sea, y que ahora, no tienes ningún motivo para esconder nada de mi, el juramente que he hecho impide que pueda revelar algo de lo que digas a cualquiera, ni siquiera el veritaserum podría hacerme decir ni una palabra.

Esas palabras parecieron resonar entre los presentes, lo que había dicho era verdad, ahora Harry podía hacerle hacer lo que quisiera a Neville, podía ordenarle ir en busca de Voldemort y matarle y este no dudaría en hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo.

Como queriendo quitar peso de en medio Harry continuó.

.-Venga perezosos, es hora de empezar a correr, 1 hora sin descansar, tenéis que seguir mi ritmo, este aumentará un poco cada día, con un poco de esfuerzo estaréis en condiciones de mantener un duelo como díos manda en 15 días, venga.... seguidme.

Tras una hora de correr por el diapasón los resultados eran los esperados. Los miembros del DA, aunque cansados habían podido mantener un buen ritmo durante toda la hora, no era la primera vez que corrieran, sobretodo después de que el profesor Nilrem les hubiera dicho que entrenaran físicamente. Durante la marcha, los ojos de Harry no pararon de mirar disimuladamente la figura que estaba observándoles desde la torre de astronomía. Draco Malfoy.

Un sonrisa en los labios de Harry indicaron que estaba esperándolo. El orgullo Slytherin le impedía darle la razón, ese mismo orgullo que le impedía correr junto a ellos, tb le impedía no hacer nada para ponerle remedio al problema de resistencia. Si Harry estaba en lo cierto, hoy, cuando nadie estuviera observando, él y los otros Slytherin repetirían el mismo entrenamiento que él estaba sometiendo a sus amigos.

.-Bien, ahora.- dijo Harry conjuranto 8 pelotas de gran tamaño, de más de 1 metro de diámetro.- es hora de practicar vuestro equilibrio.

.-Que quieres que hagamos?.- preguntó Ginny intrigada.

.-Pues esto.- dijo subiendo ágilmente a la pelota más cercana y empezando a hacerla rodar con él encima de ella.- Subios a la vuestra, tenéis que hacerme caer de la mía, venga, quien lo consiga se librará de la última media hora de entrenamiento físico.

Como si Harry hubiera presionado un interruptor todos se dirigieron a la pelota más cercana, aunque, pronto se dieron cuenta que no era nada sencillo mantener el equilibrio y mucho menos intentar maniobrar encima de ella. Los porrazos y caídas no se hicieron esperar, los más hábiles a duras penas mantenían el equilibrio sin dejar de mirar sus pies, sin mover un músculo. Solo para encontrarse con Harry que de algún modo les hacía perder la concentración y hacerles caer de nuevo y de nuevo al suelo.

.-Esto es realmente necesario?.- Preguntó Ron después de la que era su décimo quinta caída.

.-No, no lo es.- dijo Harry riéndose.- pero me lo estoy pasando de muerte.- los demás, viendo la cara de Ron empezaron a reirse y a caerse de sus pelotas al no guardar el equilibrio. Ron no pudo contenerse más viendo la escena y tb se rió a carcajadas, no era para menos.

.-Si que es imprescindible Ron, esto mejorará vuestro equilibrio y coordinación durante los duelos. Confía en mi, ahora parece duro pero con un poco de practica podrás mantenerte encima de la pelota más tiempo del que estás en el suelo.

Cerca de las 8 se dio por terminada la sesión preparatoria y fueron todos directamente a los dormitorios para darse una merecida ducha y refrescarse antes de dirigirse al comedor para tomar tan ansiado desayuno

Pronto por la escuela corrió el rumor de que Harry estaba entrenando al equipo que participaría en el torneo de duelos y que Neville le había jurado su lealtad a Harry.

Como siempre los secretos parecían recorrer cada rincón del castillo como el fuego griego.

.-.-.-.-

Tal como Harry presentía, cuando las luces marcaron el fin del día, tres figuras encapuchadas se encontraron en medio del diapasón en la más oscura de las noches.

.-Esto es realmente necesario??.- Preguntó una de las figuras no muy contento de encontrarse al aire libre en esos momentos.

.-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo Malfoy.- Por mi puedes irte, pero yo no estoy dispuesto que un mago de pacotilla me venza durante el torneo por que no puedo mantener el ritmo.

.-No estarás dándole la razón a San Potter verdad?.- Dijo la figura de su izquierda.

.-No, estoy dándole la razón a mi cerebro, un Slytherin sabe ganar y sabe hacer lo que debe para conseguirlo, si eso significa ponerme a correr todas las noches que así sea, no pienso perder este campeonato. No pienso darle esa satisfacción a Potter, no pienso dejar que esa sangre sucia quede mejor clasificada que yo. Estáis conmigo o no??

.-siii.- dijeron no muy convencidos poniéndose a trotar por el diapasón.

Sin ellos conocerlo un conejo estaba escuchando la conversión desde las cercanías, un pequeño e inocente conejito que no pudo refrenar un pequeño chillido de deleite al escuchar las palabras de su eterno rival escolar. Al parecer no todo lo que él decía caía en saco vacío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente más de 30 alumnos de las diferentes casas estaban esperando a las 6 en el diapasón de Quidditch para la llegado de los seleccionados. Al principio Harry no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, el grupo de seleccionados estaba separado de los nuevos alumnos, al parecer no estaban muy seguros de cual sería su reacción al encontrarse a un treintena de estudiantes ansiosos de poner sus músculos a punto.

.-Que está pasando aquí?.- Preguntó Harry al llegar.

.-Nosotros tb queremos entrenar.- Dijo una voz entre la multitud.

.-Si, aunque no estemos en el torneo tb queremos mejorar, estamos en guerra...

La mirada de Harry se posó por las caras que le eran familiares, la mayoría de 5 y 6 año aunque tb algunos de los primeros años se encontraban ahí.

.-Yo estoy aquí para entrenar a los participantes en el torneo.- Dijo Harry viendo la mirada desalentada de los demás.- Aunque por mi no hay problema en que participe todo el mundo, será más divertido.- Eso pareció alegrar el animo de los presentes.

La sesión empezó como de costumbre, corriendo durante una hora, los más jóvenes no pudieron mantener el ritmo, al igual que los estudiantes que no formaban parte del DA, no era extraño, el ritmo al que corrieron ese día no era nada comparado al del día anterior, al parecer Harry estaba convencido que si ese día lo hacía especialmente duro al día siguiente no vendría nadie.

Como suele pasar en estos casos, estaba completamente equivocado.

Día tras día el numero de alumnos aumentaba, al terminar la semana eran casi 150 alumnos de todos las edades. Harry era un profesor exigente, sobretodo con los alumnos que participaban en el torneo.

La sesión matinal constaba ahora de 4 partes, primero que nada, correr durante una hora a un ritmo frenético, después 30 minutos una guerra encima de las pelotas conjuradas por Harry, en las que todos iban contra los participantes al torneo. Seguidamente, ya en el suelo, conjuraba 5 pelotas para cada participante que se movían a una velocidad endiablada, los chicos tenían que bloquearlas mediante cualquier hechizo que supieran a intentar esquivarlas, el ejercicio terminaba cuando las 5 pelotas estaban hechas jirones en el suelo. Y para finalizar, ponía a cada participante en el torneo a hacer duelos sucesivos entre uno o varios de sus compañeros voluntarios. No es que consiguieran ganar muchas veces, pero eso les obligaba a pensar más rápido y a moverse en una situación peligrosa.

Cuando terminaban sus sesiones había exprimido la magia en los participantes del torneo que poco a poco durante el día volvía a llenarse solo para volver a vaciarse al día siguiente. Los profesores notaron que los participantes habían empeorado un poco en sus calificaciones, sobretodo en sus ejercicios prácticos en las clases, pero no dijeron nada, conocedores del duro entrenamiento al que eran sometidos, si esto continuaba después del primer enfrentamiento ya tomarían medidas.

Estas preocupaciones fueron transmitidas a Harry por el profesor Lupin. Y este le tranquilizó.

.-Profesor, la magia es como un músculo, para mejorar ha de llevarse continuamente al límite y más. Aunque no lo parezca cada uno de ellos ha mejorado grandemente durante esta semana, su magia está armonizándose con su cuerpo y se está recuperando rápido y bien. Cada día se le exige más y cada día responde mejor. Es normal que durante el día no puedan dar el 100, pero pronto su magia se acostumbrará, se recuperará más rápidamente y más fuerte con cada día que pase. Y entonces, serán mejores magos de lo que nunca fueron.

.-Creo que dices esto desde tu propia experiencia.

.-Tal vez tengas razón Remus, tal vez tengas razón.

.-.-.-.-.--.

Harry se encontraba en medio de una explanada redonda, completamente rodeada de árboles milenarios con un tronco en el que serían necesarias una docena de personas con los brazos entrelazados para poder abrazarlos.

Su brazo izquierdo sangrando por culpa de una maldición mal bloqueada que le había sacado el hombro de sitio y le había provocado una herida profunda. Estaba inservible. Con la mano derecha intentó bloquear hechizo tras hechizo aunque si normalmente era un tarea titánica ahora era poco más que imposible.

Frente a él se encontraban 4 de sus actuales maestros, Armand, principe de los elfos de las montañas del norte, maestro en el dominio del elemento del fuego. Adamh rei de los elfos de los bosques y padre de Lian, maestro en dominio del elemento del agua, Kalunor el enano, principe de los enanos norteños y maestro en el elemento de la tierra y por último pero no menos importante Normiel reina de las adas del bosque y maestra en el elemento del aire.

Cada uno de ellos estaba considerado el mejor guerrero de su raza por muchas y variadas razones, y todos y cada uno de ellos estaba atacando a Harry con sus elementos.

A Harry no se le permitía atacar, únicamente defenderse, cada hechizo tenía solo una manera de defenderse y cada elemento su contrario. La mejor manera de defenderse contra un ataque del elemento del aire era con el mismo elemento. Y esto es lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Cada uno le lanzaba bólidos elementales desde diferentes puntos, diferentes velocidades y tamaños. Y Harry tenía que bloquearlos usando el mismo elemento teniendo en cuenta su velocidad y fuerza.

Llevaban toda la semana con esto, después de haber dominado por separado cada uno de los elementos habían pasado a lo que ellos llamaban fase de inflexión. Le habían explicado que aunque él era especialmente dotado para la magia elemental era necesario aumentar su poder y control para antes del ritual.

Eso tenía a Harry un poco mosqueado, nadie le había dicho que se suponía que hacía el dichoso ritual. Según ellos, todas las criaturas mágicas se volvían más poderosas cuanto más utilizaban su poder. De modo día tras día hacían que Harry llegase al punto de agotamiento mágico para luego dejarle descansar durante la noche dándole pociones que le ayudaban a recuperar su fuerza mágica y volvían a empezar. Era un proceso complicado si no llegaba al agotamiento su poder no aumentaría. Si sobrepasaba el punto sin retorno podía fácilmente morirse al no quedarle ni pizca de magia en él.

Todo el entrenamiento era supervisado por Kaito que ya había finalizado su parte entrenándole en artes marciales y como usar ese conocimiento junto con su magia. Cierto vinculo se había producido entre ellos. Aunque al principio Harry le había considerado un déspota sin corazón. Poco a poco se había dado cuenta que cada decisión parecía aumentar el pesar de su sensei, que cada golpe que le infligía diez veces parecían dolerle a él.

Al finalizar su entrenamiento recibió de parte de su maestro un sello con el emblema de su familia, es el honor más grande que podía darle, le aceptaba como su descendiente, si bien no por sangre, por sentimientos, un cisne dorado. Cuando Harry le miró a los ojos no pudo si no quedar mudo al ver lo orgulloso que su sensei estaba de él.

Desde ese momento Kaito no se apartaba de él ni un instante, se quedaba junto a su cama durante las largas horas que necesitaba para recobrar sus fuerzas y le obligaba a continuar cuando parecía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, mirándole como solo puede mirarse a un hijo, mezcla de preocupación y orgullo. Cada vez que Harry veía esos ojos no podía más que levantarse y continuar.

Hoy estaba siendo un día especialmente duro, sus 4 maestros solo aumentaron sus ataques cuando su brazo quedó flácido por el ataque anterior.

Agua

Fuego

Aire

Fuego

Tierra.

Agua

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar sino de defenderse. Pero claro, el cuerpo, tiene un límite a lo que puede llegar a soportar, la mente, necesita descansar para mantenerse alerta. Y como solo podía pasar después de horas incansables el agotamiento le hizo equivocarse, conjuró un bólido aéreo y lo lanzó directamente a un bólido de fuego que se le acercaba por su espalda. El fuego, alimentado por el oxigeno multiplicó su tamaño sin disminuir su velocidad. Una gran explosión cogió a todos por sorpresa.

Cuando los 4 maestros y Kaito llegaron donde se encontraba Harry no pudieron sino sentir miedo. Sus ropas completamente chamuscadas, varias heridas sangrantes y casi sin respiración.

Había entrado en un coma mágico.

Cuando levaron el cuerpo casi sin vida de Harry al castillo de camelot, su maestro en pociones ya estaba esperándoles a la entrada. Leogul era considerado el mejor, nadie tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

Su domino en pociones era legendario y únicamente los mejores amos en el mundo habían recibido algunos meses de entrenamiento en sus manos. Nadie sabía donde vivía o que hacía el resto del tiempo. Cuando un nuevo amo aparecía, si lo consideraba digno de su tiempo, se presentaba una buena mañana en su puerta ofreciéndole ser su ayudante durante unos meses. Claro, todos aceptaban.

Tras esos meses su caché, por así decirlo se había multiplicado, nunca antes había tenido que enseñar a alguien inferior a "Gran maestro" en pociones. Hasta que había aparecido Harry.

Él estaba tremendamente orgulloso de su estudiante, Harry había sido el mejor de todos con creces una vez le había enseñado los elementos básicos, su mente, sin modelos preestablecidos ni conceptos erróneos había sido como una pizarra en blanco en el que poder escribir a su antojo. No era como los "grandes maestros" con los que acostumbraba a trabajar durante algún tiempo. La mayoría de los cuales solo intentaban impresionarle con sus habilidades. O intentaban darle grandes charlas sobre las nuevas tendencias.

Tras conseguir vencer su aberración inicial al arte de la fabricación de pociones, Leogul había conseguido que Harry realmente llegara a apreciar el arte. Nunca daba nada por supuesto y disfrutaba experimentando con las leyes inamovibles de los ingredientes. Leogul le recordaba a él mismo cuando empezó. Y por primera vez sintió que alguien era digno de su tiempo y esfuerzo.

Nada más llegar, antes incluso de llegarse a decir una palabra introdujo varias pociones por la garganta de su alumno. Las miradas preocupadas de los demás rivalizaban con la sorpresa.

.-Como demonios....???

.-Está todo en el diario.... si consigue pasar la noche vivirá.- Dijo Leogul suavemente indicando que le llevaran a sus aposentos en lo alto de la torre.

Rodeando la cama de Harry se encontraban todos sus maestros, con una mirada preocupada, viendo como pasaban los minutos y de ese modo subían sus esperanzas. De algún modo Harry tenía un don, era capaz de ver lo mejor en las personas, se hacía querer tal como era y les entregaba el mejor regalo, su amistad y cariño, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Tres días pasaron antes de que por fin despertara. Tres días que ninguno de ellos abandonó ni un instante su lado. Tres días en los que la preocupación se reflejaba en los rostros de los presentes. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y les miró, una sonrisa genuina apareció en sus rostros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante los siguientes días en Hogwarts Harry salió furtivamente durante las noches para inspeccionar el progreso del grupo solitario de Slytherin y trabajar en su trabajo de presentación. Al principio no sabía que hacer, pero después decidió que podía aprovechar para hacerle su presente de cumpleaños a Ron al mismo tiempo que hacía la prueba. Había decidido que en vez de hacer tres trabajos separados (Encantos, transfiguración y defensa contra las artes oscuras) la mezclaría todos y cada uno de los temas impartidos en Hogwarts en un mismo trabajo. Tubo que hacer un poco de investigación pero finalmente el resultado era de su agrado.

No podía esperar a enseñarlo a los profesores y después ver la cara de Ron al regalárselo. El club de duelo estaba genial, los tres Slytherin se estaban esforzando tanto en sus sesiones regulares como cuando estaban solos por la noche.

Harry llegó a ganar cerca de 900 puntos para su casa durante los 15 días que los profesores no dejaron de hacerle preguntas para comprobar su conocimiento, ninguna respuesta no supo contestar. Muchos más puntos hubieran ido a la casa de Slytherin si no llega a ser por el profesor Snape, aunque Harry contestó todas sus respuestas e hizo todas las pociones que se le asignó, siempre salió de la clase con puntos negativos.

Por fin llegó el viernes, y Harry se encontraba en el despacho del director para entregar sus trabajo final. Aunque había disfrutado ir a clase con Ginny durante esos 15 días había demasiado en juego como para perder su tiempo de esa manera.

Finalmente todos los profesores fueron llegando al despacho del director, incluso los que no le habían pedido ningún trabajo estaban expectantes por ver de lo que era capaz.

Envuelta en una manta un pequeño paquete.

.-Bien, creo que todos los presentes están esperando para valorar su trabajo en la materia, espero que no le importe si hay más gente de la prevista pero creo que ha generado cierta expectación. Los informes demostrados hasta el momento son impresionantes y creo afirmar que todos.- Una pequeña tos por parte del profesor de pociones le interrumpió.- bueno casi todos..... estarán encantados de tenerte en su 7 año.- Dijo el director.

.-Por mi no hay problema aunque me gustaría quedarme el trabajo después de la presentación creo que mi amigo Ron lo apreciará sobremanera.- Dijo Harry muy educadamente.

.-Claro Harry, creo que eso podrá areglarse.

Sin más dilación Harry posicionó en la mesa del director un tablero de ajedrez con piedras rectangulares de color negro y color blanco cristalino.

.-Bueno, quien empieza.- Preguntó, los profesores le miraron sin comprender.

.-Que se supone que es estó????.

.-Un juego de ajedrez, claro, aunque antes de empezar se han de cumplir ciertos requisitos, necesito a un contrincante para hacer la demostración, Profesor.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.- le importaría ayudarme en esto??

.-Claro que no Harry, que tengo que hacer???.

.-Solo diga en voz alta sobre que tema quiere que sean sus fichas, tiene que estar relacionado con Hogwarts.

.-Bien, digamos, los profesores.

Al mismo tiempo que dijo estas palabras las fichas negras empezaron a tomar las formas requeridas. El rey era una figura amenazante del director. Las torres eran una réplica exacta del profesor de pociones, la reina la profesora McGonagall y los caballos el profesor de DCAO Remus Lupin, los alfiles el profesor de encantamientos, después de eso los peones uno a uno empezaron a tomar la forma de algunos de los profesores de que constaba la escuela incluso el gerente y la sra Pomfrey estaban incluidos, el realismo de las figuras dejó estupefactos a los presentes, insluso si miraban fijamente al profesor Dumbledore podían apreciar en la figura el destello tan característico del director.

.-Bien, yo elegiré a Gryffindor para esto.

El rey era una figura claramente visible de Harry Potter con los ojos verde esmeralda y la cicatriz. La reina Ginny vestida con el vestido de ada más vella que nunca. Las torres eran Ron, Los alfiles Hermione y los caballos Neville. Los peones eran algunos de sus compañeros. Las fichas parecían estar hechas de un diamante cristalino

.-Bien empecemos.

Durante algún tiempo las figuras empezaron a moverse por el tablero, tardaron algunos minutos antes de que la primera figura tuviera que ser eliminada del tablero. Un peón contra otro peón negro. El peón de Harry se giró mirándole.

.-Transfiguración.- Contestó Harry tranquilamente.

Inmediatamente el peón pronunció un hechizo hizo un movimiento con su varita y convirtió el peón contrario en una rosa, la cogió y se la guardó. La profesora McGonagall estaba encantada, la pronunciación, el movimiento y el color del hechizo habían sido los corrector para la labor mostrada.

.-Eso ha sido asombroso sr Potter, un trabajo excelente.- Dijo esta.

Cuando un figura tenía que eliminar a otra se giraba a su portador, este elegía una materia y eliminaba a la figura contraria usándola.

Encantamientos que fueron desde el simple wingardium leviosa de primer año hasta los complicados movimientos para una encanto de invisibilidad.

En defensa contra las artes oscuras, todo tipo de maldiciones e incluso pequeños duelos pudieron ser vistos.

En criaturas mágicas, el peón enemigo se convertía en una vestia que habían estudiado durante los 7 años y el peón utilizaba los conocimientos para engañarlo, matarlo o dejarla sin sentido.

Durante media hora los profesores estaban encantados, todos esperaban al siguiente enfrentamiento para ver con que saldrían las figuras la siguiente vez. Durante todo el tiempo que duró la partida, ninguno de los presentes prestaba la más minima atención a los movimientos de la partida en si.

El profesor Snape no dijo nada durante la partida hasta que un dilema se le presentó. Serían estas figuras capaces de utilizar tb las pociones??

Cuando Harry rey se disponía a eliminar a un caballo enemigo este dijo, "POCIONES", Harry se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos antes de cabecear y de mostrar una sonrisa.

.-Pociones entonces.- Dijo este a la figura.

Ante el asombro de estos la figura hizo aparecer un caldero tardó cerca de 1 minuto en preparar la poción, no era real, los ingredientes eran meras ilusiones, el tiempo de preparación acelerado más de 300 veces, pero ver como la figura cortaba los ingredientes, los mezclaba, hacia cambiar la poción. Tardó unos segundos el profesor de pociones en darse cuenta de que poción estaba preparando. Se llamaba la muerte viviente y era clasificada como de nivel de amo. Ninguno de los demás la reconoció. Cuando terminó, habiéndola preparado perfectamente, con el color perfecto y al parecer incluso la textura era la adecuado, recogió una redoma y la lanzó al caballo negro que estaba al lado de él. A los pocos segundos la figura empezó a congelarse el caballo intentaba luchar pero era incapaz de zafarse de la muerte inminente. A los 10 segundos una figura completamente congelada ocupaba el lugar.

Unos aplausos hicieron eco en el despacho, todos gratamente sorprendidos con la muestra.

.-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que ha sido una demostración impresionante, ya que los resultados son los deseados creo que no hace falta hacer esperar más al sr potter para conocer los resultados. Todos los profesores están de acuerdo en que puede pasar a 7 año.

.-Director creo que ya hablamos de eso.- Le interrumpió Snape.

.-Bien, si, el profesor Snape afirma, que aunque ha demostrado conocer medianamente bien el material realizado durante los 15 dias no es ninguna prueba de que conoce el resto de él. Aunque él estará encantado en permitirle asistir a sus clases de 6 año.

.-Eso no será necesario profesor.- Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

.-Pero Harry, las pociones son un requisito indispensable para la carrera de Auror, con este acuerdo solo lo retrasarías un año, nada grave si tenemos en cuenta tus antecedentes.- Dijo la profesor McGonagall intentando explicar sus acciones a su estudiante.

.-Profesora, realmente cree que si tuviera intención de ser Auror un asignatura de pociones sería un impedimento????. Noooo yo creo que no, no con mi historial.

.-OHHH ya entiendo el gran Harry Potter es anterior a las normas, unas palabras al nuevo atiende de magia y el puesto estará seguro, no es así?.- Dijo Snape con su sarcasmo habitual.

.-No era eso lo que quería hacer entender profesor.- Dijo mirándole entre risas.- Creo que el nivel de "Gran Maestro" es requisito más que suficiente para que los aurores crean que estoy suficientemente especializado en la materia.

La boca de todos los presentes estaba completamente abierta de par en par, Gran maestro en pociones?

.-Quien sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para nombrarte Gran Maestro en pociones, no me hagas reír Potter..

.-Bueno, creo que le conoce, al fin y al cabo estuvo con usted durante unos meses su nombre es Leogul. Y si no me cree podrá preguntárselo personalmente. Le dije que no me creería cuando se lo dijera y él me indicó textualmente. "Si Severus no te cree dígale que estaré encantado de ir y enseñarle unos cuantos usos más de la sangre de unicornio"

El profesor estaba lívido, incapaz de articular palabra, el propio Leogul le había dado la maestría más alta a Harry, y estaba viniendo a Hogwarts..... Él había sido su aprendiz durante 2 meses y tenía que reconocer que había aprendido más en ese tiempo que en la mayoría de su carrera.

Aunque los demás maestros no estaban demasiado versados en pociones el nombre de su maestro no era uno cualquiera, era conocido mundialmente. Ahora mismo Harry podía ser tranquilamente el segundo mejor Gran amo en pociones de la tierra y solo tenía 18 años.

.-Bueno creo que eso deja el tema zanjado.- Dijo Dumbledore más nervioso de lo usual, ahora es el momento para elegir tus materias.

.-Cuantos son los mínimos exigidos?.- Preguntó Harry.

.-Los mínimos?

.-Si, cuantos son los mínimos Extasi que pueden cursarse?.

.-Harry, creo que con su potencial los mínimos no son aceptables, creo que lo mejor.....

.-No le he preguntado que es lo que usted me aconseja director, le he preguntado cuantos son las asignaturas mínimas que tengo que escoger.- La respuesta de Harry dejaron a todos los presentes helados.

.-Tres.- respondió el director visiblemente entristecido por la respuesta de su alumno.

.-Bien, entonces, serán, encantamientos, transfiguración y DCAO. Si no hay más señores tengo algunas cosas que hacer .-dijo mientras recogía su proyecto.

Al salir en coro de voces hizo erupción en el despacho del director.

.-Albus no puedes permitir que únicamente realice tres asignaturas, su potencial es increíble, sabes tan bien como yo que sería capaz de hacer más de 10 Extasi sin sudar.

.-Si profesor, su nivel en encantamientos es increíble, casi diría que está al nivel de amo, mi asignatura ni siquiera será un reto para él.-Dijo el profesor Flitch.

.-Señores, señores, serénense.... Creo como ustedes que el conocimiento del Sr Potter excede con creces lo requerido en la mayoría de las materias al nivel exigido en los Extasi, es más, después de ver su trabajo estoy casi convencido que podríamos estar hablando tranquilamente que se ha convertido en un amo o Gran amo en muchas de las asignaturas que se imparten en la escuela incluida como hemos oído en el de pociones.

Pero tb creo que ha expresado su deseo de únicamente cursar los exámenes en esas tres materias y poco puedo hacer al respecto. El único problema que veo es que eso le dejará demasiado tiempo libre para mi gusto.

.-Profesor.- volvió a decir McGonagall.- únicamente cursando esas asignaturas estará ocupado apenas 2 o 3 horas al día, los demás alumnos y profesores están impartiendo las demás clases, será imposible guardar un ojo en él.

.-Lo se Minerva, lo se, y creo que eso exactamente es lo que pretende nuestro querido sr Potter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

UHF, bueno, un nuevo capitulo, espero que les halla resultado entretenido. Como sabrán estamos de fiesta en España, mañana lunes, Martes y miércoles tengo fiesta y espero poder aprovechar para avanzar en algunos de mis fics. Estén atentos. Espero poder actualizar este o cualquiera de los otros que tengo a medias durante este puente fantástico.

Un saludo.


	21. Los dragones negros

EL BAILE

Finalmente llegó el día del baile, si es que podía decirse así, chicos y chicas de todas las edades estaban en sus mejores ropas de noche aunque antes habían tenido que pasar por todo tipo chequeos por los profesores de modo que no fueran demasiado traslucidos o inapropiados para mostrarse en publico.

Las mesas eran meros círculos en una alfombra persa llena de lo que parecían cómodos cojines formando una circunferencia perfecta. Los alumnos fueran situándose poco a poco llenando el espacioso recinto.

Los colores vistosos de algunos de los pijamas no hacían más que complementar el gigantesco arco iris de colores que parecía habitar en el gran comedor.

Harry y Ron se encontraban aún en el cuarto común de Gryffindor esperando a sus acompañantes, Harry vestía un sobrio y elegante pijama dos piezas de seda y Ron su pijama más nuevo de tela simple pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser perfecto para la época del año en que se encontraban. Cuando finalmente las chicas llegaron, los dos sostuvieron por unos momentos su respiración ante la mirada angelical que ellas mostraban. Hermione llevaba puesto un camisón blanco como la nieve con el pelo suelto completamente liso. Ginny por su parte llevaba lo que parecía el vestido que llevaría un ángel si estos fueran a dormir, ligeramente escotado entonando una figura que haría rabiar a más de una esa noche aunque lo más especial eran sus ojos, llenos de dicha y emoción.

La tensión desapareció en segundos cuando Lian apareció vestida como una princesa de cuentos de hadas con unas alas hechas por Hermione para hacerla parecer aún más angelical.

.-Vamos, Tio Harry... Vamos que nos quitarán el mejor sitio.- Dijo esta impaciente por asistir al baile mientras le cogía de la mano.

Justo antes de entrar se encontraron con Neville y Luna a los que invitaron a sentarse con ellos si encontraban una mesa para todos.

Cuando llegaron al comedor todos fijaron sus miradas en ellos y aunque el comedor parecía estar abarrotado notaron que lo que parecía ser el circulo central del comedor estaba completamente vació.

-Al parecer nuestra mesa esta esperándonos.- dijo Harry señalando el espacio vacío de ese circulo.

Les extrañó que nadie se hubiera sentado antes en ese sitio , era como si inconscientemente todos supusieran que ese era el lugar adecuado para ellos. Cuando fueron a sentarse en los mullidos cojines el traje de Ginny cambió sutilmente para acomodarse a la forma en que tendría que sentarse, transformando el camisón en dos piezas de modo que no le impidiera situarse cómodamente.

Lian por su parte no estuvo quieta ni un segundo se movía de mesa en mesa sin importarle a que casa pertenecían y todos ellos parecían considerarla como una hermana pequeña, ni siquiera los Slytherin mostraron ninguna animosidad cuando se sentó en su mesa durante unos minutos.

La velada transcurrió mucho más tranquila de lo normal, todo el mundo parecía hablar entre susurros como no queriendo romper la magia del momento. Al terminar de cenar muchos de ellos parecieron imitar a Lian y empezar a moverse entre las diferentes mesas, conversando unos minutos entre los que allí se encontraban. Muchos alumnos pasaron por la mesa de nuestros amigos que siempre parecía estar más llena que las demás. A sorpresa de nuestros amigos, Harry parecía conocer el nombre de todos los que se presentaron saludándoles cordialmente por su nombre cosa que asombró a más de uno.

.-Como demonios puedes acordarte de todos los nombre?.- Dijo Ginny un poco acomplejada por Harry, él hacia casi dos años que no estaba en Hogwarts y pareció conocer a más estudiantes de todos ellos juntos.

.-Es un pequeño truco de Legimency, la información más irrelevante, como el nombre o la casa en que ellos están se encuentra en la superficie de su mente, es como un cartel luminoso que dice, HOLA ME LLAMO JONATHAN Y ESTOY EN 2 AÑO EN Slytherin.

Eso provocó grandes risas sus amigos y más de uno se preguntó que habilidades ocultas había adquirido durante su ausencia.

Poco antes de terminar la comida las puertas del gran vestíbulo fueron abiertas, para mostrar los antiguos representantes de Hogwarts que habían desacatado las ordenes de la propia escuela la semana pasada.

.-AGUA.- Dijeron abalanzándose hacia la mesa más próxima.

Sus ropas estaban sucias y en rotas en varios sitios. Lo que el día de la ceremonia habían sido hombres orgullosos y vestidos como reyes ahora parecían meros mendigos en busca de migajas de pan y un poco de agua.

El director del colegio se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos buscando una explicaciones a su apariencia una semana después de que supuesta fueran expulsados como gobernadores.

.-A que debemos el honor de su visita?.- Dijo el director dirigiéndose a los adultos que parecían no poder dejar de comer y beber.

.-Nunca lle..gamos a.. salir de aquí.- dijo un hombre sin dejar de comer.

.-Hemos estado una semana buscando la salida de esta maldita escuela sin encontrarnos con ningún alma viviente, sin comer, casi sin dormir...

.-Ya les avisé que no se metieran con Hogwarts, hubiera podido ser peor.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa visible en su cara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante el día siguiente Harry se ausentó para poder llevar a Lian de regreso a su casa, se levantaron temprano y prefirieron no despedirse más que de los más allegados si no querían pasarse varios horas con toda la gente que Lian había conocido durante su estancia.

Para la mayoría de la escuela Lian se había convertido en una hermana pequeña a la que no podían negar ningún capricho. Había llegado en un momento de gran dolor y habían hecho lo posible para que se sintiera como en casa. Ella por su parte les había contagiado su alegría y les había dado una nueva razón para continuar.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny, junto a un numeroso grupo de Gryffindors se presentó en la mesa para desayunar, viendo como muchas miradas buscaban con cierta impaciencia a Harry y Lian, como queriendo que los rumores de su partida no hubieran sido ciertos.

Casi al terminar el profesor Dumbledore se presentó a la mesa con un mensaje para nuestros amigos.

.-Sr Weasley, srta Granger y Srta Weasley, serían tan amables de venir a mi despacho me gustaría discutir ciertos asuntos con ustedes.

.-Claro profesor.- Contestaron como en un coro de tres voces.

.-Ah, srta Granger, si fuera tan amable de traer con usted el libro sobre la Historia de Hogwarts me gustaría poder darle un vistazo más íntimo si eso está bien un usted claro.

.-Será un placer sr Director.

Nada más terminar y un poco sorprendidos por la petición se dirigieron hacía su despacho. No tuvieron que ir a buscar el libro, Hermione lo tenía siempre con ella y no escatimaba ningún momento para sumergirse en sus misterios.

.-Entren, entren.

Hermione llevaba el libro envuelto en un rapo de raso rojo como quien lleva una joya de gran valor, que ero lo que ella sentía cada vez que disfrutaba de su lectura.

.- Les apetece algún dulce?.- Preguntó el director mostrándoles un cuenco de cristal con una gran variedad de dulces envueltos en un sinfín de colores.- Los azules son deliciosos.- dijo intentado animarles.

.-No gracias, sr director.- dijo Hermione un tanto intimidada ante la presencia.

.-Bueno, que tal el entrenamiento? me han comentado que el sr Potter les exige mucho en cada una de las sesiones, espero que eso esté bien para ustedes.

.-Estamos mejorando. Sr. – Dijo Ron un tanto inseguro hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

.-Si, y aunque Harry nos exige mucho es gran profesor.- Dijo Ginny con un leve señal de ofensa en su voz, como si un poco ofendida de la pregunta de su director.

.-Claro, claro, el sr Potter ya demostró eso en su 5 año, muchos estudiantes le deben haber pasado los exámenes con éxito ese año. Los estudiantes le ven mucho más accesible que a un profesor regular y debido a su situación personal particular como a un líder a seguir.

Los chicos cabecearon comprendiendo el razonamiento de su director.

.-OH, srta Granger, veo que ha traído el libro que le pedí. Me permite.

Hermione le pasó el libro aún envuelto al director, este lo destapó y pensando en la información que quería que apareciese prosiguió a abrirlo solo para encontrarse las hojas en blanco.

.-Creo que el libro no quiere mostrarme la información que solicité ¡! .- Dijo un poco sorprendido.

.-Que información necesita sr? Tal vez si se lo pido yo...- dijo Hermione intrigada con que información el director estaría interesado.

.-Las primeras 9 leyes, las escritas por los propios fundadores de esta escuela. Como los gobernadores yo era completamente desprevenido de la existencia de esas leyes, aunque como director me exigen conocer todas y cada una de las normas por las que se rige la escuela.

.-Permitame.- Dijo Hermione un tanto intrigada por la demanda del director. Cogió el libro y penso difícilmente en que libro mostrara esa información. Ante su sorpresa, cuando lo abrió solo mostró páginas en blanco, tal como había hecho con el director.- OHH, tampoco quiere mostrármelas a mi, lo siento sr.

.-No se preocupe srta Granger, era mera curiosidad. Un libro único el que tenemos aquí verdad? un poco de historia de todos los que han vivido alguna vez en el castillo se encuentra guardada en él.- Durante unos segundos el director se quedó observando a cada uno de los presentes antes de agregar.- Pero eso no es ciertamente de lo que quería hablar con todos ustedes, tengo una proposición para hacerles, me gustaría que se hicieran miembros de la orden del fénix.

Por unos segundos las miradas de todos ellos se iluminaron, Hermione era con creces la más excitada de ellos, FORMAR PARTE DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, era un gran honor ella pensaba, algunos de los más grandes magos de nuestro tiempo son parte de ella, las cosas que uno podría aprender a su lado no podrían encontrarse en ningún libro. Ron por su parte pasó de la excitación ante la petición a una nube de preguntas, UN SOMOS ESTUDIANTES CREI QUE SOLO LOS QUE NO LO ERAN PODÍAN SER MIEMBROS? TENDREMOS QUE LUCHAR CONTRA LOS PARTIDARIOS DE VOLVEMORT? POR QUE AHORA? POR QUE NO ESTÁ HARRY AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS? Al parecer algunas de las preguntas no fueron de su agrado, esto no era de algún modo correcto, por que no estaba Harry con ellos, también se le ofrecería unir a la orden, por que ahora? Ellos habían querido entrar desde su 5 año y la respuesta había sido siempre la misma, no hasta que graduéis, que había cambiado en unos meses?. La respuesta apareció en su mente, HARRY, Harry era lo que había cambiado, había vuelto a sus vidas más misterioso y por lo que podían apreciar más independiente que nunca.

.-Director nosotros nos..- Empezó a decir Hermione antes de que Ron le diera un puntapié a su pié.- Auhh.

.-Antes de que yo le de mi respuesta me gustaría que contestara un par de preguntas.- Dijo Ron con mucha tranquilidad, algo de las intenciones ocultas de su director había aparecido en la mente de Ron como si de una partida de ajedrez se tratara, según sus conclusiones la razón más lógica para que los tres de ellos estuvieran en estos momentos en el despacho del director sin la presencia de Harry dándoles lo que más habían querido desde hacia unos años era para la simple razón de espiar, espiar a su mejor amigo para él.- Por que ahora?

.-Bueno Sr Weasley, los tres de ustedes han demostrado que son unos de los duelistas más capacitados, su nivel supera con creces el de la mayoría de los estudiantes que deja esta escuela. Como sabrán ahora tendrán la oportunidad de visitar algunas de las instituciones mágicas esparcidas por todo el mundo, nos gustaría que fueran la voz y los oídos de la orden durante esos viajes.

.- Por que nosotros y no Remo?.- Preguntó Ginny viendo a donde su hermano quería ir, la única que no tenía ni idea era Hermione que estaba deseosa a entrar en el orden con todo su corazón.

.-Como ustedes han demostrado repetidas veces, en numerosas ocasiones es más sencillo para un estudiante escuchar a otro y no a una figura más adulta.

.-Por que no está Harry con nosotros?.- Eso era la pregunta que carcomía a Ron, Harry era el corazón del grupo, era a él a quienes los estudiantes escuchaban, algunas veces lo que ellos habían sugerido pero al fin era a Harry a quienes escuchaban. Harry tenía un don, un don que él había considerado una maldición durante toda su vida. La muerte de sus padres había conseguido eso, nadie quedaba indiferente ante su presencia.

.-Como sabrán el sr Potter no se encuentra con nosotros en estos momentos, tenía ciertos asuntos que resolver. Tendré esta misma conversación con él en cuando me sea posible. De todas formas no me extrañaría demasiado si no aceptara mi proposición, Harry ha cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que ha estado ausente y nosotros no nos separamos en las condiciones más amigables.

.-Profesor, nos pedirá que espiemos en Harry?.- Preguntó Ginny sin poder contenerse más. Hermione ahora lo vio claro, todo era una trampa muy bien puesta por parte del director del colegio, les estaba usando para que Harry o bien formara parte del orden o para espiarle.

.-Bien, guardar un ojo en los estudiantes sería una de sus principales tareas, no solo en el sr Potter, sino en todos ellos.- Dijo viendo que no sería sencillo convencerles.- El sr Potter es ahora un enigma, no sabemos donde ha estado durante todo este tiempo, por lo que conocemos podría formar parte de los Hijos de la luz, manipulado por ellos para conseguir información o usar su fama para sus fines. Harry como habrán podido observar sigue manteniendo mucho carisma entre los estudiantes, podría decantar a muchos de ellos hacia su posición, únicamente queremos asegurarnos que su posición es la correcta.

.-No puedo creer que usted de entre todos pueda pensar que Harry se dejaría manipular de esa forma.- Dijo Ginny un poco ofendida ante la acusación de Dumbledore.

.-Bajo esas condiciones yo preferiría desestimar su oferta profesor.- Dijo Ron con los puños cerrados por la impotencia .- Harry simplemente ha regresado de donde demonios haya estado, desde su llegada lo único que ha hecho es ayudar en todo lo posible a todos los que le han preguntado, incluso le ayudó a mantener su posición como director.

.-Yo tampoco puedo aceptar sr.- Dijo Ginny tranquilamente, Harry había regresado por fin, por lo que ella cuidaba él podría ser el líder de los Hijos de la luz y no cambiaría en lo más mínimo la forma en que ella lo veía.

.-Señor.- Continuó Hermione.- Ahora entiendo por que usted y él no terminaron en la mejor de las condiciones, usted ha intentado usar lo que más deseo para ayudarle en sus fines, nunca podré perdonarle por ello.- Dijo levantándose para dejar el despacho seguida por los dos Weasley.

.-Siento oír esto, pero siendo sincero no me sorprende en la más mínimo. Que tengan un buen día.- Maldita sea, su única carta sobre la mesa había sido hábilmente destapada por unos estudiantes de 7 año.

.-Director.- Dijo Hermione poco antes de abandonar el despacho.- Si le hago una pregunta responderá con sinceridad?

El director sopesó durante unos segundos la petición de su alumno antes de cabecear afirmativamente.

.-Que puede decirme del "sr Joe Harrem Patty"?.- Por un momento los ojos del director se pusieron redondo por la sorpresa ante la pregunta.

.-Antes de responder a su pregunta me gustaría saber de donde usted ha sacado ese nombre y que es lo que sabe al respecto.- La voz del director era mortalmente seria.

.-Verá señor, debido a un trabajo en historia, en el que nos piden que narremos la vida de uno de los grandes magos de todos los tiempos. Mi primera opción era buscar información sobre Gryffindor o uno de los fundadores, Merlín también me intrigaba, al igual que usted sr. Por desgracia no mucho se sabe de los primeros aunque fundaron esta escuela, Merlín es un completo enigma incluso para los estudiosos, en cambio su biografía es hasta cierto punto conocida. Con la ayuda de este libro intenté conocer más detalles de sus días escolares. Entre sus logros está el ser el estudiante hasta la llegada de los merodeadores con más detenciones en los últimos 500 años.

Dumbledore parecía recordar ciertos detalles de su vida que había olvidado, mostrando una sonrisa mansa y genuina.

.- Lo sorprendente del caso en que una semana antes de su graduación con honores de Hogwarts usted recibió la visita de ese tal "sr Joe Harrem Patty", en el libro solo hace mención que desde ese momento usted entró en posesión de su propio destino y que se marchó con él al graduar. Eso coincide con la laguna de 5 años de su vida de que nada se sabe y que no figura en ninguno de los numerosos libros que hablan sobre su vida hasta que entró en una brigada especial del ministerio que poco después pasó a llamarse los innombrables. Esa brigada era considerada una fuerza de choque de la que usted era su líder a la edad de 25. Según cuentan esa brigada era la más temida y respetada del ministerio y que capitaneó el ataque que significó la destrucción de Grindelwald en 1945.

.-Como siempre srta Granger todas sus datos con correctos.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Y aunque me gustaría poder decir lo contrario el es uno de los grandes misterios de mi vida. Como habrá podido deducir, todos los integrantes de los Innombrables fueron reclutados por Joe a una edad muy joven, durante cinco años nos entrenó para según él "hacer frente a nuestro destino" aunque nunca dio mayores detalles. He de decir que es el mago más extraordinario que he tenido el placer de conocer y el más misterioso. Ninguno de los alumnos consiguió jamás vencerle en un duelo y puedo decir que todos éramos unos grandes duelistas pero él era simplemente increíble. Incluso luchando con varios de nosotros no conseguimos nunca derrumbarle. Él nos enseñó el significado real de la palabra magia y nos entrenó para lo que algunos años después sería la Guerra contra Grindelwald. Algunos de los que le conocimos pensamos que se trataba de un autentico vidente, otros que se trataba de un visionario. El hecho es srta Granger que si no hubiera sido por la ayuda que nos dio por medio de su conocimiento a un grupo selecto de personas no hubiéramos ganado la pasada Guerra.

.-Pero que le pasó? Murió?

.-O no srta Granger, se marchó cuando consideró que su trabajo estaba hecho. Un buen día... desapareció. Y no fue que no le buscásemos, utilizamos todos los recursos del ministerio a nuestro alcance para saber más sobre la persona que nos había mostrado una cara nueva a la magia. Pero esa persona, nunca existió. A los pocos meses dedujimos que se trataba de un nombre falso de modo que empezamos buscando magos que encajaran con el perfil. Incluso fuera de nuestras fronteras. Nada nunca se supo de él. No es sencillo moverse por el mundo mágico con el poder y conocimiento que sin duda tenía sin dejar el más mínimo rastro, pero eso es exactamente lo que hizo. Cuando la guerra empezó tuvimos la esperanza que volvería y pondría fin al reinado de terror. Nosotros estábamos seguros que con su poder y conocimiento la lucha se decantaría fácilmente a nuestro lado, nada podía pararlo cuando ponía su corazón en una lucha. Tardamos años en comprender que no vendría, que era nuestro trabajo librarnos de Grindelwald y sus seguidores, que no era su lucha, nunca lo había sido, por eso nos había entrenado.

.-Tan poderoso era?.- Preguntó Ron incrédulo.

.-O si... – Contestó Dumbledore.- Yo soy considerado uno de los magos más poderos del último siglo, el "Único a quien Voldemort teme" dicen otros. La edad me ha dado más conocimiento, control sobre mi magia y tal vez más poder que viene con la madurez y dudo que en el momento de mi plenitud mágica hubiera sido un fósforo a ese hombre si me hubiera considerado un enemigo.

.-Y Voldemort Sr? Podría él vencer a Voldemort?.- Por unos segundos Dumbledore quedó pensativo antes de contestar.

.-Eso solo el destino lo decidiría, normalmente mi respuesta sería Si, pero no olvidemos que el alcance del poder de Voldemort al igual que el alcance real del sr Joe Harrem Patty solo era conocido por ellos mismos. Voldemort ha pasado por muchos rituales que le han conferido un gran poder.

.-Que pasó los innombrables después de derrotar a Grindelwald?- Preguntó intrigada Ginny.

.-Algunos de ellos desgraciadamente murieron durante el transcurso de la guerra. Solo media docena quedamos después de esa noche fatídica en la montaña del lamento como se llamó después. Todos los supervivientes decidimos que ya habíamos cumplido nuestra misión y cambiamos nuestra antigua vida por una mucho más pacífica. Yo por mi parte decidí hacerme profesor en Hogwarts. Una de las pocas cosas que nos dijo Joe era que había estado durante algunos años en Hogwarts. Me hice profesor en parte para poder desvelar el misterio de ese hombre. Como profesor tuve acceso a los archivos reservados y los historiales tanto de los alumnos como de los profesores que habían impartido clases alguna vez en la escuela. Nunca llegué a encontrar cualquier pista sobre su verdadera identidad.

.-Por que no reintegraron los innombrable cuando apareció Voldemort?.

.-Lo hicimos Srta Granger, cuando me di cuenta de la amenaza potencial que suponía Voldemort intenté llamar a los pocos que quedaban del antiguo Grupo. La mitad de ellos habían muerto en el último año en extrañas circunstancias. Estoy seguro que de algún modo Voldemort descubrió los nombre de los integrantes de ese grupo y uno de sus primeros pasos fue eliminar la posible amenaza que representaban, solo 3 quedaban con vida, Nicolas Flamel, Ojo loco Moody y yo mismo. Viendo lo que había pasado decidimos formar la orden del fénix y adiestrar a un nuevo grupo que rivalizara con los innombrables. No era una cosa sencilla, no era solo cuestión de poder o habilidad. El grupo formado por los innombrables combinaban muchos pequeños atributos que les hacían una fuerza muy poderosa. La creatividad era una de nuestras mejores armas.

.-Los merodeadores.- susurró Hermione.

.-Una vez más está en lo cierto, conseguimos un grupo de jóvenes muy habilidosos e increíblemente creativos, junto a los merodeadores se encontraban los padres del Sr Neville , los gemelos Strongbort y algunos otros. Con unos pocos años más hubieran podido incluso superar a los antiguos innombrables. Por desgracia Voldemort se dio cuenta del peligro potencial que representaban a sus intereses y los destruyó de la única manera posible. Uno a uno y usando un espía desde dentro. Peter Pettigrew.

.-No sería posible crear otro grupo, es decir estoy seguro que hay estudiantes que con un poco de ayuda...- Comenzó a decir Ron.

.-Sr Weasley, para un proyecto de esa índole se necesita un grupo excepcional con un líder excepcional, además del tiempo necesario para entrenarlo, no se trata simplemente de un grupo bien adiestrado y coordinado. El ministerio tiene varios que cumplen esa especificación. Cada uno de los integrantes de los Innombrables fue entrenado para responder a la más mínima orden sin titubear, sin pensar en sus riesgos personales si no en el beneficio del grupo, con la confianza que su líder hará siempre la elección correcta sin importar la situación.

.-Pero señor usted ya ha sido el líder de uno de esos grupos, su experiencia sería inestimable.

.-En eso se equivoca srta Granger, yo solo fui el lider en los papeles oficiales, todos los integrantes de los innombrables consideramos siempre al sr Joe Harrem Patty como nuestro autentico y único líder, aunque las circunstancias me dieron la dirección del grupo que intenté dirigir lo mejor de mis habilidades. Durante toda la historia del mundo mágico creo que pocos grupos tuvieron mayor relevancia en el resultado de una guerra que los innombrables, salvo tal vez, si hacemos caso de las fábulas y leyendas de los llamados Dragones negros.

.-Pero profesor.- dijo Hermione cortándole.- no existe ningún documento donde se pueda afirma que un tal grupo existió alguna vez. Hay historiadores que les sitúan en los tiempos de merlín. Otros en la antigua Grecia, durante el impero Maya, incluso los más descabellados en los inicios del imperio egipcio.

.-Mi querida niña, yo hace ya algún tiempo que dejé de intentar dar sentido a lo que la magia puede o no puede lograr. Según las fuentes más fiables, todos, en cierto sentido son correctos. Todas las civilizaciones cuentan a sus niños historias de los dragones negros, cada una en un tiempo y lugar diferente pero con algunos puntos comunes. 23 integrantes más un líder con un poder y carisma incomparables. Capaces, todos ellos de decantar la balanza hacia la victoria. Quien nos dice que no han existido varios grupos todos nombrados de modo igual ?. Cada uno con cientos de años de distancia, pero siempre con el mismo fin. Al menos uno de esos grupos está documentado aunque no al alcance de muchos. Soy uno de los pocos a los que alguna vez se ha permitido tener acceso a esa información. En el ministerio existe un diario, escrito del puño y letra del rey Ricardo durante el tiempo de Merlín. En él se relata una fuerza mágica comandada por Merlín que venció junto al ejercito del rey las fuerzas de Mordred y de su madre la reina Morgana. Ese grupo era llamado los dragones negros y según el rey Ricardo había sido llamado por el propio Merlín, el populacho les llamaba los caballeros negros por que vestían con extrañas armaduras completamente negras como la noche incapaces de perforarse por arma humana. Un segundo grupo nombrado los dragones negros figura en algunos documentos encontrados y guardados en lugar seguro donde la propia Rowena Ravenclaw nombra a un grupo de magos auto nombrado Los dragones negros sin la ayuda del cual Godric Gryffindor no hubiera podido derrotar al terrible ejército que sitió el castillo bajo las ordenes de Salazar Slytherin. Tal vez hay más verdad en esos cuentos y leyendas de los que muchos dan crédito.

Los chicos cabecearon y una vez más se dirigieron hacia la puerta aunque Hermione tenía una más pregunta para el director.

.-Profesor una última cosa. Cuantos eran los innombrables originales?

Los ojos del director chispearon como esperando que la aguda mente de Hermione hiciera esa simple pregunta.

.-23 srta Granger más el sr Joe Harrem Patty.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando nuestros amigos salieron finalmente del despacho del director la mente Hermione era un tumulto de preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

.-Cada vez lo entiendo menos, cuando pienso que finalmente me acerco al final del enigma en vez de encontrar la respuesta encuentro más preguntas.

.-A que te refieres?.- Preguntó Ron sin comprender nada.

.-Pues a que no he sido completamente sincera con el director. No estoy pensando en versar "Nuestro trabajo" sobre su vida y logros sino en los fundadores, concretamente en Godric Gryffindor.

.-Y por que le has preguntado por ese tal sr Joe Harrem Patty?.- Preguntó ahora Ginny sin comprender su enojo.

.-Pues por esto.- Sin avisar Hermione se adentró en una de las aulas sin usar y depositó el libro que le había dado Harry sobre la Historia de Hogwarts encima del pupitre más cercano y lo abrió rápidamente.- Mirad esto, cuando empecé a estudiar la vida de nuestro cabeza de casa me encontré con que muchas veces el libro se refería a él como "el guardián de los caminos". Al principio pensé que se trataba de un mote o un apodo que el propio castillo le había dado, pero después lo utilicé para buscar información con la intención de encontrar más referencias de Gryffindor. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontrar referencias de ese nombre por toda la historia de Hogwarts. Algunos Maestros se han apodado así, incluso 3 directores todos los cuales han sido de gran importancia para hacer de Hogwarts la mejor escuela del mundo y han desaparecido poco después de completar algo o derrotar a un peligro que amenazaba la escuela.

.-Y que tiene eso que ver con el sr Joe Harrem Patty?- Preguntó Ron.

.- Pues resulta que buscando en el uso de ese nombre más recientemente solo hay dos entradas con ese "apodo". La primera hace referencia al sr Joe Harrem Patty en su encuentro breve con Dumbledore en las paredes de este castillo. Considerando que el Director es la única persona viva que se ha encontrado realmente con un hombre que el castillo ha apodado "el guardián de los caminos" me pareció que podría desvelar finalmente el misterio pero solo ha abierto más interrogantes.- Dijo Hermione muy frustrada.

.-Espera un segundo has dicho que hay una segunda mención, quien se nombra en ella?.

.-No lo sé. Solo se nombra brevemente durante el día de nuestra iniciación como estudiantes de Hogwarts. Mira...- Hermione le mostró la entrada donde se relataba que un año más empezaba, el nombre de Ron, Harry y ella junto a todos sus compañeros curso, la casa que se habían ordenado... y al final del primer día una simple nota que decía "Por fin ha llegado el guardián de los caminos".

.-Dios...- Dijo Ron.- Eso quiere decir...

.-Si, que alguien de nuestro curso es el próximo "guardián de los caminos". He buscado por media biblioteca buscando otras menciones a ese nombre o apodo o lo que demonios sea y no he encontrado nada. Parece como si la escuela disfrutara nombrando a alguien de ese modo.

.-Tal vez esa sea la respuesta.- Dijo Ron como si el misterio hubiera sido resuelto.

Ginny y Hermione le dieron una mirada asesina que le confirmó que ninguna de ellas creía en esa hipótesis.

.-Has probado de pedirle el nombre al libro simplemente?.- Dijo Ginny como intentando encontrar la respuesta al enigma.

.-Es lo primero que se ocurrió. Solo salen paginas en blanco. Este maldito libro está acabando con mi paciencia.

.-Está intentando proteger a alguien.- Dijo Ginny muy segura.- Tal vez esa información solo salga cuando ya ha cumplido con su misión o no sea dañosa para él o... Simplemente el castillo no esté aún seguro de quien se trata.

.- Mira Ginny, se que estás tratando de animarme, pero si tuvieras que apostar por quien de nuestra promoción es el "guardián de los caminos" a quien dirías?.

.-HARRY.- Dijeron Ginny y Ron al mismo tiempo como sumando dos y dos.

.-Exactamente... Yo pienso lo mismo... Y por dios que no descansaré hasta que resuelva este maldito enigma y sepa exactamente que se supone que el castillo espera de él. Estáis conmigo?

Los dos Weasleys cabecearon inmediatamente. Si esto tenía que ver con Harry ellos también estaban involucrados

.-Bueno, al menos algo hemos sacado de la reunión con Dumbledore. Hay más gente que conoció al anterior "guardián de los cominos" y que sorprendentemente tb es un profesor. Alastor Moody.

.-Ron, ha veces eres un genio.- Dijo Hermione echándose a sus brazos.- Aunque no me imagino a Alastor contándonos su vida.

.-Bueno, al menos podemos intentarlo.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, ha sido un tiempo largo desde la último actualización, espero que la próxima no se retrase tanto. Pero eso solo el tiempo podrá decirlo. Tengo una confesión que haceros.

ESTOY EMOCIONADO

. He leído el 6 libro oficial que aunque soprendentemente no tiene nada que ver con este fic... jejejjeje. Estoy seguro que podemos esperar grandes cosas del 7 y tb podemos esperar algunos de los mejores fics que están aun por empezarse a escribirse. No voy a desvelar nada importante aunque si me gustaría que me dejarais un review simplemente diciéndome si lo habéis leído o no. Para poder charlar con alguien que tb lo halla leído y ver si concretamos algunos temas.

SOBRE TODO NO DESVELEIS NADA EN EL REVIEW QUE MUCHA GENTE NO LO HA LEIDO TODAVÍA.

Escuchadme cuando os digo que alguno de los mejores Fics de Fanfiction narrarán el 7 año continuando el Libro original que deja tantas posibles continuaciones que me llega a marear.

ESPERO LOS REVIEW.


	22. La escuela japonesa I

.- Que estáis haciendo?.- Preguntó Harry al entrar en el cuarto de los requisitos a sus amigos que estaban rodeados de calderos y un humo negro espeso flotaba encima de sus cabezas.

.- Oh Harry, gracias a dios que no eres Hermione.- Dijo Ron un tanto preocupado .- Hermione nos da clases a Neville y a mi para poder presentarnos al final de curso al examen de pociones. Para poder entrar en el curso de Auror.

.-Si, pero hoy no ha podido venir, ha dicho algo de una investigación independiente que tenia que hacer sin falta, de modo que hemos intentado realizar la última poción que aprendimos nosotros mismos y este es el resultado.- Dijo Neville un tanto avergonzado.

Harry echó un vistazo rápido a los ingredientes dispersos en la mesa cercana antes de agregar.

.- Un trago contra el dolor uhh! Habéis esperado 5 minutos antes de agregar el polvo de salamandra y revuelto 2 veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj?.

Los dos chicos se miraron como interrogándose mutuamente.

.-Ya sabía yo que algo nos habíamos olvidado!.- Dijo Neville rojo como un tomate.

.-Si, ese humo negro no estaba cuando hicimos la receta con Hermiome la última vez.- Agregó Ron.

Harry pensó durante unos segundos antes de agregar.

.-Que tal se os da la cocina chicos?

Los dos varones miraron a Harry intrigados ante la pregunta sin saber a que venia.

.-Ya veo. Como dirían en el mundo muggle no sabéis ni freír un huevo. Veréis.- agregó Harry.- Cuando yo empecé mi instrucción en pociones, mi maestro notó que debido a mi entrenamiento anterior, con Snape, mi mente inconscientemente asociaba la creación de pociones con algo malo, algo difícil, algo fuera de mi alcance por así decirlo. De modo que primero tubo que pasar ese muro para después poder enseñarme pociones correctamente. El me enseñó a cocinar.

.-Que tiene eso que ver con las pociones?.- Dijo Neville sin entender la lógica detrás de las declaraciones de Harry.

.-Pues todo, se nota que nunca has tenido que cocinar, en la cocina como en las pociones tienes que tener en cuenta muchos factores, tienes que mezclar muchos ingredientes para conseguir algo totalmente diferente, tienes que tener en cuenta el fuego, el olor, la textura, el tiempo, la temperatura...

.- Vale, vale, ya cogemos la idea.- Le cortó Ron.

.-Además, al contrario que las pociones siempre podéis probar el resultado final y no explotan tan fácilmente. De ese modo podéis ver por vosotros mismo si lo habéis hecho bien e intentar mejorar el sabor, la textura, el color, en fin... Entendeis la idea?

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que los demás estudiantes que estaban en el cuarto de los requisitos estaban escuchando cada palabra que él estaba diciendo, no solo Neville y Ron sino también casi una docena de otros estudiantes de varias casas estaban escuchando lo que él les estaba diciendo.

Harry pensó difícilmente lo que quería que apareciese y una nevera apareció a su lado, la abrió y empezó a seleccionar algunos ingredientes y los puso pulcramente encima de la tabla donde antes estaban los ingredientes para las pociones. Recogió un caldero y con una ola de su varita lo dejó limpio. Agrego un poco de aceite y lo puso a fuego lento.

Finalizada esta operación se dirigió a un pedazo grande de carne. Usando un cuchillo afilado lo corto a tacos y esperó a que la temperatura del aceite fuese el adecuado antes de agregarlos. Sin echar un segundo vistazo a lo que estaba pasando en el caldero corto varias verduras. Algunas en trozos largos y finos. Otras en pequeños trozos, otros simplemente los limpió y les sacó la piel. Tras revolver unas veces la carne y viéndola dorada agregó a la vez todas las clases de verduras.

Al poco tiempo el olor delicioso impregno el lugar. Aunque aún no era la hora de comer a todos se les hizo la boca agua ante lo que sin lugar a dudas era una comida deliciosa.

Casi 45 minutos tardó Harry en preparar la comida. Cada ingrediente era meticulosamente medido y añadido a la mezcla en su momento justo. Los chicos miraron todo el proceso con interés. Al igual que todos los presentes.

Cuando Harry terminó.

.- Quien quiere probarlo!.- Dijo recogiendo una pila de platos que estaban alineados a su derecha.

Ron se apuntó de inmediato siempre dispuesto ante una comido, Neville también se sentó ante la perspectiva de probar lo que olía tan deliciosamente. En menos de 5 minutos todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto unieron la mesa.

.-Esto está delicioso.- Dijo Neville.

.-Umm, Umm.

.- No hables con la boca llena Ron.- Le dijo Harry a su amigo.- Ahora vamos al caso que nos ocupa, cuantos ingredientes he utilizado?.

.-14 .- Contestó una chica que Harry no reconoció.

.-16?.- Contestó Neville no muy seguro que fuera la respuesta correcta.

.- La verdad es que han sido 19 ingredientes. Guandos ingredientes tenía vuestra poción.

Tras unos segundos pasando por la lista de ingredientes Ron masculló.

.- También tenía 19 ingredientes.

.-Muy bien Ron, al menos sumar no es ningún problema.- le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.- Esta es la lista de ingredientes que he utilizado y esta es la lista de los ingredientes de vuestra poción si igualamos los ingredientes de esta forma...

Usando una pizarra que pareció de ninguna parte Harry comparó los ingredientes de la poción con los de su receta.

.-Si en vez de usar estos ingredientes culinarios hubiésemos hecho lo mismo pero usando los ingredientes de vuestra poción... Usando exactamente el mismo proceso, tiempo de cocción etc etc. Que es lo que tendríamos.

.- El trago contra el dolor!.- Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

.-Bualá... 15 puntos a Gryffindor.- Como habéis podido ver no es tan diferente la cocina de las pociones aunque para mi gusto es mucho mejor para el estomago la cocina verdad Ron?. Os aconsejo que la próxima vez probéis de hacerlo vosotros mismo, al menos no pasareis hambre. Como dicen los muggles la practica hace maestros, con el tiempo aprenderéis a reconocer cuando subir el fuego, cuando bajarlo. Cogeréis práctica con el cuchillo y el porque de cortar las cosas de una manera u otra. Aplicando ese conocimiento a las pociones resulta muy útil. Y lo más importante le perdereis el miedo a las pociones que es lo que os está impidiendo aprenderlas correctamente.

Cuando os pongáis a hacer una poción no penséis que producirá humos tóxicos y un olor repúgnate. De hecho, las primeras prácticas que hice fueron pociones sencillas cuya única meta era mejorar el olor y el sabor de las mismas sin alterar sus propiedades. Los resultados eran excepcionales.

Llegué a tomarme varias dosis de anti dolor de cabeza solo por el sabor mentolado que dejaban en mi boca durante casi una hora. Es una lástima que la mayoría de los maestros en pociones no quieran experimentar con eso, les resulta más sencillo hacer las cosas de la forma tradicional. No piensan de algunas de las pociones serán usadas por niños que les resultará muy duro tragarlas con ese sabor asqueroso que suelen tener. Para ellos lo único que importa es el resultado.

.-Eso huele increíblemente joven Harry, ha quedado un poco para un viejo hambriento del camino?.- Dijo un hombre viejo que estaba junto a Hermione.

.- Maestro Leogul, viejo cascarrabias.- Dijo Harry caminando rápidamente hace el y dándole un fuerte abrazo.- No pensé que vinieras tan pronto, si lo hubiese sabido te hubiese esperado en la entrada.

.-No era necesario, esta joven encantadora se ocupó de mi espléndidamente. Además ahora podré disfrutar de un espléndido guiso. Siempre he pensado que tienes una maña especial en la cocina. Puede un hombre viejo y una hermosa dama unir a la mesa?

.-Por supuesto, será un honor.- Dijo Harry siguiendo el juego de su antiguo maestro en pociones.

Durante la comida Hermione que había acompañado al antiguo maestro de Harry no paró de hacer preguntas a Leogul sobre varias pociones que él había inventado en los últimos años mientras los demás disfrutaban de una cena temprana en el cuarto de los requisitos.

.-Joven Harry, por lo que veo mi antiguo alumno ha hecho mucho daño a las jóvenes mentes de sus amigos. Les ha hecho temer el noble arte de la fabricación de pociones a varias generaciones de estudiantes. Tendremos que poner remedio no le parece?.

Harry simplemente cabeceó viendo donde quería ir su maestro.

.-Cuando tiempo se quedará?.- Preguntó a su maestro.

.-Tenia pensado no quedarme más de una semana pero visto lo visto tendrá que ser al menos 1 mes. Tal vez entonces consigamos que algún que otro estudiantes valore el noble arte de la cocina.

.-Será un honor tenerlo en este castillo señor, y estoy seguro que los estudiantes lo apreciaran.

.-Ahora tengo una visita que realizar a mi viejo alumno, no está empezando en estos momentos la cena en el gran vestíbulo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos, muchos años antes de que esta escena tuviera lugar ocurrieron unos hechos que marcarían a toda una raza. Unos hechos que los magos se olvidaron hace cientos de años y que los muggles ni siguiera llegaron a conocer. En un tiempo en que la gente comía de los frutos del campo, en que el único modo de moverse por el mundo era usando animales de carga o caminando y corriendo. En los que se considereva que un hombre había visto mundo si conocía más o menos el territorio a 100 km a la redonda. En un tiempo en que los hombres decidían sus disputas a golpe de espadas, hachas o flechas, cuchillos o piedras. Una raza decidió que eran mejores que los demás, más conocedores de la magia y que todas las demás tenían que servirles o morir.

La raza de los duendes había emprendido una guerra encarnizada por la dominación de las tierras en busca de sus riquezas. Los ahora banqueros y comerciantes eran en ese tiempo guerreros sedientos de sangre gobernados por Akronium rey de todos los duendes y que había decidido que no era suficiente para él ser el monarca de toda una raza sino que quería serlo de toda la humanidad.

Lo que ellos llamaban su castillo sus enemigos llamaban prisión. Las mazmorras del castillo del rey de los duendes se adentraban en las mismas entrañas de la tierra con estrechos pasillos provistos de raíles donde las carretas encantadas eran las únicas que conocían los secretos del laberinto interminable de celdas que ocupaban cada metro cuadrado de superficie disponible. Ninguna luz era necesaria para los cientos de presos que malvivían allí. Nadie nunca había podido escapar y nadie jamás lo conseguiría. Sin tener en cuenta el intrincado recorrido que solo unos pocos duendes conocían y que había sido diseñado para que todos y cada uno de los caminos fuera exactamente igual que el anterior. Donde los números no tenían ninguna relación. Donde las corrientes de aire se conducían mágicamente para que soplase de cualquier dirección imaginable para ningún ser viviente pudiera orientarse. Se había diseñado de tal forma que ni siquiera los carceleros pudieran ir desde la entrada hasta cualquiera de las celdas por su propio pie aunque hubieran ido mil veces antes.

Ahora durante 6 meses los guerreros duende habían conquistado sin romper un sudor el 50 por ciento de las islas británicas y tal como sus tropas estaban posicionadas se calculaba que tardarían poco más de 4 meses en tener a toda la isla a sus pies.

La población humana estaba muy dispersa e incomunicada una de la otra de modo que la población más septentrional ni siquiera sabía que había una guerra rugiendo a lo que en día de hoy serían apenas 4 horas en automóvil.

Los duendes se llamaban guerreros pero debido al estado actual de desarrollo de los humanos se trataba más de carniceros en un matadero. Los duendes estaban organizados, armados y en cierto modo bien especializados comparados a los campesinos a los que tenían que enfrentar. No hay honor en una guerra pero esto no era una guerra era un exterminio sistemático sin posibilidad de represalia. Ni una solo lucha había sido perdida, los pocos duendes que había muerto lo había hecho por estar demasiado ebrios para escuchar y entender las ordenes de sus superiores o bajando la guardia en un intento por divertirse con las mujeres humanas después de varios meses sin encontrar a duende hembra para complacer sus necesidades.

Los llamados prisioneros de guerra se contaban por millares, y únicamente se les mantenía con vida con la intención de hacerles trabajar como sus esclavos una vez la conquista hubiera terminado

La único incógnita estaba en el suroeste de la península, una relativamente pequeña greña de tierra que era desconocida a los exploradores de los duendes. De algún modo que desconocían por el momento en cuando los duendes ponían sus pies en la zona sentían una necesidad imperiosa de estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto allí. Lo poco que habían conseguido indagar por medio de ladrones y vagabundos era que una gran ciudad se había construido hacia unos pocos años. Una ciudad amurallada donde magos y humanos coexistían con cierta armonía y donde un concilio de magos y humanos se ocupaba de gobernar la ciudad con mano mansa pero firme.

Por lo que decían los propios ladrones había según ellos dos figuras a temer de entre todos ellos.

Según varios ladrones había un mago, con un poder que ni siquiera lo duendes llegaban a entender completamente y si los hechos fueran probados reales solamente podría tratarse de uno de los antiguos. Un mago de la civilización perdida de la Atlántida. Cuyo poder y crueldad en la lucha eran tan legendarios como sus proezas mágicas.

El otro se trataba aparentemente de un humano. Un humano capaz de enfrentarse con su espada a 25 asesinos de las montañas y salir victorioso sin un rasguño. Moviéndose con tal precisión y velocidad que incluso las personas curtidas en mil batallas tenían dificultades para seguir sus movimientos ya no decir intentando detenerlos. Tal vez un vampiro si no fuera que los hechos en cuestión habían pasado en plena luz del día. Tal vez uno de aquellos vampiros capaces de cazar en plena luz del día por que sus cuerpos habían sobrepasado la edad en la cual el luz del sol podían causar algo más que meras molestias. Poco probable...

Lo que si era seguro era que encontrarían cierta resistencia en esa zona. Cosa que hasta cierto punto agradecían. Dicen que la gloria de un guerrero puede medirse por la fuerza de los enemigos que ha conquistado, si ese fuera el caso, los duendes serian poco más que carroñeros hasta el momento. Tal vez un verdadero enemigo conseguiría aumentar la moral de sus tropas.

En el dormitorio de Akronium una escena un tanto peculiar estaba teniendo lugar:

.- Esposo, traigo un designio de las sacerdotisas..

.- Que es mujer...? otra vez cumpliendo con tus deberes como suma sacerdotisa? Más oro tal vez?.- Dijo el duende impertinentemente a su esposa. Ella le dio una mirada afilada y su mano impulsivamente movió solo unos milímetros en dirección al precioso puñal que adornaba su cintura. Eso puso a su marido un tanto cauteloso del estado de animo de su esposa.

.-No esposo mío, una advertencia. Tenemos más tierra de lo que podemos controlar, un pedazo más o menos en el otro extremo de nuestro reino no nos traerá más que problemas. Deja a los humanos en paz.

.-Ohh, nunca pensé que vería el día en que un hembra duende tendría miedo de algo, deja el tema de la guerra a nosotros hembra. Dedicaos a vuestros hijos y a contentar a las tropas. Es demasiado lo que pido?

.-Bien sabes mi rey que si bien nosotras no tenemos vuestras ansias de conquista, ni vuestro sabor por las hembras humanas no hay varón duende que se atreva a desafiar a una hembra enfada.

El rey gimió molesto. Realmente no era una imagen agradable. Todos los duendes hombres o mujeres eran entrenados en su infancia en el arte de la guerra. Si bien muy pocas eran la mujeres que hacían carrera como soldado. La mayoría de ellas prefería dedicarse a entrenar y educar a sus hijos. Pero era también bien sabido que era preferible luchar una orde de orcos babilónicos a enfrentarse a la ira de una de ellas. Cuando ellas luchaban siembre lo hacían a muerte... Ningún descanso ninguna rendición. Quedaba patente cuando a algún desgraciado tocaba a sus hijos.

Hacia unos años había habido un caso especialmente sangriento que había demostrado una vez más este hecho. Un marido había aparecido degollado y puesto a secar al sol delante de la puerta de casa por pegar a su hijo. Algunos duendes habían decidido que era necesario un castigo y se habían dirigido en busca de venganza a la casa de la mujer. Al llegar ahí se habían encontrado con que sus propias mujeres les estaban esperando a las puertas de la casa. Al día siguiente otros12 cuerpos estaban secándose al sol. Como advertencia.

.-Que has visto mujer.- Queriendo saber que había pasado para poner a su mujer en un humor tan volátil.

.-Muerte mi señor..

.-Eso es normal mujer, muchos han de morir bajo nuestro acero.

.-No mi señor, la muerte de los duentes. No emprendas una guerra que los dioses no quieren que ganes. Es una locura.

.-Estas loca mujer, no hay fuerza capaz de enfrentarse a nuestro ejercito.

.-La hay mi señor. No son tan numerosos como nosotros los duendes pero su fuerza es incomparable. He visto magos capaces de derrotar a nuestros mejores espadachines con una espada, sembrando nuestra destrucción montados a lomos de dragones. Capaces de abrir la tierra bajo sus pies con solo poner sus manos en ella. Y su lider.- la duende tuvo que parar unos momentos antes de continuar para sobreponerse.- su lider lleva la muerte de sus ojos. Unos ojos verde que han visto más muerte y vivido más años que los que se remonta nuestra historia.

.-Eso... eso es imposible mujer, si tal fuerza existiera nos hubieran atacado hace tiempo.

.-No es la guerra lo que estas gentes buscan. Si no la paz. No se detendrán ante nada para conseguirla. Ni ante ti... ni ante los duendes.

.-Y que es lo que propones mujer, que volvamos a casa y les dejemos solos... Que tal vez entonces se olvidarán de nosotros. Que nos escondamos en las mismas mazmorras que encerramos a nuestros enemigos?.

.-Dentro de una semana a partir de hoy, recibirás una carta. Una carta escrita por el lider de tus enemigos. La reconocerás por que habrá un extraño sello en ella. Te pedirá una reunión, aquí en tu propio castillo. Aceptarás y tratarás con respeto a su emisario... Y aceptarás cualquier cosa que te proponga...

.-No sabes lo que dices... Si me pide que nos rindamos quieres que lo hagamos?

.-Yo no se lo que te pedirá... Lo que si sé es que de no hacerlo las consecuencias serán desastrosas.- Sin más la mujer del rey dejó la alcoba y se dirigió de nuevo al templo. A rezar para que su obstinado marino no consiguiera a su raza exterminada.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.

Cuando Leogul y nuestros amigos llegaron al gran vestíbulo estaba lleno de estudiantes hambrientos que recientemente habían empezado a comer. En la mesa presidencial estaban presentes la mayoría de los maestros incluyendo a nuestro querido maestro de pociones. Severus Snape.

Los estudiantes que estaban detrás de Leogul fueron sentándose poco a poco tal como el viejo maestro fue avanzando tranquilamente hacia la mesa presidencial. Aunque ninguno de ellos le quitó la vista de encima en lo mas mínimo.

Al llegar a la mesa los maestros miraron la figura encapuchada con mucho interés. El único que no parecía en la más mínimo sorprendido era el director del Colegio que más bien parecía estar esperando la muestra.

Cuando Leogul se quitó la capucha, dejando a la vista sus ajos azules que apuntaban mortalmente a su antiguo discípulo.

.-Severus..- Dijo solemnemente. Snape se levantó un tanto asustado ante su presencia

.-Maestro yo.- Dijo Snape intentando articular una frase coherente.

.-CALLATE.- Ahora todos en el gran vestíbulo estaban atentos a lo que acurria en la mesa superior.- COMO TE ATREVES A CUESTIONAR MI CRITERIO A LA HORA DE EVALUAR LAS CUALIDADES DE UNO DE MIS ALUMNOS! SI NO ESTUVIERAS TAN CEGATO TU MISMO HUBIERAS VISTA EL POTENCIAL QUE TENIA. PERO NO... TU CORAZÓN NUBLO TU PERSPECTIVA Y TU RAZONAMIENTO. HAS ARRUINADO LA VIDA DE CIENTOS DE ESTUDIANTES QUE COMO EL SR POTTER HAN DESPERDICIADO SU AUTENTICO POTENCIAL POR TENER UN PROFESOR INCOMPETENTE Y PARTIDISTA.

.-Sr yo no se a que se refiere con...

.-CALLATE HE DICHO!. LA MITAT DE LOS ESTUDIANTES DE ESTA ESCUELA TIENE AUTENTICO PANICO DE LAS POCIONES, UN NOBLE ARTE QUE GRACIAS A TI SOLO LOS PURA SANGRES PUEDEN LLEGAR A APRECIAR, LA MAYORIA DE LOS CUALES ES TAN ESTRECHO DE MIRAS QUE LO UNICO QUE CONSEGUIRA EN LA VIDA ES FABRICARSE UN TONICO PARA LA RESACA O ALGUN ANTICONCEPTIVO OCASIONAL. O LO MÁS LÓGICO TERMINARAN COMPRÁNDOLO EN CUALQUIER ESTABLECIMIENTO SIN TENER QUE PREPARARLO ELLOS MISMO POR NO ENSUCIARSE LAS MANOS.

Los próximos 15 minutos perduraría en las jóvenes mentes de Hogwarts para todo su vida. Un hombre desconocido que estaba por fin diciendo unas cuantas verdades a la cara de su odiado profesor y este era incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

Cuando finalmente el hombre se calmó tres casas de Hogwarts se levantaron como una y empezaron a ovacionar a ese hombre con toda su alma.

El director tardó cerca de 5 minutos en volver a imponer su control en el gran vestíbulo cuando las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad intervino el director del Colegio.

.-Sr Leogul estoy seguro que el profesor Snape ha realizado su trabajo espléndidamente y no es justo evaluar sus logros académicos bajo las vistas de uno de sus alumnos.

.-Ohhh callese por el amor de dios. No me venga con esas Dumbledore, tienes tu nariz en todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts no me diga que no ves lo que ha estado pasando durante 15 años en el laboratorio de pociones. Esta escuela es la que menos estudiantes se presentan para sus EXTASI de toda europa.

.-Si pero la que mejor promedio de notas ofrece, el 70 por ciento sacan Excelente en su prueba final y el otro 30 por ciento excede las expectativas.

.-Si, de cuantos estudiantes? De 10, de 15. La mayoría deja las pociones en cuando se les ofrece la opción simplemente por no tener que aguantarlo. Esta escuela no ha dado un solo Amo en pociones en los últimos 20 años. Un dato curioso teniendo en cuenta que el único estudiante al que yo se lo he dado ni siquiera le permitían terminar sus estudios aquí aun teniendo la más alta nota durante el examen de maestría de los últimos 200 años. Un tanto exigentes no somos nosotros.

.-Profesor Leogul, estoy seguro que está siendo muy imparcial con el profesor Snape. El caso del señor Potter es un tanto personal al Profesor Snape.

.-Usted puede decir lo que quiera Director. Si no cambia sus maneras esté seguro que informaré al concilio de amos y harán una investigación plena. Caso de encontrarse culpable de los cargos presentados podría serle retirada su maestría e inhabilitado de rango y responsabilidades.

Snape no podía creer lo que oia. Una notificación por el propio Leogul al concilio era tan buena como una condena plena. Nadie se le oponía dentro de los amos en pociones, su autoridad era incuestionable. Muchos le consideraban el merlín de las pociones.

.-Estaré vigilándote Severus, estas avisado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.

Poco a poco el tiempo para que los seleccionados para el torneo tuvieran que partir a su primer destino fue acercándose. Durante ese tiempo Harry estuvo entrenando a todos los participantes día a día y estos poco a poco fueron mostrando claros síntomas de mejoría. A falta de 1 para marcharse suspendieron el entrenamiento para que los participantes pudieran recuperar completamente su energía antes del torneo.

No fue eso lo único que hizo Harry . Todas las tardes un gran numero de estudiantes iría al cuarto de los requisitos para aprender el noble arte de la cocina y como muy pronto quedó patente Harry y Leogul eran mucho mejor profesores de lo que Snape jamás sería.

Muchos de los estudiantes no tenían la habilidad inherente para hacer carrera en las pociones pero al menos estaban seguros que muchas madres y futuros esposos o esposas agradecerían a Harry por lo que les estaba enseñando en cocina. Incluso hicieron un pequeño concurso para despedir a los participantes del torneo. El ganador indiscutible había resultado ser un estudiante de 3 año de Hufflepuff que había realizado un tarta fantástica con bizcocho bañado en menta dulce, crema y chocolate blanco. Y había puesto el escudo de Hogwarts en la cima usando una especie de polvo negro que nadie consiguió descifrar que demonios era pero que aumentaba el sabor de los ingredientes y que relucía con la luz apagada.

Por supuesto el más contento había sido Ron que había disfrutado como nadie probando cada una de las sugerencias que los participantes había creado, incluso Dobby y algunos otros duendes habían asistido a numerosas clases y tanto los estudiantes como los Duendes de la casa habían disfrutado grandemente de la compañía mutua.

Los participantes se despidieron de sus compañeros. Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Neville de Gryffindor , Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff, y Terry Boot y Luna de Ravenclaw y finalmente Draco Malfoy y Maderic Sonmor ( este es inventado) para Slytherin.

Estos junto a Harry y Remus Lupin se dirigieron a las puertas de entrada de Hogwarts, donde empezaba el camino que conducía a Hogsmeade. Una vez ahí, fuera de los pupilos de Hogwarts activaron el portkey que les conduciría a otro continente.

Tras unos largos segundos aparecieron en el otro extremo del munto. Los únicos que mantiveron el equilibrio fueron Harry y Remus.

.-Donde demonios estamos?.- Preguntó Ron en cuando pudo mantenerse en pie.

.- La traducción del nombre de la escuela es algo así como "Claro de luna". Estamos en una de las 3000 islas que componen Japón. Aunque en ninguno de los libros que leí ponía exactamente en cual de todas ellas.

.-Eso sería por que es un secreto muy bien guardado.- Dijo una voz cercana con un acento peculiar. Al girarse todos los presentes miraron como una pequeña comitiva vestidos con túnicas muy diferentes estéticamente que las que llevaban en Inglaterra se les acercaba rápidamente.- Saludos alumnos de Hogwarts es un placer tenerles en nuestra humilde escuela.- Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia a la comitiva de Hogwarts.

.-Es placer es nuestro sr.- Dijo Remus intentando sonar lo más educado posible.

.-Puede llamarme Profesor Lee, Takeda Lee para servirle profesor Lupin. El director Dumbledore nos ha notificó de su llegada. Si son tan amables les acompañaremos hasta la escuela.

Con eso nuestros amigos siguieron a los profesores japoneses durante varios minutos hasta que consiguieron ver lo que podría describirse como varias construcciones bastante grandes de un solo piso, separadas del suelo un medio metro como si estuvieran encima de una tarima. Las paredes de los edificios parecían hechas de papel y los dejados eran hechos de tejas ennegrecidas por el sol durante centenares de años.

Había media docena de edificaciones del mismo estilo formando una circunferencia y en el centro un precioso jardín lleno de flores exóticas y pequeños bonsáis formando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang.

Esperándoles a la entrada había una docena de jóvenes japoneses esperando por ellos.

.-Vienvenidos a "osidosgosngsng sdgjsdgjs gsdjglk" ( no voy a intentar escribir algo en japones. Lo siento : - ) .- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y les dieron una reverencia amistosa.- Nosotros somos los integrantes del equipo de japón que participará en el torneo. Estamos encantados de conocerles.- Dijo el que parecía el lider del grupo. Iba vestido con un kimono hecho de seda de acromantula con refuerzos en las articulaciones hechos sin lugar a dudas con piel de dragón. Amarrado a la cintura llevaba un cinturón rojo y colgado de su espada una Katana amarrada a su cuerpo por finos hilos se seda.

.-Nosotros somos los encantados por estar aquí, estamos ansiosos por aprender algo de sus costumbres y tradiciones.- Dijo Hermione chapurreando como pudo la frase en japonés que había aprendido para la ocasión. Y a juzgar por las caras de los chicos japoneses no lo había hecho nada mal.

.-Es un gran honor el que nos ha hecho saludándonos en nuestra lengua.- Dijo una linda chica al lado del que había hablado antes.- Yo me llamo Shishi, seré vuestra guía oficial mientras estén en la escuela. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en preguntar por mi. Si quieren acompañarme les conduciré a la que será vuestra residencia durante el tiempo que permanecerán aquí.

Tras otro saludo y con Shishi en cabeza en grupo se puso en camino. Al pasar por el lado del líder que estaba charlando con otro de su grupo Draco deliberadamente golpeó sutilmente el hombro del chico y paso sin siquiera disculparse. El chico inmediatamente intentó disculparse pero al ver que el Slytherin había continuado sin siquiera molestarse en darle una segunda mirada sus ojos hirvieron un la ira. Su mano entrenada se dirigió a la katana que llevaba al cuello y que no era meramente ceremonial solo para parar inmediatamente a la orden emitida por Harry.

.-KATAAA.- Dijo Harry viendo claramente lo que había pasado. Lo que pasó a continuación no la había esperado ninguno de sus amigos de Hogwarts.

Al parecer Harry empezó a hablar en perfecto japonés y haciendo una serie de inclinaciones. El chico japonés seguía con la mano en el mango de la katana pero sus ojos mostraban más sorpresa que ira en ese momento. Los otros chicos japoneses se mantenían tranquilos pero podía decirse que estaban preparados para cualquier situación. Sus amigos de Hogwarts estaban observando el intercambio asombrados y en cierto modo inquietos. Shishi se había movido rápidamente para conocer la razón de la disputa al lado de los dos chicos.

Tras unos más intercambios breves y una última reverencia por parte de Harry el tema pareció zanjado. Shishi volvió a dirigirse a la cabeza del grupo mascullando palabras en japonés que por el sonido de ellas no podían ser alabos. Harry unió al grupo y este rápidamente se dirigió a sus nueva casa.

Al llegar ahí Shishi subió las pequeñas escaleras y se descalzó antes de abrir la puerta corredera que daba acceso a la más pequeña de las casas y hacer señas para que la siguieran. Ninguno se movió lo más mínimo sin saber que hacer. De nuevo Harry tomó la primicia y al llegar a la entrada se descalzó rápidamente y siguió a Shishi al interior.

Uno por uno los estudiantes y el profesor Lupin copiaron lo que hizo Harry. Al entrar en la casa vieron que Shishi estaba hablando rápidamente con Harry en medio de susurros y gesticulando con los brazos como si queriendo hacerle comprender algo. No queriendo interrumpirles se quedaron apiñados en la entrada mirando la escena delante de ellos.

Al comprender la situación Shishi paró inmediatamente y se inclinó en su dirección.

.-Disculpen mis modales. Estos son sus aposentos aséense y descansen. Vendré dentro de 2 horas a buscarles para acompañarles a la escuela para la cena. Espero que les guste el Shushi aunque en honor a ustedes han preparar un surtido de alimentos más acorde con sus costumbres.

Cuando la joven salió todos los ojos se volvieron a poner en Harry. Este tranquilamente caminó hacia ellos. Tal como fue acercándose iban haciendo un pequeño pasillo los que estaban en los primero lugares hasta que Harry se situó delante del joven Malfoy. Sin decir nada le dio una bofetada en toda la cara que aunque no pudo producirle mucho daño resonó por toda la estancia.

Este rápidamente intentó ir a por su vara aunque este paró inmediatamente ante la amenaza de Harry.

.-Si la coges será lo último que hagas.- Unas palabras simples, casi susurradas a su oreja y que provocaron que interrumpiera bruscamente su intento y que todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaran. Al mirar los ojos de su enemigo escolar no pudo sino sentir un escalofrío que le subió por la espina dorsal.- EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO MALFOY, EN SOLO CINCO MINUTOS CASI PIERDES LA VIDA.- Le dijo gritándole.

.-A que te refieres Potter.- Dijo no muy convencido.

.-A que me refiero? Malfoy tienes un don, juro que ha de ser un don, eres capaz de hacer enemigos más rápidamente que ningún otro ser que conozco. En cinco minutos insultas al hijo del hombre más influyente de este país y jefe del clan TANAKA. Lo que le has hecho ha sido un insulto a su honor. Si no hubiera sido por mí, su hijo hubiera puesto tus intestinos a secar al sol y nadie hubiera movido un dedo.

Draco estaba blanco como la leche. Como un Malfoy había sido enseñado desde pequeño los nombres de las personas más influyentes del mundo mágico. Su padre se había asegurado de ello. Según él. Es imprescindible en el mundo de los negocios conocer quienes pueden ser tus rivales o aliados. El nombre Tanaka le había sido gravado en sangre. Su padre había hecho algunos negocios y siempre había sido muy cauteloso con él. El clan Tanaka era conocido por sus tradiciones férreas, se decía que ni siquiera los bajos fondos se metía con ellos. Sus represalias eran rápidas y duras.

.-Ohh, veo que has reconocido el nombre Draco. ERES UN MALFOY Y ESTUDIANTE DE HOGWARTS. COMPORTATE COM TAL.- Estas últimas palabras pareció que tuvieron más impacto en Draco que la propio bofetada de Harry.

.-Que ha pasado ahí fuera? Y desde cuando hablas japonés?.- Preguntó Remus intentado recuperar el control de la situación.

.-Hablo japonés desde que tuve un maestro que me lo enseñó. Sobre lo que pasó fuera es sencillo este... este aristócrata insolente ha golpeado al pasar intencionadamente al hijo del sr Tanaka. Al continuar caminando como si nada ni mostrar ninguna señal de arrepentimiento ha herido su orgullo. Otro tal vez lo hubiera dejado pasar pero él, como el heredero del clan Tanaka no puede dejar pasar ese tipo de ofensas. Me he disculpado y le he hecho entender que no debe culpar a Draco por la poca educación que su familia ha podido darle en Inglaterra.

.-Así, sin más? Quieres decir que aquí se mata a la gente por tropezarte con ellos?.- Preguntó Neville nervioso que sus tropiezos ocasionales pudieran traerle más problemas de los normales.

.-No es eso Neville. Si tropiezas con alguien, te disculpas. No se mata a nadie por eso... en cambio si no te disculpas y continuas como si nada hubiera pasado estás demostrando que estas muy por encima de la persona a la que has agraviado y eso si puede ser considerado un insulto. Es un poco complicado. Tardé meses en comprender como funciona la cultura japonesa.

.-Y ahora que, te has disculpado y ya está?.- Preguntó un tanto preocupada Hermione

.-Más o menos.- Contesto Harry sin querer dar más detalles.

.-Harry James Potter.- Dijo Ginny un tanto enfadada.- que quiere decir más o menos?

.-Ohh, nada de que preocuparse. El asunto está zanjado. No mataran a nadie por esta estupidez.- Sin querer dar mas detalles se dirigió hacia la primera habitación de la derecha y dejó sus cosas en el suelo.- Preparaos. Escoged un cuarto y poneos ropa limpia. Los japoneses no toman demasiado bien hacerles esperar.

Con esta observación todos empezaron a moverse un tanto alocadamente. Solo nuestros amigos continuaron mirando a Harry un tanto preocupados. Una vez más, como si de un pacto no establecido se tratase las 5 habitaciones continuas a la de Harry no fueron ocupadas por nadie de modo que las ocuparon Luna, Hermione Ron, Ginny y Neville.

Justo a la hora indicada la puerta corrediza movió sin un ruido y Shishi entró vestida con un precioso vestido Japonés. Y permaneció inmóvil en la entrada hasta que todos estuvieran delante de ella. Cuando el murmullo terminó Harry salió de su habitación tb con un vestido típico que sorprendió a todos sus amigos aunque no dijeron una palabra.

Cuando siguieron a Shishi se dieron cuenta que no iba hacia las casas cercanas sino que emprendia viaje por un pequeño sendero que se alejaba del "poblado".

.-Donde vamos Shishi?.- Preguntó Hermione que se encontraba a su derecha.

.-Vamos a la escuela. Tardaremos casi una hora. La primera vez pensé que llegaría al cielo.- Fue entonces que se fijó que habían llegado a unas escaleras de piedra que parecían perderse entre la montaña.- Una vez te acostumbras puede hacerse en 20 o 25 minutos. Nuestros profesores dicen que nos ayuda a despertarnos antes de las clases y ha hacer memoria.

.-Memoria?.- Preguntó Ginny.

.-Si, memoria. No es grato tener que regresar si te has dejado algo.- Dijo esta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba como antes al final de la cola que sus amigos de Hogwarts habían formado. Desde esa posición pudo ver que Draco no dejaba de mirar a Shishi. Otra sonrisa se fijó en los labios de Harry. Al parecer la chica le gustaba a Draco. Sutilmente se situó al lado de Draco que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a sus ambientes.

.-Ten cuidado Draco, una geisha es capaz de matarte de mil formas diferentes antes de que puedas apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Aunque algunos dicen que es una forma muy dulce de morir.

Draco no contesto, solo profirió un soplido como si sus palabras le hubieran ofendido e incrementó el paso para separarse de Harry y unir al grupo de cabeza.

Tal como Shishi les había indicado tardaron casi una hora antes de llegar a la cima de la montaña. 2 paradas tuvieron que ser hechas para descansar. Y aún así más de uno llegó con la lengua fuera.

Ahora entendían lo que Shishi les había dicho. Parecía que estuvieran en la cima del mundo. Las estrellas estaban más cerca que nunca, casi al alcance de sus manos. Miles de pequeñas luces iluminaban el camino que les conducía a la entrada de un majestuoso templo que pareció radiar un poder y misterio desconocido. Junto al Templo un lago enorme, tal vez del tamaño del de Hogwarts que reflejaba las luces celestiales y parecía magnificar su gloria.

Al entrar Shishi les condujo a la derecha donde unos cojines estaban esperándoles así como una pequeña tarima de unos 20 o 30 cm de altura que haría las funciones de mesa. El salón estaba repleto de estudiantes esperando a sus invitados.

Al situarse en sus lugares asignados un hombre que como Dumbledore tenía un barba larga pero completamente calvo y vestido con una toga naranja se levantó y se dirigió durante unos minutos a los presentes.

.-Ese el director del colegio. Maestro Lloga. Dicen de él que tiene más de 200 años y nadie es más rápido con una espada o con una vara. En Japón es muy venerado y muchos buscan su sabiduría.- Dijo mediante susurros a las chicas que intencionadamente se habían sentado junto a Shishi.

.-Shishi, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Ginny intentando ser discreta.

.-Como ya dije antes podéis preguntarme lo que queráis?

.-Nos gustaría saber que tiene que ha hecho Harry exactamente para dejar zanjado el tema de esta tarde.- Le preguntó Hermione sin andarse por rodeos.

.-El sr Potter es muy conocedor de nuestras costumbres, ha hecho lo posible para la cosa no saliese de manos.- Dijo esta un poco temerosa, sin querer regalar lo que realmente había pasado.

.-Si, eso ya lo ha dicho él. Lo que no nos ha dicho es lo que queremos saber.- Dijo Luna como si apremiando para una contestación.

.-Shishi, no queremos ofenderte, pero necesitamos comprenderlo.- Shishi suspiró antes de responder.

.-Como ya sabes nuestras costumbres son muy diferentes de las vuestras, no es apropiado para las mujeres hablar sobre temas de hombres, como no lo es a los hombres hablar de temas de mujeres. Según nuestras costumbres no puedo deciros nada, los términos de su acuerdo es una cosa entre Tanaka y Potter.- Con un movimiento liso de la mano hizo aparecer un pequeño pergamino en la mano de Ginny. Cuando esta lo notó les hizo entender a las otras que dejaran el tema que ya hablarían después.

La cena fue suavemente, muchos platos típicos fueron apareciendo por la mesa así como algunos alimentos más occidentales que fueron los más escogidos por todos. El único que pareció disfrutar grandemente la cocina japonesa fue Harry que armado con dos palillos largos probó casi todos los platos incluso recomendó alguno que otro a sus amigos que aceptaron el reto. Los recomendados por Harry les gustaron mucho y no era de extrañar ya que al probarlos primero Harry y conocer los gustos de sus amigos pudo recomendarles los que más posibilidades tenían de gustarles.

La cena fue como una pequeña ceremonia que duró un par de horas sumidas en conversaciones susurradas y miradas curiosas tanto por parte del grupo de Hogwarts como por parte de los alumnos de "claro de luna".

Cuando terminó Shishi les acompañó de nuevo a sus aposentos.

Pasadas las doce de la noche Harry salió sigilosamente de su habitación y se dirigió entre las sombras al templo que hacia las funciones de escuela. Inmediatamente Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna aparecieron delante de la puerta donde Shishi estaba esperándoles.

.-Donde va Harry Shishi?.- Preguntó Hermione siguiendo rápidamente a la japonesa.

.-Al duelo, esta noche se batirán a un duelo de primera sangre.

.-Primera sangre?.- Contestó inmediatamente Ginny preocupada por el uso de la palabra.

.-Si, en el momento en que uno de los sangre terminará el combate. No es peligroso, a no ser que no seas experimentado lo suficiente. No te preocupes Coguro Tanaka es el mejor de la escuela. Tu amigo no está en peligro.- Dijo aumentando el paso por las escaleras que conducían al templo.

.-Por que nos dices esto? Pensé que no podías decirnos nada?.- Le preguntó Ginny.

.-Bueno, normalmente no lo hubiera hecho, pero claro.. La primera razón es que toda la escuela lo sabe excepto vosotros. No me pareció justo que por no saber nuestras costumbres os quedaseis en la oscuridad. La segunda es que Harry me dio permiso para que asistierais al torneo.

.-Que? Cuando?.- Preguntaron los que pudieron coger aire durante el ascendo.

.-Durante la cena, cuando me estabais acosando. El me dio permiso para contároslo. Venga daros prisa que llegaremos tarde. El torneo empezará en 15 minutos y aún tenemos mucho trecho que recorrer.

Finalmente nuestros amigos fueron conducidos a un pequeño edificio separado unos 50 metros de lo que sería el templo principal. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una especie de pabellón agrandado mágicamente. En el centro se encontraba una tarima bastante grande forrada completamente con una tela blanca.

.-Aquí es donde mañana competiréis . Ahora le hemos puesto la tela blanca para que cualquier muestra de sangre pueda apreciarse. Vamos mis amigos están esperando por mi.

Al llegar Shishi se puso ha hablar rápidamente con sus amigos antes de contestar.

.-Todos piensan que tu amigo está loco. Las apuestas están 20 a 1 en su contra y aún así nadie quiere apostar en contra de Coguro. Queréis hacerlo vosotros? Se aceptan galeones.

.- 2 galeones a favor de Harry.- Dijo Ginny inmediatamente.- Cuanto tenéis vosotros?

.-Yo llevo encima 3 .-Dijo Ron inmediatamente.

.-5 será mi apuesta.- Dijo Hermione.- Ehh no miréis así, pensé comprar algunos libros si tenia la ocasión.

.- 20 por cara rajada.- Dijo una voz desde su derecha. Al girarse vieron a Malfoy rojo como un tomate y muy cansado.

.-MALFOY que haces aquí?.- Preguntaron todos.

.-Sois tan disimulados como una manada de nomos hambrientos. Pensé que sería interesante ver que estabais tramando.

.-No has hecho ya bastante daño.- Dijo Ron enfadado.

.-Vamos Weasley, he apostado por cara rajada no?

.-Si Malfoy, que estás tramando apostando por Harry.- Dijo Neville que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

.-Veamos, si algo he aprendido de San Potter es que tiene la mala costumbre de ganar siempre. La verdad, perder 20 míseros galeones para verle perder no me parece una suma sumamente pequeña y si gana... Bien 400 galeones son una bonita cantidad.

A continuación Shishi pasó las instrucciones a los apostadores aunque se quedaron un poco blancos ante la oferta de Draco. La verdad por la expresión de Draco esa era otra razón para hacerlo.

.-Bien, ha sido aceptada. Aunque la verdad no creo que gane a Coguro, ha sido entrenado para esto desde pequeño por su propio padre. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda ganarle y hay muy buenos luchadores.

.-Tu no conoces a Harry.- Dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

.-Cuando tenía 12 años venció con 1 espada a un basilisco milenario.

.- A los 13 ahuyentó a un centenar de Dementores con un simple patronus.

.-Vale, vale, no sabia que habíais fundado un club de fans. Dejadlo ya que me cogen nauseas. Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido.- Dijo Draco como si de verdad estuviera teniendo nauseas.

.-Ya empieza.- Dijo Shishi.

Por uno de los extremos salió Coguro con solo un pantalón blanco y toda la parte superior del cuerpo al descubierto. Atado a su espalda una katana. Su cuerpo tenía algunas cicatrices pero estaba muy bien entonado. Se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio diariamente. Cuando las chicas japonesas lo vieron hicieron un pequeño suspiro.

En ese momento salió Harry vestido exactamente igual que Coguro. Hasta ese momento ninguno de sus amigos de Hogwarts le habían visto medio desnudo y la verdad no tenía nada que envidiar a su contrincante japonés. Unos músculos bien formados y unos movimientos seguros de si mismo hicieron que un nuevo suspiro pudiera escucharse en la sala.

.- Esto se pone interesante.- Dijo Shishi al verlo.

Los dos contrincantes sacaron sus espadas de la funda. La espada de Harry parecía brillar bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Era blanca, toda ella era blanca como si fuera hecha de plata o oro blanco, incluso el esa era hecho del mismo material.

Eso creó un murmullo entre los presentes.

.- Nunca en mi vida he visto una espada igual.- Dijo Shishi a los amigos de Harry.- Tu amigo está lleno de sorpresas. Esta no es la espada de un aficionado.

.-Que tiene de especial?.- Pregunto Hermione.

.-Ahora no.. el combate puede terminarse en un parpadeo. Es hora de observar.

Tal como Shishi había dicho Coguro se abalanzó en un salto hacia Harry como queriendo zanjar inmediatamente la situación. Cuando su espada hizo un movimiento Harry la bloqueó expertamente. Durante unos minutos intercambiaron golpe tras golpe, sin que ninguno de ellos tuviera una mano superior respecto a su contrincante. Cada vez parecía que iban más rápidas las hojas.

.-Estan evaluándose.- Dijo Shishi sin apartar la mirada del tatami.- Si os fijáis el ritmo del combate se va incrementando lentamente con cada pocos golpes que se intercambian. Esto continuará así hasta que uno de ellos llegue a la máxima velocidad a la que puede luchar. Una vez ahí saldrá un vencedor.

Con ese nuevo conocimiento analizaron el combate que tenía lugar. Los dos contrincantes lo estaban disfrutando inmensamente. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos pero no mostraban ningún signo de cansancio. Miraron extasiados como su mejor amigo luchaba con una gracia que no hubieran pensado posible. Los chicos japoneses también lo estaban disfrutando. Los movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y veloces. A estas alturas dudaban que fuera nada más que un combate de muestra. Si uno de ellos no parase el golpe podría resultar muerto.

Durante una de las refriegas los dos luchadores quedaron bastante distanciados uno del otro. Fue entonces cuando pasó... Coguro se abalanzó con movimiento que ninguno de los amigos de Harry pudo seguir, un movimiento mucho más rápido que los anteriores. Un resonar muy fuerte se produjo cuando las dos katanas conectaron en medio de tatami y el silenció se apoderó del pabellón. Inmediatamente volvieron a separarse.

.-Coguro ha llegado al limite de su velocidad.- Dijo Shishi insegura.- Ese golpe nadie hubiera podido pararlo. Ahora dependerá de Harry dar el próximo golpe.

En el centro del tatami una pequeña conversación estaba teniendo lugar en medio de susurros.

.-Termina ahora guerrero, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.- Dijo Coguro a Harry.

.-Estás seguro?.- Le contestó Harry. La única contestación que tubo fue una leve inclinación de cabeza.- Así sea...

PLASHHH

El sonido como el de un látigo muy fuerte pudo escucharse claramente en medio del silencio entrante. Harry ya no estaba delante de Coguro sino a su espalda. Coguro estaba con la katana levantada en posición defensiva y sus ojos mostraban asombro e incertidumbre.

Sin más Harry devolvió su katana a su espalda y se giró en busca de Coguro. Fue en ese momento que pudo apreciarse en el hombro izquierdo de Coguro un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriendo unos 2 cm por encima de su sudor. Nada grave, un mero rasguño que cicatrizaría en cuestión de segundos sin ayuda de magia pero lo suficiente para que Harry se declarase ganador.

Los espectadores estaban atónitos, nadie decía nada mirando el intercambio que estaba a punto de tener lugar entre los luchadores. En cuando Harry se puso delante de Coguro este le interrogó.

.-Ha sido un honor luchar contra un rival tan digno.- Dijo Coguro en japonés guardando su katana.

.-El honor ha sido todo mio.

.-Si me permites, de que material está hecha tu espada?. Nunca he visto nada igual.- Le preguntó a Harry. Este por un momento pensó en no contestarle pero después de la lucha sería desconsiderado por su parte no hacerlo. Draco estaba un tanto molesto. Su habilidad para leer los labios no era de ningún uso hablando como estaban en japonés.

.-De adamantium.- Fue la contestación simple de Harry. Los ojos de Coguro mostraron la sorpresa ante la revelación. La espada estaba hecha del material más caro del mundo. Ni siquiera podía calcular el posible valor de la espada en si. También sabia que sumando toda la cantidad disponible en las mejores joyerías no podrían hacer siquiera el mango de la espada. Se decía que era un metal indestructible. Capaz de en encauzar la magia como ninguna otra sustancia conocida.

No fue el único que se sorprendió ante la revelación. Draco no podía entender una palabra pero adamantium no tenía traducción, era la misma en todas las lenguas. Al ver como los ojos de Coguro se posaron en el asa de la katana a las espaldas de Harry sumó dos y dos. IMPOSIBLE pensó manosean nerviosamente el anillo familiar de los Malfoy. Un no entendido no podría jamás pensar por que todos los herederos de los Malfoy llevaron ese anillo con sumo orgullo. Un aro simple de oro blanco. Sin ninguna otra piedra para adornar la joya simple. Él sabía por otra parte, el anillo familiar de los malfoy estaba hecho de puro adamantium. Como su padre había dicho en más de una ocasión, era una forma sencilla de llevar 1 millón de galeones al alcance de tu dedo.

Se rumoreaba que Excalibur la espada de Merlín estaba hecha de ese material. Capaz de perforar cualquier coraza, mágica o física. De encauzar la magia e incluso de amplificarla. De modificar forma, peso, apariencia en lo que su verdadero dueño considerase útil en el momento.

Meras leyendas según su padre. Rumores parecidos aparecían por todas las culturas. Si no recordaba mal se rumoreaba que el primer emperador de Japón había unido a todos clanes bajo su mando empuñando una espada hecha de ese material. El llamado Rey escorpión en la antigua Somalia empuñaba una espada ancha de las mismas características. El primer emperador de Egipto... Carlomagno... Los símiles no tenían fin. Al parecer a los magos les gustaba cuando una figura había sobresalido especialmente atribuirle tal arma en su poder.

Idioteces. Pensó. Pero lo que si no era una idiotez era como Potter había llegado a tener ese arma en su poder. Solo por el potencial económico, la espada valía más que el productor internacional bruto de más de un país. Eso sin darle mayor valor que el económico. Si las propiedades mágicas fueran ciertas... El potencial para tal un arma era infinito...

Coguro puso inmediatamente su rodilla derecha al suelo y bajó su cabeza en señal de completa sumisión. Inmediatamente Harry le habló al oído y le hizo levantarse. Tras unos segundos y una leve inclinación de cabeza Coguro cogió el brazo de Harry y lo levantó en señal de victoria.

El pandemoniun hizo erupción en el pabellón. Todos los alumnos estaban levantados aplaudiendo lo que acababan ver. No había vergüenza en la derrota. Si no honor al más puro estilo japonés.

.-Shishi, que ha pasado tras el combate?.- Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

.-No... no estoy segura... No es normal... Algo extraño ha pasado pero no se...- Un chico se le acercó llevando una bolsa repleta de galeones y se los entregó a Shishi. Aunque la bolsa llevaba una bonita suma el chico no parecía enfadado en lo más minimo. Al parecer los chicos japoneses consideraban que ser testigos de lo visto valía la pena las perdidas.

Shishi entregó las ganancias a cada uno de los chicos. 40 galeones para Ginny. 60 para Ron. 100 para Hermione y 400 para Malfoy. Pudieron apreciar que quedaba una buena suma dentro de la bolsa cuando terminó de repartir.

.-Shishi. Tu también has apostado por Harry? .- Preguntó Luna intrigada.

.-Si, he pensado que si su peor enemigo no dudaba en apostar a su favor quien era yo para no hacerlo.- Dijo con un sonrisa y sonriendo a Draco.- Vamos a saludar a los luchadores.

Al acercarse a la tarima Shishi les saludo con una reverencia y abrazó a Coguro. Los ojos de Draco mostraron decepción.

.-Creo que mi hermanita ha estado preocupado por mi.- Dijo Coguro sonriendo.

.-Sip, un poco. Nunca te he visto esforzarte tanto en un combate. Solo padre consigue vencerte.

.-Bueno, al parecer el Inglés es más de lo que parece.- Dijo mirando a Harry.- Por cierto quien ha sido tu maestro?.

.-Mi sensei y padre ha sido Jinosuque Kaito. Espero que le conozcas.

.-Ahora lo entiendo todo.- Dijo Shishi.- La habilidad de la familia Kaito es legendaria en todo el mundo. Enseñó a padre hace años pero después de eso desapareció. Es considerada la mejor espada de Japón.

.-Si, su habilidad es difícil de superar.- Dijo Harry sin dar más información.- Se hace tarde, tengo una cita con el profesor Lupin. Si me disculpáis...

Harry dejó a sus amigos rápidamente no queriendo que empezaran a hacer preguntas que no podía responder. Le había gustado luchar al joven Tanaka y estaba más ansioso aún por hablar con su padre. Sería un entrevista interesante.

Nuestros amigos se quedaron charlando un rato. El único que no participó en la conversación fue Draco sumido en sus propios pensamientos de lo ocurrido.

.-En que piensas Inglés?.- Le preguntó Coguro a Draco.

.-Draco, Draco Malfoy.- Dijo un tanto indignado.- Pienso en tu oponente, siempre pienso que va a ser derrotado y siempre sale victorioso usando alguna carta escondida. Me estaba preguntando cuantas más cartas tiene su baraja.

.-Maese Malfoy, yo no conozco a Maese Potter tan bien como tu, lo único que puedo decirte es que tiene aliados poderosos. No es alguien que quiera tener como enemigo y creo que tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo.

Draco cabeceó. El clan Tanaka no eran de los que rehuyen una lucha solo por que van a perderla. Su honor lo impediría. La muerte es preferible al deshonor. El hecho que el heredero del clan mostraba tanto respeto por Harry no hacia más que confirmar sus sospechas de que tal vez este tenía suficientes cartas en su baraja como para ganar la partida contra el señor oscuro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa donde dormian vieron que ni Harry ni Remus estaban ahí. Tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para saber que es lo que habían hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos lobos enormes subieron a todo galope las escaleras que conducían al templo. Para un ojo poco observador podría decirse que estaban luchando cuando realmente estaban jugando entre ellos. Cuando uno cogía la primicia el otro le mordisqueaba el cuello o le cogía del rabo para detener su abance. El manino que normalmente se hacía en 20 o 25 minutos apenas les costó 5 inmersos como estaban en su juego.

Al llegar arriba se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el lago. Una vez ahí el más viejo de los dos se detuvo abruptamente ante la vista. Tal como habían apreciado anteriormente, la luz de las estrellas era más brillante al reflejarse en las limpias y tranquilas aguas. Y en medio de ella una gigantesca luna brillaba como el sol de mediodía. Era una vista espectacular. Una vista que uno de ellos hacía años que no podía apreciar. Un leve gimoteo salió de su garganta canina al ver la imagen reflejada y los ojos quedaron empañados con las lagrimas.

Viendo esto el otro lamió dulcemente su cuello y se transformó en la figura humana que todos conocían como Harry Potter. Poco después el otro se volvió su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Las lagrimas corrieron libremente por el rostro humano del profesor.

.-Es la cosa más maravillosa que he visto nunca.- Dijo este con una voz llena de sentimiento.

.-Si, es muy bonita.

.-Y pensar que hasta hace poco era lo cosa que más miedo me daba. No se como podré agradecértelo Harry.

.-Ya lo has hecho Remus... Ya lo has hecho.

Se quedaron horas simplemente contemplando la luna llena reflejada en las aguas. Sin decir nada. Desfrutando el momento. Ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a hablar. Sobraban las palabras...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo, es casi el doble de uno normal, espero que les guste, estaba un poco oxidado de no escribir y me ha costado mucho más de lo normal pero creo que resultado ha sido bueno. Este capitulo casi estaba llegando a las 15.000 palabras pero no he podido esperar más para publicarlo de modo que lo he cortado donde he podido a la espera de poder continuar próximamente.

UN saludo a todos y gracias por lo review.


	23. La escuela japonesa II

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de Hogwarts emprendieron un ritual. Lavándose la cara y preparándose para lo que sin lugar a dudas sería un día importante. Hoy era el principio del torneo. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y el estomago parecía encogido.

Susan Bones apareció inquieta en el baño de las chicas asustada.

.-El profesor Lupin no está en su habitación.- Dijo temerosa de que algo pudiera haberle pasado.

.-Harry tampoco está.- Dijo Ginny.

.-Puede que les halla pasado algo. Vamos a ver a los chicos.

Al llegar ahí les explicaron lo que estaba pasando. Enseguida Ron propuso un plan. Hermione y Ginny irían a buscar a Shishi y le explicarían lo que estaba pasando. Los demás se dividirían en grupos para mirar por los alrededores. Todo se tranquilizó al escuchar abrirse la puerta de la casa. Al llegar ahí vieron las figuras exhaustas de su profesor y de su compañero.

.-Harry, Remus. Estábamos preocupados, donde estaban?.- Preguntó Hermione.

Harry y Remus intercambiaron una mirada antes de reírse casi histéricamente.

.-NO CREO QUE SEA COSA DE RISA.- Dijo Ginny en un arranque de rabia.

Los dos pararon abruptamente y miraron casi miedosamente a Ginny.

.-Sentimos haberos preocupado.- Dijo Harry.- Estábamos cantándole a la luna.

.-Pero... Peroo... pensaba que Moony ya no era un...

.-Ya no lo soy. Esta ha sido la primera noche con luna llena que he podido verla con mis propios ojos sin sentir temor.

La comprensión ante lo sucedido amaneció en los ojos de sus amigos. No era extraño que hubieran perdido la noción del tiempo.

.-Venga que llegareis tarde. Yo voy a acostarme. Lo siento Moony, tu tienes cosas que hacer.- Dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

.-No vas a venir?.- Le preguntó Ron.

.-Lo siento estoy muerto. Me caería dormido en medio de los combates.- Dijo ondeando su mano al entrar en su habitación.

.-Profesor, usted no se quedará dormido verdad?.- Dijo Neville viendo lo cansado que estaba su profesor.

.-No te preocupes Neville, he traído algunas pociones que me ayudarán y no estoy ni la mitad de exhausto de lo que estaría si esta noche hubiera realizado una transformación. Estoy acostumbrado. Venga preparaos.

.-.-...-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casi a la hora de cenar Harry se despertó completamente descansado. Se vistió y rápidamente se dirigió al templó. Esperando encontrarse con sus amigos para ver como les había ido el primer día del torneo aunque la verdad. Si la habilidad con la espada era similar a su habilidad con la magia sus amigos no resistirían una oportunidad.

Al llegar ahí se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. Las caras de todos ellos eran de derrota. Tal como había esperado Harry no les había ido bien. Al verle todos se lo quedaron mirando antes de apartar la vista como no queriendo decepcionarle dándole la noticia.

.-Bueno, como ha ido el día?.- Preguntó finalmente. La única contestación que recibió fue el silencio absoluto.- Tan mal?.

.-Hemos perdido todos los combates.- Era finalmente la contestación de Remus.- Realmente lo han hecho bien pero... estos chicos son francamente buenos no me extrañaría que ganaran el torneo.

.-Quienes han participado?.

.-Ron... Neville... Luna... Hannah y Terry. Lo han hecho todos muy bien pero ellos han usado algunos hechizos especiales, en su lengua nativa que han decantado la balanza.

.-Ron, por que has perdido?.- Le preguntó a su amigo.

.-Mayor velocidad, preparación física, tampoco ha ayudado que usasen hechizos que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacían... Ya sido culpa mía no estaba lo bastante preparado.- Dijo finalmente admitiendo cual era su mayor problema.

.-Ha diferencia de alguno de vosotros yo ha investigado antes de venir.- Dijo Harry tranquilamente .- Estos chicos han vivido entre duelos desde que eran lo bastante mayores para combatir. Cuando no eran artes marciales, eran duelos mágicos, cuando no... eran los dos combinados... Tal como ha dicho Remus es muy posible que ganen el torneo. Yo les hubiera dado el titulo de favoritos sin lugar a dudas. Nosotros tenemos una oportunidad... Una oportunidad que la mayoría de los demás no tendrá y es aprender de nuestros errores. Hemos perdido 5 combates pero aún quedan 5 más para mañana. No es que espere que los ganemos todos... incluso es posible que los perdamos... pero tenemos tiempo para mejorar... para quedar los segundos de nuestro grupo y eso es lo que haremos si queremos clasificarnos para la final del torneo que se hará en nuestro colegio.

.-Yo no soy un segundón.- Dijo Malfoy enojado.- Estos son unos incompetentes, no se como les han dejado representar a Hogwarts.- Ron estaba muy enojado por las palabras de Draco. Por suerte Harry le dio una mirada y reprimió su necesidad de darle una cara nueva a su colega.

.-Draco, mañana tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar tu punto.- Dijo Harry tranquilamente mirando a Ginny y Hermione.

.-Podemos hacer algo para ganar?.- Preguntó tentativamente Hermione. Harry la miró tranquilamente.

.-Hermione, lo único que podéis hacer es olvidar lo que ha pasado hoy, no hay ninguna receta secreta, ningún hechizo que garantice una victoria ante un rival igual o superior. Lo único que podéis hacer es ir tranquilos a vuestro combate. Esta tarde relajaos... intentad pasar página, tanto los que habéis perdido como los aun faltan por luchar... Quienes falta por luchar en el otro equipo?

.-No estamos seguros, Koguro ( He tomado nota de un review de Iserithes sobre el nombre que tendrían los personajes japoneses, espero que no se me olvide ninguno, por ciento gracias por la ayuda y por el review) uno de ellos. De ese estamos seguros. Tal vez su hermana Shishi.

.-Y la lista de inscritos?.- Preguntó Harry sin entender cuál era el problema por conocer quienes serian sus rivales.

.-La inscripción definitiva tiene lugar justo antes de empezar el combate, los jueces inscriben a los participantes así como una muestra de su firma mágica para evitar que alguien suplante su identidad para futuros combates y se envía una copia a cada escuela para que sepan los rivales.- Dijo Remus tranquilamente.

.-Ya veo. Voy a preguntarles.- Y con eso Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Koguro sentado. Cada mirada en el comedor se posó encima de su figura. Una mirada de respeto en la mayoría de los casos aunque alguna hembra mostró miradas de autentica lujuria.

Al llegar ahí Harry le hizo una pequeña reverencia y enseguida le hicieron un hueco en su mesa al lado de Koguro y de su hermana.

.-Maese Potter a que debemos el honor de tu visita??.- Dijo Koguro saludando a Harry.

.-Llámame Harry por favor.

.-Claro Harry.- Era un signo de respeto y en cierto sentido de amistad cuando permites que otro te llame por el primer nombre y aceptándolo aceptas a tu vez que este use tu primer nombre.

.-Koguro, espero que los combates no hayan sido demasiado aburridos hasta el momento.- Dijo Harry rompiendo el hielo.

.-No, la verdad es que me han sorprendido, el pelirrojo y su amigo han luchado bien pero... Bien no han estado a la altura. Espero ansioso el combate de mañana. Tu no?

.-Bien, es una manera de decirlo. Tal vez no sepas que no participo en el torneo estoy aquí como asesor.- Un pequeño murmullo se escucho de los que habían oído el último comentario de Harry..

.-Creo que acabas de decepcionar a muchas personas... Las apuestas estaban muy altas. Siempre es bueno ver un gran combate. Pero dime, cual es la razón? Y no me digas que no eres lo bastante bueno para formar parte del equipo.

.-Bien, tal vez... Pero la verdad es que llegué tarde a la inscripción. La lista ya estaba cerrada.

.-En serio? Solo por eso?.- Preguntó tentativamente Shishi.

.-Si. Bastante simple la verdad. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Como observador tengo más tiempo libre. Por cierto quienes faltan de vuestro grupo para combatir?

.-Bien, Shishi se ha querido apuntar a última hora. Al parecer le has causado una grata impresión y ha decidido participar. Si padre lo aprueba esta tarde participará en el torneo. Todos saben que es mejor luchadora que algunos de los que pensaban hacerlo en un principio. Como puedes ver estamos deseosos de aportar los mejores luchadores si estos están dispuestos. Aunque se presenten a última hora. Me extraña que los tuyos no lo vean de la misma forma.

.-Bueno, como suele decirse diferentes culturas... diferentes costumbres... Nosotros hicimos un torneo interno para seleccionar a los participantes. Como yo llegué en Enero ya se habían hecho las pruebas. No hubiera sido justo para los demás participantes si me hubieran puesto a dedo.

.-Nosotros tenemos torneos durante todo el año. Desde el momento en que empezamos la escuela hasta que la finalizamos. No era necesario hacer más pruebas... todos sabemos quienes son los mejores. Si alguien como Shishi decide participar en el último momento el más débil le deja su puesto. No hay disputas ni riñas... No hay razón para ello. Lo importante es permitir a los más fuertes representar a Japón.

.-Tu participas?.

.-Claro.. mi padre dijo que sería interesante para mi conocer a más gente y aprender de otras culturas. Un hombre de negocios como él sabe bien que no todo se puede hacer desde Japón. Es necesario tener la vista en el horizonte. Y la verdad después de conocerte he entendido su punto de vista.

-Gracias. Me honras con tus palabras. Quien más...

Durante varios minutos más Harry y Koguro estuvieron hablando bajo a mirada atenta de sus amigos de Hogwarts. Después de eso se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos.

Al llegar ahí se sentó y les explicó quienes serian sus contrincantes. Les confirmó que sería Shishi finalmente quien participaría mientras seguían comiendo.

Al terminar de comer a Ron se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

.-Que os parece si esta tarde tenemos un partido amistoso de Quidditch?

.-Ron es que no puedes pensar en nada más? Si no piensas en comida lo haces en subirte a una escoba.- le dijo Hermione.

.-Creo que es una idea fantástica.- le contestó Harry.- De esa manera no pensareis en lo que tiene que venir mañana y olvidareis lo de hoy. Yo me apunto.- Varias cabezas asintieron para unirse al juego.

.-.---.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco después de comer Harry volvió a acercarse a Koguro. Los chicos miraron con fascinación como gesticulaba con las manos y le explicaba a Harry algo aunque ninguno de ellos entendió una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo.

Después de eso. Al regresar Harry les dijo que fueron a recoger las escobas y se encontrase con él en las puertas principales. Que él se encargaría de proporcionar el campo.

Cuando llegaron nuestros amigos para encontrarse a Harry este estaba agarrando la escoba más bonita que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás.

.-Eh Harry, bonita escoba, espero que sea la mitad de bueno de lo que parece?.- Dijo Ron casi babeando por la escoba.

.-Bueno... tu lo sabrías bien, la hizo el mismo que hizo la tuya.- Dijo este dándole una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

.-Si, bueno... con los resultados no puedo quejarme, pero desde luego la tuya mira imponente en cambio las nuestras..- Dijo señalando a Ginny.- Casi parecen que están a punto de desintegrarse. Necesitamos todo nuestro valor de Gryffindor para dar el vuelo de prueba. Entonces comprendimos que no todo son apariencias. Es la mejor escoba que he montado jamás y no olvidemos que he montado en la firebolt.- Harry miró perplejo las escobas que estaban empuñando Ron y Ginny y no pudo sino tener una pequeña carcajada.

.-Bien... No pensé que duraría tanto tiempo.- Dijo casi en un cuchicheo. Con una ola de su mano las escobas que estaban sosteniendo Ron y Ginny se volvieron casi idénticas a la de Harry. Ron casi soltó la suya en el susto. Lo que hasta hacia unos minutos eran escobas raquíticas que nadie daría una segunda mirada si volvieron radiantes escobas que impondrían temor y respeto a los contrincantes.

.-Que demonios has hecho?.- Preguntó Ginny.

.-Nada, solo he quitado el Glamour que llevaban. Nunca pensé que duraría tanto tiempo. Lo puse como una broma, pensando que nunca montaríais algo que tuviera ese aspecto por mucho que fuera un regalo mío. Al parecer me emocioné demasiado pensando en la cara que pondríais que lo puse mucho más poderoso de lo que en un principio pensé. Realmente son asi las escobas. Hasta ahora estaban en un fingimiento.

Ron y Ginny se miraron incrédulos. Harry no sabía lo que habían tenido que pasar estos dos. Durante el primer partido. Cuando habían salido al campo con las escobas proporcionadas por Harry habían tenido que aguantar las bufonadas de los jugadores contrarios y de los propios espectadores durante casi media hora. Viendo como cada vez que Ron hacia una parada los compañeros de Gryffindor aguantaban la respiración pensando que Ron había chasqueado finalmente la escoba bajo su peso. No fue hasta que Ginny había capturado la Snitch en una punta increíble de velocidad que pensaron que tal vez las escobas eran mejores de lo que parecían.

Más de un compañero les había rogado que usasen las escobas escolares para futuros partidos. Que con su cabezonería lo único que conseguirían era partirse la crisma.

.-Venga menos chachara que hace tiempo que no dejo en ridículo a cararajada y a los pobretones.- Dijo Draco con una mueca ansiosa en su cara. Harry en cambio cogió la barbilla con la mano y pareció pensar difícilmente.

.-Pues si que hace tiempo... De hecho, creo que nunca has tenido el placer. Si no recuerdo mal has mordido el polvo todas las veces que nos hemos enfrentado aunque claro no tengo ninguna idea de lo que pasa por tu mente cuando estas soñando.- Dijo Harry pasando de su mirada pensativa a su radiante sonrisa de mofa.- Venga seguidme que quiero despertar como se merece a lengua de serpiente.

Tras unos minutos de seguir a Harry se encontraron en un claro completamente plano, el césped debía tener tres o cuadro dedos de longitud de un verde resplandeciente que parecía radiar luz propia. Sería un lugar perfecto para jugar si no fuera por que no había aros ni nada que hiciera indicar que fuera un campo de Quidditch.

Todos los presentes miraron a Harry como esperando que continuara caminando.

.-Ehh. No me mireis así. Estos chicos no tienen campo de Quidditch de modo que les pregunté por lo más parecido. Es solo cuestión de poner unos aros y de encantar unas pelotas...

.-Harry, lo dices como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Tu sabes cuentos hechizos tiene un Snitch??

.-239,. Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Hermione se quedo sin habla no esperando la respuesta rápida de Harry.

.-Mirad realmente no necesitamos una nitch. Quienes quieren jugar?.- Solo seis manos aparte de la de Harry se levantaron.- Vale Ron tu serás el guardian para los dos equipos, habrá solo un golpeador por equipo y dos cazadores. Ningún buscador, el primer equipo que llegue a 100 gana.

Sin esperar para una confirmación por parte de sus amigos Harry transfiguro una rama cercana en unos aros de Quidditch. Cogio una piedra y la convirtió en un _quaffle e hizo lo mismo con otra para volverse una bludgers_. Tras unos segundos lanzó varios hechizos a esta última. Al terminar se giró impaciente para empezar hacia sus amigos que estaban mirándole como lo haria un muggle al ver por primera vez hacer magia.

.-Venga chicos cualquiera pensaría que nunca habéis visto hacer magia. He pensado que tal vez no sería conveniente usar una bludger normal de modo que esta está encantada para que no pueda provocar daño alguno. Al golpear a cualquier jugador este se quedará inmovilizado desde 1 minuto hasta 5 dependiendo de la dureza del golpe pero sin causar ningún daño físico. No olvidemos que este es un deporte de contacto y que estamos aquí para participar en un torneo no para lesionarnos jugando.

.-Que quieres decir con que no puede hacernos daño físicamente.- Dijo Draco sin entenderlo muy bien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry golpeó la bludger violentamente hacia Draco que al pegarse con ella su cuerpo empezó a brillar con un aura rojiza.

.-Ahora no puedes moverte hasta que la luz roja deje de brillar pero no has sentido nada. Una pelota normal a esa velocidad hubiera partido al menos un par de costillas y te hubiera hecho permanecer en la enfermería durante dos días. Con esta pelota no tienes que preocuparte por hacer daño a nadie y al mismo tiempo alcanzando a alguien da cierta ventaja a tu equipo.

Rápidamente se hicieron los equipos. Ron como el defensor de los aros independientemente del equipo que tuviera la quaffle. Harry como golpeador, con Ginny y Neville como cazadores contra Maderic Sonmor como golpeador , Draco Malfoy y Hannah Abbott como cazadores.

Los demás permanecerían acostados en la hierva viendo lo que creían sería un partido amistoso de Quidditch.

Pronto de notó que Harry no tenía ningún reparo en convertir la bludger en un arma mortífera que parecía tener vida propia ante la impotencia absoluta de Maderic que no podría mantener el ritmo y la precisión con la que Harry disparaba contra sus compañeros. Por su parte Ginny estaba mucho más acostumbrada la posición y aunque Neville no era un gran compañero ella hacía lo más difícil dejando a Neville para rematar a placer ante la impotencia de Ron que veía como el otro equipo no hacía ningún intento de ayudarle a defender los aros más preocupados de evitar las pelotas mortíferas de Harry.

Ron miró durante varios minutos como Harry hacia en esa nueva posición. Él había jugado muchas veces con sus hermanos gemelos que según muchos eran mejores que la mayoría de jugadores profesionales debido a su compenetración excepcional pero Harry, dios mio... su precisión y fuerza en sus golpes sumada a su habilidad encima de una escoba podría darles una lucha justa a sus dos hermanos.

Sumido un sus pensamientos no vio como Draco se dirigió hacia su compañero de equipo y también de la casa de Slytherin Maderic y tras unos gritos le cogió el palo de su mano e intercambiaron sus posiciones.

Draco, aunque no tan eficaz como Harry le dio una lucha mucho más digna que su otro compañero y igualó un poco los equipos. Harry por su parte pareció encantado por la nueva posición de su rival de juventud y pareció disfrutar mucho más del juego.

Unos gritos desde el suelo detuvieron el juego, Koguro ondeó sus manos a Harry haciéndole señas para que descendiera.

.-Padre está esperando tal como pediste Harry.- Dijo Koguro nervioso ante la visita de su progenitor.

Harry se disculpó ante sus compañeros y dejó el campo de juego sin una segunda mirada, andando rápidamente hacia el templo.

Sus compañeros de Hogwarts no entendieron su comportamiento pero hacía ya algún tiempo que comprendieron que su amigo tenía ahora muchos secretos que no eran fáciles de compartir o no podía hacerlo. De modo que Remus ocupó su lugar en el equipo y continuaron jugando durante media hora hasta que el sol empezó a disminuir en su luz. No solo habían jugado un juego, si no varios. Tras la partida de Harry los equipos había estado mucho más igualados y todos disfrutaron inmensamente poder olvidar la triste perdida que habían sufrido ante sus rivales japoneses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry siguió a Koguro hasta el mismo complejo donde la noche anterior habían realizado su improvisada exhibición. Nada más entrar hechó un vistazo disimulado por todo el recinto y dirigió su mirado hacia la figuro regia que se encontraba en el centro junto a un par de guardaespaldas. El padre de Koguro sin lugar a dudas. Junta a él se encontraba tambien Shishi vestida con sus más finas galas mirando fijamente a Harry.

A la entrada de Harry los guardaespaldas se tensaron, aunque nadie que no fuera un experto hubiera notado ningún cambio en su posición. Preparándose para cualquier necesidad que pudiera surgir.

Siguiendo dócilmente al hijo del clan Harry se situó a pocos metros de su padre y lider. Poniendo sus manos junto a su cuerpo le propinó un reverencia como era la costumbre y dio el saludo formal ante el lider de un clan.

El padre de Koguro por su parte le dio un leve inclinación aprobatoria.

.- Mis hijos aquí han quedado gratamente impresionados por usted maese Potter, en solo una día que usted ha estado en su presencia he recibido más buhos que en todo el año escolar. Y aunque siempre me es grato conocer lo que mis herederos hacen durante su estancia en la escuela hay algunos hechos que me han perturbado grandemente.

.- ¿Puedo hablar libremente señor?.- Dijo Harry en un tono un tanto serio. El líder del clan se mostró un tanto sorprendido pero cabeceó afirmativamente.- Estoy dispuesto a contestar tantas preguntas como me sean posibles pero a cambio preferiría que los tres hombres que se encuentran a mis espaldas se retiraran a una situación menos hostil, no me siento tranquilo mientras tengo a desconocidos fuera de mi rango de visión.

Ante esta declaración solo Shishi mostró cualquier emoción aparte de los guardaespaldas al lado del sr Tanaka, una sonrisa ancha en el rostro de la mujer y una mirada juguetona. Por su parte, el sr Tanaka, miró fijamente durante unos segundos a los ojos de Harry como si intentado descifrar con una simple mirada lo que sin duda era un gran enigma. Tras un simple movimiento de su mano los tres hombres ocultos dejaron su posición y ocuparon otras más visibles enfrente de Harry aunque no parecían muy contentos por haber sido descubiertos.

.- Parece que mi hija aquí tenía razón sobre usted nuevamente Maese Potter. Ella me previno de antemano, indicando que usted descubriría a mis hombres ocultos. Aunque como puede ver desatendí su consejo y es por eso que ahora me veré obligado a dejarla competir en este torneo. He ahí su alegría ante su declaración.

.- No parece contento por ese hecho sr Tanaka.

.-La verdad es que no lo estoy, hubiera preferido que mi hija permaneciera en un lugar donde pudiera mantener cierto control sobre ella. Enviar a mi único hijo y a mi única hija a Inglaterra con los tiempos que corren no era ciertamente mi intención.

.- Bien, sr Tanaka, esa es una de las razones por las que quise hablar con usted, si me permite...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente Harry volvió a diapasón improvisado acompañado por Koguro y por Shishi con miradas inciertas en sus caras. La llegado de Harry propició el final del último juego y rápidamente fueron todos a cambiarse para la cena. Hermione y Ginny fueron las únicas que se percataron que algo había cambiado en los dos japoneses. Algo había pasado en esa reunión que había hecho tambalear los cimientos de su misma existencia.

Durante la cena, todos los chicos estaban mucho más tranquilos. Al parecer la idea de Harry de despejar sus preocupaciones había funcionado a las mil maravillas. La llegada de un grupo de chicas repletas de preguntas al final de la cena no hizo sino mejorar la tarde mucho al agrado de los chicos que prontamente entablaron conversaciones sobre lo que habían aprendido, que comida les gustaba más... Su cultura, sus costumbres.

A la sorpresa de Ginny, ninguna parecia prestar la menor atención a Harry que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa junto a ella por un lado y Ron por el otro. Los pensamientos de Harry por otra parte estaba en otro lugar. Inmerso como estaba en sus maquinaciones.

Tras la cena, alguno de sus amigos decidieron acompañar a las chicas en un recorrido por la escuela. Un final perfecto o lo que había sido un inicio horrible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

.-Dios Maderic, ¿ que demonios te pasa?.- Dijo Draco al despertarse por los gritos de su compañero de casa.

.- La tripa, parece que tenga hierros candentes hurgando en mis barriga.- Dijo mascullando entre el dolor.- Su cuarto se llenó rápidamente de los miembros de su equipo que se habían despertado ante los estruendosos gritos

.- Dejame mirar.- Dijo Remus intentado mirar el estado de su estudiante.

.- NO ME TOQUES HOMBRE LOBO, no dejaré que me pongas tus sucias manos encima.- Dijo rabiando en el dolor. El profesor se quedó helado ante la declaración de su alumno, estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, pero por otro lado, su obligación era atender a su estudiante si estuviera enfermo. Una mano se posó encima de su hombro, despertándole de sus pensamientos.

.- Ginny, Hermione. Id a buscar a Shishi, ella sabrá encontrar a un sanador.- Dijo Harry rápidamente .- Y tu sr Sonmor, por la que a mi respecta, puedes hacer dos cosas... Esperar a que venga el doctor o puedes dejar que eche un vistazo para ver que demonios te pasa. Tu decides pero hazlo pronto. No voy a esperar toda la noche a que te decidas.- El tono de Harry no era amigable. Había herido a uno de sus amigos con su comentario y quedó claro que no tendría la mas mínima preocupación en dejarlo sufriendo hasta que llegara la atención medica. Como viéndose sin opciones accedió a regañadientes a que Harry intentara averiguar que le pasaba.

Tras unos minutos Harry pareció relajar un poco.

.- Bueno, no vas a palmarla por esto sr Sonmor, pero desde luego mañana no participarás en el torneo. ¿Has visto esto antes?.- Le dijo creando una imagen de lo que parecia una alga.

.-Si, la tomamos anoche con las chicas japonesas.- Dijo agarrando su estómago amargamente.

.-Bien, es muy buena, en pequeñas proporciones es muy digestiva y con un ligero sabor mentolado, tiene varios usos, durante las comidas, como infusión, incluso en algunos dulces. Ellos están más acostumbrados y la usan frecuentemente en sus platos. El problema es cuando se toma en exceso provoca una intoxicación que contrae los músculos del estómago violentamente, causando un gran dolor. La única cura es dejar que la enfermedad siga si curso que dura aproximadamente 3 días, durante ese tiempo tu cuerpo experimentará dolores agudos continuamente, es por esa razón que se aconseja poner al paciente en un coma mágico que le inhiba de esos dolores. Es como si estuvieras durmiendo, cuando te despertarás te encontraras perfectamente.

.- ¿No hay ninguna poción?.- dijo Draco un tanto preocupado.

.- No, cualquier cosa que tome lo vomitará casi inmediatamente y provoca reacciones bastante sucias cuando se une con los jugos digestivos que se encuentran ahora mismo en su estomago.

Al terminar de explicar los hechos entro Shishi junto a un sanado seguido de Ginny y Hermione. Tras cinco minutos el sanador les confirmó lo que Harry ya les había dicho y procedió a poner a Sonmor en un coma mágico para evitar que siguiera sufriendo y se lo llevó a la enfermería donde cada hora iría comprobando su estado.

.-Esto es el colmo.- Dijo Draco una vez se hubieran ido todos los japoneses.- Esto es un boicot, han intentado envenenar a un miembro de nuestro equipo para que no pueda participar en el torneo de mañana.

.-Draco, todos los que fuimos con ellas tomamos esas cosas, y todos estamos perfectamente.

.- Si, no pudes culparlas de intento de envenenamiento si ellas mismas comieron lo mismo que hizo él. No es su culpa si le sentó mal.

Harry no estaba tan seguro de eso. Ellos desde luego sabían que efectos tenía esa planta si no estabas acostumbrado a ella y uno de las artes que una geisha es la de envenenar con una sonrisa envidiable en la boca.

.-Bueno, ya no hay remedio, yo voy a dormir buenas noches a todos.- Harry salió para ir a dormir. Mañana sería un día interesante y no quisiera perderse nada por estar medio dormido.

.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?.- Preguntó Hermione al profesor Remus.

.-¿A que te refieres Hermione?.- Preguntó el profesor sin entenderla.

.- Esta muy claro profesor, dentro de 3 horas tenemos que presentar a los últimos 5 participantes al torneo y como puede comprobar ahora mismo solo tenemos 4.- Dijo Ron con un tono enfadado.

.-Aunque me cuesta admitirlo hay una solución bastante sencilla.- Dijo Draco tranquilamente.- Una que además de solucionar la papeleta prácticamente nos asegura una victoria.- Todos los integrantes le miraban intentado averiguar donde estaban sus pensamientos.- Cogemos a cararajada y le inscribimos.- Dijo finalmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado creo yo. Pero como siempre he dicho no he dejado las historias, simplemente han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida que impiden que tenga tanto tiempo como solía tener. Cambio de trabajo... Soy PAPA de un niño precioso de 6 meses. En fin lo típico. Nada malo por suerte aunque tengo tiempo para leer no lo tengo tanto para escribir e inspirarme en mis historias aunque de vez en cuando pasan por mi mente imágenes de hacia donde va uno de mis fic y me hace correr a escribirlo en algun sitio para que no se me olvide.

Espero poder actualizar pronto aunque no pongo fecha que luego siempre incumplo mi promesa.

UN saludo a todos.


End file.
